All Together Now!
by MewMewKokoro
Summary: When you're married to Spain and your friend is like China's twin, Greece and Germany stay at your house, and Romano is your son-in-law, and even though you're married France is still a creeper, what the heck do you think will happen? R&R! T for safety
1. Door Ninja! And Spain's Wife!

**AN:**

**Hello there, readers~ :3 I just wanted to say that this isn't really a serious story about Hetalia! at all. This is just something I'm doing for fun with my friend Cassi since we love the anime. I do NOT own Hetalia! Axis Powers. Just putting that out there xD This is sort of like a 'crack'-type story I guess, but oh well. I enjoyed co-writing it! Hopefully this is as humorous as I attempted to make it! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. If you find any mispellings, let me know! I'm always trying to improve my writing and proofread; however, sometimes things slip through the cracks!  
>P.P.S. Even if you dislike my story, I'll probably still keep writing it, seeing as though this is just for fun :)<br>****  
>Sincerely,<br>Whitney**

* * *

><p>"CHIGIII!" The scream echoed throughout our small living room and alerted everyone to the coming presence, even though we had no idea who had disconcerted him.<p>

"Oh no…" I looked around the room hastily, noting that Doitsu (otherwise known as Germany) was standing very macho-ly with his arms crossed next to the couch, as Greece was laying stretched out on it snoring. Spain was sitting to the left of me, as we were watching the others from our dining room, with my hand enclosed in his. He patted my head as Romano swiftly entered the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SPAIIIN! He's here! The (insert cussword of your choice) is here! Why am I always the target? (Insert another cussword here)! DO SOMETHING!" Romano looked to Spain as he was screaming, waving his hands around madly in a desperate attempt to convey his distress. I looked to Spain worriedly, uncertain of what exactly was going on.

"Relax, mi amor, I can make everything better!" He replied, getting up and releasing my hand as he saw my concerned face. With that, he stood in front of Romano, spread his arms out, waved his hands, then brought them together in the center of his chest and spread them out again, repeating the action whilst saying-

"Fusosososososo~! It's a magical charm that cheers people up!" I stifled a laugh, but Romano was fazed.

"Spaaain! Quit being a (insert cussword here) and actually do something! He's coming! CHIGI! You know, the (insert same cussword as the first cussword you inserted at the beginning of this chapter)! He's here, he's here, he's-"

"Bonjour~!" My eyes widened as my most feared nation stereotype entered the living room. He strolled in with a carefree attitude, either completely ignoring the chaos he had caused or just not caring. Of course, as he walked it seemed as though the wind blew perfectly on his clothes, whipping them up dramatically in just the right places and even blowing his fashionable blond hair a little. As he strolled, I then noticed the rolling pin in his hand.

"Antonio~!" I hid myself behind my husband and crammed myself even closer to him as Romano sniveled, hiding behind me.

"Fusososo~?" Spain's off tone revealed to me that he was either confused or finding this situation extremely awkward. I mean, who wouldn't? I risked a glance over at Germany and Greece and that, of course, answered my question. "Oy, 'Nii-san!" Spain spoke with a smile, while Romano and I looked on with suspicion.

"And where is your delicate flower?" He was talking about me, of course. My eyes narrowed.

At this, Germany cleared his throat. "France." He nodded, a simple hello to the slightly-less-than-welcome nation. "Nice to see you." Greece, still unconscious, simply snored.  
>"Honhonhonhon, Doitsu, still wearing those unpopular training clothes I see. Come now, we're not in the time of war anymore. And where's Ita-chan?"<p>

As soon as France said it, I knew he'd struck a nerve. I'd just sit back and-

"Hetalia is quite capable of living on his own. He knows where to find me if he needs me." Germany's face was solemn, but his words were laced with a hidden threat, as if daring France to say more.

"Vell, I suppose I'll visit him some other time." France stated simply, turning away from Germany and back to- Oh no. I whimpered quietly as he faced Spain and Romano tensed behind me.

"Honhonhon~! There you are, mon cheri!" I froze as he acknowledged my presence. "I have something for you..." He lifted the rolling pin ever so slightly...

"Leave Okaa-san alone, you (insert cuss word here)!" Romano stated, peering from behind me. I could tell by his tone that he really meant it, and to have him refer to me like that made my heart melt, until-

"Oh, Romano! I didn't even see you there! Come give your France-niisan a h-"

"CHIGIIIIIII!" Romano fled the room, then the house, leaving me staring after him blankly. He almost managed to save me. Almost.

"Antonio~!"

After Romano ran off to who knows where, France's attention was directed back to me.

Crap.

I hid behind my dear husband once again for fear of the perverted frenchman. "Come now, Whitney, you are married to my good friend here and zis I will respect." He said in a semi-understanding tone.

"Y-you will?" I stammered, not sure what to believe.

"Whitney! I am hurt!" He said while dramatically putting his hand over his chest and the other on his forehead. This was obviously a charade. "I would never come between two lovers, especially if one is my good friend! Hence I will lower my teasing of you..."

He paused while I became noticably more comfortable with the situation before adding "...a bit." Whilst smirking as I shrieked and got right back behind my husband as he patted my head.

I became more nervous as France started walking towards me when something crazy happened. (But I was thankful for it.)

My friend Cassi burst through my door by kicking it open for no good reason. China and Italy were behind her.

"HA! I now claim myself to be the door ninja! Bwahahahaha!" She laughed at her 'victory' while I realized that if she could kick down my door than she may be better protection than Spain. (No offence to my husband!)

I ran and hid behind her as everyone registered what happened.

"Cassi, you should be more polite...and careful. Your hair is coming undone-aru." China said as he proceeded to fix her ponytail.

"Eh, sorry, not really used to having it up yet...heheheh. Whitney~! What are you hiding from?" She asked me, overly sugar coating the words and pretending not to notice France being there.

"Cassi, shut it!" I whisper-yelled at her, letting her know now was not the time to tease me over my fear.

She just started laughing.

"Vee~ Whitney-chan! France-ni-san! DOITSU!" Italy then yelled and dove into the house to hug everyone, starting with me then working through everyone else until he arrived at Germany. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Did you miss me, Doitsu? I've been keeping up with my training like you taught me! Promise!"

"Hetalia." Doitsu replied solemnly, although that eventually gave way to a slight smile. "I'm certain you have. Alright, Hetalia! What do you do when your enemy orders you to surrender?"

"That's an easy one, Doitsu! Surrender immediately- oh wait... That was wrong...DON'T GET MAD AT ME DOITSU, I FORGOT! But I have been exercising alot!" He said enthusiastically.

Germany sighed and shook his head. "Well, at least you remembered your natural choice for an answer was wrong..."

He then walked into the kitchen. "Whitney, do you have any asprin?" He called.

"Yeah, one sec!" I said as I slipped past France and went after him.

* * *

><p>{NORMAL POINT OF VIEW}<p>

* * *

><p>France had been laughing to himself the whole time while staring after Whitney when she left. However, he began to notice a strange feeling originating behind him. He turned around to see Cassi, but she had an aura similar to that of Russia's surrounding her.<p>

France immediately became intimidated, but before he could get away the shorter girl grabbed the collar of his cape and pulled him to her eye level so that it seemed that she was staring into his soul. What creeped him out even more was that she was smiling...

"Listen, and listen well. I may find Whitney's phobia of you humorous, but let's get it straight right now that it does NOT under ANY circumstances allow you to get near her. If you do, well, let's just say that you will be unable to make babies. Understand, French Fry?" she said icily, and recieved a petrified nod from France as she let go.

Not a second later, that aura was gone and she was smiling sweetly at him like nothing ever happened.

"Wuaaaah! Sorella is scaring me!" Wailed Italy from his seat on the couch between China and Greece. (Yes, still sleeping.)

Her attention was then directed at the two awake on the couch. Italy looked terrified out of his mind and China looked disturbed as well, just not in the same degree.

"Awwww, Italy! I'm sorry I scared you! And you too China! Momma will keep you safe!" She sang as she ran to the couch and held the two in a hug. After a few seconds, they seemed recovered as China was sitting calmly with his eyes shut and Italy was "ve~" ing softly as she stroked his hair.

France looked on in awe. Those two got her to be so nice to them when they didn't even do anything, while France constantly flirted with Whitney and Cassi but all he got back was pain...and fear.

Whitney and Germany then came back into the room.

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY POINT OF VIEW}<p>

* * *

><p>When I returned, China, Italy, Greece and Cassi were on the couch while France was...in a corner rocking back and forth in the fetal position. This pleased me.<p>

Germany and I sat down next to the others and we all started having a conversation.

As our talk progressed, with topics ranging from Cassi's door rampage to the extent of Italy's training, I happened to notice a void next to me, and a rather large one at that. As they proceeded to mingle and interact, I felt sadness rise up in me. As I tried to push the feeling away, it kept finding its way back...

"Whitney, what's wrong?" Cassi asked, looking at me in concern. I was never really good at hiding my emotions.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said with a smile plastered on my face. My eyes searched the room, trying to find what I was missing. "Just thinking, you know?"

"Madame zeems to have grown rather quiet recently." France replied, having recovered from his fetal position and sitting with the rest of us. He sipped the tea I had made earlier whilst somehow managing to control his urge to create innuendos, although there was still a slight sparkle in his eyes.

As I looked to him in slight confusion, I realized what exactly was bothering me. The ring on my hand seemed to weigh a ton. "Where's Spain?" I asked in a hushed voice, my gaze dropping to the ground. "And Romano?" My hands rushed to cover my face as a tear slid down my cheek. How could it have taken me so long to notice they were missing? I wiped the tear away hurriedly and gazed at my circle of friends.

"Woah, Whitney, calm down! It's okay, they're around here somewhere!" Cassi said. From what it looked like, my panic attack was causing her to start having one too.

"We have to find them now!" I shrieked. I then started running around the house trying to find my beloved husband and son in law. I ran through every room in the house and checked everywhere you could fit a human body, including the closet, the refridgerator, and even the compressed cabinet under the stairs. I found nothing.

I started crying and walked back to the living room in a very depressed mood. "I can't find them! My life is going to end!" I bawled and landed on Cassi.

I thought she was going to start trying to make me feel better, but not long after I collapsed, I heard her...laughing!

I looked up as her laughter became louder and it was only then that I noticed everyone else in the room was chuckling along with her.

I was about to ask what in the bleep was so funny when I looked at the door and saw my Spain and Romano. Spain was looking at me and smiling with his hands on his hips and Romano looked extreemely confused.

"SPAIN!" I yelled and jumped into his arms as he caught me bridal style. I hugged his neck and cried like a baby saying things about how I thought he was gone forever and I was never going to see him again. He simply laughed softly and started rubbing my back. Sparkles appeared around us as we both started smiling again.

I looked up at Romano who was shaking his head, probably in embarassment at his 'Mommy' acting like a little kid, while the laughter turned into Cassi and China yelling "Awwwww! KAWAIIII~aru!"

France was smirking and looked like he was about to say something, but then apparently decided against it after taking a quick glance at Cassi. Germany was just leaning against the wall smiling with his eyes closed while Italy was next to him "ve~" ing at the sight.

It was then, and only then, that Greece decided to randomly shoot up from his sleep and ask, "What'd I miss?"

...How did he know he missed something? Cassi, China and Italy were here and they weren't before, my door was busted wide open, I was in Spain's arms still sniffling, and France was being QUIET! But I decided I'd leave the explaining to them as my tired eyes told me I wanted a nap right about now.

And the last thing I heard before drifting off was a chorus of "DUDE! Mood killer!"


	2. Mall Time!

"This one's my favorite! It's blue with snowflakes in it's fur!" I exclaimed, holding up one of my stuffed animals to China.

"It's so cuuuuuute~aru! Oh, Cassi, you didn't say 'aru'!" China reminded.

"Oops! Sorry-aru! But isn't it just adorable-aru?" I replied.

"Yeah! And look at the little snowflake on it's nose-aru!" China and I squealed like little school girls at the pile of stuffed animals all around my room. Whitney and Spain were here also, but I think they were just trying not to laugh at the to of us. Little Italy was petting one of the stuffed Pokemon I had when there was a knock on the door.

We all looked towards the front door in the living room as I got up and went to see who it was. I opened the door to reveal Alfred, Feliks and Francis on the other side.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" I asked.

"Cassi! Who else is in there?" Alfred asked rather loudly. "Um, Yao Wang, Feliciano, Antonio, and Whitney." I said still wondering what they needed.

"AWESOME! See you guys? I told you there'd be a bunch of people at her house!" He yelled back while looking at the other two.

"Wait, what's going on?" I wanted to know.

"Well, we were like sooooo bored out of our minds, and so Francis was all 'oh, lets watch youtube videos!' and we were like 'm'kay' and then we started like watching these totally random people run around the mall while wearing all kinds of different wicked looking costumes! So Alfred was all like 'we should soooo totally do that!' then I was all like 'ohmigosh, yes!' and then Francis was all like 'but we seriously need more bored people who will come and totally do this with us!' and we were like 'yeah, you're right' so Alfred suggested we drive over here and now all you guys are like gonna so get dragged into this with us!" Feliks replied without taking a single breath.

I just looked at Francis and Alfred. "Oui, zat is pretty much what happened." Francis confirmed and Alfred nodded his head.

"So come on, Cassi! Get everyone packed into the car and let's gooo!" Alfred half-shouted. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What?... Oh, fine, will you please get everyone packed into the car and let's go?" He said. Immediately I smiled back and ran off to my bedroom to tell the others.

I got there and they were all playing with my stuffies. "You guys!" I said excitedly, getting their attention. I continued when they were all looking at me. "We're going with Alfred, Francis and Feliks to the mall walking around wearing stupid clothes. To the car!"

Spain just smiled, Whitney's face paled, China looked confused and Italy was the only one who actually listened right then. But, eventually everyone was all packed into Poland's pink Volkswagon Beetle. Whitney was sitting on Spain's lap and Italy was sitting on mine, while Poland was seated on China while America was driving and Francis was in the passenger seat.

As soon as Alfred started driving I noticed how hilarious it looked to see AMERICA drive a PINK BEETLE with FLOWERS all over it and burst out laughing. They all looked at me, waiting for me to tell them what was so funny, but all I managed to get out of my mouth was "Bwahahahah! You a-hahahahah! You're- HAHAHAAAAA! YO-Hahah! ALFRED YOU LOOK SO GAY! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!"

Once they registered what I said they started laughing as well...except Italy. "Veeee~ Sorella, what does gay mean?"

I started laughing even harder.

Whitney was trying to keep a straight face as she answered his question. "Feli, gay means happy. Okay?"

Italy then looked less confused, but then said, "Veeeeeh~? I am really gay when I'm around you guys!"

I almost died.

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY'S POINT OF VIEW}<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on Spain's lap a little awkwardly after our laugh fest, and even though I was happy to be there with him, as well as Cassi, Francis' presence still unnerved me. I was just preparing myself for him to say something... But throughout the whole ride he remained silent.<p>

"Like OMG this is going to be like, so totally fun! Like seriously!" Poland exclaimed from his seat on China. Cassi laughed maniacly as I laughed nervously.

"Ah, mi amor, it'll be fun! Fusosososo~!" My Antonio said, smiling happily and releasing sparkles into the air. My half smile was transformed into a dreamy, full one as the car filled with sparkles. Unfortunately, this also affected everyone else in the car... Including the driver.

"AI-YAH! ALFRED! PAY ATTENTION!" Cassi screamed at the top of her lungs. I snapped out of my kira-kira-ness* and was shocked by the fact that America was swerving recklessly all over the road. I screamed as we veered towards a tree, and Antonio pulled me closer towards him as Cassi did the same to Italy.

"I'm not feeling so gay right now, Sorella!" Italy wailed. "VEE!" The car swerved again and narrowly missed a passing truck.

"AI-YAH!" China and Cassi screamed simultaniously, as France started to weep.

"OMG NOT COOL DUDE!" Poland yelled, starting to freak out. "DON'T LIKE, WRECK MY CAR!"

At this point, America finally snapped out of it. "Don't worry! I'm the HERO!" He looked down at the car's dash and pushed the hazard light button, making them blink frantically. "Much better!" Alfred smiled as he swerved back onto the road.

"You idiot-!" Francis started, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the car stopped.

"AWW MAN! You like, used all of my gas!" Poland screamed.

"Well, it's a good thing we're here then!" Spain replied happily as he gestured towards the window.

"Thank the Lord!" I exclaimed, my heart rate finally starting to slow down. "But then... How are we going to get home?"

"We'll have to send someone for gas-aru..." China said thoughtfully with his arms crossed. I attempted to watch solemnly as Cassi attempted to mimick him with Italy on her lap, but the smile still appeared on my face.

"Nice to zee you smiling again, madame." France turned towards me as he spoke, his eyes sparkling. And then my smile turned into a more forced one.

"Hm. Whoever gets the gas would be a _hero_-aru." I heard Cassi mumble under her breath. "That way, we'd already be ready to go home-aru."

"I'm the hero!" Alfred exclaimed, his fist in the air, almost punching the roof of the car off.

"HEY! DUDE! WATCH MY CAR!"

"...whoops. Hehehe." He laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head. He then climbed out of the car and whipped out his cell phone before dailing a number and holding it up to his ear.

After a few seconds he started talking. "Hey! Yeah, Iggy? Sorry, sorry! England! There, better? Yeah, yeah, well, anyway I need you to get down here to the mall now! We ran out of gas in Polands car!...Just do it! Come on man!...Yay! Thanks Iggy!" And he flipped the phone closed.

Poland coughed. "Like, figures you'd call him." He snickered.

"Well, should we go on already-aru?" China questioned.

"NON! I want Anglettere to join us!" France said, smiling. I was about to object, but after thinking about the sight of England in a costume... Wait.

"Uh, you guys? What kind of costumes are we going to wear?" I asked.

"Mon cheri, I thought you'd never ask~!" Francis' eyes got a glint in them, one that I couldn't, and honestly didn't want, to understand. Somehow a rose appeared from nowhere in his left hand as he struck a pose.

"Like seriously, girl! We're gonna hook you up!" Poland said, pushing past France to get out of the car. He opened his trunk with a click of the button on his keyring and waited as France dragged me out of the car.

"I- Uh- Seriously guys, I don't think this is really necessary; I mean, come on- SPAIN!" I attempted to push France away, but he latched onto my arm.

"Come on Anglettere!" His face was scary, like he really wanted something from m- Wait, did he just call me England? "Oh, petit ange, participate in our costume party~!"

He caught me off guard in my stunned, uncertain, confused moment and finally wrenched me from the car, over Cassi, Italy, and China and away from Spain. They were all laughing it seemed, except for China. Apparently my fear was hilarious. I looked up at France with a mixture of bewildered fear as I tried to remember how to make my feet work.

"Madame, do I have your permission-" He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. If I hadn't been so traumatized, I would've blushed in embarassment. "-To assist you with your costume?"

I looked over to Spain worriedly, still confused as to what to do. He smiled. "Oy, 'Niisan, she's my wife!"

France turned to Spain and said, "But of course! I will simply give her her costume and not let her out untill she's wearing it!"

I gulped as Poland and France dragged me into the mall carrying three different costumes with them...oh man, what kind of crud am I stuck in?

* * *

><p>{CASSI'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>Well...Whitney was just dragged off into the mall by Poland and France leaving the only other one who knew what the costumes were to be was America... Oh joy.<p>

As if hearing my thoughts, he then turned from the scene that was just played out to China, Italy, Spain, and I. China and I gulped. America smiled at us and ran over to the trunk and pulled out a large bag before grabbing our hands and making a run for the mall, but before he got very far, England pulled into the parking lot.

It seemed that everyone forgot he was coming... Oh, if only he waited a few more seconds, he would be spared from what I can now only assume will be torture...

"Yo! England! I even brought a costume for you, just in case!" America yelled as England got out of the car with the gas.

"Pardon?" He said before his hand was siezed and was dragged along with us into the mall.

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>I was pushed into the girls bathroom with a... Dress?<p>

It appeared to be a blue flamenco dancer's dress with lighter blue accented ruffles at the bottom. Huh, it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. I wonder what Spain would think of it?

When I got the dress on, I walked out of the bathroom only to find France in some rediculously frilly light blue pirate costume!

The scary thing was, for him, it looked like something he'd wear on any normal day.

Poland then came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a... Very short... Pink skirt, a white and pink striped blouse. He also had on pink cat paws, ears, and tail along with white and pink striped long socks as well. He looked...cute.

It's weird to say, but true.

We all saw each other in our weirded out glory and France passed the first compliment to me... Surprise, surprise.

"Oh, mon petit ange, you look so lovely! That dress flatters you in _all_ the right ways!" He said, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"For serious, girl, that is soooo right." Poland said as he pointed to me. I blushed at all the compliments.

"Well... Poland, your costume is cute too!" I said, trying to get the attention off of me. It worked.

"Oh, I know! Isn't it just, like, so cuddly! I even got the perfect shade of wicked hipster pink! Hahahah!" He said while twirling around once and looking down at his boots.

I laughed. This was going to be an interesting mall trip...

* * *

><p>{CASSI'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, dudes!" Alfred paused, "and dudette." He added looking at me. "Time for your costumes!" He said and handed each of us a garment or two and shoved us into a bathroom. I just walked into the girls bathroom by myself.<p>

I turned and locked the stall door before looking through the big bag. There appeared to be a white fedora hat, a white tux, a sparkley white glove for my left hand, and a microphone.  
>No... WAY!<p>

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>I carefully moved myself away from the woman's bathroom as I attempted not to move too fast. France had given me the choice of dark blue flats or heels, but unfortunately Poland practically forced me to wear the heels... I also had some castanets with me wrapped around my hand like a bracelet. My face flushed as I thought about Spain, wondering what he would think of all of this... He probably would think I was foolish or I would probably trip or say something stupid or-<p>

"Mon petit ange looks to be deep in thought again. Is her natural beauty finally making itself known to her?" France leaned in as he spoke, making my face flush even more in spite of myself.

"France, like quit trying to get in her pants. Seriously." Poland, of course, broke the awkwardness and made it even more awkward.

"So, where do you think everyone else is...?" I asked as I laughed nervously.

"Oy~! Whitney!" There it was, the sound of my other half.

"Antonio!" If I thought that I could've run without falling flat on my face, I would've done so.

"Mi amor, we're over here!" He waved us down, and then paused as we approached. "You look beautiful~." It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He had on a full mattador outfit, with the red cape and everything. I practically swooned.

"And-" America's voice echoed from the men's bathroom. "-I'm THE HERO!" He jumped through the door, making his grand entrance as Captain America himself. I almost died laughing.

"Whitney-chan-aru!" A panda was calling my name. I looked at it in confusion.

"China..?"

"Veh~! Look! I'm a tomato!" Of course I would know that voice!

"Ita-chan!" I turned to see Italy in a giant red tomato costume, green leaves covering his hair and green leggings that covered his shoes in leaves as well. I barely had time to register anything else before we heard-

"Annie, are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?" Emerging from the other women's bathroom. I stared at it blankly until a figure dressed like Micheal Jackson moon walked out. "Ee hee!"

"CASSI!" I exclaimed, going in for a tackle hug; That is, until I remembered I was in heels.. I half stumbled, falling into her, but managed to catch myself as the final character emerged from the men's bathroom.

"Bloody Hell America. You're an idiot!" England looked at us angrily as he appeared wearing an angel costume.

* * *

><p>{CASSI'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>Whitney and I almost died laughing at the sight of England as Brittanica Angel before us. Whitney was stumbling all over me because of her heels, which caused me to stumble and almost knocked the sunglasses off my face.<p>

England's face was redder that the tomato costume Italy was wearing.

France and America, of course, were having a laughing spasm as well, but Poland looked England up and down. "I think the dress should be just a bit shorter, then it would be like, totally perfect." He critiqued.

China, we could hear, was trying to stifle his laughter as he added, "The wings, halo, and wand really compliment the dress and sandles-aru."

After we were all done laughing at England's expense, we finally started walking around. To say there were people staring at us was an understatement, because that's not all they were doing.

Whitney and Spain were walking together, hand in hand, and when people saw them some stopped to squeal at how cute of a couple they were; Especially in those costumes. I can't say I disagree with them.

Some girls who saw Italy the tomato would run up to him and just hug him randomly. He didn't mind, he loved hugs, so he just hugged him back, which they thought was adorable, so they would ruffle his hair or pinch his cheeks and fuss over him like I did sometimes.

England... Poor England... He kept getting laughed at any other dudes who passed him by. He looked like he was about to use his magic wand to slam Alfred's head in, but, he refrained... Although, I'm not sure how.

Random people kept coming up to me and asking for pictures to be taken and one even asked for an autograph, even though I reminded the person that the great MJ was gone... They didn't care.

France kept walking up to people talking like a pirate but still flirting none the less. He actually got a few numbers, which neither Whitney or I expected.

Captain America was acting like a little kid, running around pretending to fly while 'saving' random people's from falling to their deaths in the food court or rescuing their jewelry being dropped. It was kind of funny.

China's situation was similar to Italy's, except for when we walked past the food court the Chinese place thought it was their mascot and started yelling at him for not being on time or passing out samples. Everyone started laughing and I would have too if it hadn't happened to China, so I got cheezed-off and started yelling to the guy that China didn't work for them. They eventually got it...

I'm gonna tell you now that it was AWESOME acting like Michael Jackson! That is until...

"HEY! You, the one dressed like Michael Jackson! Why don't you come up here and do some karaoke with us?"

Oh no...

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ah, this has to be a dream, right? Walking with Spain~!<em> I walked around in a blissful mood, a true smile plastered on my face. Until, that is, France starting flirting with the other girls around the mall. Some of them actually gave him their numbers! I wanted to scream that he was a creep and run him off, but I had no doubt in my mind that he would come up with some sort of smart response, so I stayed quiet.

"Kawaiiiii~!" Someone said as a camera flashed. People were taking so many pictures! I tripped as another flash blinded me and landed right in Spain's arms, my hands closing on the castanets and creating a 'click, click' sound as he steadied me.

"Me amor~!" He smiled down at me, his sparkle effect taking hold once more. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine!" I answered, turning the awkward catch into a hug as he set me up straight. By this time, a loud announcement came over the intercom.

"HEY! You, the one dressed like Michael Jackson! Why don't you come up here and do some karaoke with us?"  
>I looked to Cassi, an awkward smile on her face, knowing she wanted to disagree. "And how about the Spanish couple? Wanna dance?"<p>

I blushed deeply, knowing deep down that I couldn't dance, even though I had rhythm.

"Yeah, like so totally go!" Poland exclaimed. "You know you want to!"

"Or we can go instead, mes anges!" France exclaimed, taking mine and England's hands in his.

"'Niisan." Spain gave France a look as he pulled me away. "I have to teach my wife to dance properly. Fusososo~." He whisked me around as France looked at him with slight disdain.

"I still have you Angleterre!" I was glad that Spain was pulling me away, because the look on Francis' face was just creepy.  
>Meanwhile, China had managed to drag Cassi towards the karaoke machine, much to her dismay.<p>

"But I don't waaanna sing in front of people!" Cassi said, pouting.

"Ai-yah! I'll steal some of Alfred's candy bars and give them to you-aru! It's just one song-aru!" China answered rebukingly, his arms crossed. "And it can be any song you want-aru."

"Any song?"

* * *

><p>{CASSI'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>"Any one-aru." he replied.<p>

I thought...I had terrible stage fright, but candy...I didn't want people to judge my singing, but caaaanndyyyy...ARGH!

"I'mma do it for the candy!" I half yelled and let China drag me up onto the stage. A dude in a wacked outfit who actually looked like he belonged in our group because of it smiled and handed me a microphone. "Here ya' go MJ Junior. Didn't know you were a chick, mabye I shouldn't have made you embarass yourself like this."

I looked at him with a confused expression and he said, "I mean, there's no way a girl could get as close to singing like MJ as a dude could."

Oh no he didn't.

Yeah, he did.

He cheesed me off.

I glared at him so hard he took a few steps back. "Well, wh-what song?" He stuttered.

"Blood on the Dance Floor, fish." I said with venom in my voice. China started looking at me a little concerned, probably at the violent title I picked and my suddenly cheesed attitude.

He went over to his laptop and typed the song in and not long after the music started playing.

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>Cassi was standing in front of the machine, looking as though she wanted to strangle the guy that was picking her music. As soon as I heard the start of the song come through the speakers, I knew the game was just beginning...<p>

"This has a nice beat, eh, mi corazón?" Spain said, holding me closer to him after throwing his cape out behind him.

"Uhm... Yeah, it's Cassi's favorite; But, Spain, I can't-" I was interrupted.

"Don't think about the dance, just feel the music flow through you!" He twirled me around as I attempted to balance on my heels. "Azucar, it's simple!" I attempted to let go of my inhibitions, but mostly wound up leaning on Spain...

"Uh, she got your number, uh, she know your game, uh, she got you under, it's all the same! Since you seduced her, how does it feel, to know that woman, uh, is out to kill?" Cassi's voice boomed over the speakers, hitting each note perfectly. I wasn't shocked at all, especially with how much she loved Michael Jackson!

"Fusososo~!" Spain whirled me around, making the frills on my dress swing out. Surprisingly, I kept my footing and made it back to him in one piece. He smiled at me widely, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"NO! You bloody git! RELEASE ME!" England was yelling at France, who had, of course, attempted to start dancing with him. They almost crushed the happy moment, until England started hitting France with his wand.

"Honhonhon, angleterre~!" France was seriously starting to scare me, especially when he looked at people like they were food.

England had almost wriggled out of his grip when he caught him and whispered into his ear.

"If you don't dance with me I'll post the pictures I took of you when you weren't looking on the Internet~!" He threatened. England's face paled.

He turned around and relented silently, mumbling curses while he let the Frenchman lead him into a dance.

"Veeee~ I wanna dance too!" Italy yelled while Poland and America had an idea. They just started dancing by themselves as they enjoyed the song.

"Every night stance is like  
>takin' a chance and<br>it's not about love and romance  
>and now<br>ya gonna get it.

Every hot man is out  
>takin a chance and its<br>not about love and romance  
>and now<br>you do regret it."

She sang the last line while glaring daggers at the man who dared to challenge her like that, of all people. He gulped.

Spain and I were, somehow, getting smoother and smoother as he glided me across the floor like I weighed nothing.

I looked behind us and stifled a giggle as I saw France and England dancing together. I also saw Italy, Poland and America dancing.

And I mean they were getting down with their bad selves!

Spain laughed as he looked on at what I saw.

"Suzie got'cha number  
>and Suzie ain't your friend!<br>Look who took you under  
>with seven inches in!<p>

Blood is on the dance floor!  
>Blood is on the knife!<br>Suzie got'cha number,  
>and Suzie said it right!"<p>

Cassi sang the chorus and her murderous glare never left the poor DJ who was definitely taking back what he said. Whether it was from fear or from the fact that she was actually better that everyone else who sang, no one could really tell.

* * *

><p>{NORMAL PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>"...I didn't know she could sing like that." England said looking at the stage temporarily, forgetting his situation.<p>

"Well, she haz, or had, terrible stage fright, so I suppose no one could really tell. But you are right. Peu Cassi does have a hidden talent." Frances' gaze then discovered Whitney becoming better and better at the dance.

He smirked. "And so does Whitney." England turned to look and saw that he really couldn't disagree with France on that one.

"Uh, France..." England turned his attention back to his dance partner.

"Yes, Angleterre?" France replied, clearly enjoying every second of this dance.

"Get your hand off of-!"

"Honhonhon Angleterre~! Be more fun-loving-arr!" France exclaimed as he leaned in to ruffle England's hair.

"I SAID STOP YOU TWIT!" England yelled, attacking France with his wand again.

"I'M THE HERO!" Captain America exclaimed as he danced in to intecept the two nations. "Oh, it's just you Iggy... I thought I heard a woman in distress over here, but... Apparently not!"

"America..." England shot a death glare at the two nations in front of him. "I don't even know why I participated in this in the first place! I mean, this is preposterous.." As he ranted, he walked away, drifting into the crowd that had gathered to urge MJ to sing one more time...

"Iggy! Wait!" America exclaimed, bounding after him.

"Ar.. There went my dance partner.." France said dully as he looked around the room for another partner. "Oh, mon cheri~! ... Maybe Spain needs a break from twirling.."

France sauntered over and took Whitney's hand as soon as he got the chance. He twirled her around a few times, enjoying the fact that she was smiling, before she noticed who had her hand.

"France!" She gasped, staring up at him while she stumbled. "Wh-what do you think you're-"

"Shhhhh, mon cheri, let us simply enjoy this dance, non?" He whispered into her ear. She begrudgingly accepted, hoping that if she did he would leave her alone. She was enjoying her time with her husband before this.

Not long after France got Whitney, though, the song ended. Cassi looked like she was going to fling the microphone at the DJ when the crowd started cheering for an encore.

She started at them for a few seconds before giving into their cheers. One more song wouldn't hurt, right? She also just happened to make this decision after she saw France holding Whitney's hands. It was too good to pass up, so she walked over to the DJ and whispered the song to him.

The music for 'You Are Not Alone' started playing, and Whitney was about to march up and strangle Cassi for this. That is, untill France smiled at the slow song and pulled Whitney closer to him.

"Mon petit ange, isn't this delightful?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair that was in front of her face behind her ear. His only response was Whitney's trembling lower lip as he continued to swirl her around the room.

But Cassi wasn't completely evil, and before the song started she whispered to Poland to make sure Whitney got back to Spain after a bit.

"Another day is gone  
>I'm still all alone.<br>How could this be?  
>You're not here with me.<p>

You never said goodbye,  
>someone tell me why,<br>did you have to go,  
>and leave my world so cold?"<p>

France was enjoying this, but to Whitney it was torture. She didn't want to be rude, but seriously! Finally, when she thought she couldn't take any more of this, Poland came and 'accidentally' rammed France away from her with his head, claiming that he tripped.

He looked over to Whitney and winked, pointing to Spain, so that she got the idea. She hurried back and started dancing with her husband.

* * *

><p>{WHITNEY'S PERSPECTIVE}<p>

* * *

><p>"Antonio!" I exclaimed, as soon as I reached my husband. "I was so-" I stopped as I looked up at his face and decided not to repeat the 'I'm afraid of France' thing again... "Sorry, for that." His eyes were soft, slightly amused, but also appeared to be troubled by something.<p>

"Mi amor, I don't worry about you and France. Even though he seems so fond of you." He smiled at me and took my hand in his, then twirled me and put his hands on my hips. "Are you feeling up to finishing this one song?"

"Definitely!"

Spain and I swayed to the rest of the song as Cassi's voice and the music from the computer guided us around the area, and I noticed that I never missed a step after that. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Spains shoulder and enjoyed this moment with him...

* * *

><p>-ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER, THEY RETURN TO CASSI'S HOUSE-<p>

{WHITNEY'S PERSPECTIVE}

* * *

><p>"Dude, that was soooo totally epic!" Poland said as we all entered the living room.<p>

"I know! I bet you're glad the hero and his friends stopped by, huh, my fellow american citizen!" America said as he poked Cassi's shoulder.

"It was pretty...interesting-aru." China said after trying to find a word to describe it. Cassi simply laughed at the two.

"Veeee~! I want to do that again one day! Can we, sorella? Please!" Italy asked as he shook Cassi's shoulder knocking more laughter out of her.

"Okay! Okay, Italy, it's just...I'm not going to be Michael Jackson again." She replied, slightly looking down.

"Why not? You love him, right?" I asked.

"Of course, he's awesome! It's just...I don't want that to happen again..." she said back.

"But, petit ange, you had a wonderful voice!" France complimented. It didn't seem he was expecting her to blush and when she did, he smirked and added, "And I for one enjoyed listening to it."

...I felt sort of bad for Cassi, don't get me wrong, but I was glad he had stopped flirting with me for a bit.

"Well, I don't like... Doing stuff like that." She said.

"I do want to know where all your stage fright went when China dragged you up there and the guy handed you the microphone." I wondered aloud.

China started laughing at my statement and answered for her. "He said something about girls not being able to match the voice of Michael Jackson as well as boys could-aru. I was actually glad she didn't rip his ears off-aru!" He said before continuing to laugh softly.

Cassi's face had no indication of regret whatsoever; she looked rather satisfied. He must've made her pretty mad with that statement.

"Hahahah, girl I would kill to have payed more attention to his face when you started, like, singing! Seriously!" Poland laughed.

Cassi obviously decided it was my turn for a reddened face, because she looked at me and slightly smiled. "And what about you, Whitney, being all proffesional dancer and stuff~."

Her plot worked, as everyone then turned their heads to look at me. I simply flushed, hoping desperately that Cassi and France kept their mouths shut, when my beloved answered for me.

"She just needed a few steps to get used to it, that's all. She's quite the fast learner." He said while smiling down at me. I smiled back at him as I saw China and Cassi fight back the urge to squeal at our little scene again.

Just then, Romano burst through Cassi's front door randomly, looking worried, but after seeing us all in the living room his face became visibly irritated. "What in the - Where have you been!"

America took in a very deep breath, apparently about to tell the whole story, then spoke. "WELL, first of all..."

*Kira means sparkle in Japanese


	3. A Sad Doitsu

"Enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo,  
>Tada no kaiwa sa,<br>Betsuni,  
>Toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo<br>Tada samuinosa..."

I blinked as the melody flowed to the kitchen where I was cutting up potatoes. I hastily threw the potatoes into a pot and started the stove. The song was being sung deeply, although the voice was slightly soft... Whoever was singing continued, breaking into my thoughts.

"Kini shinaikedo,  
>Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo,<br>Yubi wa futoi sa,  
>Dakara,<br>Daitai, tekitou toka iwaretemo,  
>Genmitsu ni wa, wakaranai,<br>Einsamkeit,  
>Einsamkeit,<br>Einsamkeit,  
>Mitsukete hoshii..."<p>

The only person here besides me was... Doitsu? It had to be, since Greece was always sleeping and Antonio and Romano had left earlier to go tomato picking. I made my way to Germany's room and stood outside of the door, listening carefully.

"Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo,  
>Soba mo pasta mo onaji,<br>Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara,  
>Betsuni ryouri wo shinaikyaii,<br>Einsamkeit,  
>Einsamkeit,<br>Einsamkeit.  
>Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai,<br>Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru."

The slow melody made me sad, but that made it all the more heartfelt. I longed to understand what he was saying... I put my hand on the door knob, but just in case there was more to the song, I didn't turn it. I was rewarded with another verse.

"Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo,  
>Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai,<br>Kowai to omowareteru keredo,  
>Kao de rikinde oratteru dake sa.<br>Tsuyoku.  
>Einsamkeit."<p>

And with that last word, the singing stopped. I rapped on the door gently, not wanting to startle him. "...Doitsu?" I opened the door, uncertain of what I would find.

He looked startled as I made my presence known to him. His face became red as a beet probably because he didn't think I heard his singing.

"Whitney! I, uh, didn't know you-"

"What were you singing?" I asked. He shook his head looking down, rather sad... It made me feel depressed. He usually didn't look like this. Tough and strong and solemn, yes, but now he just looked... Forlorn...

"What did those lyrics mean?" I asked quietly, rephrasing the question to let him know I wanted an answer.

"...Loneliness..." Was all he said.

I was overcome by the urge to hug him like he was my older, much more muscular and macho son. I sat down beside him on his bed and looked at him, uncertain of whether I should give into the urge or not.

"Would you tell me what all of the words meant? Or I mean.. You don't have to. It sounded really good, even though... It's sad." He looked at me with his deep light blue eyes and I couldn't resist any longer. My arms went around his shoulders, and he flinched in surprise. "Doitsu... You can talk to me! I care about you."

His eyes shifted around the room, as if searching for something to look at other than me. I hoped I hadn't made this too awkward...

"Very well, if you think it sounds... 'Good'." His eyes closed as he slightly shrugged me off. "In English, then." He took a deep breath and translated the song as I watched silently.

"Though I looks like I'm lecturing,  
>I'm actually just conversing.<br>It's not really...  
>At times my face may look grim,<br>But I'm actually just cold,  
>Though I don't mind it...<p>

I take pride in work that needs delicacy,  
>But my fingers are fat.<br>That's why,  
>Even if I'm said to be 'generally adequate',<br>Strictly speaking,  
>I don't understand.<br>Loneliness,  
>Loneliness,<br>Loneliness,  
>I want to be found.<p>

Though they say I eat only potatoes,  
>They're the same with soba and pasta.<br>If the kitchen gets dirty and dark,  
>I have nowhere to cook.<br>Loneliness,  
>Loneliness,<br>Loneliness.  
>My heart is opening, I want to be set free,<br>Because you are here, I can be myself.

I'm always said to be scowling,  
>But my smiling face hasn't been erased.<br>You may think I'm frightening,  
>But it's only because my face strains when I laugh...<br>Strong.  
>Loneliness."<p>

When he stopped, it seemed that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. I managed to surpress a squeal and ignore the urge to hug him, even though it was extremely difficult. "Germany..." I thought a bit before adding, "is it because you miss Ita-chan and Japan?"

His head snapped up to look at me with a re-reddened face as he stammered, "Wha-no! I... Okay, that may have...No! You are having delusions!"

"I do not suffer from delusions! If you miss Ita-chan and Japan so much they can come over sometime! I don't want this to get worse, Doitsu." I said back to him.

He looked like he was about to make a serious come-back when Greece randomly walked into the room. He had but one word to say... "Potatoes."

"Oh, snap!" I shouted and ran out of the room, hoping the house wasn't about to start burning.

Well, although I'd like to have finished the heart-to-heart I couldn't if the house was burnt down!

I got to the kitchen to see that a small fire actually did ignite! I shrieked, a bit involuntarily, as Greece and Doitsu came running into the kitchen.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" I shrieked over and over, temporarily not knowing what to do.

Greece, trying to think quickly, grabbed a rag and attempted to put it out. He ended up getting the rag caught on fire as well and quickly dropped it on the floor in suprise. Doitsu was just standing there looking shocked and not knowing what to do either.

He then looked around frantically and picked up the broom, waving it over the fire on the floor before the broom caught it too!

At this point Spain and Romano walked in with a basket full of tomatoes that was dropped as soon as Spain saw the situation.

"Whitney!" He yelled before running over and standing infront of me to protect me from the flames.

"What the #%*&!" Romano screamed, grabbing his head in distress and not daring to come into the kitchen.

Doitsu was waiving the broom around in the air trying to get the fire off of it. I was suprised the fire alarm hadn't went off at this point.

Just as I was about to start kissing my house goodbye, Cassi breaks down my door, yet again, but this time she was equipped with a fire extinguisher and had black marks on both of her cheeks. I then noticed China and Italy trembling in fear behind her and heard her mumble something that sounded like, "Momma will handle this."

She then ran into the house and started extinguishing the three fires in the kitchen. When they were finally out, she looked right at me and smirked while crossing her arms. I knew there were so many things she wanted to say to me, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was... "Ninja."

Doitsu looked to each one of the people in the room at this point. I expected for him to start yelling or something, but on his face a smile slowly appeared.

"Loneliness..." He murmured. "...It is something I thankfully do not have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, everyone! :D Feel free to review as well. :) Thanks to drastikkkmeasures for being my first reviewer on this story!**  
><strong>I do NOT own the song Germany sang! This song is one of Germany's singles from Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol. 2- Germany called 'Einsamkeit'. Look it up and listen to it! It's worth it. :)<strong>


	4. Catalia!

**Catalia~!**  
><strong>If the world was all about cats...<strong>

* * *

><p>Someone has stolen...(dramatic pause)...the tuna.<strong><br>**  
>I know, I know, a horrendous act indeed, but sadly yes. It is true. The tuna has been stolen from the cupboard in the World Mansion in which us cats reside.<p>

Who am I, you may ask? I am...(suspenceful pause)...NIN-TABBY! Otherwise known as the ninja cat! My jet black fur enables me to blend into the shadows, and my keen green eyes allow me to see anything that moves!

But today, I am being DETECTIVE ninja cat, as I have to find out who would dare steal the tuna from my beloved cat citizens... Bleh, I sound like Americat.

Well, anyways, I decided not to work alone and went to get my friend Whitneko, a fluffy calico cat with blue eyes, to help me with this case... A case only a detective ninja cat could figure out.

"These are our main suspects~nya." I slammed down my paw in front of Whitneko while she gave me a confused stare.

I looked left and right to make sure no one else was around.

"Gatitoroma, Españan, Wang Mao, and Frafélin."

"Nya! But my sweet Españan would do no such thing! And neither would Gatitoroma, I mean he's aggitated all the time but he wouldn't steal the tuna~nya!"

"Well, suspects are suspects and those four felines were the last one in the kitchen before the tuna was stolen~nya." I said backing up my statement with legitimate evidence.

She looked like she was about to meow something else but just hung her head and weakly "Nya~" 'd as a responce.

I looked up, satisfied with winning (I _always_ win), and led the way to go to our first suspect. Wang Mao.

* * *

><p>"Why would I have stolen it~nyaru?" he quiried.<p>

"Well, I would want to know why anyone would have stolen it in the first place, so I can't answer that question~nya." I replied.

"Well, I can assure you that I didn't~nyaru." he replied back.

"I really want to believe that, buddy, I really do, but I am strictly not allowed to be biased as a detective ninja cat~nya. I'm going to have to see some proof of your claim to innocence~nya" I said, quite proffesionally I might add.

He sighed and told us to follow him as he walked into the kitchen. We jumped up and landed on the countertop where in front of us on a plate was a dish made out of _salmon_. Not tuna.

He looked back at us and said, "I came into the kitchen in order to cook this salmon dish. I didn't touch the tuna, and yes, when I was here the tuna had not been touched~nyaru."

I looked at Whitneko. "I think he's telling the truth~nya." She replied.

I nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation, Wang Mao, I have no further questions~nya." I said to him.

He nodded and we both left to go outside.

"So, where to now, ~nya?" Whitneko asked.

I laughed quietly. "We might as well get Frafélin out of the way for your sake~nya."

Whitneko cringed. "Nyan! Do I have to come with you for this~nya?" she asked me.

"Dude, don't whine. But he's my number one suspect right now, so he better pray to the great Nyan Cat that he has evidence of his (not-so) innocence..." I trailed off while we were on our way to the rose garden, Frafélin's favorite hang-out.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who iz here, ~nya!" Frafélin mewed as he descended from a nearby table and caught us off guard, leaving me, Whitneko, fluffed up, and Nin-Tabby bearing her claws. Frafélin, however, continued as if there was nothing wrong. "Two wonderfully beautiful, slender, and sleek kittens, come to see moi, ~nyahon? Whatever could be the pleasure?" He circled us as he meowed on and on, and even brushed up against me.<p>

"~Nya!" I spat. "We're here to ask some questions, not be sweet talked~nya!"

"Zo you enjoy it, ~nyahon? It iz distracting to your work, ~nya? Maybe I should continue, to see how distracted I can make you both, ~nyahon." He swirled his tail around mine and smiled as he spoke, while I jumped behind Nin-Tabby with my eyes narrowed.

"Ahem," Nin-Tabby cleared her throat and looked directly at Frafélin. "You have some explainin' to do 'cause you're in some pretty deep litter right now! So stop messin' with my assistant and answer the questions!"

"Oh, mon cheri, ~nyahon, but no questions have been asked!" He winked at Nin-Tabby, then strolled around to me and licked my ear, to which I flinched. "I shall gladly answer any questions which may be asked by a couple of beautiful kittens, such as yourselves, but I'm not sure I can resist such temptation! ~Nyahon. Your coats are quite luxurious, nyo?"

My ears flattened and I muttered a meek, "~nya" in response.

"Fine then, I'll ask the questions around here!" Nin-Tabby thundered from behind us. "Where were you on the night of December 15th, huh, wisecat?"

"Ze 15th?" He paused and licked his paw, then began cleaning his face. "I believe I waz with-"

"Excuse me, but how is this-" I started, but was then interrupted.

"WRONG SIR!" Nin-Tabby yelled, pointing a paw at the blank-looking Frafélin. "Because you were busy stealing the tuna, ~nya!"

"But it's not even December 15th, ~nya!" I mewled, putting my paws to my face in an attempt to understand my friend.

"EXACTLY!" Nin-Tabby pointed her paw straight up into the air. "...I don't think this cat has an alibi strong enough to prove that he didn't steal the tuna, ~nya!"

"Tuna? Zat is what this nonsense is all about? ~Nyahon." Frafélin sneered, pointing his nose up in the air. "Non, I only eat first rate caviar, ~nyahon. Zee for yourself." He twitched his tail to the table top and urged us to jump up onto it. I watched Nin-Tabby make the jump with ease from a sitting down position, but I was much more modest and jumped onto the chair and then to the table. "Plus, I was dining with Angleneko earlier; Although I urge you to try some, ~nyahon."

Nin-Tabby gave it a curious sniff, then smiled at me. "Why don't you try some, Whitneko? It smells decent, ~nya."

"No, thank you, ~nya." I blinked as I sniffed it as well. The scent was fishy, but there seemed to be something else there... "CATNIP!"

"Wha-, ~nya?" Nin-Tabby leaned in, taking another sniff. "IT IS CATNIP!" She turned around, her eyes narrowing slyly as she set them on Frafélin. "Although we have to find 'Angleneko', as you call him, to prove your alibi, you are still in possession of catnip, which you KNOW is an illegal substance! I believe that trumps you, sir!"

"He.. Hey! You cats look nice, ~nya!" An unknown voice called from the other side of the room. "Can we be friends, ~nya? I mean really friends, ~nya?" The cat came rolling out of the rose bushes. It was an orange tabby, but there was obviously something wrong with him.

"Angleneko," Frafélin laughed nervously. "What are you doing, ~nyahon?"

"Ah, ~nya, you idiot, that caviar was ah-meow-zing~!" The orange tabby yawned and licked his lips. "Who are these pretty kittens, ~nya?"

"You're.. Angleneko?" I managed to squeak out before looking to Nin-Tabby incredulously.

"Call me Englaneko, ~nya, Frafélin can't seem to get my name right, ~nya. Pleased to meet you, ~nya..." He shook his head violently for some unapparent reason.

"These kittens wanted to know what I was doing today, and I mentioned that I ate with you, isn't that right ~nyahon?" Frafélin looked nervously to Angleneko, otherwise known as Englaneko, and was rewarded with a death glare.

"You weren't supposed to tell ANY cat that!" He spat angrily, then turned his glare to us. "But I did eat with him, ~nya. And look at me now~!" He rolled over on his back and batted at something imaginary in the air. Nin-Tabby and I looked on blankly.

"You are under arrest for the corruption of an innocent tabby and possession of illegal substances! I saw the whole thing!" Germouser yelled, bursting from the bushes. He leapt onto the table and cuffed Frafélin on the ear. "This whole thing was a sting!" He then turned to us. "Thank you, I'll handle things from here."

"But we weren't even in on it, ~nya... How could it be a sting?" I meowed in confusion.

Nin-Tabby shrugged. "Works for me,~nya! On to our next suspect!"

* * *

><p>Our next suspect, Gatitoroma, would be a hard one to question... Very hard.<p>

But maybe he'd be a little more cooperative with Whitneko accompanying me.

"You think I WHAT?" He yelled. No such luck.

"Well, it had to have been someone, and you were in the kitchen at the time of the incident." I calmly replied back.

"Dude, I ONLY EAT TUNA WITH TOMATOES!" He screamed.

"So?"

"SO, did you check to see if any of the tomatoes were gone?" He asked.

We didn't. I turned and looked at Whitneko.

"He really does only eat tuna with tomatoes. It's like that with _any_ fish." I glared at her. She just laughed nervously. "Heheh, guess I should've thought of that sooner, huh?"

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Thank you for your cooperation, Gatitoroma." I said with my authority-ness.

"Whatever, ~nya..." Was his reply as he simply walked away.

* * *

><p>"This leaves only one other suspect,~nya!" Nin-Tabby turned her green gaze on me and my ears went back as I crouched defensively, puffing my fur up a bit.<p>

"There is no way my Españan would be a thief,~nya!" I almost hissed. I couldn't believe she seemed so certain...

"We'll never know for sure until we find him,~nya."

With some reluctance, I turned around. "Fine. He'd be at our cat house. Come along, ~nya." From nose to tail tip, contempt started to burn through my pelt. How dare she insult my Españan? However, most of the negative thoughts were dispelled when I saw my cat peep from the middle story of our cat home, along with Gatitoroma's head in the left tier of the upstairs rooms.

"Españan, just the cat we wanted to see." Nin-Tabby stated, walking up beside me. I touched noses with him, my Españan~.

"Mi amor, Nin-Tabby has the weirdest notion that you, of all the cats here, stole the tuna from the kitchen. Is that true, ~nya?" I blinked my blue eyes up at him, willing it not to be true.

"Of course not, mi gatita!" He blinked back at me in surprise. "When I was there, I simply grabbed some shrimp to make paella, ~maullido. And took some tomatoes as well."

"NO! This can't happen! We can't be out of suspects, ~nya!" Nin-Tabby cried in shock.

"Well, I told you he didn't do it ~nya." I said to her as she started pacing around in circles, silently wondering where she went wrong.

"I... I don't know what to do! I never lose! I refuse to lose!" She shouted frantically.

"Well, amiga, who all did you have as suspects?" Españan asked her as he sat down next to me.

"Um, Wang Mao, Gatitoroma, Frafelin, and...you." She replied after she stopped pacing.

"You mean, you didn't question Americat?" He asked. She froze. "I saw him going into the kitchen as I was walking out. Also, when I left I'm sure I saw the tuna in its correct place."

She stared wide-eyed at him, then at me. I shrugged. "It very well could've been him, ~nyan." I purred as I rubbed my head on Españan's shoulder.

A wide grin spread onto her face as she ran away yelling, "I haven't lost this case! I'm not gonna lose, ~nya!" Which left me to thank my dear Españan for his help and hastily run after her.

* * *

><p>"The guilty always return to the scene of the crime, ~nya!" Nin-Tabby said sinisterly as we strode through the doors of the kitchen, her paw pointing out accusationally in front of her. "THERE!" She spotted Americat almost immediately, who was, of course, stuffing his face.<p>

"-Munch- Wha- -munch-, -t's goin' on -munch-, ~mew?" He asked with his mouth full, looking around as he heard Nin-Tabby's loud 'there' echo throughout the room.

"You took the last of the tuna, didn't you? Now kittens everywhere are going to starve... Because of YOU." She added ominously, her eyes narrowing for effect.

"Dude -munch-, ~mew! That was so long ago! I already restocked the whole cabinet, 'cuz I'm the hero-cat! Me-ow!" He struck a pose, taking a break from stuffing his face long enough to gloat about himself.

"Are you KIDDING me, ~nya?" Nin-Tabby said incredulously, looking from me to Americat, who had then gone back to gorging himself. "I mean really? All that work... FOR NOTHING, ~nya?" She paused, twitching her whiskers in frustration. "Move OVER Americat, I want some of that chow, ~nya!" I watched as my friend practically bowled Americat out of the way. "I DESERVE this!"

"Did you technically... Win, ~nya?" I asked hesitantly, uncertain of what I was witnessing.

"Yepp. I won, ~nya. And this is my reward!" Nin-Tabby exclaimed, gulping the rest of the food down before Americat could bump her out of the way.

"Hey, that's my tuna!" Americat wailed.

"All in a day's work for... Nin-Tabby! DETECTIVE NINJA CAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer! I do not own Catalia! Or Hetalia! Axis Powers.  
>Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are amazing awesomeness and are almost equal to Spain's magical charm that cheers people up!<strong>

**...Almost...  
>Fusososososo~!<strong>


	5. Horrorscopes and a Party?

**Warning: The chapter following this Author's note is extremely long. Thank you. And please leave a review if you enjoy! (Special thanks to haluto5 and drastikkkmeasures for their reviews!)**

* * *

><p>"Spaiiin~!" I called out to my husband, handing him the morning paper. "Buenos dias!"<p>

"Buenos dias~. Oh, they have a new column I see." He replied cheerfully. "What are these things...? Horoscopes?"

"Oh, horoscopes! They're supposed to tell your future, or your fortune... Who you're most compatible with." I smiled at the last sentence as I sat down beside him. "When's your birthday?"

"February 12th, mi amor." He handed me the paper whilst laughing. "Decipher this!"

"You're a... An Aquarius! The Water Bearer." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm Sagittarius, the Archer!" I mimicked shooting a bow and arrow, then read his entry out loud. "Today shall be a prosperous day for you, Aquarius. Play it cool throughout the day today, though. Someone may try to tamper with your affairs. Compatability: The Sagittarian is your good luck charm today, Aquarius; They'll guard you against the fickle moods of Cancer."

"My good luck charm, eh?" I blushed as he said it. Reading it aloud, I hadn't realized what I had said until I said it.

"That's what it says." I smiled nervously, uncertain of what to say or do.

"Well, go on, read yours, mi amuleto."

"Okay!" I cheerily replied. "Hmmmmm...You will have a tiring day today, the cause of which will be someone's attempt to mess something of yours up. But shed your worries, because at the end of the day this will have just made your romantic ties stronger. Compatability: Aquarius will be the one you need today, but do not underestimate the helpfulness of Gemini."

Spain smiled at me and said "Well, have no fear, mi amor, for your Aquarius is here!" as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I laughed "Don't forget, I have to guard you against Cancer!"

He smiled. "But you still have me and Gemini! ...Do you know anyone who is a Gemini? Or a Cancer?" he suddenly asked, confused. I shook my head. I couldn't quite remember what Cassi was...

"Well, why don't we skip down to see our compatability?" I suggested. He nodded as I looked for Safittarius and Aquarius.

"The similarities match quite a bit between a Sagittarius woman and an Aquarius man, such as the sociable character they have, along with their adventurous and outgoing nature. They also have a fun loving character which also works in a positive way to build their relationship." I smiled as I looked at Spain, who was also smiling.

We were just staring at each other, the happiness on our faces the only type of communication we needed... Until, that is...

"Bonjour!" My eyes darted to the door. It couldn't be... But it was. And he was carrying a basket of tomatoes.

"Oy, 'Niisan. Buenos dias! Come, join us!" Spain remarked heartily, waving France over to us. I hid behind Spain as he looked at France's bounty. "Oh, these are some nice tomatoes, see? They're not squishy at all, nice and firm, and are a beautiful red color! Muy bien!"

"Honhonhon, I do have an eye for perfection~. Speaking of perfection, I see your fleur is looking magnifique, as always." He winked at me, but I simply nodded and attempted to hide behind Spain even more.

"Oh, 'Niisan, when's your birthday? We can look up your horoscope here in the pap-" Spain was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Stop right there!" Cassi's voice boomed throughout the house; It was then that I realized she had burst down YET ANOTHER door... "I wanna read mine too!"

"Vee~ Me too!" Ita-chan appeared behind her as she came into the dining room.

"What in blazes is-" Germany started, coming out of his room in boxers and a form fitting T-shirt. "O-oh. Cassi's here. I see." Putting on his serious face, Doitsu turned to leave.

"Veh! Doitsu! Are those the boxers I gave you last Christmas?"

When he didn't recieve an answer Italy just fled over to the doorway and followed Doitsu into the room to have a conversation. Spain, France and I then turned to look back at Cassi who they just now noticed was holding something wrapped in a blanket. She was smiling and making baby noises at it as she momentarily forgot about us.

She then snapped her head back at us and smiled widely, taking a seat on the couch where we were at the moment.

"And what is zat you have there, mon cheri?" France asked curiously. She just continued to smile as she removed the blanket and revealed a small boy.

"This is Korea! He is one of China's little brothers. He asked me to babysit him today. Isn't that right, my wittle ninja-in-training?" She said as she ruffled Korea's hair.

He just laughed in responce. He was really cute, and I couldn't help but walk over and pet him as well. But as I got there, Cassi looked anxious as she said "Now, Whitney, be careful. He has a tendency to-"

Her warning was cut short by the small boy yelling "Your bre-mph!" his mouth was covered my Cassi's hand, not allowing him to finish the sentence that he had started while facing me and stretching his arms out towards... Uhm...

Cassi looked very flushed as she scolded him. "How many times have I told you? Don't do or say that to people!"

He simply crossed his arms and pouted. "Da ze." was the only thing he said as he sat on Cassi's lap.

France started laughing and Spain was confused...I was embarassed. It seems I've been getting embarassed more and more lately...

Cassi then turned back to me. "Yeah, he tends to do that. And, uh, not just to girls." she said while shooting a look at France. He shut up simply from the wierdness of it all.

Cassi started petting his hair while smiling down at him again...I tell you, her and China around cute things...

"Anyways!" Spain said, getting us all back on track. "France, don't you want to read your horoscope?" He pushed the paper towards the Frenchman who simply looked at it in confusion. "I am not so sure how to decipher this." he said.

"Let me see it." I said as I held my hand out. He put the paper in it and I opened it back up as Cassi and Korea looked at it from over my shoulder.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"Mon anniversaire est la quatorze julliet." He said, apparently forgetting I don't speak french.

I looked at Cassi. "July fourteenth." she answered. I looked back down and paled...he was Cancer.

"Uh... You're Cancer." I said, looking at Spain worriedly. He looked suprised for a moment, then appeared as if he got an idea.

"Oy, Cassi, what is yours?"

She crossed her arms and smiled. "I already know that I am a Gemini~aru." she replied smugly.

Korea giggled. "I like it when you sound like Aniki da ze!"

I sighed in relief knowing that the Gemini from the paper was here. Then I froze. How was that thing so accurate?

"Well, aren't you going to read France's?" Cassi asked. Before I could answer she looked down and smiled as she added "~aru" to her sentence causing Korea to laugh again.

I looked down at the paper cautiously before hearing a random shout of "THIS STUFF WAS MADE IN KOREA DA ZE!"...okay then.

Anyway, today's Cancer reading...

"Your overly flighty nature can cause you to be a bit unpredictable at times, but this doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. This may even become somewhat of a postive aspect today, seeing as though everything is up in the air. Life is what you make it!" I paused, looking up at France.

"La vie c'est belle, non?" I blinked at him uncomprehendingly, then looked to Cassi for another translation. I know the Spanish, she knows the French.. We're an even balance.

"'Life is beautiful, no?' Oui. It is." She finished up the explanation with a comment to France, and I nodded in agreement.

"What about his compatibility, mi amor?" Spain replied, taking a sip of his freshly poured coffee.

"What! Zese things have compatibility with them?" France exclaimed, practically wrenching the paper from my hands.

"Yes, F-France.." I stammered, in shock of the sudden realization that I could be on this page.

"Honhonhon... By all means, read on!" He exclaimed with a wink.

"'K." I muttered. It was all I could say before looking back at the paper. "Compatibility: Love is in the air, Cancer! Taurus seems to be your best bet for love today, with Sagittarius being the second runner-up! Libra is also another character to watch out for! But don't be too flighty~, that's never good for anyone!" My voice cascaded over the words, attempting to smooth over the part that read 'Sagittarius'.

"So, I must find these other sign bearers?" He looked at me slyly, thoughts brewing in his mind. "And what might you be, mon coquette?"

My mind froze. I mean, it was working in an attempt to figure out what 'coquette' meant and was trying to figure out an evasive manuveur to save myself from France, but it was working so fast that it overloaded. Crash. Boom. So, simply, my mind froze and I was unable to do or say anything. I was deadlocked in a staring contest with France.

"Mon cheri...?" He blinked uncertainly, not knowing what was wrong.

"I think she's like that because she's a Sagittarius, ~aru." Cassi stated, casting a glance at me.

I snapped out of it, sending a glare towards Cassi, and then hid behind Spain, even though I was supposed to be guarding him. Wait... Why should I be guarding him now..?

"Mon petit ange, there's no need for you to hide~!" He answered happily. "Nothing can come in between love, non?"

I shuddered behind Spain.

Cassi then suddenly looked visibly irritated. "Yeah, NOTHING." she said, glaring intently at France.

We all flinched slightly at her sudden change in mood. France, along with the rest of us, was confused. "What did I do?" He asked.

She turned her head away and used Korea to hide her face though we could still see her scowling eyes. We heard her mutter something.

"What was that, Cassi?" Spain asked.

She muttered it louder, but purposely muffled her voice in the small boy's hair. "Cassi, mademoiselle, we cannot understand a word you are saying." he said.

Her head snapped up and she screamed. "I'M IN A BAD MOOD TODAY SO YA BETTER LEAVE WHITNEY AND SPAIN ALONE OR ILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND SERVE IT TO STARVING WOLVES!"

France stumbled backwards onto the couch next to me as Spain and I leant back deep into the couch and Korea started crying. Her head snapped down toward the little boy and we all thought he was gonna die but instead her anger just...vanished!

Her face had worry on it as she cradled the little child and said to him in a soothing voice "Oh, it's okay precious... I'm sorry I scared you, baby... Nothing bad is gonna happen while Momma is here..." While she rubbed his back and stood up swaying back and forth. He quickly quieted down and when she started singing softly to him he smiled and closed his eyes.

Spain, France and I just sat and stared, thoroughly confused. I got an idea and looked at her horoscope in the paper. France and Spain looked over my shoulders as we read what it said.

"Today seems to be a mysterious day for you, Gemini. The position of Jupiter has caused emotions to rule your life today, and although it's not exactly the best time to be capricious, your emotions do prove to be helpful to you today in love and other relationships. Compatibility: Be sure to stick close to Sagittarians, as they'll be in dire need of your skills today. And although Taurus are fun to be around, you may want to be cautious of them today. The positions of the planets enable you to be in great compatibility with Pisces today; however afterwards, your relationship may be rocky." I gaped at Cassi after I finished reading. This thing was scarily accurate...

She completely missed all of that, as she turned around and gave a confused, "Huh?" in reply. I shook my head quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. Just, tend to your baby!" I said, waving her off. She looked confused for a second, but then went back to fussing over Korea and making him laugh.

"Well, zat is apparently ze cause of her...little...mood swing, no?" France said, looking back at the two of us.

"Well, amigo, she appears to be calm now, so let's not arrouse any more negativity, si?" Spain whispered cautiously.

I laughed. He sounded like he was talking about sneaking past the wrath of a dangerous animal. France nodded.

"I'll attempt to be fun and full of life~." France whispered lightheartedly.

"JUST WHAT are you three WHISPERING about?" I looked over to see Cassi shooting daggers at us once more.

"Oh, nothing, we're just-" I broke my sentence off in nervous laughter. "I mean, it's a surprise!" I looked around the room hastily in an attempt to find something I could use as a distraction.

"A SURPRISE?" Cassi exclaimed, her face darkening even more. "I hate surprises..."

"But it- uh..." I nudged Spain and turned to him, my voice lowering to a whisper. "Call America and tell him to..."

"What are you saying mon cheri? You can't leave me out of this! NON!" France said, his voice rising.

"IT'S A SURPRISE! Geez people!" I said frustratedly, looking around the room with narrowed eyes. The room remained quiet as Spain moved surreptitiously into the other room, and stayed quiet until...

"This was NOT made in Korea, da ze!" I looked at the little boy as he pouted, and I was overcome with emotion.

"Aww, you're so cute!" I replied happily, zooming to Cassi's side. I ruffled his hair as he looked at me, first unhappily, then... "Your-!"

"NO! I told you not to do that!" Cassi sprung into mother-mode, and I wasn't sure if she was scolding me or Korea. I looked on blankly, confused and kind of wondering where a child would learn that from..

Meanwhile...

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was slightly garbled, as if the person was eating, but I would know that voice anywhere.

"Oy! America!" My mood was most likely evident from my tone. "I was worried I wouldn't get up with you!"

"I always answer my phone! A hero always has his cellular on!" He exclaimed, and a laugh escaped my lips. "Anyway, what's up Spain?"

"Well, we're working on a surprise for Cassita, and you know, mi amor and I were wondering if you could come over and help us out with it..." My voice trailed off as I pondered what mi amuleto had said, and another thought popped into my head. "Oy, have you ever heard of horoscopes, America?"

"Of course I'll help! Heroes love surprises!" He paused, considering my other question. "A what, now?"

* * *

><p>While I was busy staring at Cassi blankly, we heard a knock at the door. <em>No... It can't be America already, can it?<em>

"Hey~! It's the hero!" America exclaimed, pushing open my door without waiting for me to open it for him. "Iggy's here too! We rode in my kick a$$ fighter jet plane of doom, yo!"

"America, honestly, you should be more courteous..." England sighed, walking into the room while running his fingers through is hair.

"And guess what? We got the goods!" America shouted, showing off by waving five chocolate bars in my face. "And there's more where that came from!"

"Honhonhon, do I hear Angleterre?" France remarked, joining us in the living room.

"Ugh, not you again! Why are you always wherever I am?" England replied angrily.

"Nevermind that, have you heard of horoscopes, Angleterre?" France proceeded, asking the question bluntly without care.

"Of course, I've heard of horoscopes. What do you take me for, some sort of bloody fool?" He huffed angrily. "For what it's worth, I'm a Taurus."

"A Taurus, Angleterre?" France said happily. "Why, I'm-" And at that point, I kind of stopped listening.

"How did England know about horoscopes while the others didn't...?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Who cares? There's CANDY here!" Cassi exclaimed, snatching the chocolate bars from America. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled at America as she ran into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Oh, she still has Korea in there too!" I realized. I ran to the door to get the child but she had locked the door...

I walked into the room and sighed as I sat back on the couch. "I'm glad I have a reason for her to be hyper this time." I muttered to Spain who was amused with me and also England.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BLOODY KIDDING ME!" He screamed as France smiled and showed him Cancer's compatibility.

We both laughed. America was confused out of his mind. Then Germany and Italy decided to rejoin us after they heard a loud slam. (My room door.)

"Vat is going on here?" Doitsu questioned as Italy appeared from behind him. I took a large breath.

"America and England just got here, America gave Cassi chocolate, Cassi took the chocolate in my room and locked it along with Korea, France showed England that his compatibility for today was England's and England freaked out while Spain and I have been on the couch the whole time." I finished, and not one second later my door was burst down and we all heard "AND THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!"

I turned to face my front door with a traumitized face. "Prussia?"

"It can't be a party without me!" He exclaimed, holding something in the air. "Plus, I brought the beer!"

I brought my palm up to my face. "Oy vey."

"Oy, mi amor, it'll be fun! You haven't lived til you've been to a Spanish party; Just for good times!" Spain exclaimed, holding me. "If things get out of hand, Germany and I can take care of it. Me, because I won't be drinking, or at least that much, and Germany, because he's strong and can handle his drinks."

"DA ZE!" I turned to my bedroom door where the sound originated and backed away as I heard a click, which conveyed that the door was now unlocked.

"Oh boy... Now the real party's about to start."

"QUICK KOREA DO A BARREL ROLL!" I heard Cassi's voice, and it sounded like she was speaking a thousand words a minute. Then she came running in and threw Korea across the living room. If this all hadn't happened so fast I would've yelled at her.

But Korea landed smack on England's face and started scream-laughing as he climbed all around on England's face and head. This caused him to freak out and start running around everywhere screaming curses.

Prussia immediatley started laughing as I turned to look at Cassi, but she wasn't in the same spot that she was about two seconds ago. "Hey! What are you doing!" America called as he discovered Cassi had found the bag with all the candy and chocolate in it. Oh no...

"KOREA! I FOUND THE LIFE SOURCE! WE MUST STASH IT IN THE MOTHERSHIP BEFORE THE ENEMY RETRIEVES IT AND WE ALL DIE!" she screamed, still talking incredibly fast. Korea looked up from England. He jumped off and ran towards my room with Cassi but luckily I saw this coming and grabbed Korea before he could get past me.

France did better, however, and got a hold on Cassi's arm as she clutched the bag to her stomach for dear life and they both started screaming.

"NO! KOREA THE ENEMY HAS CAPTURED US! USE YOUR SPECIAL POWER!" She screeched. (This whole time, Spain was in the background with Prussia laughing hard.)

Korea then proceeded to try to bite me. "Ek!" I squealed. "No! Don't bite people!" I then just held him up by his little hanbok as he struggled in the air to bite me again.

I carried the toddler by his shirt collar over to Spain. "¡Ayúdeme!"

"How can I resist when you say it like that, mi amor?" He said with a smile after he had recovered from laughing. "Come here niño~! Fusososososo~!" He took Korea from me and proceeded to toss him up and down.

One distracted, one more to go...

"Hey Cassiii~." I said happily. "Guess what?"

"NO! THE ENEMY'S WILL IS STRONG! PUSH THROUGH IT KOREA!" Cassi exclaimed, fighting France's grip.

"CASSI! GUESS! WHAT!" I screamed, vying for her attention.

"OH MAH GOSH, WHAT?" She looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell she was extremely riled up.

"We have speakers, a record player, and a few Michael Jackson albums... And a radio, when we've listened to all of those. And a computer if all else fails!"

For a second her eyes suggested she was about to give in, but then "NO I'M WISE TA YER WAYS! I AIN'T GIVIN' IN!"

I sighed. I thought that would've worked. France started trying to grab the bag from her but she was not letting go, I'll tell you that.

"Cassi! Mon dieu, just let go of the bag!" France shouted. She just kept yelling about... Whatever she was talking about.

I was almost about to help him when I realized that this was really entertaining, so I sat down on the couch next to Spain and Korea and watched while Prussia continued laughing and America actually started cheering for Cassi. Germany, Italy and England looked confused, but were still watching with interest.

If France didn't have Cassi's other arm held behind her back, she would've won by now. "Come on! Just give the stupid bag to France~!" He said, trying to sound more polite to see if that would work.

"NEVAH! YOU AIN'T GETTIN' THE LIFE SOURCE TIL YA PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD-AHAHAHAHAHAA!" She started laughing. It was then that I noticed France had started to tickle her.

"NO! STOP IT AHAHAHAHA!" She screamed. France smirked, knowing she was about to let go. "Let go of the bag~!" He said, and a second later she was on the floor, having let go of the 'life source'.

She turned around, about to lunge at France, but then America caught her in a bear hug from behind and she started screaming again. "NO! AIYAA! KOREA, THEY'VE STARTED USING TORTURE METHODS!" And proceeded to flail her arms and legs around quite childishly.

I laughed then, the scene quite similar to the one time when China threw a fit because England and America were working him too hard. America and England started laughing, I'm sure for the same reason.

"How do we get her to shut up!" America asked. He was yelling, but we could just barely hear him over Cassi's screaming/whining. "Uh...I don't know! It may take a little time for the chocolate to wear off!" I yelled back and thought for a minute. Then I got an idea.

"She may have resisted bribery with Michael Jackson, but she can't help but at least hum to it!" I yelled and ran to my record player. It produced really loud, high quality music. I took out the 'Thriller' album and put it on Billie Jean.

When the music started playing, her screaming immediately ceased as her face looked much more calm. Once the singing started she started humming along with it, all flailing stopped. Once Alfred realised he was just standing there hugging her, which took France's smirking at him for him to get, he quickly let go and slightly blushed.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, smiling and humming, as Spain handed Korea back to her, whom she happilly recieved.

"WELL! Now that THAT'S over, lets get this party started!" Yelled Prussia as he whipped out a whole bunch of glow sticks. And I mean A BUNCH.

"Veh~ Doitsu! It's a Sparkle Party!" Ita-chan looked up to him as Prussia threw more glow sticks and other glow accessories everywhere. Doitsu then started humming a strange melody as I went to the kitchen in order to make snacks.

"Alright, now that that's done..." Prussia said, looking around our home and taking everything in. "Yeah, this'll be perfect..."

I looked at him curiously, but he only smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm awesome!" As he said this he pulled out a whistle from his coat pocket and blew into it. "ERRYBODY LISTEN UP!" When he was sure everyone was staring at him, he continued. "We're gonna get this party started right!" With this said, he turned off all of the lights, enabling us to see our glow sticks and necklaces and wands, and then, he did something amazing. "We gotta go a little old school." He flicked a switch that I never had noticed before, and from my ceiling a disco ball descended. I stared up at it in awe. "I'll be your DJ for the rest of the night! Doitsu, move those tables and chairs will ya? We have to make some dancin' room!"

* * *

><p>-time skip-<p>

It was sometime later on in the evening...

* * *

><p>"Like, OMG this party is like so rad!" Poland exclaimed, appearing from a throng of people. I looked at him and wondered when he arrived. There were so many people here now, it was getting a little out of control...<p>

"Kolkolkol... The energy here is booming, da~." Russia's voice floated through the crowd, although I was beginning to get a headache.

"Whitney-san, I didn't take you to be this type of person." I blinked as the voice addressed me.

"Japan?" I looked at him, and was shocked by the casual look of his clothes. "How did you...?"

"Oh. America-san invited me, although this isn't my usual type of party." He paused, taking in my weary expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I just smiled. "I'm fine, just maybe a little worn out."

He nodded. "Well, this is your house and your party, so wouldn't you like to enjoy it?" He asked.

I thought a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about me!" He faintly smiled and I waved as I walked over to where Prussia was.

He had somehow gotten a turn-table set along with a bunch of other DJ stuff into the house and was having a pretty good time.

"Prussia!" I yelled over the music. It was dark in the house aside from all the millions of glow sticks everywhere. America and Cassi also took no hesitation in setting out a bunch of snacks for everyone.

"What is it?" He said back.

"Why are there so many people here!" I had to yell harder because the music got louder.

He grinned. "I invited most of them, and America helped me out!"

I just rolled my eyes. I was, however, thankful for the fact that there weren't that many people drinking. I sighed but then tensed up as arms wrapped arround me. I just knew it was France, but then I heard my husband's voice as he spoke right into my ear.

"Are you okay, amor? You seem stressed." I smiled and hugged his arms.

"I'm fine, I just didn't know this was going to happen about two hours ago...heh."

"Mi amor, remember the horoscope? It said someone would be attempting to mess something of yours up. Does that mean your day is ruined..? You aren't upset because of the party...?" His voice trailed off as he turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"Well, maybe a little warning beforehand would've made me feel better..." My eyes shifted downward, breaking our eye contact. "How did we go from reading horoscopes from having a gigantic party..?"

"I think the others wanted to have a good time, si?" He winked at me, smiling. "We all want to, don't we?" He hugged me close without waiting for a reaction, and suddenly, the booming music turned pleasant to me.

"Yes... Of course we do." I smiled, hugging him back.

"Spain~!" France exclaimed, encasing us in a group hug. "And mon petit ange as well! Isn't the party amazing?" I smelled wine on his breath and glared at him icily.

"Heh... France, where's Angleterre?" I asked, faking concern.

"Oh, Angleterre~. He's somewhere-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'm the UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM and I can hold MY LOCKER BETTER THAN YOU ANY DAY!" We all turned to see England fussing out America and Cassi... Oh no...

I rushed over, tugging Antonio and France along with me. I didn't even care that France was there at the moment; I had to stop what was going to go down.

"What do you mean, 'locker'?" Cassi looked at England incredulously, and maybe spoke a bit snidely.

"I think he was trying to say 'liqueur'..." I said, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, he always gets like this when he starts drinking!" America chimed in happily.

"Drinking? DRINKING! YOU GUYS ARE DRINKING!" Cassi screamed. We all looked at her, but I'm sure I was the only one who didn't look confused at her outburst.

"Yeah, uh, what's wrong dude?" Alfred asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG! For one, I AM HERE! I'm only sixteen! I don't need to be exposed to this crap! ALSO, and more importantly, I AM BABY SITTING A PRECIOUS ANGEL WHO IS ONLY THREE!" She screamed the last part as she held Korea protectively close to her. He was simply stuffing his face with chips.

The others realised the sense in what she was saying, but Prussia started at her. "...So?" He said. Big mistake.

"GET THE ALCOHOL OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"...What if I don't, huh? Beer is awsome, and it's not a party without it." Prussia challenged.

She at first looked like she was about to kill him, then smiled evilly as she whipped out her cell phone.

"I'll just call a certain protective older brother who just so happens to own a wok. We'll see what he has to say about his baby brother and his twin being around the stuff."

Spain, France, Prussia, England, and America's faces all paled. They knew how China could get. "You're bluffing!" Prussia said incredulously. She opened the phone and started calling him, putting on an innocent face. She then put him on speaker as the phone started ringing.

Prussia scrambled to the music playing devices and turned them all off and hissed in the microphone for everyone to be silent. They, somehow, listened and obeyed for the time being.

Prussia then rushed back just as Yao picked up the phone. "Hello~aru?"

"Hey, China, it's me~aru." Cassi said. All the guys started waving their arms in the air madly at her for her to shut up.

"Oh, Cassi~aru! Are you having trouble with Yong Soo~aru?" He asked from the phone.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! We'll get rid of the beer!" Prussia whispered so China couldn't hear from the phone. They all then took all of the beverage in sight and threw it out my window...great.

She stood there for a second before saying, "Nope, he's being an angel! I just wanted to call and ask what time he was supposed to be asleep again~aru." She lied. She was good at faking when she wanted to be.

"Oh, that's okay~aru. He needs to be asleep by eight at the latest~aru." He said.

"Okay, thanks Yao~aru!" She said back.

"Welcome. Good bye~aru!"

"Later!" And she hung up, smirking at the others while the little boy in her arms was smiling and looking at them with large, innocent eyes.

"Now that that's over with, I guess the party's over for you, Prussia." I said, laughing halfheartedly. I simply wanted this whole thing to blow over...

"The party's never over!" Prussia exclaimed, returning to his rightful place, DJing. "We're kind of out of beer anyway. England drank the last of it." With that, he started up the music again, cranking it up so that it was almost blaring.

I stared, looking on blankly. "What was the whole point of that then...?"

"Madame... Spain!" France exclaimed, his arms around Spain as he attempted to grab me. "Non, this will never do... My affections are split in so many ways... What about a ménage à trois?"

"Uh- No!" I found myself being shepherded towards the master bedroom with Spain by France.

"Niisan... What's that mean...?" Spain looked at France in confusion.

France looked at him in suprise, then smiled and said "Why, mon ami, it means a-"

"Supervised activity." Came a voice from behind the three of us.

Cassi was there, Korea in one arm, a wok in the other. She had learned a few things from China, obviously. She was staring at France intently. "What did I tell you earlier?" She said through clenched teeth. He had apparently forgotten, but now was remembering it like a horrible nightmare.

Then he got an idea, I could tell from his face, and a smile slowly crept up onto his features. "Oh, my apologies, dear Cassandra. I will not mess with Spain or Whitney, as to respect your wishes." I knew what he was doing. He was trying to sweet talk her.

It was working, because she smiled and lowered the weapon. "I thought you would understand." She said. But then he started walking towards her.

"May we talk in another room, then? I'm afraid I have grown incredibly... Bored." He said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her back.

I was about to interject, now knowing I was safe around him while Cassi was here, but she then noticed Korea yawning and rubbing his eyes. She smiled at the chibi. "Sure, you can come with me to put Korea to bed. He can't sleep in this noisy place..." she said as she walked into a different room, France right next to her.

Poor Cassi... She was too innocent to fully understand everything on the subject, but she has a phone, a wok, and more importantly a fist. She'll be fine. I looked at Spain and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That wasn't what it meant, was it?" he asked, referring to earlier.

I just shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>(IN THE OTHER ROOM)<p>

* * *

><p>Cassi started humming as she rocked the small child and lulled him to sleep, with France in front of the door trying to think of ways to make some sort of move that would benefit him in any way.<p>

She set Korea on the bed and covered him up after kissing his forehead.

"So..." France started. "Why so attached?"

"Oh, you mean Yong Soo?" She asked, gesturing to the sleeping child. "He is precious."

"What makes him precious?" France questioned again, wanting a thorough answer.

"...He's cute." Cassi stated.

"Why is he cute?"

"Well, because he's little and cute and...I don't know!"

"...Mon cheri, there is no way that I could ever be considered," he paused, sighing. "Cute by you, is there?" He voiced this almost sadly, pushing his lower lip out for effect as he had watch Korea do several times.

"Aww!" Cassi squealed, reaching up and petting his head. "Of course you can be cute!"

"Like you are, papillon?" He winked at her, his pout turning into a half smirk. He was getting the reactions he wanted...

"I... Uh. What's that word mean?" Her face flushed as she spoke, uncertain of what action to take. Part of her wanted to freak out and beat him with the wok, fuss him out and call China... But the other part... Was confused.

"Butterfly." He smiled down at her, then looked away while waving his hand in the air. "But non, you would never consent to being mon papillon, non..."

"Well... I-.. I like butterflies!" Cassi stammered, her face still a deep red color. "I m-mean... They're pretty, and th-they can fly and stuff, and..." Her voice trailed off into oblivion.

"Magnifique!" France exclaimed. "Oui, they are beautiful, which is why you're my only papillon~!"

"Um.. T-thank you." Her stammering gave away her self-consciousness.

Francis' grin spread from ear to ear. "Mon papillon, you're as dainty as they come. Might I have your hand?"

Cassi complied, rather hesitantly at that, and blushed when France gently kissed her hand.

"Now that wasn't so bad, non?" He smiled, looking at her up and down. Her only noticeable response was another shade of red appearing on her cheeks. "Non, I didn't think so." Gently, he moved her hair behind her ear and leaned in as if he was going to whisper something in it. Instead, he kissed her gently on the lips.

When he pulled back she gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "D-d-dude, that wa-was m-my first one!" she managed to stutter out.

He only smiled. "Well, then, I am lucky to have had the pleasure."

She really wanted to yell or something, but she was too flushed and confused to do so. She simply rubbed her arm and looked around rocking back and forth on her heels and searched for something in the room to mess with as a distraction.

Just then, the two heard Korea whimpering from the bed. They turned and looked to see that he was still asleep. Cassi walked over and sat on the bed before picking him up into her arms again. "He must be having a bad dream." she said as she looked at his face.

She started stroking his hair and humming again causing his whimpers to slowly cease and a small smile to form. She smiled back, absolute adoration in her eyes.

"You know," France started, causing her to look up, "you are wonderful with him. papillon~!" She looked back at Korea, still smiling, and said "I love little kids."

France then sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Which is why you would make such a wonderful mother!" He said as he winked at her.

"Okay, dude, crossing the line there!" She yelled after covering the sleeping child's ears. He simply shrugged, still smiling. "It was worth ze shot!"

She rolled her eyes at him and put Korea back under the covers.

"Mon papillon~, you know, when you care for him so, it makes you all the more caring and sweet." France smiled in another attempt to warm up to her.

"Well, you know... Uh, parental instincts?" She said uncertainly.

"Honhonhon, but for one so young, he couldn't truly be your son, non? So, parental instincts can't be behind it." He winked at her.

"Okay then, babysitting instincts!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, careful not to wake Korea.

"Whatever you wish to call it, mon papillon~. It is a very attractive, becoming trait on you..." He said softly, admiring her. Although after he said this, she turned away from him.

"Non, non~! None of this shyness, papillon! You were so ready to threaten moi earlier, what's happened?" He smiled as he teased her.

"Sh-shut up, Francis!" Cassi whispered harshly.

"Oh, honhonhon papillon, we're on a first name basis now?" There was now a glimmer in his eyes. He was getting the best of her, and they both knew it.

"Dang it, boy! I'm not good with this kind of stuff!" She said exasperatedly.

"Well, practice makes perfect, mon cher papillon." He replied, engulfing her in a hug. Her response was a sigh, but little did he know that she was keeping a close eye on her wok.

"Papillon, what would you say would be the next step in our relationship?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Um, friends who need to keep their mouths shut when it comes to personal stuff..." Cassi replied, still keeping close watch over her wok.

"Personal stuff like this...?" He leaned down and kissed her again, a little more roughly. This time, he received a smack on the back of the head. "Papillon!" France cried, wincing. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Really dude?" she asked, blushing like mad. He quickly went back to smirking. "Well, mabey I'll just take it slower." She glared, still blushing, and put her wok on the top of her head like a helmet.

He laughed. "It really is fun making you blush, papillon!" She looked at him. "I don't see how." she said as she looked back at Korea.

After a few silent seconds, he asked "Do you want to go back out there?" and pointed to the door. He hoped she wouldn't.

Her eyes never left Korea as she shook her head. "I have to stay here and guard him like a good babysitter ninja." She said. As the last word left her mouth, she smiled again.

He was about to say something when she yawned. "...Is mon papillon getting sleepy?" He said. She shook her head vigorously.

"No. I shall not fail this ninja *yawn* mission." She replied as her eyelids began to droop.

"I can be your second in command." He replied, the sparkle still in his eyes.

"No! Ninjas work alone." Cassi stated drowsily.

"Tsk, mon papillon, you've gone and tired yourself out. Look now!" He exclaimed as her step faltered while she was trying to put her cell phone on the nearby table.

"I'm not tired, I have no idea... *yawn* what you're talking about..." She said, rapidly losing consciousness.

"Mon papillon, I'll take care of you." Francis stated, picking Cassi up bridal-style despite her halfhearted, muffled protests. He grabbed a blanket from the closet with one hand and gently shut the door again with his foot. All the while Cassi was murmuring things about being a good ninja and staying up to protect the innocent Korea. France chuckled as he sat down on the floor with her in his lap. "Mon papillon, there are no pillows around, so I'm afraid you'll have to use me as a pillow instead."

"Nmpgh." Cassi muttered as France angled his shoulder so that she could lay her head on it.

"Faites de beaux rêves..." France said quietly, gently moving her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" I wondered aloud, staring at the door. The only thing stopping me from pacing was Antonio's arms around me.<p>

"Mi amor, relax. I'm sure Cassi's quite capable of handling herself." Antonio buried his face in my hair until I pulled away.

"With HIM?" I exclaimed. "She's only sixteen! And she's innocent at that!" I shot a pleading look at my husband, torn between what I should do.

"Go, if you want." Spain smirked, relinquishing his grip on me. "Make sure everything's alright. I'll go get us some drinks." I gave him a quick kiss as a thanks and marched off to the nursery room where Cassi, France, and Korea were. I gave the door a short quick knock, and even then I was uncertain I had heard the faint 'entrer'.

I opened the door, ready to pounce on France or whoever stood in my way, but I was frozen to the spot once I finally registered what I saw.

He was holding her. Oh, no he didn't. Oh, yes he did. He just crossed a major line with me, and he didn't even know it.

If I was a cat, I'm sure I would've hissed.

* * *

><p>{France's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at the door. "Entrer." I said softly, as to not wake Cassi or Korea. The door was opened to reveal Whitney on the other side.<p>

We stared for a few seconds and, well, she exploded. "WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled, quite loudly I might add. I winced, not wanting the two others to wake up.

"Shhh~! Mon cheri, you'll wake the sleeping angels~!" I whispered. She looked like she wanted to scream back but she didn't because of what I said. I smirked, knowing she wouldn't. It was then that Spain walked in.

He looked and inside and turned to Whitney. "See, amor? I told you everything was fine~!" He said. She screamed again.

"Fine? FINE! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" She started and proceeded to rant. Spain grabbed her arm and started trying to drag her out of the room.

She was seriously freaking out, because Spain barely was moving her at all. When he got her to the door she held onto the frame, still screaming and struggling. All the while he was also trying to reason with her. "Whitney~! They are fine, see? Nothing wrong is happening! Please stop yelling and come with me!"

I shall tell you, it wasn't working one bit. But she finally lost her grip on the door frame and the door shut loudly. Just then, Cassi shot up from her sleep, unexpectedly, and accidentally hit her forehead on mine.

"Ow, ow ow ow!" She whined as she held her head. Mine hurt too, but I could bear it.

"Okay, let me see." I said as I moved her hand off of her head. There was a bruise coming, but it wasn't that big. "Non, nothing love can't fix." I smiled down at her.

Whitney then decided to burst through the door again. Apparently Spain lost his grip this time. "Cassi! You're awake! RUN!" She exclaimed before Spain dragged her out again. However, it wasn't long before she burst through again. Once she saw the bruise on Cassi's forehead and made an immediate assumption. "Cassi! HE ABUSED YOU?" Then Spain returned to dragging Whitney out of the room as she ranted yet again.

Cassi and I just stared. I had an amused smile on my face, and Cassi looked extremely confused. Well, I would be too if the first thing I woke up to was a bruise on the head and yelling.

When Spain got her out the door, yet again, it closed loudly. But Cassi and I still heard Whitney's protests quite clearly from the other side. After about a minute of listening to it, Cassi stood up and sprinted to the door. She opened it and yelled "No! I am the wierd one! Me! Quit stealing my job!" and closed it again.

She turned around with her arms crossed as I stood back up. I was rather confused myself. "Papillon, how did you only sleep for such a short time then wake up rather énergique?"

She then replied "Oh, I have a mental timer in my head. Ninjas only need to sleep for five minutes." I started to laugh, but then I looked at her face and saw that she was dead serious. "...Okay..."

* * *

><p>{Whitney's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I was almost tempted to bang the door down. I would not sit idly by and let my Cassi-chan be corrupted! But she yelled at me... I think. I was too wrapped up in my over-protectiveness to care.<p>

"Mi amuleto, I'm sure that Cassi can handle herself; honestly, Niisan wouldn't do anything to her." Spain said, attempting to console me by wrapping his arms around me.

I frowned, shooting him a look as the party kept going on behind me. In all the ruckus, I had forgotten that it was even going on...

"Whitney~! Veh~! Have you seen Sorella?" Ita-chan asked as he approached Spain and I, with Doitsu following behind. "Oh, what's wrong?" He asked in concern. By this time I had started to tear up in frustration.

"Cassi's in there... With Korea... And... Him." I said icily, spreading out the words for emphasis.

"Him?" Doitsu asked, uncertain of whom I was talking about.

"France 'Niisan." Spain said, laughing awkwardly.

"Vee~! France! He taught me what two people do when they really love each other!"

And with that, I was off to the door again.

I had reached the breaking point. I didn't even knock this time. I mean after all, it was my house.

I strode into the room. It was looking like I was breaking up an awkward conversation... And then I lost my nerve. I was suddenly extremely self conscious...

"You." I pointed to France. "You and I need to have a little talk."

"Oui, madame. Whatever you say." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders and following me as I led the way out of the door.

We managed to push our way through the party crowd and make it to my bedroom. I saw Spain on the way, and he nodded, acknowledging me and urging me on. I turned around so I was facing France, my fear.

"France..." I started, but lost my spirit momentarily as I looked into his eyes. They had that glint in them again. My voice caught.

"Oui, madame? You called me here to talk... Unless you wanted more." He stated smugly.

"No! France, I forbid you to do anything with Cassi! She's sixteen. And innocent." I exclaimed in frustration.

"Mon papillon? Oui, her naivete is appealing... But I think I'm hearing some jealousy, non?" He winked at me and came closer. "Mon chaton, I'll never tell."

I was frozen. I couldn't move. He had me on his radar and I was an acquirable target. As he put his hands on my hips, I started spewing words as fast as I could think of them. "I don't have jealousy, Cassi's extremely young. Why are you touching me? Please don't, it's scaring me, please. What's chaton mean? Just... Don't." I attempted to back away, but his hands moved with my body.

"Chaton means kitten." France said, smiling. "Like you, madame. Sweet, but a bit sassy."

"Sassy?" My face flushed, ready to take offence. "I'm not-"

"Honhonhon, non, it's not meant to be an offensive term; Just, you know what you want, don't you, mon chaton?" He leaned in so that he was whispering into my ear.

"I don't think Spain would like you doing this. I don't like this." I breathed, my heartbeat racing because of how close he was.

"That doesn't mean you don't want it." France said, pulling away so that he could see my face. His left hand went under my chin, raising my head up so that he could look at me clearly. "Mon chaton..."

"That doesn't mean you don't want it, mon chaton."

He started leaning in to kiss me, but just before he did, he was stopped by someone clearing their throught by the door. We turned to see Cassi standing there, though looking a bit less bold than usual. I couldn't take it anymore and let my fear get the best of me as I ran and hid behind her.

France looked dissapointed for a moment but smiled again looking at us both. "Papillon, is there something you wanted?"

She turned so that she could look at us both. "Um, I followed you two to...well, eavesdrop." she smiled sheepishly, then frowned and added. "France, please don't do things like that to Whitney. She's married to Spain. It would also seem like cheating, even if she's not the one doing it. You ought to know this." she said the last sentence with sort of a scowl.

"Mon papillon, Mon chaton, I never meant for you to feel this way... But I feel that there should be no restrictions on love." he said, looking like he genuinley wanted us to understand for once. Cassi's face softened just a bit, but I remained behind her.

Cassi sighed. "It's okay...I think. Just...uh. I can't think of a way to explain this..." she said as she pointed her finger on her head.

"If love if just given away so often, how do you know who is special to you?" I said quietly.

"But everyone is special to me, mon chaton." France looked to me in confusion. "Aren't they to you?"

Cassi's eyes widened. "I never thought of it that way..." she mumbled.

"Not in that way..." I paused, uncertain of how to continue. "I'm not as expressive as you are, France. And to me, you come off too strongly. You even persist even though you know I'm married to Spain." I said.

He sighed. "Well, I know, I guess I just have my habbits. I'm sorry if they make you uncomfortable, but if you want me to change, it may take some-"

"NO!" Cassi interrupted him. We both looked at her and saw that she was tearing up.

"Don't. Don't say that... Please. I-I...It's not good...People aren't supposed to just change. You two... Come on. You're making me sad. I don't want either of you to change..." she said shakily, trying not to cry. France and I were surprised. She never usually cried, so we sort of started panicking.

"Ah! Cassi! It's ok, promise, I won't.. I... I'll be myself ok? France'll still put the moves on me and I'll still be creeped out so that you can be my ninja savior ok?" I said, running over to hug her. "Everything'll be the same. He won't change who he is if it makes you upset."

"Non, mon papillon. I'd never do anything to make you unhappy." He paused, looking at the two of them hugging, but was uncertain of what to do.

"Come on." I motioned, forcing a smile and encouraging him to join in the hug. He smiled and held us both close.

"Mon papillon and mon chaton. You are both special to me, non?" I shivered as he spoke, but allowed him to hold me close.

"Ah, amends have been made, eh?" Spain said happily, looking at us all from the doorway.

France and I looked at Cassi and saw that she had stopped freaking out, but was still sniffling. "Yeah...Yeah mans!" she said after smiling at us all. France and I sighed in relief. Spain smiled and promptly glomped us, making us all fall to the floor laughing.

"Spain!" I said in between laughs. "You're crazy!" He simply kept on laughing. And that's the last thing I remember before everything got fuzzy and I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I was on something warm, so I snuggled closer to it. When I looked up I saw Spain's sleeping face...Oh yeah. We must've laughed ourselves to sleep. I looked over and saw France laying on his back with Cassi sprawled out on top of him holding Korea. He apparently found us while we were asleep and crawled into her arms.<p>

I decided not to wake them. I got up and walked to the door of the bedroom and braced myself for a horrible mess in the house. I was right.

I sighed, deciding to look and see who all was still here. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw England sitting on the floor propped up against the wall. I walked over to him and shook him till he started waking up. "Ow... Bloody heck...What's going on?" He mumbled.

"England... It's morning!" I said.

"Why on earth are you talking so loud?" He said softly, holding his head. Oh, right. Hangover.

"Sorry!" I whispered, not really meaning to annoy him. "Where is everyone?"

"I... Don't really remember." He said in his normal voice, looking around. "America said something about flying the others home, him and that stupid plane... But I don't know. This rotten headache is making me nutburgers!"

"Why don't you lie on the couch?" I offered, helping him up and letting him lean on me as we made our way through the destruction that was once my living room.

"Right-o." He muttered as he plunked down onto the couch, promptly passing out as I went off to get a blanket for him.

* * *

><p>"Veh~! Doitsu, that was fun, wasn't it?" I overheard Ita-chan talking to Germany in the other room and smiled to myself as I took a blanket from the hall closet. Germany seemed to be much more mellow when Italy was over; It also made me happy because whenever he came over, Cassi-chan almost always did too.<p>

"Mm? Yes, Hetalia. It was a good night." He paused before continuing in his deep voice. "Can we just lay here for awhile?"

Then, realizing that I was eavesdropping, I hurried back to England. He was still asleep when I got there.

I draped the blanket on top of him and walked back into the bedroom to wake Spain up. He needed to help me start cleaning... Although when the other two woke up, they'd be helping as well.

I shook Spain's shoulder. "Antonio~! It's time to get up!" He rolled over and mumbled something. I continued to shake him untill he was awake.

"Is it really morning already~?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes. Now get up! I need you to help me start cleaning." He groaned.

"Amor~! It's too early to do that..." He whined.

I gave in right there. "Alright, but we will be cleaning later on." I said. He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the nose.

We both then stood up and looked down and the still sleeping trio. He laughed. "I want to see what happens when one of them wakes up." I just sighed and walked out of the room to cook breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, going to the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. "Bacon, pancakes, ham, and hash browns sound nice!" He said smiling.

I smiled back. "Okay." and I started cooking. I then heard a knock at the door.

"Spain, could you get that please?" I asked from my position at the stove. He nodded and walked to the door. I heard China and Spain talking. China was most likely here to pick Korea up.

"Well, they're not up yet, but you're free to stay until they do get up!" Spain welcomed cheerily.

"Thank you~aru. Um...what happened here~aru?" He asked, taking notice of the sleeping England on the couch and the large mess everywhere.

"Oh, we just threw a little party is all..." I trailed off from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Cassi was very responcible with little Korea, amigo!" Spain added. China thought for a moment and then nodded. He then made his way to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast, China?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Dude! Come on, you practically live here as a second home." I said.

He hesitated. "Very well~aru." Spain and I smiled.

"We're going to be having bacon, ham, pancakes, and hash browns. Is that alright with you?" I asked with a smile, already manning my position at the stove.

"Uh. Yes, aru. That sounds... Delicious." China said. He seemed like he was afraid of imposing, so I decided not to question him anymore.

"It will be~. Mi amuleto is an amazing cook! Would you like some help, amor?" Spain asked, picking up a bowl and pouring flour into it.

"I could always use an extra hand!" I replied happily. Cooking always brightened my mood, especially with Spain being there.

"Could I be of any assistance, aru?" China asked, looking around the kitchen for something.

"If you want, you could take the ham out for me." I said, motioning towards the refrigerator.

(Cassi POV)

I was dreaming, and then, I smelled it. The scent of food. Glorious food... Have I ever been this hungry before? I'm not sure if I have... As if in agreement, my stomach gurgled.

Time to go into ninja mode.

(Whitney POV)

Breakfast managed to be cooked in a timely manner, and it wasn't long before the smell wafted all over the house. The bacon sizzling was enough to get my mouth watering... But of course, then I had to turn my attention to the ham...

"Spain, where'd the bacon go?" I asked after the ham had been reheated and the honey had been set out for me.

"It was there a second ago..."

"Bonjour~." France said in a sing-song voice as he stretched and walked into the room. Little Korea was right behind him.

"Good morning sleepy heads~!" I said back, smiling despite what had happened between France and I the night before.

"It's a wonderful treat to see such a cheerful face in the morning; I don't think I'll have enough room for breakfast!" France exclaimed, laying on the charm yet again.

"Yeah, eat it up." I mumbled, my smile fading a little as I turned back to flip... A pancake that wasn't there. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Mi amor, is everything alright?" Spain asked in a concerned voice.

"The bacon was there, and now it's not, and then the pancake..." I looked at my now empty pan blankly, unsure of what to think.

"What's wrong Whitney~aru?" China said as he picked Korea up. I looked at him, then turned back to see that a hashbrown was gone.

"What in the heck!" I yelled, confused out of my mind. "The food keeps dissapearing!" The tree guys looked over and saw what I said was true. "Wait...France, was Cassi there when you got up?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw her running out the bedroom door just as I woke up." he said. I nodded with my arms crossed. "Mm-hm. Cassi, get out here and confess." I heard a small whisper of "Crap it!" come from within the kitchen and smirked knowing I was right. It didn't take long for the guys to figure it out then.

"Where are you hiding?" I said as I poured more pancake batter onto the pan. No answer. "I have to watch the stove. Can you guys find the thief?" I said, looking at them. They nodded, smiling. They must've thought the situation was funny... It really was, but I wanted some food too!

"Mon papillon, where are you?" France called loudly so that it echoed throughout the house.

"Not so loud!" England exclaimed from the livingroom. I'm certain that he promptly fell asleep, because after that it was silent again. I looked to the pan and kept focusing on cooking and saving the food as the guys kept looking.

"Da ze." Korea said sleepily, pointing to the refrigerator.

"Ah, nino. You're still hungry?" Spain said happily, picking him up.

"No, aru." China said, looking at the refrigerator up and down. "Maybe he thinks Cassi's behind here, aru..."

"Behind the refrigerator?" I asked incredulously. "There's no way!"

"Ah, we'll have to either move it out or tip it over then!" Spain replied, sitting Korea down and mussing his hair.

"Tip it over..?"

"No! Don't do that!" This time I could definitely hear Cassi's muffled voice coming from the direction of the refrigerator.

I smirked. "Something tells me we should."

"I distinctly heard a voice say 'non'." France replied, smirking along with me.

Silence. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out~aru!" China said, walking to the fridge. He started shaking it back and foward and eventually Cassi fell from the top right onto the floor.

"Ow!" She yelled. China picked her up by her arm.

"Alright Cassi, where did you put the food?" I asked.

She looked on with a forced blank face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cassi, everyone here knows that's a lie." Spain said

I laughed. "So, where did you put it?" I asked again.

She took a breath and smiled, hesitating, then said "Um...I ate it!" in a British accent.

"Papillon, you ate all that food in so little time?" France asked, dumbfounded. The rest of us were as well.

She nodded. "It doesn't take me that long to eat!"

Then someone opened the front door. "I'm ho-... me?" Romano ended in confusion as he saw the mess in the living room. "What happened! I run out to get more tomatoes and you all have a party?" He was screaming at us by this point. "And why are they here!"

"Romano, calm down. Everything's under control. Mama, here, is making breakfast~. Sit down and enjoy." Spain replied, smiling.

"I'm not freaking hungry!" He exclaimed, storming off. He paused by Germany's door. "I know you had something to do with this!" He exclaimed, banging on the door loudly. He was about to leave when the door opened.

"Nii-san?" Italy poked his head out and stared at his brother.

"Italy...? What are you doing here?" Romano asked in confusion. "... AND IN HIS ROOM?"

"Veh~! Well it all started when Sorella wanted to come over to Whitney's..."


	6. Chibitalia!

**Chibitalia~!**

* * *

><p>"Whitney! Whitney!" The little brunette called out to her friend at the other end of the sandbox.<p>

"What is it?" Whitney asked excitedly, turning towards the brunette.

"Look what I made! It's a cake!" The girl said and pointed to the pile of dirt that was rounded into a cylindrical shape and had been 'frosted' with a stick.

"Wow, Cassi, that looks yummy!" Her friend said with a smile.

"Yay! Some day, I'm gonna be a real artist! And I'm gonna live in a big mansion, and be rich so I can fly!" Cassi half-shouted.

Whitney laughed. "You can't fly just because you're rich, silly!"

"Yes-huh! I'd have enough money to buy a pair of wings! I'd buy the expensive ones that are over one hundred dollars!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms for emphasis.

"Well, if I were rich, I would buy a fancy limo to ride around in." Whitney looked into the sky, dreaming about her limo.

Cassi thought for a second. "I want a rainbow tie-dye van with Hello Kitty on it!"She shouted. Whitney laughed at her friend who was slightly younger than she was; However, they were both small children. They soon got bored of the sandbox and decided to play tag with each other instead.

Whitney laughed as she ran from her protesting friend. "No fair! You know I can't run as fast as you!" She shouted. Whitney just kept on laughing. She got so far ahead of Cassi that when she hid behind a tree, Cassi was still running past that direction trying to find her. Whitney tried to stop herself from giggling while she decided to be sneaky and run back the way she came, until she bumped into someone as soon as she started running again.

She landed on her butt and looked up to see a boy with brown hair and green eyes looking down at her.

"Ah, are you okay?" He asked, holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and nodded as he pulled her up. "My name is Antonio. What is yours?" He asked politely.

"Whitney. I was hiding from my friend because we were playing tag, and she is slow." She replied with a smile.

He laughed. "I am here with a few of my friends. A lot of them are playing frisbee, but I wanted to explore."

Whitney smiled even larger. "Can I explore with you?" She asked.

"Of course! Come on, mi amiga!" He called back as he started to take off in a run.

"Huh?" Whitney said in confusion, halting her brisk run.

"Mi amiga is my friend in spanish!" He replied heartily.

"Oh! Okay, then lets go!" She said happily as they walked into the wooded portion of the park.

* * *

><p>Cassi ran until she was completely out of breath and sat down in the grass. When she caught her breath she looked around and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I will tag you if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled to the air, hoping her friend heard.<p>

She heard talking in the distance, which caught her attention. She curiously followed it, all the while wondering if it was Whitney. She stopped behind a tree next to some playground equipment.

"But I caught it!"

"Nu-uh, my hero-throw was just way too much for you to handle!"

"Dude, I think that was like mabey a half-point."

"I think you're all stupid heads~aru."

She turned to look on the other side of the tree and saw four boys... Well, she thought they were boys. The only one she knew for sure was a boy had sandy blond hair and glasses in front of blue eyes. One of them had wavy-ish blond hair and was wearing a blue cape. One had straight blond hair and green eyes and was wearing an orange sweater. The last one, who was the only one not standing up, had long brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes.

This one was playing with stuffed animals near the other three, one of which was holding a frisbee.

She giggled at their argument, a bit too loudly, because they heard her and looked to the tree she was at. She stopped and immediately went back behind it, but it was too late. They had seen her.

"Hey! There's a girl behind that tree!" One of the said.

"Like, no dip Alfred." Another said back. She tried to sneak away while they were talking, but the other two had walked right in front of her before she noticed.

"Ek!" she squeaked before putting her hands on her mouth as the other two examined her.

"Who are you~aru?" The one with the ponytail said.

"Yao! You don't say it like zat!" the blond said. He cleared his throught and said coolly, "Would you mind telling us your name, mon cheri?" He then looked at the boy, Yao apparently, and said "That's how my dad said you ask a lady her name." Yao stuck his tongue out at the boy, which caused the confused girl to laugh.

"My name is Cassi. What is you guys'?" She asked back.

Yao smiled. "I'm Wang Yao~aru! But, I like to be called Yao~aru."

She laughed again. "I wanna do that too!" She said.

"What?"

"Aru!"

"Oh~aru."

She then looked at the blond boy. "And yours is~aru?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled a rose out of his coat which he handed her. "My name is Francis, mademoiselle." She took the rose and smiled.

"Alfred, just like let it go already!" They heard yelling from behind them and turned around.

"Feliks! You know I'm the hero, so don't even try to argue with me!"

"Alfred! Feliks! We are in ze presence of a lady, here!" Francis fussed at them. They both turned their heads to look at the three in front of them.

"Oh. Like, sorry." One said, looking down.

Yao sighed. "This is Cassi~aru. She is our new friend~aru."

Francis then added, "Aren't you two going to introduce yourselves, or are you just going to stand there and be rude?" with an impatient tone.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Alfred! I'm a hero!" The one with glasses yelled while doing a fist pump.

"And, like, I'm Feliks." Said the other one.

"We also have more friends, but we're the only ones here right now!" Alfred said.

"Except Antonio~aru." Yao reminded.

"Oh yeah! Like, um, where is he?" Feliks questioned. The four boys looked around.

"He probably went exploring." Alfred said.

Cassi obtained a mischievous look and glanced around at the boys. "Do you guys wanna help me with somethin'?"

* * *

><p>"Antonio! Look at this rock!" Whitney called. She bent down and reached her hand into the small stream and pulled out a white rock that was almost perfectly round.<p>

"Whoa! That's a nice one!" Antonio complimented as he looked at the rock and smilled.

She grinned back. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Yeah! Look, this branch is bent to look like a heart!" He replied excitedly and held up the branch.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed.

They walked around like that for a few minutes when they got back into the grassy part of the park with the sand box. They were about to think of somewhere else to go when they heard screaming.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" and Whitney was promptly pummeled by four boys who were laughing quite hard. They landed in a dog pile on top of her with her head and arms sticking out. Before she knew it, Cassi came sprinting up and stopped right infront of her. She crouched down and tapped her on the forehead.

"You're it!" She smiled.

Whitney and Antonio were thoroughly confused, but just as Cassi said that, the boys got up.

"Hey, Antonio! Like, there ya are!" Feliks said after realizing this.

"Feliks, Yao, Francis, Alfred!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Cassi here asked us to help her with the tagging of her friend." Francis explained as Cassi crossed her arms and nodded.

"Cassi, Antonio, who are these people?" Whitney asked.

"Allow me!" Antonio said. "These are my friends, Alfred, Feliks, Francis and Yao!" He said as he pointed to each one.

"Oh."

"Well, who is she?" The four previously named boys asked.

"Allow me!" said Cassi. She walked up and slung her arm around Whitney's neck. "This is Whitney!"

Whitney smiled and waved. "Hi." was all she said.

"But then, who are you?" Antonio asked Cassi.

"Cassi." She stated for herself.

"OK! Introductions are, like, now over!" Feliks announced. All the others nodded.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Cassi asked.

"Dude! You forgot something, but no worries! The hero remembered it!" Alfred yelled excitedly.

"What did we forget, amigo?" Antonio asked.

Alfred smiled and pointed to Whitney. "She's it!" He yelled, then ran off, laughing maniacally. Cassi soon did the same, hoping Whitney would tag someone else. France and Feliks started running away while Antonio snuck away from behind, leaving the slowest responder to be Yao. Before he could run, she tagged him and ran away as well. He started running around trying to find someone but they had all hid.

"Aiyah! Come on, you guys~aru!" he got no responce. "This is gonna be a long game~aru..."

...

The seven children layed out on the grass out of breath. They were all panting very hard, but were grinning none the less. When they finnally stopped, they all sat up in a circle. "That was so much fun!" exclamed Cassi. "Yeah!" they all agreed. But then they heard "Whitney! Cassi! It's time to go!" from Whitney's grandmother. The two girls looked at each other. Cassi was horrified and Whitney looked close to tears.

"You guys gotta go?" Asked Alfred, already sad looking.

They didn't have time to answer, because Whitney's 'Meme' was already there. "Well, look at this. You two already make some new friends?"She asked. They nodded as they were picked up.

"Meme! We don't wanna go!" Whitney whined.

"We want to play with our friends more!" Cassi added. She looked at the five boys.

"Where do you all stay?"

Francis stood up. "We live in the place near the grocery store with all ze houses. Our homes aren't zat far away from each others."

Whitney's Meme smiled. "I know where that is! We will go visit you sometimes, if you want." All the children cheered, which caused her to laugh.

"All right then. Well, say good-bye you two." She said.

"Bye bye!" The girls chorused and waved.

"Adios!"

"Later!"

"Au revoir!"

"See ya!"

"Bye bye~aru!"

* * *

><p><strong>^^ I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you're out there, I've been getting a lot of views, but barely any reviews! C'mon people! Show that Hetalia love! It'd be much appreciated =3<strong>


	7. Shopping with Poland

Spain was still asleep beside me. For the past few minutes I had been laying awake in bed, wrapped in his arms, pondering whether I should get up or not, when the phone rang. It was my cell phone, all the way on the other side of the room. I sat up carefully, moving Spain's arms so I didn't wake him up, and made my way to the phone, stopping to see the number before I hit the green button. Although I wasn't sure about the number, I answered it anyway.

"Hey girl!" The voice shocked me, especially first thing in the morning.

"Poland…?" I said, my half asleep mind attempting to process how he obtained my number and why he was calling in the first place.

"Yeah, so I did have the right number! Awesome! So, like, anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out sometime today, ya know? Maybe, like, the mall, so we can shop and like, bond! Girl, you know you need some new shoes. And everyone can use some new outfits! Seriously." He was talking eighty miles a minute, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, sure. That sounds fun." I replied happily. "Can Cassi come too?"

"Like, let me have you for the first few hours! Then we can all hang out!" He exclaimed. It made me slightly suspicious that he wanted me alone, but I shrugged it off.

"Okay, sure." I looked to the clock by the bedside. "When do you want to go?"

"Like ASAP! What kind of a question is that? I mean, seriously." He replied, sounding annoyed.

I laughed nervously. "Well, let me just wait until Spain wakes up-"

"Alright, and no bringing him along either!" Poland exclaimed. "Call me!"

I was about to respond when I heard a click. I looked to the phone blankly as I saw that he'd hung up on me. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Spain stirred, and I turned to him with a smile. For now, I'd get some rest.

"Mi amor~." Spain whispered, nudging me slightly. "Time to wake up. It's almost ten."

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled, snuggling into his warmth.

"Ah, but didn't you promise you'd go shopping with Poland?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him in confusion. "He called me a few minutes ago."

"How did he get our numbers, anyway..?" My voice clearly conveyed my muddle-headedness.

"Probably America." Spain replied, laughing loudly.

I groaned. "So I have to get up?"

"At least you're going to have fun." He teased. "I'm going to be stuck at the house all day."

"Aww…" I frowned to myself, then brightened. "Why don't you have a day with Romano? Maybe you two could actually clean up the house."

"That sounds wonderful! Except for the last part." He kissed the top of my head and got up, leaving the blankets open and letting the heat out.

"Hey!" I called, slightly offended.

"It's time to get up, mi corazon." He responded, walking into the living room and leaving me behind.

"Aw, fine…"

* * *

><p>"Girl, we seriously need to get you out of those clothes." Poland stated when he saw me. I looked down at my outfit.<p>

"What's wrong with this?" I was clothed in a pair of jeans and a brown tie-dyed tee with a peace sign on it.

"Tie-dye is soooo last season! I mean honestly, the jeans make your butt look cute, but that shirt has GOT to go." He shook his head, mussing his blond hair.

"Um. Okay." I stared at him blankly, slightly blushing at his assessment of my jeans, and waved to Spain, whom was watching from the door.

"And we're like, so going to the mall!" He exclaimed. "Here we go!" He dragged me off of the porch, and the next thing I knew, I was beside him in his pink Volkswagon Beetle.

* * *

><p>"Soooo. You've been married for, like, a year now, right?" Poland asked as he fingered a silky purple shirt. We had arrived at the mall a few minutes ago, and he'd already dragged me into a shop.<p>

I looked at him curiously as I turned my attention to a comfortable looking graphic tee. "Yeah, it's been almost a year." I was glad he didn't see my face; I was slightly blushing. "Why-"

"I mean, at that party, you remember that party, don't you? I mean, it was at your house, so I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about, which, it was an AMAZING party by the way, like OMG. Ok, seriously, enough distractions. I saw Cassi take that adorable little Korea to a nursery room. I mean, are you thinking about baby time or what?" He was looking me up and down, speaking in his eighty words a minute voice again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, what?" I looked at him incredulously as I processed his words, my face growing increasingly redder. "We've only been married for-"

"A year, yeah, I know. But really girl, I mean you've been in a relationship for like, seven years before that. I mean, it's ok to be thinking about baby-making time." He had picked up another top as he talked. "Oh, how about this? Does it bring out my eyes?"

"I-uh.." All thoughts about shopping had gone out the window. "Seriously?"

"I think it's too cute~! Oh, girl, you need to check out what's over there." He pointed towards the lingerie section. "Maybe you'll find something super adorable for Spain!"

"Poland!" I exclaimed, my voice rising. "You're getting to be as bad as France!"

"Honhonhon, mon chaton, I didn't know you shopped here too!" My eyes grew wide as arms engulfed me.

"France?" I exclaimed, attempting to escape by flailing, but to no avail. He must've been used to girls freaking out and specialized in holding them, or something. "POLAND! Help me!"

"Sup playah!" Poland shouted to France, approaching us with armfuls of clothes. "Dude, like, seriously, hold her! I need to dress her in this and grill her about Spain!" Poland exclaimed, holding up a mixture of lingerie and a few form fitting dresses and designer tees. "I only picked out tops, cuz her taste is jeans is like, so riiight!"

"Honhonhon, magnifique~! Excellent choices, if I do say so myself!" France exclaimed, dragging me towards the fitting rooms.

"NO!" At that point, I was still in spazz mode. "I'm quite capable of dressing myself! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW IF THAT WOULD EVEN FIT ME! I SAY NAY!"

"Dude, that's like, what my ponies say! Like, seriously! You're funny!"

"Should I wait to die later or try and kill myself now?" I said in dismay as Poland came into the room with me.

"Girl, we're gonna get you dressed UP hun." He said happily. "And at least I made France wait outside! I mean, I don't like, want to make you uncomfortable, and I know how that guy can be. Seriously." I simply whimpered in reply. "Alright, this one first!" Poland exclaimed, picking up the most revealing bit of lingerie I had ever seen in my life. It was basically just a bra and underwear.

"Um. I don't think-"

"Just, here!" He threw the detested clothing at me and turned me around. "I mean, come ON, girl, it's CUTE!" I looked at the clothing, just to get a better idea of it. The... Top part was pink, lacy, and had a metal heart charm dangling from where the cloth met in the middle. The bottoms had the same basic design, but were a darker pink. _Of course..._ "Do you want me to help you, or what?" Poland risked a look at me, vexed.

"I got it!" I stammered, hastily complying with his request. Afterwards, I looked in the mirror on the wall and attempted to tell myself that I wasn't going to die. "It's kinda tight." I complained, frowning at my reflection.

"Girl, that looks so right!" Poland exclaimed, turning around. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and started opening the door.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, snatching my hand away.

"I, like, need France's opinion. Duh." Poland looked at me quizzically, then pushed the door open all the way before I could protest.

"No!"

"Ah, madame~! It's extremely appealing on you. Although, I'm not certain of ze color." France stated, critiquing me.

"Well, I didn't pick it out!" I fumed.

"But it's like, not for you, Francis! It's for Spain, remember?" Poland rolled his eyes.

"Very well." He paused, looking me over again. "I think he'll like this part the best." France smirked as he fingered the lace on top of the bottoms.

"Watch it!" I smacked his hand away, fighting the urge to kick him.

"Mon chaton." He snickered.

"DUDE. Back up! We have loads more to try!" Poland said, pushing France out of the room. He turned back to me. "Now, try on this shirt and put those righteous jeans back on, seriously!" After he threw it, he turned around once more.

What I was holding was a simple V-neck. That I could deal with. What I couldn't deal with, was how low it was. I changed quickly, not wanting to be harassed by Poland again, and, yet again, assessed myself in the mirror. The shirt was purple, and had a red heart graphic on it that was almost cut in half by how low the V was.

"Honestly, Poland, I-"

"Well, that'll be a problem. I thought they were bigger than that." He frowned, looking at my...

"HEY!" I crossed my arms in an attempt to hide my 'upstairs'. "Uncalled for!"

"France?" Poland pushed open the door, yet again, to my nemesis.

"Non. Is she still wearing the new set underneath?" He shook his head. "Although, it's a good color for her."

"No! Geez, why can't you guys leave me alone?" I was blushing, I'm certain I was. I was dying of embarrassment.

"'K, like, next~." Poland then closed the door on France's face and threw a dress at me, completely ignoring my question. He turned around and left me to deal with it.

"Hey, not that bad." I put it on and immediately loved how it fit. It was simple at the top, nothing fancy or awkward, just a simple ordinary top, with sleeves that came to my elbows, and a skirt that flowed out whenever I twirled. And it was a lilac color.

Poland gave me an 'eh' look. "Maybe with the right accessories..." I wanted to smack him. "Hey, France?" He pushed the door open again, and I shot them both a death glare.

"Oui, are we going dancing, madame?" He asked, smiling.

I simply glared at him. I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

><p>-TIME SKIP-<p>

* * *

><p>That was the most humiliating thing I've ever been through. My face was still red as a tomato and I knew it. Poland and France were also smiling about it, which made me think violent thoughts... Poland even bought everything I tried on! I'm pretty sure I'm not even gonna use most of it anyway...<p>

We were walking past the food court, when out of my sulking, I spotted Cassi. She was at one of the tables near the Chick-fil-a along with China, Italy and Russia. I stopped walking and watched when I saw her doing something with the waffle fries.

France and Poland noticed my halt and asked what I was looking at. Poland seemed like he was excited, probably at the chance I actually saw some sort of clothing I liked. I just smiled and pointed at the table of four and watched on.

With how loud Cassi was, it wasn't that hard to hear her.

"Aha! I am a genius! I just made an important discovery~aru!" she yelled. Russia looked over at her.

"Did you find out how to get rid of any trace of remains after a... Little accident?" asked Russia creepily.

Cassi stared at him for a bit. "No! WAFFLE VISION, MAN!" There was a pause as she grinned largely.

"...Waffle vision, aru?" Questioned China.

"Yeah mans!" and with that, she promptly shoved a waffle fry in her eye and started looking around like she had a telescope. She started laughing uncontrollably... Again... And soon Italy followed her example and did the same as she.

"Ve~ waffle vision is fun!" He chimed in with her laughter. China appeared to be chuckling and Russia was... Stabbing his tray violently with that childish grin on his face.

Cassi and her 'waffle vision' looked towards us and she halted, spying the three of us. I waved and smiled as she yelled and pointed her finger. "You guys~aru!"

Russia, Italy and China looked over at us and smiled, waving back but Cassi ran and glomped me, making us both fall to the ground. "Have you tried waffle vision because let me tell you it is-" I covered her mouth with my hand as she was about to start a rant.

"I know, I know, I heard you." I said, trying not to laugh. We stood back up as the other three got to us and asked what we were doing here. "I got bored!" was Cassi's only reply.

"That's your excuse for everything!" I said back.

She just smiled. "So, what are _you_ three doing here?"

...Dang, I'd forgotten. Poland's face lit up as he dragged Cassi over away from the others but I followed, knowing what he was doing.

"Girl, like, check it!" He said as he shoved the bag in Cassi's arms; She looked at it questioningly. She started rummaging inside and with every second her face became more and more red. I didn't blame her.

"So, whaddaya think?" He asked. "Suits Whitney perfectly, right?" She just looked over at me. I sighed.

"Those two have been dragging me around making me try all that stuff on." I replied darkly. She looked suprised, then looked from France, who had walked over, to Poland and to me again.

She dropped the bag and ran to me and hugged me again while yelling "Whitney, I am so sorry I was not zere for you!"

But she said it...In a HEAVILY French accented voice...

"What did he do to you?" I shouted, uncertain I could take much more of anything from, by, or about France. I was pretty sure I'd start crying or something else to that nature; This was NOT entertaining to me, at all! "Yes, it was horrible! Feel bad." I shot daggers at her, to which Russia smiled at.

She smiled back at me innocently. "Accents are just fun, iz all. Non?"

"Non! ... I mean, no!" I shook my head, clearing it.

"Mon pappillon, mon chaton, how I've missed you both~!" France said, wrapping his arms around both of us.

"Well, like, now we should so find Cassi some clothes! I mean, like, seriously, my credit card isn't even close to being maxed!" Poland said excitedly.

"I think she's fine, Poland, rea-"

"It'll be like, so fun! And don't worry, the outfits will be soooo super cute!" He had already taken her hands in his. _Oh boy.. Here we go..._

Cassi's eyes widened in realization as she was being dragged off by Poland and she started flailing around. "NON! I refuse! For what purpose do I need clothes like _zat_ for!"

She got out of his grip, but only temporarily because she tripped. Poland just grabbed her heels and started pulling her as she desperatly tried to grip the floor... She was actually leaving marks in the tile with her nails!

She continued ranting in that French accent which, really, was the sole reason why I wasn't helping her. China, Russia and Italy weren't fully aware of what was going on, so they just followed confusedly.

France, suprise suprise, was just excited about this as Poland was and grabbed Cassi's other ankle to help him. They dragged her into a store that we hadn't been in yet. I wouldn't doubt that Poland would've made me go in there, so I was a bit thankful for running into Cassi.

"Honhonhon, mon pappillon, wouldn't you look wonderful in zis?" France exclaimed, holding up scant lingerie with blue butterflies all over it.

"NON!" She exclaimed, starting to kick at them both.

Seeing the lingerie, I started to freak out. "WHERE do you two keep FINDING THESE STORES?"

"Here, for you, mon chaton~!" France then placed a headband with cat ears on it atop my head. I simply blushed in response. "They have a whole outfit to match." He winked at me, then continued fussing over Cassi.

I just threw them back and watched as they tortured Cassi... Either torture or scare to death... Probably both. You couldn't tell from her obnoxious personality, but she actually is a bit more modest than me when it comes to clothing. She won't even wear a swimsuit because she considers it too revealing.

France and Poland kept picking up more and more ridiculous pieces of clothing.

"Whitney?" I heard Russia from behind me.

"Yes, Ivan?" I asked, turning around to face him.

China continued. "I don't think this is the kind of store that Italy should be exposed to... I feel the same way about Cassi, but it may be too late for her~aru." He said, looking over at the scene. I nodded.

"We are going to take him to a toy store and we'll be back in a bit." Russia said. I nodded again and watched as they walked out, Italy asking "What's wrong with sorella?" before they left.

I turned around and nearly choked as I looked at the pile they had generated in that few seconds. "Okay, I like, think this may be good for now!" Poland exclaimed cheerily as he turned towards Cassi. He started dragging her towards the changing rooms, and before he could ask, Poland pointed his finger at France and said "No, you can't come in." before shutting the door.

France and I stood outside the door listening. It wasn't hard to hear at all. "'Kay, Cassi, put this here on first!"

"NON!"

"Cassi, just like do it."

"You think my answer is going to change just becauze you say zat? Really?"

"Girl, if you don't change into this now, I'm gonna make y-"

"RAPE! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME! _Sacrés bleus, SOMEONE HELP MOI!_"

France started laughing and I couldn't help but giggle at her overreactions. I mean, it's what she gets for doing that stupid accent... I'm not a bad friend.

We then heard foot steps and shrieks and then, "Give me back mon chaussures!"

"No, you can't change clothes when you're wearing shoes!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CHANGING!"

"Why are you, like, so flipping stubborn?"

"Iz a good thing!"

"No, it's not! You are seriously trying my patience, homie."

"Hmmm... Stubborn ninja!" She yelled.

"No! Get back here-"

The door opened and Cassi came running out, barefoot, with Poland carrying a bunch of clothes along with her shoes and socks. He looked irritated and crossed his arms.

I saw her run to the other end of the store and hide in a clothing rack, but Poland missed it. He had to put all the lingerie in the dressing room safely before he started to chase her. By this time I was laughing just as hard as France was at the scene.

"Like, where'd she go?" He demanded us to answer. France pointed at the rack of clothes she hid herself in before continuing his laughter. Poland ran over and dug his arm in the clothes.

"Ek!"

"Aha!"

He got ahold of her arm and started dragging her back, but she was putting up quite the struggle.

"I am not putting on any of zat!" She screamed. Yes, in case you were wondering, there were people staring.

He finally got her to the door but she wouldn't let go of the frame and kept yelling things like, "Bloody murder! Zis is torture! Somebody call ze police before it iz too late!"

"Mon pappillon, won't you enlighten us, for just a little while?" France said softly in an attempt to get her to calm down.

"Seriously?" I asked in monotone, my face blank.

"Non! Jamais! Not in this way! Ever!" At this point during her screaming, France attempted to help Poland drag her back inside. "LET GO OF ME, FRENCHMAN!"

As the risk of someone actually calling security became clear to me, I decided that I should handle this. I forced myself to walk towards the three that were struggling for power...

"HEY LISTEN UP!" I screamed, making the others freeze. I smirked, feeling like I was being cool like Doitsu, then continued on in a normal voice. "Don't you guys know we can get thrown out of the store? Or, worse, you guys could be arrested. But then again, I'm sure it wouldn't be someone's first offence." I finished the last statement with a cough.

"Mon chaton, I can't believe you would bring zat up here, of all places!" France let go of Cassi and grabbed my hands as he spoke.

"Like, seriously, even after I bought you all those clothes! Girl, give us some respect. Seriously." Poland said, running his fingers through his hair. Cassi, realizing that I had created an opening for her, stole her shoes from Poland and ran out of the store, leaving me alone with the two countries that I had just offended.

"Well, mon chaton, time for us to get back at you. Honhonhon~." France clasped his hands tighter around mine as he spoke.

"CASSI, SAVE ME!" I cried as Poland and France attempted to pull me towards the fitting room...

They almost made me do a repeat of earlier and I thought I was going to die before I heard-

"WHAT in the bloody heck is going on here!"

I turned around to see that Cassi didn't completely forget about me and... Apparently had found England somewhere in the mall. I find it weird how we all are here at one time...but I'm still grateful!

She must've also found China and borrowed his wok for she was holding it very close to her. I ran and hid behind my two saviors as France started talking to England.

"Angleterre~, we are simply finding appealing clothes for these two~!"

"Like heck you are, I don't even have to look around in this bloody store to know what that means!"

"Dude, chill, they like agreed to this on their own free will."

"ZAT IS ZE BIGGEST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Cassi yelled.

France then said "Oh, Angleterre, would you like to join them?" He smirked.

England's face quickly went red and he spluttered out "B-bloody frog! Of course not!"

I looked over at Cassi as a small idea popped into my head and I smiled. "I agree with England." I said in a British accent.

England shot me a confused look, but then turned back to France and Poland. "Whatever. I shall not have you muddling their minds with this... Triple X rated clothing. Although Whitney's married, she clearly does NOT want to be here, and, furthermore-"

"Angleterre, loosen up~! Honhonhon.. Have some fun!" France was desperately trying to get England over to his side.

"No, please, Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman, don't give in to them!" I was literally hugging him from behind and was still continuing with my British accent. "Please sir, I don't want to go through all that again."

"Honestly," England sighed, placing his palm to his forehead. "I would never want to be apart of this. Come on." He pulled my hands from around him and ushered Cassi and I out of the store.

"Like, seriously? I was your ride here!" Poland exclaimed, waving bags full of the clothes he had purchased me around. "And you have GOT to take these!" He threw a bag at me, while I flinched away; England caught it instead.

"Let's have a look here, shall we? Although, I'm sure I'll regret..." He stopped after a quick glance through the bag and his face flushed. "YOU MADE HER TRY ON THAT? YOU BLOODY GITS!"

"Yes, they did. It was humiliating..." I said and shuddered. Cassi just avoided eye contact with anyone for the moment.

England looked at me sympathetically. "I am so sorry... And they were about to do the same with you?" He asked, looking at Cassi. She nodded.

"You two have tortured these poor children!"

"Dude, she's married..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He screamed and started chasing the two around the mall swinging the bag around and spewing out threats.

Poland decided to speak. "Dude! She has a nursery set up in her house! She needs help with like- OW!- romance!"

"Why, if you bloody idiots ever came near my girlfriend I'd-" he stopped instantly and smacked his hand over his mouth, red faced. Poland and France stopped abrubtly and the two looked at England with suprised faces. Cassi's head, they noticed, snapped up with a mixture of smirking and evil smiling.

France and Poland slowly started to do the same. I was confused. "What? You have a girlfriend, England? When did that happen?" I questioned.

England started stuttering insanley and blushed even harder. "N-n-no I didn't s-say that I-"

"Oui, you did Angleterre~!" France teased as he and Poland re-joined the group.

Cassi started giggling. "Cassi! I just saved you, shut up!" He yelled, quite embarassed.

"Angleterre," she started, MUCH like France. (Which I still couldn't stand...) "I revealed nothing on the subject, as I promised I wouldn't until you felt it ready to tell who you wanted. It was you who spilled."

France, Poland and I looked at her. "So, you like know who it is?" Poland asked, excitedly.

Meanwhile, I was focused on another point. "What would you do to them if they forced your girlfriend to try on that, England?" My British accent was still going strong.

"I will never reveal who it is!" England replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. "And you know very well what I would do!"

"England?" I asked, looking up at him. "Could you take Cassi and I home? Maybe, could we visit your home, and have some chocolate chip scones and hot tea with honey?" I shot a look at Cassi, and she knew where I was going with this.

"...You... You like scones?" He looked at me with confusion.

"NON! Whitney, mon chaton, what on earth are you talking about?" France exclaimed, holding his stomach.

"Like, seriously girl, are your taste buds working right?" Poland replied, looking at me as if I had three heads.

"SHUT UP AND LET THE GIRL SPEAK!" England yelled at them, ready to bash them again.

I looked on blankly, uncertain of what to do because of his outburst. Cassi nudged me. "You were zaying?"

"Oh, uh, right. Of course, I like scones! They're like, chocolate chip cookies mixed with bread! And as for hot tea, I'm partial to Earl Grey." I paused, letting it sink it. "I like honey in it, though."

"YES! I TOLD YOU MY COOKING WASN'T HORRIBLE!" England exclaimed, transforming into his pirate self. "I'VE TRIED TO TELL YOU FOR SO LONG! AND YOU ALWAYS PUT ME DOWN!" He turned to me and Cassi. "You are coming with me to escape the terrors of these two, right after this..."

"BLOODY FLIPPING YES! I TOLD YOU ALL! AHA~!" He started ranting and running around, once again swinging the bag. We all got rather scared for our lives as we had never seen him act like this before...

Russia, China and Italy then returned, Italy holding a stuffed cat and China holding about seven.

"Um...what is going on~aru?" China asked, hiding, along with everyone else, behind Russia.

"You've all decided to join mother Russia, da~?" Ivan replied, his aura turning intimidating.

"Um.. No...?" I looked to him, feeling slightly creeped out, when England came back.

"I apologize for that, although it was immature of me, it was quite necessary. Now, come along." Cassi and I didn't have much choice, as England took us by the hand and dragged us away.

"Whitney~! Like, wait! What am I gonna, like, tell Spain?" Poland shouted after us, picking up the bags he had recently put down.

"Angleterre! You have yet to reveal the identity of your secret lover~! And why are you taking mon chaton and mon papillon?" France called, catching up to us.

"I am taking them to save them from the likes of you and to show them around my home. And I will NEVER reveal that to the likes of you!" England huffed pulling us along even faster.

"I'll call Spain and tell him what happened!" I shot back at Poland, glaring at him.

"Like, fine. I'll just drop these off at your house then, and grill him about your baby-making plans. Laters~!" Poland exclaimed, running off the opposite direction.

"Cassi, you seem like you will be busy so I will drive these two back to your house for you, da?" Russia asked.

She nodded. "Mama will ze you guys later! Au revoir!"

"Fine zen, leave me." France pouted, turning around as everyone took off in different directions.

France then turned and opened one eye to look at England. "Better yet..." he said to himself. "Lead me." and smirked, wanting to see England's new girlfriend.

-IN ENGLAND'S CAR-

"So...who is it?" I continued in my British accent. Cassi remained silent in the back seat. "You will have to wait and see when we get there." England answered.

I sighed, deciding to be patient. Whoever it was, Cassi knew the person...This was hard.

* * *

><p>-AT ENGLAND'S HOUSE-<p>

* * *

><p>We walked into the house and sitting on his couch, watching his TV, was none other than Cassi's little sister, Haley.<p>

She looked over and saw us. "England! You're back!" she said and lept up from the couch to embrace him in a hug before noticing Cassi and I.

"Oh, hey you guys!" she said. Cassi nodded and I waved. "Haley, you and England are going out?" I asked. I was answered by England approaching and putting his hand on her back and her slinging his arm around his neck, both of them smiling.

I turned around to Cassi, who wasn't suprised at all, who said "It was bound to happen sometime."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. Just then England's door burst open. Then we all heard the male French-accented voice. "It is about time~! You've finally found someone, Angleterre! And she's not bad looking, either." he said while eyeing her. England choked.

"Wh-what the bloody heck are you doing in my house!" He simply laughed. "Hohohon~ I couldn't resist following you to see who she was!"

I looked at Cassi. "I am not ze slightest bit suprised." She said while shrugging.

"Papillon~" France whispered bending down to her ear. "How I love the way you talk~. Also, you did not tell me you had a soeur!" He said standing back up. She looked at him.

"Oui, actually, I have trois soeurs." He appeared to become excited but then she added, "Et zey are way too young for you, so don't even start." While crossing her arms.

He sighed. "Well, at least I have you two, non?" and put his arms around the two of us. I attempted to change the subject. "Cassi, what did you mean when you said that they were bound to go out sometime?" I re-asked Haley's question.

She looked at Haley and smirked. I knew that smirk, it was the 'I'm so about to embarass you' smirk. "Well, it was pretty obvious, really." she started. France and I listened on intently. "For one, those two complain about everything and everyone, except for each other. Two, they ALWAYS flirted with each other. It was like a tag game. One would flirt and the other would blush, then vice versa, and it just went on and on. Three, Haley never shut up about him in the first place. I mean, every other text would be something about the guy."

She stopped talking and laughed at the couples completely red faces.

"So, like Whitney et Spain, non?" France replied, smirking. Then frowned. "How I'll miss messing with you, Angleterre~."

"Like me and Spain?" I exclaimed, leaning away from him, blushing. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh, honhonhon, Spain would always be caught staring at you, mon chaton, and his feelings were just obvious." France stated, waving his hand in the air, then surreptitiously tried to place it on my shoulder again.

I then looked to Haley and England. "Well, I'm glad Spain and I aren't exactly the only 'item' around here now. It's cute." I paused. "Are we gonna have some scones or not?"

"Et zat is my cue to leave." France grimaced, then snickered. "Guess I'll have to spread the word now. Au revoir, Angleterre, Cassi~! And a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle Haley. I have a feeling I'll zee you later, mon chaton." He patted my head, then snuck out the door.

"Here, Whitney, I have some scones here." England said, smiling. I hastily took a scone from the plate. They were chocolate chip, which were my favorite. "Honestly, I am sorry that I couldn't prevent them from torturing you..." I grimaced as I bit into the scone. He then turned around and started pouring some tea. "Care for some tea? I just put Earl Grey on."

"Yes, thank you. And please, don't mention it. I'm glad you and Cassi rescued me when you did." I forced a smile and continued to tear into my scone._ Sweet fluffy chocolate-ness... _I looked to Cassi, whom was doing the same. Haley was daintily chewing at her scone, and sipping her tea. England just sipped his tea and looked pleased at the fact that we were eating his food graciously. The room was silent except for our chewing, so I felt that I should break the silence. "So... Have you two snogged yet?"

England choked on his tea, sputtering and coughing while Haley just gave me a confused look.

"Snogged...? Oh dude! Private!" She said as she understood and her face flushed. Cassi just burst out laughing, and I simply smiled.

"Just a question!" I said happily, tearing into my scone again.

"Well then..." England replied, flustered. "Maybe I should take you two home soon..."


	8. Arriving home

England was driving Cassi and I to my house not long after we had finished our scones and tea. Once we pulled up, we all noticed a certain someone's pink floral car in our driveway.

"Oh no! I forgot about Poland and those dreaded clothes!" I freaked out and jumped out of Englands car with Cassi and him not that far behind.

I burst into the house and saw just what I feared would happen. Poland was in my living room showing Spain each and every piece of clothing that was purchased. "SPAIN!" I yelled as the other two got here."Don't listen to a word he says! He's crazy!"

Poland turned around and smiled at me. "Too late, girl! I just finished showing him the last outfit!"

I looked at Spain with horror in my eyes. I didn't want him to see any of that! "I even told him that you tried on all of them, so we know for sure they are cute on you!" Poland continued. I blushed deep red and looked back at Spain to see what he would do.

"I-I didn't want to try them on, Spain, but, Poland was there, and then France, and then..." I was sputtering, trying to find some way to feel the silence.

"You mean, they saw you in... This?" He stated simply, holding up one of the lingerie items, with no emotion showing on his face. This was one of the few times I had seen him stoic, as if he was trying to process something. I simply nodded, tears burning behind my eyelids and my nose stinging. He turned to Poland, fury in his eyes. "You made her do this and you KNEW she didn't want to? What's wrong with you?"

"Like, she needed help in the romance department, seriously. Chill!" Poland looked at Spain in slight panic.

"You don't tell ME to chill.** I** am the boss around here. I'll tell **YOU** what to do." Whoa. I'd never seen him this angry before. I knew Cassi was hiding behind me, and England stepped out in front of us to shield us from the argument.

"Dude, it's not like, we were doing anything to her-" Poland began, but was cut off by Spain.

"I don't care if you did anything to her physically, she's MY wife! And only** I** should see those parts of her!" He threw a piece of lingerie at Poland's face. He got off of the couch and walked towards me, but England stepped in the way, uncertain of what Spain's emotions would cause him to do. Then... His eyes turned sad. He looked up at England with a weary face. "England, you really think I would hurt her? She's mi amor, my love..." England shifted slightly, a little uneasy, and looked to me. My face was pleading. I needed my husband now.

"Very well." England said, moving out of the way, but still standing in front of Cassi protectively. Spain then led me in front of Poland and put his arms around my waist.

"Apologize." Spain demanded, glaring Poland into the ground.

"Like, why would I apologize? I just-"

"Apologize!" This time his voice was booming, and even I flinched at it.

"Like, sorry!" Poland exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Ah, that's better!" Spain replied, the smile returning to his face. He then let go of me and moved behind Poland. "Let's not forget that she's MY wife now, shall we?" He then slapped Poland's back so hard that he stumbled and almost fell flat on his face.

"Spain, what's happen-" Doitsu came out of his room, ready to help Spain, when he noticed the lingerie all over the living room. "I... Suddenly feel as if I shouldn't be here, witnessing this..."

"Ahahaha, it's quite alright, Germany. Just reminding Poland here that Whitney is MY wife, and that he should NEVER, ever see any part of her body that she doesn't want him to." Germany nodded, his face impassive but his eyes shocked as he took in the whole scene.

"But, like, why do you have a nursery room in your house if you're not baby-making? Seriously! That's the only reason I took her for lingerie!" Poland exclaimed in a last ditch effort to defend himself.

"Huh? That's from when Romano was a child. Honestly, that's what started all of this?" Spain's countenance had grown dark again.

"Hey, Spain. What's going on here no-?" Romano walked into the room and I buried my head in shame. First Spain, then Doitsu, now my stepson. Great.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled. He was freaking out, obviously.

All eyes fell on Poland. "Okay! Okay! I get it, I like shouldn't have done all that and junk! Jeez, people, gimme a break!" He yelled, the shame finally breaking him.

I smiled, believing him, and he just huffed some hair out of his face and put his hands on his hips with a scowl.

"Well... That was interesting!" Cassi said, for once dropping the French accent.

Spain sighed. "Well, Poland, I guess you should take all of this back. I wouldn't want any of this to bother mi corazon."

"Like, all of it? Seriously? Do you know how much running around that'd take?" Poland exclaimed, dismayed.

"Well, maybe not ALL of it." Spain smirked, his usual jovial nature returning. "Some of it actually isn't that bad." My face flushed with embarrassment as he buried his face in my hair.

"GEEZ, GET A ROOM!" Romano yelled. "I don't wanna see this!"

England then coughed. "Well, uh, I really should be going now." He said and edged his way to the door.

Cassi looked nervous and followed him out the door. "Uh, England? Will ya drop me off at my house on your way?"

* * *

><p>And so the night ended even more awkward than it started~... But who says that's always a bad thing?<p> 


	9. Sleep Talking?

"Ugh, Whitney, I'm getting tired." Cassi said drowsily, her eyes closing for effect.

"Aww Cassi, c'mon, stay up a bit longer!" I exclaimed, hyped up on churros and soda. It had been a few days since our mall adventure, and Cassi had come back over to spend the night, along with China, Prussia, and... France... I shuddered. "Spain! She needs more soda!"

Spain laughed. "Mi amor, I think she's crashing. I don't think soda will help her there! Fusoso~."

"Nooo mayday mayday! Cassi, we're going down, down!" I spun around, my nightgown flowing up as I twirled.

"Mon chaton seems rather wound up tonight." France observed, smirking.

"No! We can't crash, ~aru! WE MUST SAVE THE..." And she was out. Or so I thought. "Magical hamburgers..."

"Cassi...?" I poked her. She had collapsed on the couch with a pillow beneath her head and a panda stuffed animal in her arms.

"Kesesesese~! It didn't take long for her to change her mind!" Laughed Prussia from the other end of the couch.

"...Prussia? Is that you?"

I looked back at Cassi. Well, we all did.

"Papillon? I thought you were asleep." France said. No answer. I grinned and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Guys! She _is_ asleep! She warned me about this, but this is the first time I've seen it happen!" I shrieked happily.

"Warned you about what, mi amor?" Spain asked, confused.

"She sleep talks!" I replied grinning.

"I have heard her sleep talk once before~aru. She was taking a nap and saying something about eggplant~aru..." China trailed off thoughtfully.

Prussia then said, loudly, "Dude! I have an awsome idea! Let's ask her questions that she normally wouldn't answer!" he yelled. Normally I would've disagreed, but at this point I was extreemley hyped up on Coke and jolly ranchers, so I eagerley agreed.

France and Spain seemed into it, and China didn't refuse the idea, so we sort of got in a semi-circle around her like she was a magical source of knowledge. "So... What should we ask her first?" Spain asked.

"Well, we should first make sure this works~aru." China said, then looked at her. "Cassi! Did you do your homework~aru?"

Her sleeping face sort of formed a scowl and she mumbled, "Didn't got none..."

"Good enough!" I yelled.

"This should be fun." France said and chuckled.

Prussia's hand snapped up. "I call the first question!"

"Cassi, how awesome do you think I am compared to how awesome I actually am?" Prussia exclaimed. I looked at him and then rolled my eyes, thinking that if his loudness didn't wake her up, she'd stop answering questions anyway.

"You and your flippin' ego... It's all lies, lies! And I think you just say it to cover up that you really could be a loser..." Her answer made us look at her, startled. I looked up at him.

"Now Prussia-" I started, but looking up at him, he didn't seem so big and tough. He looked so sad... But of course, that vulnerability didn't last long.

He then looked as if he'd explode. "Why you-!"

"Aiyah!" China exclaimed, grabbing Prussia and dragging him to my master bedroom. "You can't wake her up!"

"Honhonhon, now, it's my turn." France said happily, winking. "Mon papillon, where would you prefer to be kissed?"

"Kissed... No. Uncomfortable... But if were to be kissed on the lips... Don't understand french kissing... Gross... What if you choke?"

France and I started laughing. "Oh, but I could show you how, mon papillon."He said.

I shot him a death glare and Spain said, "Amor, I'm sure he was only kidding!" and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It was then that China returned from locking Prussia in the room until he calmed down.

"I have a question~aru." China said looking at the group. "Cassi, would you agree that Chinese food is much better than any other country's food~aru?" he asked, smirking when he saw France's head snap towards Cassi.

She smiled in her sleep. "Yao's food is the greatest aru~. It trumps all others, no contest..." She mumbled off the last part.

"Would you agree that Francis is a creeper?" I said, laughing darkly.

"...Whitney speaks truth." She replied. I was about to cheer and rub it in his face when she added "But, she not see him when he is so fatherly to Mattiew. Like a different person..."

"I don't think I know her anymore." I said, feigning sadness. Then I looked over to France. If he could be a good dad, then.. I dunno. I'd probably pay to see that.

"Ah, Cassita~. Oh, I've never asked if it was okay that I called you that... Is it alright?" Spain said happily, looking over at Cassi.

"Yeah Spain...you are nice to Whitney and I...me approved a long time ago. Don tell Whitney~ I looked over all her crushes before you all went out..."

"Wait, what?" I stared blankly, looking at her.

"Oh, and who were the other choices?" Spain asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Meh...none important enough to remember..." Then she scowled deeply. "Incho..." She mumbled. "Kill him...I will one of these days..."

I smacked my forehead with my palm. "Dude, that was so long ago. It doesn't even matter anymore." I sighed.

"Tell me more about it later, amor?" Spain smiled at me, but I could tell he was kind of forcing it. I nodded as China stood up to ask Cassi a question.

"Oh! Cassi~aru. You once told me you had two worst fears, but you wouldn't tell me what they were~aru. What are they?" She went from a sleeping scowl to a sleeping face full of worry as she spoke. "No...needles. They are after me...Clowns! No! The clowns have shots! Somebody help me!" she shrieked in her sleep.

China's face paled. "Oh no! I made her have a nightmare~aru!" I thought fast and spoke what popped into my mind first.

"Cassi, look, it's Bryce coming to save you!" I said before clamping my hand over my mouth. She stopped struggling and whimpering in her sleep though, and the largest grin you ever saw came across her face as she hugged her panda tighter.

Spain laughed. "Her two worst fears are needles and clowns? How silly!"

France laughed as well, but then asked me something I wished he hadn't heard. "Chaton, who is Bryce?"

She made me promise not to tell any of them because she knew they'd either tease her about it or be overprotective about it. So, I tried to cover it up. "Uh, I said rice." he smirked and raised an eyebrow, seeing through it. Spain and China looked interested as well.

"Non, mon chaton, you said Bryce. I heard you loud and clear."

I put on my best England face and looked at them as if they were idiots. "I have no idea what on earth you three are talking about. I said rice. You know how much she loves fried rice." I put my nose up in the air, hoping I was pulling this off. "I mean look, I bet she's practically eaten China's whole house out of it in dreamworld!"

"Honhonhon. Why don't I just ask papillion then? If there really is no such person as 'Bryce'..." France said, taunting me. I had to think even faster.

"If you want to waste your question, be my guest." I shrugged. "But I don't see why you'd want to." I kept my nose in the air and my eyes closed so that they wouldn't betray me. I was a bad liar...

"Very well then. Papillon, who is Bryce?" He asked Cassi. I had to look to see what she would do.

She started giggling in her sleep. "Bryce... Is the best guy ever... He so nice... Never seen him mad... Wierd feelings I not used too..." She said the last bit with a confused face and her arm went around her chest.

I sighed because she basically just spilled it all right there. France smirked. "Hohohon~ I didn't know papillon had a crush~! This is so sweet~!"

"He better be nice~aru." China said with sort of a scowl.

I looked at Antonio. He smiled. "I never thought Cassi had much of an interest in this kind of stuff."

I was about to answer when she said. "Don't. I don't, but I don't get it. Can't control it..."

"Honhonhon, mon papillon~! Ma petite fleur, you're opening up your blossoms to see the ways of love! She makes me so proud!" France exclaimed, patting her head. "So beautiful... So naive..."

I glared at him as Cassi started to speak again.

"My dog is naive... And my cat...I love them anyways..." She said. The then giggled. "But nobody knows my secret..."

All of our heads snapped to her in interest. "What secret?" I asked.

"No... Not supposed to tell anybody bout it... The secret photo album... I got good blackmail for everyone..." She said, grinning like a maniac. Our eyes went wide as saucers.

"Also my videos... Even better blackmail..." She muttered. Our jaws dropped open.

"Where can we find the videos, Cassita?" Spain questioned, his eyebrow raising.

She paused before stating, "behind my desk..."

I turned to look at France. He stared back at me blankly. "Mon chaton...?"

"You. You're the creeper here. Go find those tapes!" I exclaimed, smirking.

"Honestly, mon chaton?" He looked at me angrily, then got up with his arms crossed. "Fine. But I only go to zatisfy my own curiosity." He had made it all the way to the door when I started to feel guilty about calling him a creeper...

"Hey, France, wait up." I stood up, walked to the door, and... Hugged... Him. "Thanks."

"Mon chaton, it iz alright." He hugged me back, his hands traveling down my back until he reached... Um...

"France!" I shouted, smacking him and pushing him away. "Don't do that!"

"Mi amor?" Spain questioned as he walked up to me, unsure of what happened. I glared at France, unwilling to explain.

"Off I go, non?" He replied happily, almost sprinting for the door.

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off as I backed away, taking Spain with me.

"Fine then. My turn again!" Prussia stated, still miffed, as he emerged from the master bedroom. "What makes you a ninja, then?"

"I was born a ninja..."

"Then, then, uh, how come you're not like all ninja star combat on us right now?" he retorted.

"Off duty..." she sleepily replied.

"Well, when are you on duty then, huh?" Prussia almost yelled. "...That's classified..."

"Argh! Jeez, she is annoying in her sleep!" he exclaimed. "Well, amigo, she was only answering _your_ questions." Spain said. He just glared and sat down.

"Hum..." I thought. "Okay, Cassi, how come you are the one who notices Canada most often? You know, besides France."

"...tend to notice things no one else does..." I shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess."

"So, Cassita, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Spain asked cheerily. "I mean, if not, that's okay, but I'm always here to talk!"

"Spain... You remind me of yellow cause your so happy all the time..."

"Ah, amarillo? That makes me smile! Fusososo~!" Spain really was grinning from ear to ear. I elbowed him.

"Only you could talk with a sleeping person, amor." I smiled, taking his pet name for me and using it on him. "It's my turn! Cassi, did you know that I liked Spain before he even asked me out? I remember what you said about Haley and England..." My face flushed.

She smiled again. "I could tell... Though less obvious than Haley... But that one reason why... Other dudes got chased off... I knew he'd be good for you..."

I smiled back and looked to Spain, who hugged me close to him. "But how did you know, then?" Even though I was in dangerous territory, I decided to plow right through it.

"You stared at him sometimes... And you whenever you played around, he the only one... You wouldn't call stupid or say shut up to... Even if we could tell you were joking... Plus, France noticed some too...He reads body language..."

"Oh." I said simply. My face was probably beat red. Now I had another person to put on my interrogation list... "Oh, speaking of Haley... Do you approve of her and England?"

"Yeah... Although Haley can be a bit bratty... She may give hard time... But England understanding person..."

"Any other opinions or secrets you got rattling around in there?" I smirked, resisting the urge to poke her.

"...I can't stand France's cooking." She stated simply, just as he walked back through the door with the 'good blackmail'.

France placed his hand over his heart. "Mon papillon... You have hit me where my one weakness lies..." He sniveled, almost falling to the floor.

"France, did you find the goods?" I asked, ignoring his theatrics.

"...Oui..." He replied, somewhat halfheartedly.

"Well, then, let's see them!" I shouted as I took the stuff from his arms and set them out on the couch. There was a photo album and a DVD with the word 'Blackmail' on each item. I took the DVD and put it in my tv and pressed play. The first thing we saw was... Shocking.

Cassi, obviously the one with the camera, was creeping behind the couch in our house and pointing it at Spain who was... In a dress. It was a yellow, flowery dress and he was twirling around looking at himself in it at a mirror!

We heard him speak to himself. "Huh! Now I know what it is like to wear one of these!... Mi amor would think me extraño..." He said as he twirled one more time and the video stopped. We paused it before the next one played.

I stared at the screen blankly. I was sort of in shock for the moment. Spain shifted uneasily beside me.

"Well," he laughed nervously. "Mi amor, I..."

Then, my brain clicked back into gear and I burst out laughing. "Spain!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "I... I love you! So much! That's so awesome!" Of course, in between almost every word I was laughing.

"De.. ¿De veras?" He looked down at me in confusion and embarrassment.

"Of course! That color... That dress was so cute on you!" I was in hysterics, but I cemented my feelings with a quick peck on his lips.

"Te amo." I said happily as I attempted to calm myself.

"¡Te amo!" Spain exclaimed, rubbing my hair.

"Well, if zat is all said and done..." France said suavely, slightly smirking. "We can watch another now, non?"

I nodded as I picked the remote back up and pressed play again. This time, we saw...France. He was bouncing around the room dancing and singing while he was brushing his hair.

"Girls just wanna have fun~! Oh, girls, they wanna have fun~!" He was smiling while he was singing and, obviously not noticing the blackmail ninja, listening to his ipod. The voice he was singing in was high and girly. He continued this for about two minutes before snickering was heard and the video stopped.

I couldn't hide my smile for this one.

"Oy, Niisan, not half bad." Spain replied happily, patting a now crying France on the back.

"That was... Disturbing... Aru..." China said, obviously scarred for life. I just laughed evilly.

"France, it must suck to know you sound like such a girl when you sing!" Prussia said, laughing loudly.

"Mon papillon!" France cried, rushing over to Cassi. "How could you do this to me?"

She simply re-positioned herself in her sleep as we all looked to the screen for the next video.

This time we saw... Romano... In the kitchen. He was holding a tomato and talking.

"Oh, tomato, how come the world hates me?" He paused, looking at it. "Really? I think they're &*-#^&# too!" He said and paused again.

"At least someone agrees with me, sheesh... I know!... Absolutely!" he said. "Oh tomato, you make me feel so much better in this stupid world... Yes, yes, I hate them too!" He then snuggled the tomato to his face and the video stopped.

"R-Romano..." I stammered, blinking and looking at the TV in awe. "He's still so cute!" I replied, reaching out to touch the TV screen.

Spain laughed nervously. "Mi amor, you're the one having mood swings now, it seems." I simply shrugged in response.

"Dude... He needs friends. Seriously." Prussia stated, crossing his arms and attempting to be cool.

"And I don't suppose the 'awesome' you would be his friend, now would you?" I huffed.

Spain just shot a look at Prussia and hugged me closer while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'd be his friend..." France said, smiling. I shot him a look as China pushed the play button on the VCR.

The next thing that popped up was Prussia, and he was asleep on the couch. There was laughter coming from the camera as someone's hand (Cassi's) came on screen, holding an open lipstick. She proceded to sneakilly put it on him without waking him up and after the lipstick came the blush, and then the eye shadow.

Then she stepped back and put a piece of paper in his hand. It had the word PWNED on it in large bold letters. The video then stopped.

"Hahahahah you got pwned!" I exclaimed, pointing at him rather rudely.

Prussia simply glared, first at me and then Cassi. Cassi smiled in her sleep, most likely completely unaware of anything that was happening. China then burst out laughing, followed by the rest of us.

"Okay," Spain started between laughs. "Who's next?"

The button was pressed, and yet again we saw France in front of the screen. But this time, he was in front of a mirror...making out with his reflection. That pretty much was the whole video for a minute and a half untill it stopped.

"I'm scarred for life." I stated softly, curling up into a fetal position and hugging myself, gently rocking back and forth.

"Mi amor?" Spain looked on worriedly, uncertain of what to do because of his bewildered state.

"AIYAH!" China exclaimed, wielding his wok as if he was going to beat France upside the head.

"AND YOU NEED TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Prussia yelled, pointing at France.

"Quoi? That iz how I learned to kiss." France stated brusquely, looking away while twirling his hair through his fingers.

I shivered. "I don't even know if I want to see what's next..."

"TOO BAD!" Prussia exclaimed, pushing the play button again. "I NEED TO GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The play button was pressed and the screen showed England sitting in the middle of his living room floor playing with barbies.

"No, I don't have a pretty dress to wear to the magical princess ball." he said in a high voice while moving one of them up and down. "Don't worry! I have a bunch! Let's go to my house, so you can pick your favorite out!" he said while moving the other one.

He then pulled a little plastic car out and put the two in it and pushed it around making engine noises. After a while of that, the video stopped.

"D'aww! England's still a little kid!" I said in a high pitched voice, momentarily forgetting that I had been scarred for life a few seconds earlier.

"They're... Kind of... Cute, aru!" China said, being as enthralled by England's actions as I was.

"I'm starting to feel better about being in that dress..." Spain said awkwardly.

"Seriously? The awesome me could so take him over!" Prussia replied evilly, laughing darkly while rubbing his hands together.

"Honhonhon... Angleterre..." France said while smiling. "I'll add zis to some of my blackmail videos... Poor Angleterre."

While I was still reveling in the cuteness, France pushed the play button again.

The next video that started playing showed Italy on top of Romano who was on all fours. "Come on, Lovino~! Please?" Italy begged cutely.

Romano sighed. "As long as no one sees me doing this..." he said and started crawling around letting Feliciano ride him, all the while making horse noises. "Neigh! Neigh!"

Feliciano laughed from enjoyment but you could slightly hear Cassi laughing in the background as well. "All right. Am I done now?" he asked after a little bit of that. "Awww. Okay then..." he replied and got off. This time, however, Cassi sneased and Romano and Italy saw her.

"Oops!" was heard and Romano got up from the floor and started running after her, yelling and reaching for the camera. She obviously got away with it eventually because of the footage still being there, but that was where the video ended.

All present in the room were laughing, but what we didn't know was that all of the noise had eventually woken Cassi up. She waited before saying anything though...

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" I laughed.

Spain laughed as he agreed "Oh Romano~! You and Italy are so cute~!"

"I wonder how papillon got all of zis film!" France said in between laughs.

"I wonder what she was planning on using it for! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

China had calmed down a bit. "I wonder what she would say if she knew we found it~aru?"

"Well, I'd probably go all revenge ninja on you all and run around the house hitting as many people as I can for nosing around in my room."

All laughter stopped as heads slowly turned towards the girl who was now sitting upright on the couch with her arms crossed and a scowl across her face.

"Heh.." I let out a nervous laugh. "Glad you don't have any footage of me?" I replied lamely, although it came out as more of a question than an answer. "Don't kill me! You told us where it was, so we weren't technically snooping! And and.. I told France to go find it, so.. I guess... You'll have to kill him AND me..." I glared at France, although I wasn't exactly sure what to expect next.

"Fusososososo... Come on Cassita, we mean no harm! Plus, now I know one of my most embarrassing and private moments was recorded..." Spain finished thoughtfully.

"We're the ones who should be mad at you!" Prussia screamed. "NOT AWESOME! ...That part about me, that is..."

She looked at us like we had lost our minds. "I didn't tell you anything about this!" I nodded. "You had been sleep talking."

Her eyes widened in realization then she smiled and laughed. "Oh! I see what happen. Heheh...So did I say anything else?" she asked while looking a little nervous.

I looked at her and smirked. "Oh, boy did you." After a pause, I continued. "... I tried to stop them, I really did... But... I guess I'll just leave you to figure it out." I finished, looking away and feeling slightly ashamed that I failed at stopping Cassi from spilling...

"Oui Papillon..." France said smoothly. "Who is-"

"DON'T. You. Dare." I exclaimed, putting on my best threatening voice. "If you mention that... I will assure you that you WILL regret it."

She looked at France, confused. "Qui est qui?" she questioned, a little worried looking. He simply looked at her and smirked. "Bryce." he stated.

Her eyes went wide open and her face blushed the most red I've ever seen her blush. Her eyes darted around at everyone who was looking at her and she got up and ran into my bedroom. I heard the door lock.

"I'm never gonna leave this room again~!" she yelled, embarassed.

"Cassi! I told you not to ask..." I sighed, thinking that Cassi should get a different hide out other than my bedroom...

"Cassita! Niña, open up, por favor!" Spain called, knocking on the door. "I'm sure we all have some questions we want to ask you~!"

"Like what?" She yelled from the opposite side.

"Is he nice? Aru. You know I need to meet him now, aru!" China exclaimed, starting to hit my door with his wok.

"Is he good eye candy?" France asked, laughing.

"I bet his awesomeness is no comparison to mine." Prussia stated haughtily.

"Stop it!" she squeaked. "I knew this would happen, you guys are so emberassing! China, I doubt he has any interest in me, so you don't need to meet him. France, SHUT UP and Prussia, he surpasses you in all levels!"

"Honhonhon, so he _is_ great eye candy... I can help you get his attention, mon papillon." France stated, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't think she wants to be recognized for _that _kind of attention..." I retorted, sending France a blank look.

"Aiyah! Cassi, if you don't come out here this instant..." China began beating the door with such ferocity that I backed away in fear.

"No!" She stated. Oh no, she turned on stubborn mode again...

"Fine." China finally stopped harassing my door and stood there, angrily staring at it. "I won't cook for a week then, aru."

"... You can't be serious!"

"I am, aru." He looked to France out of the corner of his eyes. "And we're going to have to eat at France's for that entire week, aru."

After a few seconds of silence, the door was unlocked and she slowly opened it, looking down at the floor, her face still flushed.

"Cassi-chan!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm glad you finally came out... Is Yao's food that worth it?" I asked the question towards the very end in an attempt to alter what I had said before.

She just looked to the side and mumbled a "Yes" but continued pouting.

"Good girl! I'll make you some lo mein right now, aru!" China exclaimed, running for my kitchen.

"WOOOOO!" Cassi shouted, fist pumping into the air. "We'll be eatin' here tonight! YES!"

I looked at them as they both ran into my kitchen, China beginning to cook and Cassi cheering him on.

"A positive turn of events, si, mi amor?" Spain said from beside me.

"Si!" I exclaimed, as I turned to look at the living room. "And now we know what Cassi does in her spare time..."

"Yeah, spy on the awesome me! ... And all you other people..." Prussia stated, then moved into the kitchen so that he could be a part of the clean up committee... For food, that is.

"Oui. We better go before there is none left, non?" France said happily as he moved toward the kitchen. "Come!" He beckoned us, and we followed to watch the cooking comedy... Er, show, begin!


	10. Hetalia Truth or Dare!

It was Friday night, and I was at my house along with Whitney, Spain, France, Prussia, America, China and Romano. We all decided to play truth or dare, so we were sitting in a circle in the middle of my living room floor. Did I know this was a bad idea? Yes. Did I care? Absolutely not.

"Okay! Who wants to go first~aru?" I asked, smiling. America's hand shot up into the air so I let him go first.

"Okay, dudes! Hmm...China! Truth or dare?" he asked while pointing a finger at China.

China sighed. "Truth~aru."

"Okay! Are you a dude or not?" He asked.

France, Prussia, Spain and Romano started laughing while Whitney looked suprised and I...well I am thankful for my self control. I managed to reduce my actions to a slap in the back of the head. "Ow! Dude, not cool~!" He whined.

China looked on wide eyed and blushed. "I-I'm a man~aru! How rude!"

We both glared at him for a few seconds before I got tired of the other's laughter and said "China, it's your turn~aru."

He glared for a moment more before saying. "Spain~aru. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, hombre." Spain said, looking at China with a glint in his eyes.

"Very well, aru." China said, closing his eyes in concentration. "I dare you... To serenade Whitney-"

"Ah! That's easy!" Spain started, interrupting China, going off on a rant.

"I wasn't finished, aru! You have to serenade her with... A song by... Madonna!" China said happily.

"M-Madonna? But I only know one..." Spain's confidence faded and was replaced with awkwardness.

"Then go on, aru." China said, eagerly awaiting to hear the song.

"A dare is a dare." I said as he hesitated.

Spain then turned to Whitney and took her hand, to which she blushed. He then started singing, quite... Happily. "You must be my lucky star! Cuz you shine on me, wherever you are! I just think of you, and I start to glow, I need your light and baby you know..."

"Ah! I love that song!" Whitney squealed, hugging Spain as he continued.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight! Starlight, star bright, make everything alright! Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight; Starlight, star bright, yeah~..."

The others sort of snickered at it but they didn't want to interrupt the moment. After he was done, he turned to Prussia and said "Okay, Prussia, truth or dare?"

Prussia grinned. "Dare the awsome me!" "Okay, amigo, I dare you to prank call Poland!"

Prussia whipped out his phone and dialed the number as he put it on speaker. "Like, hello?"

"Ahem. This is Mister...Rogers." "So original." I added. He shushed me. "I called to tell you that your ponies are out in my yard."

"Like, OMG, okay, I'll go find them! Thanks a bunch!" and the phone hung up. We all started laughing. "He believed you and you didn't even alter your voice!" Whitney pointed out.

"Okay...France! Truth or dare?" Prussia said. "Dare." France replied.

"I dare you to...go a week without watching any of your _special DVDs._" he said. France looked shocked for a bit but hesitantly agreed.

They shook on it and then France turned to...Whitney. "Chaton. Truth or dare?" he asked, while smirking.

She was smart enough not to take any chances and said "Truth."

France thought for a moment. "Hmmm...Okay. How often do you passionately kiss Spain? You know, over and over and over~." he trailed off, smirking at her blushing face.

"If you must know..." She paused, her face still a soft red color. "Well, why don't you just use your imagination?" She countered, shockingly maintaining France's eye contact.

"Because, mon chaton, it's much more interesting to know the truth." France replied, still smirking. "And you said truth, madame..."

"Fine," she replied in annoyance, her face flushing a little more. "Maybe a few times a day."

"Honhonhon, Spain, you're having fun, aren't you?" France turned his gaze to his friend, whom shifted towards Whitney.

"Ah, 'niisan. Stop it." Spain said as he put his arm around Whitney.

"I'm afraid he'll imagine us instead of watching his 'special DVDs'..." She whispered under her breath. "Okay, my turn?" She turned to me, smiling from ear to ear. "Cassi-chan~..."

"Yeah mans?" I replied. "Truth or dare?" she asked. Her face was a little wierd...like she was planning something...Oh well!

"Dare me, suckaz!" I yelled.

"I dare you..." She glanced around the room, dragging out the word 'you' and acting like she hadn't thought of anything yet. "To go out on a date with America!" She finished, looking at me with a smug smile. "Alone. With none of your friends or his friends, and you must take at least three pictures."

Whoa. That came out of nowhere. I looked at America, who was waiting for my reaction with a blush on his face. I'm sure I was blushing too. "Um...Okay. I mean, if it's alright with him..." I said looking back up at him. He grinned really wide and gave me a thumbs up, which caused me to smile back.

I looked back at Whitney. "So where do we have to go?" I asked.

"Um, how about-"

"OH! Can we go to McDonalds, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" America suddenly shouted.

Whitney looked at him like he was crazy. "For a date? You've got to be-"

"WOOOO! Micky Dee's!" I cheered.

We high fived and the others looked at us funny, but I really didn't care. McDonalds was addicting to me! Oh, but, before I forget...

Whitney obviously thought she was gonna be a little 'make Cassi embarassed' ninja, so I might as well get her back now.

"Okay...Whitney! Truth or dare?" She thought for a second. "Dare." Hahaha, she apparently thinks I'm going to be a good little friend and go easy on her...

"'Kay...I dare you to...sit in France's lap and call him 'Papa' for fifteen minutes!" I said grinning like an idiot. Her face paled.

"Why would you tell me to do that?" she asked.

"Because it will make you uncomfortable." I replied, feeling pretty proud of myself.

* * *

><p>{Whitney's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I just stared at Cassi in shock for the first few moments after she said that. "For fifteen minutes?"<p>

"Ah, come here mon chaton!" France exclaimed, already reaching out for me.

I shot a pleading look at Cassi, but she simply answered, 'a dare is a dare'.

"Honestly?" I pouted. She simply laughed at me, and I sighed, letting France pull me into his lap. "Papa." I said, looking away.

"Non, you muzt zay it with ze accent!" Cassi shouted.

"It's said the same way! I said it exactly the same way you did!" I yelled back.

Cassi simply smiled mischievously. "Now you have to start all over again..."

"No..." I said sadly, my voice trailing into oblivion.

"Honhonhon mon chaton... We can do this all night. Zere are no objections." France said, smiling at me. I shivered.

"Papa..."

"Oh, mon chaton! How appealing it is when you call me that!" France exclaimed, hugging me closer. He was enjoying this WAY too much.

Suppressing a whimper, I continued the dare. "Papa."

"Mon chaton~." He ran his fingers through my hair and I flinched. "Non, mon chaton, non."

"Papa?" I still couldn't force myself to look at him, so I made the name come out as a question.

"Just relax~." He breathed, his fingers running through my hair again.

"Papa... Papa... Papa.."

After that torture was over, yet again I turned my sights on Cassi. "C-Cassi-chan." I stated, forcing my mouth to form another word other than the one I'd been saying for what seemed like an oblivion. "TRUTH OR DARE?"

She was laughing so hard she said "D-dare!" but as soon as she did, she covered her mouth, indicating it was an accident.

"T-truth! I meant truth!" She laughed nervously.

"Too late." I said with a glare, not in the mood to give clemency to anyone. "I dare you to wear a bikini."

She looked at me wide eyed and her face paled. "C-come again?" she stuttered, obviously fearing what she just heard.

"I, Whitney Carriedo, dare you, Cassi Marie, to wear, a bikini." I said haughtily, reveling in the fact that I had intimidated her.

She just stared, unable to think of words and put them into a sentence. She finally stuttered out "B-b-but I, I don't o-own one!"

"Oh, well then you can just use one of these that Poland bought me on that shopping trip." I dug into my overnight bag and threw a smaller bag at her.

Again, she became speechless. "I...I...no!"

"A dare _is_ a dare, you know." I said, smiling down at her.

She then scowled. After a few more moments of silence, it looked like she was forcing herself not to smile as she got up. "Fine." she said as she stalked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ah, mi amor?" Spain called from beside me. "Why did you have that in your bag anyway?"

"Uh... Just in case we went to the beach, or swimming, or something!" I said, laughing as I shrugged the question off. France got a glimmer in his eyes, and I felt that he was going to target me for questioning when his turn came...

It didn't take long for the bathroom door to open again and Cassi to come walking back out, grinning and giggling like an idiot.

The bikini she was wearing was little and pink with flowers on it. She was wearing it, but she had her clothes on under it.

When she got back into the living room and everyone looked at her, she burst out laughing harder. "I-It kind of reminds me of when Batman and Superman wear those stupid tights!" she got out between laughs.

"Y-you are such a cheater!" I shouted with accusation, pointing at her. "You found a loophole!"

"Dude! You said I had to wear it, and you didn't say anything else! You weren't specific enough~!" She said, calming down just a bit.

"She is right, mon chaton." Francis stated, winking at me. "Although, I would have enjoyed seeing mon papillon expose herself for the first time."

I glared at him, partially annoyed with myself, and partially wanting to beat his head in with a pan.

"Fusososo~." Spain whispered as he pulled me closer. "Calm down, mi amor. There's nothing to be upset about~!"

"Fine..." I said, a small smile starting to appear on my face. "Well, Cassi, now it's your turn again."

"Duh, hum..." she said, sitting back down and thinking. "Prussia! Truth or dare~aru?"

"Dare! I'll do any dare, cause I'm so awesome!" He said as he pointed to himself.

She smirked. "I dare you to call yourself unawesome." She said as she pulled out her little video camera.

He stared, wide eyed, before shaking his head violently. "No way! I'm too awesome to even-" "A dare is a dare!" she sang, turning the video camera on.

He looked down, and before he could mumble and get away with it, she said "In a clear voice that is understandable, please~!"

He scowled at her. "I am unawesome." he said. We all gasped, not expecting him to actually do it, and Cassi smugly closed her video camera back up. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

With a glare as his only answer, he looked around at us. "America?" Prussia asked, looking unimpressed. "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare, yo!" America exclaimed, fist pumping into the air. "Bring it! Cuz the hero can handle it!"

"Fine. But Cassi and Whitney have to leave the room for this. They're naive and can't handle the awesomeness." He looked at us with narrowed eyes. Spain and Romano quickly ushered us outside, despite Cassi's protests, and just before the door closed, Spain pushed Romano out with us.

"Chigi! Spain!" Romano exclaimed, beating on the door after he heard the lock click.

"You're their guard! Protect them! I'm trusting you, Romano~!" Spain yelled from the other side of the door. Romano unhappily complied, and leaned against the door with his arms crossed, giving the floor a dirty look.

* * *

><p>"Now, about your date..." Prussia began, staring down at America. "I dare you to kiss Cassi! And, try and get a picture of it, k? For proof, you know." Prussia snickered.<p>

America blushed and looked away. "O-okay..." He said while scratching the back of his head. "The hero can do that..."

"WAIT JUST ONE SECOND ARU!" China yelled at the four of them.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"Cassi is not just some toy you all use for a game~aru! Don't manipulate her~aru! Aiyaa, the thought sickens me!"

"Amigo, calm down! We aren't manipulating Cassita!" Spain tried to reason.

"Oui, China, we are simply giving these two as a couple a small try at l'amour~!" France tried to help.

Their reasoning didn't help, however, and China only got more upset.

* * *

><p>We heard yelling that sounded like China from inside and the three of us looked towards the door confused.<p>

"I FORBID IT!" China yelled, and at this point we knew we had to do something. Romano turned and hid behind me, uncertain of what to do.

"On three, try for the door?" I looked to Cassi, and she nodded. "Alright, one, two, three-!" On the count of three, Cassi and I rammed the door, me ending up sprawled on the ground and Cassi ending up standing valiantly beside me. Miraculously, the door wasn't broken down, but it simply swung open on its hinges after cracking the wood where the lock met.

"Oww..." I murmured. "The ground hurts..."

"Oka-san!" Romano ran up to me, helping me up. "Are you okay? Why would you do something stupid like that?"

I smiled. "Thanks for caring, Romano~." I hugged him after he helped me up.

"No! AIYAH! Release me! Cassi! They plan to-!" China was struggling in Prussia and France's grip, and Spain covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Mi amor, you couldn't have given us a few more minutes?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"NO!" Cassi yelled, not answering his question, simply referring to the scene infront of her. "Let go of Chuugoku~aru!" she yelled as she ran up to them and tried to make them let go.

I sighed and walked up to Cassi, grabbing her collar and dragging her back outside, Romano following. The door closed and the guys continued whatever they were talking about.

* * *

><p>"Geez, that was close! Not awesome, China!" Prussia exclaimed, releasing him from his grip.<p>

"CA-" Spain once again covered China's mouth to prevent him from screaming for Cassi.

"Mi amigo," Spain started calmly. "Please, hear us out~!" China remained silent as Spain removed his hand and waited for him to continue. "Well, we're not trying to make this awkward or use Cassita in any way, we want both of them to be happy, can't you see?"

"It sounds like you are manipulating this game just so you can make it sound like you're not embarassing your friends for fun~aru. But... I suppose it could be worse~aru..." China finally responded as France relinquished his grip on him.

"Ah, if you only knew what mi amor told me, then you wouldn't think I was 'manipulating' anyone." Spain said happily, staring out into space.

"What do you mean~aru?" China asked cautiously.

"Mon chaton shares secrets with her husband?" France asked, looking at Spain with curiosity.

"Awesome..." Prussia stated. "What kind-"

"I'm breaking in here whether you like it or not!" Cassi exclaimed, bursting in through the door like a ninja. I was close behind, attempting to catch her again, and Romano was following behind.

She ran up to China immediatley and hugged him as if HE were the younger one and needed protection. "What did you do to him?" She yelled, throwing accusing glares at Prussia and France.

"Nothing, papillon, nothing! Tell her, China." France said, looking at China expectantly.

He simply scowled and sighed. "Yeah, it was nothing~aru."

Cassi smiled in responce. "Well then! Are we going to keep playing, or what?" She said, reminding everyone of what was going on before.

Everyone sat in a circle again and I turned to America. "It's your turn, Alfred!" I reminded.

"Romano! Dude, truth or dare?" He asked, enthusiastically.

"Pfft. Dare." he replied, grumpily.

"I dare you to... Let someone pull your hair curl!" He said.

Romano's eyes widened as he stared at America like he was nuts. Romano then looked around at all of us, his eyes landing on me. "If it has to be anyone here, I'd prefer Okaa-san to." He said quietly.

"Me?" I asked uncertainly, looking around at the others to make sure that I'd heard that right.

"Romano~! Why not me?" Spain said, tearing up.

"You'd probably just do it anyway! Besides... Just.. Geez! Tomato 8$^()&." Romano said, slightly angrily. "Just do it!"

"Alright! Fine!" I responded in annoyance, cautiously raising my hand. I started to stroke the curl gently and got slightly distracted... "Aww Romano, your hair's so soft~!"

"Quit wasting time, that wasn't the dare!" Prussia yelled at me. I looked to Romano and noticed that he was bracing himself; I found myself wondering how exactly it felt for him to have his hair curl pulled or touched... I lightly tugged on it, and then let go, unsure of his reaction.

His face was really red and he whimpered, for some reason causing France and Prussia to laugh at him. I was very confused.

"I'm so confused." Cassi said, same as me. Spain just shook his head when I looked at him for an answer. "Whatever! Romano, it's your turn!" Prussia said.

Romano looked directly at France. "Wine *#&^!%. Truth or dare?" he said, his face now starting to clear up a bit. "Dare." he said. This man had no shame.

Romano thought for a minute. "I dare you to, uh...Quit harrassing Okaa-san for the rest of today and tomorrow." he said. France looked at him and said "Fine" with a scowl. "Thank you so much Romano!" I said, hugging him.

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled. It was Frances turn. He turned to look at Cassi, who had at this point gotten out of that bikini, and was fingering the lines on her palm, not really paying attention.

He smiled. "I will simply make up for it with mon papillon~." At her nickname her head jerked up, eyes asking what she missed. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"TRUTH." she stated firmly. Smart girl. "Okay, papillon...who was your first kiss?" he asked with a smirk. Woah, woah, wait a second.

"Cassi hasn't had her first kiss yet." I stated. "Right, Cassi?" I asked, looking to her only to see her eyes wide open and her face white as snow.

"Yeah, she hasn't, or I would know about it~aru." China stated. He then looked at her and noticed the same thing I did just a second before.

"Cassi... Is there something you haven't told me?" I asked cautiously. China's face was asking the same thing, but he remained silent.

She looked at us, wanting to tell us, but at the same time not wanting to. She finally looked down in shame.

"That one night when we had that party... France kissed me. But I had no say in it, I'm serious!" She explained quickly. China and I both threw murderous glares at France, who obviously hadn't thought this through very well.

Then, I started fuming. "I TOLD YOU HE WAS UP TO NO GOOD!"

"Whitney, calm down." Spain said smoothly, hugging me.

I starting spazzing. "NO! He-he-he... HE STOLE HER INNOCENCE!"

"And she didn't resist, mon chaton." France said, simpering at me. "If she did, my head would've been beaten in with that wok, you know."

"I-I-I couldn't move! I was confused!" She said, blushing.

"AIYAH! You should know better than to take advantage of such a young girl!" China exclaimed, ready to hit him.

"I think it would be best if I leave for the night..." France said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"NOT. SO. FAST." Three glaring figures stood infront of the door, blocking the way of escape.

France gulped as America, China, and Whitney walked towards him threateningly.

The three proceeded to chase him around the house and yelled at him while he screamed and ran out into the front yard, continuing this until they all almost passed out on the front lawn...

"Did we catch him?" Whitney asked, collapsing on the soft grass.

"Let's just pretend we did, ~aru..." China said, panting beside her.

"The hero will handle this!" America yelled as he continued to chase France around the outside of the house.

"I think this is going to be a long night." Spain commented from the porch, smiling as he watched the chase scene continue.


	11. Cassi's Date! With the Hero!

Cassi heard a knock on her door. She brushed through her hair one more time as Whitney lectured her on what to do and what not to do on your first date. Cassi was pretending to pay attention as she continued to ramble on about manners and such.

"And remember, if you run out of things to say, think before you say something awkward!" She said as she straightened Cassi's jacket.

"Dude. It's America! We've known him since forever, why are you talking like it's some dude you've only met once?" She said looking at Whitney like she was insane.

"I know! It's just... This is your first date~!" She squealed happily. China walked into the room, a bit mopey, but otherwise alright. Cassi looked at him.

"Don't worry, Yao~aru! It's Alfred, and you know nothing bad will happen~aru!" She tried to console him. He looked up at her, sort of smiling.

"I know~aru. It's just...You're growing up so fast~aru!" He said and hugged her. There was another knock on the door that reminded the three that America was waiting outside.

"Well, I gotta go you guys~aru!" She said as she walked towards the door. She turned around once more and waved then opened the door to a grinning America.

"Well, you ready Cassi?"He asked eagerly. She nodded smiling, and they walked out the door into America's truck.

"Wait~! Cassi-chan!" Whitney exclaimed, running out of the door holding a camera. "Here! And hugs for a good time!" She practically threw the camera at Cassi and engulfed her in a hug. "You too!" She hugged America, then looked at him with what can only be described as a glare. "Bring her back safely. Tonight. No later than midnight."

The two just looked on at her with faces of confusion before Alfred shouted, "Don't worry, dudette! The hero will keep her safe!"

"You better~aru!" China called from the porch, waving. "Have fun,~aru!"

Whitney walked her way to the porch as America and Cassi climbed into the truck and took off.

"I hope this turns out to be a good thing, ~aru." China said thoughtfully as the truck turned onto the main road.

"Don't worry, China. I think it'll turn out great." Whitney smiled and half-waved at the vehicle disappearing from view.

"How can you be so sure,~aru?" China questioned, looking at her oddly.

"Just a feeling."

* * *

><p>{Cassi's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>When we got in I immediately reached into my purse and got out my iPod and my transmitter. "Yo, Alfredo! Can I plug in my transmitter?"<p>

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"It's where I can plug my iPod into it and play it's music on the radio." I replied.

He smiled. "Go for it!"

"Thanks. Hey, do you like Weird Al?" I asked.

"Flip yeah! That dude's a genius!" He shouted as he cranked up the truck. I laughed and put on the song 'eBay'.

As soon as the song started playing, Alfred and I started singing along with it.

"Yeah~...  
>A used ... pink bathrobe,<br>A rare ... mint snowglobe,  
>A Smurf ... TV tray,<br>I bought on eBay~.

My house ... is filled with this crap,  
>Shows up in bubble wrap,<br>Most every day,  
>What I bought on eBay~!"<p>

We were trying not to laugh while we were singing the lyrics but failing miserably. We continued sing-laughing until we reached the middle of the song...

"I'll buy ... your tchotchkes,  
>Sell me... your watch, please!<br>I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy~)  
>I'm highest bidder~!"<p>

At this point, America fist pumped in the air unexpectedly and punched a hole in the roof of his truck!

"Dude!" I looked to him, waiting for him to react in some way, but he simply pulled his hand out of the hole he'd just made and kept singing. Shortly after this, I started laughing maniacally.

"Cassi? Dude...ette.. Are you okay?"

I just kept on laughing. I'm only half way sure why I found this situation funny, but that's usually how it always is. After a while, I calmed down though.

"Nice to know you're enjoyin' yourself. All in a days work for the hero!" He exclaimed, fist pumping again, but gentler this time.

I just smiled again and nodded.

"Don't go quiet on me!" He said happily, slightly urging me to start talking. The song had ended awhile ago...

"Okay, okay! Um...Oh! Do you want to see a movie after we leave McDonald's?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course! Who doesn't like movies?" He half-shouted, gripping the steering wheel strongly. "Anything in particular you want to see?"

I grinned. "I want to see a horror!"

"A horror, huh?" America asked, forcing a laugh. "What kind...?"

I paused, thinking, then gasped. "PARANORMAL ACTIVITY THREE!" I yelled.

"That's the one... With..."

"GHOSTS!" I shrieked with delight, even though I could almost see America's face pale.

"...What's wrong?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Don't worry. The hero will... Protect you from the... G-ghosts..." He stuttered. But before I could ask anything, we pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and all fear was forgotten.

"We're HERE!" He yelled excitedly. I got excited as we ran inside, after he locked his truck. We both ran immediately to a booth and sat down, momentarily forgetting that we had to get up and order our food. We laughed briefly and as I got up to go get in line, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let the hero order your food for you. What do you want?" He asked, smiling.

I smiled bacl. "A chicken sandwich and fries and a sweet tea, please. But wait, let me give you the money for-"

"Nah, it's cool! I'll pay for it!" He said and enthusiastically ran to the small line before I could object.

I eventually sat back down thinking. This may not turn out that bad. I smiled to myself. I'm glad that he didn't just flat out reject me...In the midst of my thoughts I hadn't noticed that he got back and set the tray down.

"Cassi? Yo! Cassi!" He said, waving his hand in front of my face. I had zoned out, but snapped back to reality then.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, smiling again.

"Don't think too hard, k?" He said, picking up his favorite food, a hamburger, and taking a bite. "That usually takes the fun away from things!"

"If you say so!" I said, sort of agreeing as I picked up my chicken sandwich.

"Ah~! It's soooo good!" America exclaimed and started to snarf down the rest of his hamburger. "This is great!"

"Yeah! I really love this place~!" I agreed as I ate my sandwich just a little bit slower than him.

"Anyone who doesn't is crazy!" He said loudly, and paused as he noticed my camera on the table. "Oh. Well, I guess we should put that to use soon, huh?" He took a slow sip on his soda as if he was thinking about something, then looked at me with a half smile.

I nodded. "Those guys can be so nosey..." I said, looking at it.

"Better to know they care, right?" He laughed, then his face turned thoughtful. "I don't think China liked this too much, though.."

I nodded. "He's really overprotective of me, is all. I know you're not the reason why! So don't be worried about it!" I said, not wanting him to be upset.

He fully smiled at me then. "I won't then!" He turned his attention back to the camera. "After we eat, then?"

"Sure!" I said then shoved fries in my mouth happily. He did the same, almost twice as fast as I did. Pretty soon it became an all out eating contest!

* * *

><p>{Whitney Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I sat inside Cassi's house, uncertain of what to do. China was right there with me.<p>

"Are you going to stay here until they come home, ~aru?" China asked.

"Of course!" I replied hastily. "I want to know everything! If I need to go hunt him down or if he'll continue to be the good guy I know!"

"Interesting, ~aru." China paused, like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to say something. "I feel the same way."

"Team?" I said happily, holding out my hand for a handshake.

"Deal, ~aru." China replied, taking my hand and smiling back.

* * *

><p>{Cassi Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>My head fell down on the table. I had eaten so much! So had America! But, sadly, he had eaten far more... Somehow. I was starting to question whether or not he was human!<p>

"Dude!" I whined, moving my head up to look at him. "How do you eat that much!"

"The hero can do anything!" He yelled, happily eating ANOTHER hamburger. I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Well, I admit defeat then." I said, sitting back up.

"Finally! You're so stubborn, I thought you'd never give up!" He said, laughing.

"I know I'm stubborn, but my stomach can only hold so much! And plus, I've had my ice cream, so I'm good." I said, looking towards the camera.

He noticed my staring too, and before I knew it, he was right next to me with the camera pointed at us and I saw a flash.

"Hahaha! I caught you off guard!" He laughed.

"Lemme see it!" I said, reaching for the camera. But he lifted it away so I couldn't get it.

"Dude!" I shouted which caused him to laugh again.

"Nope! You're just going to delete it!"

"Why would I do that? I just wanna look~aru!" I whined.

"Fine, fine!" he chuckled, letting me hold the camera. The picture showed me with a suprised face and America with his toungue stuck out and his fingers making bunny ears behind my head. I laughed.

"Nice, Alfred." I said, handing it back to him.

"Thank you." He said quickly and I immediatley saw another flash.

"Yes! You were smiling in that one!" He said, fist pumping again.

"Dude!" I laughed, reaching out for the camera once again. "That's not fair!"

"You're on Candid Camera, yo!" Alfred smiled, ready to take another picture, but then he stopped. "I guess we should save some pictures for later, since I'm not letting you delete any." He teased.

"Come on, Alfredo Cheese!" I begged, reaching for the camera again.

"Oh, so you want the hero to take the picture this time? Okay!" He said cheerily, pushing the button again.

"Stop it!" I laughed, jumping up to get the camera but failing because he was taller than me.

"Hm, how's the ground down there, shorty?" He said, laughing as he held the camera just out of my reach.

"Not funny!" I said, even though just afterwards I started laughing.

"Nah, I think I'll be the professional camera man hero." He stated matter-of-factly.

I stopped laughing, crossed my arms and looked up at him. I still had a smile on my face though. I turned around and stated "Meh." while not looking at him.

I waited a few seconds and heard him say "What, so you're giving up now?" I smiled wider, but he couldn't see it.

"Meh." I said again. I heard him walk closer.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head away and said "Meh." again.

"Uh, uh, I'm sorry! Here, you can have the camera!" He said, handing it to me and freaking out at the same time.

I waited a second and quickly turned around and snatched the camera out of his hands before he had time to think.

"Hah!" I yelled and ran out the door and down the sidewalk along the edge of the building.

"DUDETTE NOT COOL!" America called, running after me. "Where are you going?"

I simply laughed and started running towards the one place where I knew I'd be safe, and probably get some pretty cool pictures too. The little kid's play place!

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." I laughed, mimicking Russia's evil laugh as I started to climb into the first colorful tube. And then, the unthinkable happened... I tripped. And fell.

"Cassi! Wait!" America yelled as he caught up to me.

"Noes! You can't take the camera!" I said, trying to get back up.

"Are you alright? I mean, didn't you fall?" He said, approaching me and helping me up. "How am I supposed to protect you if you run off like that? Come on! I'm the hero, not the bad guy!" He flashed a smile at me.

I smiled back, hiding the camera behind my back. "I know!" I said.

"Then... Are you playing hard to get?" He replied, still smiling.

I smiled wider and took a few steps back. "I dunno... Maybe?" I made it sound like a question.

He laughed and then ran towards me but I was expecting this and sprinted out of the playplace. It was too small and he'd surely catch up to me in there.

I ran into the park and hid behind a tree, trying to catch my breath. I was not a fast runner. I tried to sneak away and go behind another tree, but my ninja-ness wouldn't activate. I could tell because he saw me and grabbed my shoulders from behind. "Eep!" I squeaked, not expecting it.

He laughed. "You really weren't _that _hard to get!" He said.

I turned around to face him. "Well, I'm not the best runner..." I trailed off.

"No worries! The hero will train you!" I looked at him.

"No! I'm fine; I don't need training~!" I whined.

He waited a second. "Well... Good! Because I'm too lazy to actually do that anyways! So we're even!" He laughed.

"You are lazy. And you eat McDonald's a lot. How come you aren't fat?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, then I wouldn't make a very good hero, now would I?" He paused. "I still train~! Sometimes." He finished, winking.

I laughed. "Do Michael Jackson dancing games on the Wii count? Cause if they do, then I train too!"

"Definitely!" He shouted, fist pumping into the air. "Training is always better if you're having fun with it!"

"Yeah!" I shouted, mimicking his fist pump.

"Becoming quite the ninja heroine, huh?" He asked happily.

I smiled, loving the idea of another ninja title. "Ninja heroine..." I thought. "I like it~aru!"

"I'm glad!" He smiled. "So, you're my equal and not my sidekick, right?" He questioned for clarity, giving me a thumbs up.

I smirked. "No, compared to me, YOU are the sidekick. Ninjas pwn all."

"Prove it." He goaded, grinning.

"Okay..." I said, looking around. I stared at a piece of grass, knowing he would look to see what I was looking at, and when he did I tackled him to the ground and sat on his back.

"Hah! Pwned!" I gloated and laughed.

"Not fair~!" He whined. "You caught me off guard!"

"Exactly!" I laughed again. "That's what ninjas do!"

He then got up all of a sudden and pinned me down, facing the ground. "Ha! Well, the hero gets the last laugh!" He said and started laughing.

I tried getting back up to retaliate, but he seriously had me pinned good. His arms were holding my back down. "No! That's not fair, because you're stronger than me!" I whined this time.

"Hahaha! That's what heros are!" He said, mimiking my earlier statement.

"...I still pwned you first!" I said, not being able to think of another retaliation at the moment.

"But it is ladies first! And anyway, how do you know I wasn't just letting my guard down?" He asked.

"Well because you wouldn't have! Plus, you were whining when I pwned you!" I argued back, about to try and jump out of his pin.

"Heroes know when they need to be good actors!" He exclaimed, still holding me down. "Plus, the fact that I was able to retaliate and successfully subdue you proves, that we are, in fact, equals! It's also stated in the Bill of Rights."

"No! No, no, noooo the Bill of Rights says NOTHING about ninjas!" I whined.

"I was referring to the fact that you're a lady and..." His voice trailed off. "I probably shouldn't be roughhousing with you like this." He paused. "But even though it doesn't say anything about ninjas or heroes, it's still a free country!" He laughed uncertainly.

"You are starting to sound confused...and nervous." I stated, attempting to look up at him.

"No! There's no dent in my hero facade! I don't know what you're talking about, Ninja Heroine..." He said defensively, the pressure easing up from my back just a little...

"...You're freaking out!" I said, giggling. "That means you are lying~!"

"Heroes don't lie!" He exclaimed emphatically. "They simply know how to cover over the truth a little, you know, to... To protect themselves and their families!"

"... Then what are you trying to protect now?"

"Uh..." He paused, obviously not seeing this coming. "Life, Liberty, and... The Pursuit of... Happiness." He finished quietly, finally letting go of my back.

I sat up. "...'Kay." I nodded. "So... Now I know that you are a terrible liar!"

"Only around pretty girls and McDonald's." He winked.

I blushed, I'm sure, and looked down. "Eh, well..." I trailed off, then got an idea. "How about that movie?" I asked eagerly.

He became visibly more stiff and uncomfortable looking. "Um... I guess we could go watch it now..."

"Great!" I yelled, standing up and holding my hand out for him to take. He took it and I yanked him up quickly and dragged him back to his truck.

He was being really slow. By the time I was in my seat buckled up he had only just opened the door. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He shook his head, getting his seatbelt on. "Nothing! N-nothing is wrong with... The hero." He said and started up his truck.

I gave him a confused look but started playing my music again. When we got into the movie theater we ordered the tickets and got a soda to share. We were both still full from the McDonald's.

The commercials started playing and while they were I noticed that he was still really stiff looking.

"You really don't seem alright..." I said, slightly concerned. "Are you okay..?"

"Yeah!" He nodded his head fervently. "I'm... I'm gonna protect you from those.. G... Ghosts!" He finished, punching the air.

I finally realized what was wrong. I'm not sure how it took so long for me to get it. "You... Are scared. Aren't you?" I asked, looking him up and down to see his response.

"N-No! Never! Heroes aren't afraid of anything!" He denied, even though his voice had started to get more and more elevated...

"Dude... It's okay to admit it." I said, genuinley starting to worry.

"No! I'm protecting you here! That's my duty!" He exclaimed. "I can't be afraid of... Ghosts... What hero is afraid of ghosts?" He questioned, looking at me with extreme intensity.

I put my hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever..." I trailed off. I then poked him in the arm. "Relax man! If you're that scared, I'm right here!" I said.

He shot me a look, but simply nodded. The commercials were over now, and the movie was about to start.

"Gyah!" He shouted, holding onto me as the lights dimmed. "Ninja Heroine! How can they not scare you? You can't hit them or anything! They're... Just... There!" He whisper-shouted into my ear.

"They're... Not... Real!" I whispered back, immitating his tone.

"But.. But England said..." I shushed him as the movie appeared on the screen. "Cassi!" He whined, looking at me pitifully.

I tried to hold back laughter. "It's just moving pictures on a screen! It's not even real!" I reminded.

He frowned, practically engulfing me in a hug. "Fine... As long as I'm here with you, I'll be brave." He gulped, facing the screen once again.

The movie was over, and I was walking out of the theater with the freaking out whiner clinging to me and ranting on about how scary that was.

He continued this until we were outside and I just stood there, waiting for him to calm down. He didn't, after a while, and so I put my hand on his back. "Alfred, It's all over now, please calm down. Nothing happened." I said in the most soothing voice I could muster up.

He stopped whimpering and looked at me, but didn't let go of my arm. "...Okay. I-I told you I would protect you!" he said.

I shook my head and patted his. "Yes, you sure did." He seemed suprised that I agreed with him but then his face turned confused.

"Wait, was that saracasm?" He asked. I smirked and remained silent. "Dude! You gotta answer me!" He whined, starting to forget about the movie. Yes, my plan was working. I giggled which confused him even more. "What are you giggling about? It's not funny! I so protected you!"

"Seriously, dude, calm down." I stated calmly, hugging him. "You... Protected me to the best of your abilities."

He nodded. "Yeah... Those ghosts were tough..." He shook his head violently, like he was attempting to clear something from it.

"And...You won! So now the battle's over, right?"

"The battle's never over, Ninja Heroine!" He stated heroically. "Although, it would help if..." He stopped, and I could've sworn that his face flushed before he turned away from me.

"If...? If what, man?" I asked, wanting him to finish.

"If I always had a cool, calm and collected Ninja Heroine by my side, you know?" He looked at me, his face accented lightly with pink.

I thought for a moment about what it was he was getting at..."Hm, what do you mean?"

"You're smart enough to figure that out~!" He laughed nervously, mussing my hair. "In some other words, I hope this isn't the last time we'll do this."

I couldn't stop the smile that stuck itself on my face. "I'm sure as heck it won't be!"

He smiled back at me as we walked to the truck. "Almost time for another picture, huh?"

I sighed. "I reckon so... Hey, lemme take it this time." I said. He nodded and we both got next to his truck, me pointing the camera to us. "Say cheese ninja!" I said and took the picture.

I looked at it as he walked around to the drivers side and got in. I smiled, really liking it for some reason... It was confusing because normally I hate pictures. "Hey, you coming?" He called from inside.

I broke out of my thoughts and got in the truck. "Sorry." I laughed.

"Dude, what did I tell you about thinking too hard?" He teased.

"Man, with how you say that it makes it sound like you never think. Which actually-"

"HEY!" He said, interrupting me and feigning offence.

I started laughing again. "I'm kidding!"

He laughed too. "I know." He said, looking for his keys.

"Um... Having trouble over there?" I asked cautiously, peering over the hood of the truck to look at him.

"DUDE! No way! Not again!" He shouted, then began to pull his pockets inside out.

"And you said you've thought before..." I teased.

"Not funny!" He half sighed, half shouted. "And it's only three o'clock..."

"Well...what should we do then?" I looked at him uncertainly.

"Well... We could do the mature thing and go look for them... Or... We could use it as an excuse to have more fun!" He looked at me coyly.

"Mature is just another word for boring! I like the second option better!" I said smiling.

"So, where to?" He asked, looking around.

I stared straight ahead, my eyes not looking at anything and my mind taking over with pictures of the only thing I could think of at the moment..."I...want...ice cream..." I said slowly.

"ICE CREAM?" He exclaimed, spazzing. "I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

"I KNOW YOU DO!" I laughed, his outburst breaking me out of my ice cream trance.

"Then let's GO!" He shouted, pointing back towards the movie theater. Next door there happened to be a Sonic...

"Shweet!" I said, thinking about ice cream again, but then I turned to him and asked "What are you going to order?"

"Hmmm.. Well, we just ate earlier, but... I think I could handle another food eating contest." He smirked.

I thought about whining but then I thought...this is a horrible idea that I so am about to agree to. "Beep yeah!"

"Alright, you're on!" He replied, fist pumping.

"...I'm going to win this time." I said, looking straight ahead. That was supposed to be a thought and not form words, so I didn't realize I said it.

"That's what you think." He said, fixing me with a competitive stare.

I looked back, then realized I spoke. "Oh! Did I say that out loud? I was going to wait and watch your suprised defeat but I guess you got a warning!"

"Pft, I don't need a warning. The hero's already on his toes when he's around you." He put his chest out and crossed his arms over it.

"Just when you are around me? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Uh, I mean... I try not to act like an idiot around you." He said shyly, probably embarrassed that I'd caught on.

"...How come when you're around me?" I pressed on.

He laughed nervously. "Because maybe the hero's... Had a crush on you for awhile now."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. "...Really?"

"Every hero has to have a heroine sometime." He said solemnly, looking at me. "Someone special to protect, even if that someone doesn't necessarily need protecting." He paused and smiled. "I'm not normally the lovey type. But it made me angry that France kissed you, and it kinda took me until now to really figure out why..."

I could feel my face heating up as he spoke. I stared at him, not really sure what to say, but my mouth decided to take over and I spoke before I could think.

"Maybe I've had a crush on you too, but was too embarrassed to ever say anything about it because I'm not good with this kind of stuff and... And... And I kind of... Am like... Really... Really... Happy right now." I finished, looking at my shoes to hide my red face.

I had the biggest grin on my face and I couldn't get it off if I wanted to. It was his turn to ask "Really?"

"Yeah. I'd... Told Whitney a little about it before, but not much. I think that's why she dared me to go on this date but... I'm really happy she did. I'd have gone on it whether it was a dare or not, really. Um... And I think that ninjas need someone to protect as well... But someone who also could protect them if they ever have a blind spot... Just in case." I said, still looking down.

"Just in case? You'll never have to worry cuz I won't let'em get that far!" He said teasingly, smiling. "And, actually... The guys also, kind of... Dared me to kiss you..." He paused, regulating his breath. "But I'd never want to be like France!"

"...Well, you're not like France if you warned me!" I said, looking back up and smiling.

His face flushed slightly. "But I don't want to take your first actual kiss."

"...Why not?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"Not unless you want me to." He stated, looking down.

"Well... I don't not want you too." I said, blushing more.

"But for it to be your first kiss, for it to count, you'd have to kiss back." He teased with a smile, leaning in closer to me.

I smiled back. "Well... I don't really know how..."

"Just, do what feels right." He replied, his face hovering by mine. He looked like he was having trouble deciding what to do himself.

"...O-okay..." I stuttered, waiting for him to make the first move. I was flipping nervous! But, I didn't want to wreck the mood or anything.

He leaned back a little. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to. I'm not France." He smiled softly.

...I didn't know I was impatient until the sentence flew out of my mouth. "Dude, you're not France, just flipping kiss me!"

He laughed, then leaned in closer to my face and put his lips on mine gently.

I closed my eyes and kissed back...I mean I think I did. I can't really be sure, you know, lack of experience but it was... Nice.

When he pulled back I was smiling so much my cheeks started hurting. He was smiling too but looking down, so I grabbed his hand and started walking again.

I looked back at his confused expression, still smiling like there was no tomorrow, and said "We were going to get ice cream, remember?"

He smiled again and quickened his pace so that he was dragging me. I started laughing and sprinted to catch up with him untill we got there and sat down at one of the tables. "Dude, how are we gonna start this off?" I asked, getting back into competitive mode.

"I think we need to start it off with huge sundays." He replied.

I nodded. "Good idea." I said back as he got up and went to order it. _He kissed me...Does this mean we are going out? He said he's had a crush on me...This is insane~! _I thought to myself untill he got back and set down two huge bowls of ice cream on the table and handed me a spoon.

"Ready?" he said, sitting down.

"Wait, hold on a sec." I sat there a second, silent, then said "Kay I'm ready now!"

He rolled his eyes and said "Smarty." I smiled.

"Okay...GO!" I yelled and started shoveling the creamy deliciousness into my mouth.

He was shoveling in ice cream almost as fast as I was, but I held a bit of a lead. This made me kind of smug.

But we ate the last bite at exactly the same time.

"HAH! We are equals!" He said complacently, licking the corners of his mouth where some ice cream still lingered.

"But I'm not done yet!" I said, wiping the ice cream off my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Alright, what next, Ninja Heroine?"

"How about a cone this time?" I asked innocently.

"Covered in chocolate and sprinkles?" He said, egging me on.

"Flip to the yes!" I yelled.

He came back, carrying two giant cones, and handed one to me. "On your mark..."

"Get set..." I supplied.

"GO!" We both yelled, and dug into our ice cream at the same time.

I finished mine and looked over to him, hoping he hadn't yet. I was wrong. I slammed my hands down on the table. "HOW ON EARTH!" I said, slamming my hands back down with each word.

He laughed. "You have chocolate on your face."

I rubbed my hand against the chocolate on my face and then licked it off of my fingers.

"I could've helped you, you know." He said, looking at me oddly.

"Dude! You NEVER waste chocolate!" I exclaimed.

He laughed again. "Okay, well, ready to give up yet?"

I was full, and I wouldn't deny it to myself, but I showed no weakness. "How about you?" I asked.

"Well, I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second."

"Well, I could eat more."

"Well, so could I."

We paused. "Well, want a milkshake this time?" He asked.

"Only if we stop saying 'well' so much." I laughed.

He got up and ran to get the shakes as I sat back and thought. I got an idea as I started grinning. When he got back, he handed me mine.

"We both got chocolate." He said, knowing I would appreciate that. I nodded.

"Three, two, one! GO!" He said, and started sipping on his milkshake furiously. I did as well, but when I saw that he was slightly ahead of me, I stopped and said "Dude, wait a second!"

He stopped drinking and looked at me. "Shouldn't we go to the bathroom? You know, before we explode?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right." He said and got up.

I got up too. "Kay, when we get back we'll continue." I said.

"Alright!" He said and we both sprinted to the bathrooms. As soon as he got inside, though, I laughed evily and went back to the table.

I opened our drinks and poured some of mine out into his, but made sure not to pour too much. That would make him suspicious. I closed the lids back and took another huge sip out of mine then ran to the bathroom. I still needed to go!

When I got out he was standing by the table waiting. I walked back and he sat down. "Ready to continue?" I asked.

"Heroes are born ready." He replied, smirking.

"Then, let's go!" I exclaimed, reaching for my shake so that I could chug the rest of it down. I stopped mid-slurp with a frozen look on my face.

America threw his shake down, empty. "Hah! Take tha-..." He paused when he saw my face. "Cassi? Are you okay?"

"BRAIN FREEZE!" I yelled at him. "OWW! How did you even finish that that fast without-" I grimaced. "Oww... A brain freeze?"

"I just don't get them for some reason." He laughed wholeheartedly. "Sometimes I even forget other people have them. Sorry."

"OW! Ow, ow, ow! But you weren't supposed to finish before me!" I whined, holding my head.

"You were the one that took on the challenge!" America replied haughtily.

"NO! I mean I-Ah! Nevermind..." I said, catching myself before revealing my ninja move.

"Are you really alright?" He asked in concern.

"...Yes." I said, pouting. "But...I woulda won if it hadn't been for all the other stuff I ate today!"

"Well, I'm still going on strong!" He exclaimed, fist pumping.

I looked at him like he was insane. "...How?" I said to myself, but then just decided not to question it. "Please, don't make yourself explode." I said, starting to worry.

"Hey, don't worry!" He said happily, giving me a thumb's up. "I only eat like this when I'm showing off, having fun, or reeeeeally hungry! Besides, heroes don't explode!" He laughed.

"Oh..." I said. Then smiled. "As long as you can handle your ice creams, just be responsible."

"Of course!" He replied with a smile. "Now, you on the other hand... Don't go exploding on me!"

I crossed my arms. "I will do no such thing." I said, looking up. "I know when to stop eating."

"Of course you do." America assured me, putting his arm around me.

My eye then caught something shiny from the ground in the direction of the movie theater. "Ooooh. Shiny..." I said, becoming mesmerized and walking towards it, not paying attention to the confused Alfred who was calling me and asking where I was going.

Once I reached it, I bent down only to pick it up and realize it was America's car keys! They were laying in the middle of the parking lot.

"Dude look what I found!" I yelled, turning around to see Alfred coming up to me.

"Whoa, no way! You found my keys!" he said.

"That was unexpected... But I'm glad I did! How were we going to get home if we didn't?" I wondered out loud.

He shrugged. "Beats me!" He said and slung an arm around my shoulder. "I'm just glad the key ninja came through for me!" He continued, smiling.

"Well...Do you want to go home?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Do you?"

"Ummm, it doesn't matter to me! And, you know once we get back to my house Whitney and China will be bombarding us with questions..." I said.

"Yeah, I know..." He said.

"Wanna take a walk in the park first, then?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Plus, I can have you out til midnight, Whitney said." He laughed.

I smiled. "What would we do for eight hours though?"

"Does it matter if we're together?" He questioned, smiling absently.

"Hm, no, not really. Plus, we don't have to worry about wasting time. Because time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time." I stated.

"So you enjoy being with me?" He looked at her with adoration.

"Yes! Of course I do, I've been having a wonderful time!" I exclaimed, smiling at him.

"You really mean it?" America said happily, hugging me.

"Alfred, why would I lie about that?" I asked, hugging back.

"Maybe to build up my hero ego?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Because what I enjoy doing is making other people concieted." I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad we're both enjoying ourselves then!" He said happily, moving towards the park after gently taking my hand.

I stayed silent and let him lead me. I was staring at the back of his head happily, wondering how this ever happened. I was so very thankfull. I'd have to properly thank Whitney somehow later.

* * *

><p>{Whitney's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>"So..." I asked, looking around the room. China stopped fidgeting and looked to me. It had been a couple hours, but neither of us had really moved from our spots. China had started to clean, but quickly lost interest and made his way back to the living room. "What do you think they're doing now?"<p>

"He better not be doing something to her..." China said in annoyance.

"Yeah, he better not." I paused. "But I think Alfred's a good guy. He did help us chase after France, after all." China nodded absently, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. "I think they like each other." I giggled a little, attempting to hide a smile.

"Maybe, aru."

"...Are we going to just sit here until they get back?" I asked.

"Hmmm...Want to play Monopoly~aru?"

* * *

><p>{Cassi's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>We had been walking around for a while, commenting on the scenery and sometimes a few people we thought interesting, but we soon got tired and sat down on a bench.<p>

I leaned my head back and looked at the clouds. It was such a pretty day today. I closed my eyes, not really thinking about anything at the moment, when I felt a poke on my forehead. I looked to Alfred, who was looking at me amusedly, as he said "You got quiet."

"Meh, you know, chillin'." I replied. "The clouds are pretty today." I stated. "Yeah...OH look at that one!" he said, pointing to one.

"Yeah?" I said, more like a question. "It looks like a hamburger!" "...No it doesn't."

He pouted and crossed his arms. "I can dream, can't I?" he said, turning away. I laughed.

"Of course you can! Look at that one!" I said, pointing to one that was very round. "It looks like a pony." I stated.

"...No it doesn't, dude." he said, looking back at me. "Ah, I can dream, can't I?" I said, mocking him overdramatically and turning the other way.

"Okay, smart one, I get it." Alfred and I laughed. "But seriously, that one did look like a hamburger." he added after a second of silence.

"Man, you are having delusions." I said. "No I am not! How rude!" he faked offence and turned away again. I looked at him.

"Alfred~" I sang. He didn't move. I think he may have been trying to copy my stunt from in the McDonnalds with the camera. I wasn't about to allow this to fool me. I reached over and poked him in the head repeatedly.

"Aaaaaaalfreeeeeeeed." I said while poking him. He didn't move, but I knew he was smiling. If he was really mad, he'd look all depressed... Like a puppy.

I sighed. "Alright, then, try ignoring this." I said and poked him in the side. He squeaked and hugged himself as I started laughing.

"No fair!" He choked out a laugh as I continued poking him. "My secret weakness!"

"Haha! There's more where that came from!" I shouted, continuing my bombardment of poking as we fell off of the bench. I landed on top of him awkwardly, but he was still bursting with laughter.

"You are so lucky no one else knows your weakness!" I said, laughing.

I stopped poking him and he slowly caught his breath. "Does the Ninja Heroine have a weakness too?"

I stopped laughing. "No... Ninjas are too ninja for weaknesses..."

"Not even weaknesses like... These?" He leaned up and kissed me by surprise.

I stiffened, but remained silent. "That...That's not a weakness, it's... It's a hindrance." I said, my face turning red.

He frowned. "Ah, well, it was worth a try." He smiled, then pulled me into his lap, burying his face in my hair.

I smiled again and hugged one of his arms. "Nothing can defeat a ninja..." I said.

Then, he got the brilliant idea to poke me the way I poked him.

"Eep!" I squeaked, my ninja reflexes making me put my arms in front of me protectivley. I just looked at him as he smirked at me.

I tried jumping out of his lap and running away but today my ninja-ness was being mood-swingy and turned off, preventing me to get away in time. He grabbed ahold of my arm and started poking me much like I was doing before.

I couldn't keep myself from laughing. "No! Dude," I tried to say in between laughs, "That's so not fair!" I said.

"How is it not fair? You were doing the same thing to me! And you said ninjas didn't have weaknesses!" he said and started to laugh along with me.

His poking then turned into tickling which made me laugh even harder. "It's not a weakness!" I shreiked "Oh really? Then how come you're not defending yourself right now?" he asked, smartly.

I jumped up unexpectedly and started tickling him mercilessly, causing him to laugh quite hard. "I am now!" I said as I caught my breath. "And the hero can't do nothin' about it!" I added.

He attempted to say something, but I kept tickling him anyway. He had discovered my secret, after all...

"C-C-Cassi!" He managed to sputter out. "St-st-stop it!"

"NEVAH!" I exclaimed, turning up my tickle power. That was when it happened. He somehow grabbed me in another hug, but this time he pinned my arms to my sides.

"Wha-Hey! I was in the middle of attacking you!" I said, amazed that I had been caught off guard.

"I-" He paused, laughter breaking up his sentence. "Needed a chance to breathe!" He finished, loosening his grip on me. "Did I hurt you?"

I laughed. "No, you didn't."

"So..." His voice trailed off as he looked away.

"So...I so pwned you...so..." I mimicked him.

He laughed. "No, I was thinking. I should ask you straight out, shouldn't I?"

"Ask me... Yeah, cause I'm not really sure what you're talkin' about!" I said as I grinned up at him.

He chuckled as he looked down at me. "Since we both want to do this again sometime... Would you, Cassi the Ninja Heroine, be my girlfriend? So that I have someone special to protect?"

"Yes!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Just one more question..." He paused, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Am I dreaming?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hold on, lemme check." I said and pinched his arm.

"Aww c'mon, something that puny wouldn't wake me up!" He teased, embracing me.

"Well, you can't be dreaming. Because that would mean I was dreaming too, and I would've woken up by now..." I said.

"That's a good thing, then!" He kissed my forehead. "Too bad I can't think of any other way to spend the day... Wish I could think of something exciting..."

"Hmmm..." I hummed, thinking. "Do you wanna play...soccer or something? Wait no... You'd beat me bad...Uh, OH do you want to prank call people?" I asked, thinking it would be funny.

"That's illegal!" America gasped, but then looked at me mischievously. "Who did you have in mind?"

I laughed and pulled out my phone, clicking on the contacts. I showed him the screen with the name 'Arthur' highlited and he smiled as I dialed the number, hiding my caller ID.

Ring...ring..."Hello?"

"Hello. This is Mrs. Phillip Martins. I am calling about the letter you sent my daughter." I said, mimiking his British accent.

"...Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't know a Phillip Martins, I believe you have the wrong number-" "Isn't your name Arthur Kirkland?" I interrupted.

"...Yes."

"Well, Mister Kirkland, I am calling about the letter you sent to me about your, ahem, strong feelings for my daughter. I do not apreciate you using those terms, or that french-looking dialect, or writing that to her period. I hope you remember that you left your address in the envelope, and my husband is not happy at all with you. Just wanted to give you fair warning. Good day." I then hung up. I made sure to give a clue suggesting France sent it.

"You're a GENIUS!" Alfred yelled, hugging me. "That was... to say in Arthur's words... Bloody brilliant!"

I laughed. "Well, now it's your turn!"

He took his phone out and stared at it, looking through his contacts as if he was searching for someone. He selected his victim, then clicked the send button with a smile.

"Oy! Buenos tardes! Who is speaking?" The all too familiar Spanish voice drifted over the speaker and I had to hold back a snicker as America continued with the prank.

"Dude! I got the stuff. We meetin' same place, same time right?" His voice took on a deeper, muffled tone.

"Que?" Spain's voice was extremely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"DUDE! The alleyway! At eleven! You know! The goods..." America deepened his voice even more as it trailed off.

"I think you have the wrong-" Poor Spain was interrupted.

"No, I know. We're tight dog, tight... I understand if now's not a good time. Your woman can be quite controlling." I almost bust out laughing attempting to imagine Spain's face.

"I don't know who you are and I have no idea where you got this number but never call back again!" With a click the phone hung up, leaving us a little less than pleased.

"One more try!" America exclaimed, looking up at me. "I have an idea..."

"Alright, go for it!" I said, fist pumping.

He carefully dialed the number this time, and I shot him a look when the voice came through. "Like, hello?"

"Oh mah Gosh, hi! It's Bridgette!" America said in a high preppy voice. "You know, from high school? I just wanted to like, ask you something."

"OMG Bridgette! I haven't seen you in years, girl! You ever get that boob job? Seriously." I almost gave it away, but I managed to hold in my laughter.

"Uhm, I don't have time to like, talk, but I just wanted to ask you... What do you feed a gay horse?" America asked, still laying on the preppy voice.

"Like, I have no clue girl."

"HAY~!" America yelled, then hung up.

I could now laugh freely. When I was done, I decided to call Whitney. "I got one." I said, reaching for the phone. He handed it to me and I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

I turned on my French accent and tried to sound as creepy as I could. "Bonjour." I said in a dark tone.

"...W-who is this?" She asked.

It was working. "My, my, mon cheri, so quick to get to introductions, are we?"

I was even starting to creep myself out a little. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Non, non, 'tis okay, madame, we know where you live." I said creepily. Before she could respond, I said "Au revoir, beautiful, I will see you soon~." and then I hung up.

I looked at Alfred. "I'm pretty sure you just scarred her for life." He said.

I nodded. "Sure as heck I did!"

* * *

><p>"Who was it~aru?" China asked, looking at a wide eyed and frozen in place Whitney.<p>

"It... It was a French person. Who claimed to know where I lived... And said that they'd see me soon..." The words didn't want to come out of my mouth.

"Aiyah! A stalker, aru?" He paused, taking in the terrified expression on my face. "You really are scared of France, aren't you, aru?"

I simply nodded and curled myself into a ball.

* * *

><p>"Yes! That was AWESOME!" America said, fist pumping double time. "But now it's almost six..." He sighed. "And it's starting to get dark." His eyes traveled to the horizon line where the sun was just dipping below the trees.<p>

"Yeah, I reckon we oughtta' be headin' home." I said, looking at the sunset.

"All in a days work for the Hero and Ninja Heroine." Alfred replied, smiling as a slight breeze whipped up and lightly mussed his hair.

I smiled and patted his head. "Yeah, work." I said.

He sighed and helped me up. "Guess we better get going..." He took my hand and led me to the parking lot, where he actually found his keys this time and started the car. Even though Whitney said we could be out til midnight, it was nice of America to drop me off beforehand... Even though I still wanted to hang out with him.

The trip home wasn't long enough...

* * *

><p>"You gonna come in?" I asked as Alfred followed me to the porch.<p>

He nodded and smiled. "It'd be best if we broke the news to them together, right?" I returned his smile and nod for an answer.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, practically bursting down the door. Although afterwards, I kind of wished I hadn't...

"NO! THEY FOUND ME!" Whitney exclaimed, pelting a pillow at me and then hiding behind China.

"AIYAH! It's just CASSI, ~aru!" China yelled in exasperation.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked in confusion, dodging the poorly aimed pillow.

"She's been freaking out since some French person called her, claiming to know where she lives, and- AIYAH! Cassi, your friend is crazy!" China shouted as Whitney hugged him.

"China! Calm down, you're not helping!" I exclaimed. "She'll be fine if you know how to make her feel better!"

"Then how?" China yelled.

"Fusosososo~." I started mimicking Spain's magical charm. It was the one thing that always had an effect on her... Always. "Fusososososo~!" She immediately started smiling, then looked around blankly.

"Cassi... Oh!" She started, regaining her consciousness and letting go of China. "Oh! How was your date? Was it amazing? Did you have a good time? He's not a creeper, is he?" She looked towards America. "Are you a creeper...?"

"We're going out now." I stated solemnly, looking for any sign of a reaction.

"AWW! CASSI!" Whitney wrapped me in a bear hug. "I'm so happy! I knew it would work out!" Then she looked over to America. "You better be good to her! I'll be watching." She sent a mock glare towards him.

"I'm the hero! I've got her back." He said truthfully, giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Aww~! Give me a hug too!" She wrapped him in a hug and then let go. I smiled as everything seemed to be settling down.

"One last thing..." I said, laughing. "You don't need to worry about the French coming and finding you..." I paused, taking in her confused and slightly terrified face. "America and I prank called you!" I sang out.

"Cassi... If I weren't so happy for you right now, I might have had the urge to do something..." She said, smiling at me creepily. "But daijoubu! ... For now... Kolkolkolkol..."

"Whitney! ~Aru." I shouted, unnerved. "You KNOW that creeps me out!"

"I know, slight payback!" She replied, smiling. "I'm just kidding!"

I laughed slightly, but continued to keep my eye on her as she and China bombarded America and me with questions about our date...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More coming soon! Thanks for all of your reviews! Special thanks to... The Mystery Guest101... Whoever you are o.O**


	12. Halloween

**Due to an excessive amount of Halloween candy, and the fun and joys of Halloween, I did not get around to posting this chapter on Halloween! Please don't kill me! ^^ Have a good one, peeps! (Yeah... I went Prussia... o.O)**

**~Whitney (with Cassi supervising and typing-ish)**

* * *

><p>It is Halloween, also known as the one day of the year where you can wear anything and not look like an idiot. Err, well, at least the people will know why you are dressed like that anyways.<p>

I had my hair dyed orange and loads of face makeup (I can't stand makeup, but this day will have exceptions.) just to feel more in-character with my Mad Hatter costume. I even dyed my eye brows and got a teacup from England to carry around with me. Now, all I had to do was act insane and whenever I get mad sound Irish! It's perfect!

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Spain the werewolf was the first to emerge in his costume. He walked into the living room, hearing a knock at the door, and opening it to reveal America and France on the other side. "I am here to harvest your blood." France the vampire said, entering the house with a creepy-ness added to his accent.<p>

He had a huge black cape, white face paint and fake blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. America burst in the door then. "And I'm Indiana Alfred Jones!" he yelled, enthousiastically, in an Indiana Jones costume. He had a whip also.

"Welcome, mi amigos, the chicas are getting ready as we speak!" Spain said happily. Just as he said that, Whitney came walking out of her bedroom wearing a cheshire cat costume, only it had a skirt on it which made it look kind of like an outfit instead of a costume. Her hair was also dyed silver with blue streaks and she had a tail and ears along with face paint. She was smiling really wide, in order to be in character.

"Ah! Mon chaton, so you decided to make use of my nickname, non?" he said, smiling as he inspected her. Her grinning lessened noticibly, but she tried to look happy still. "Dude, you're the Cheshire cat? Pretty awsome!" Alfred said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Ah~! Amor, you look lovely!" Spain said, hugging her. "Thank you, Spain!" she chimed in happilly. They then heard insane laughter soming from the hallway behind them and turned around to see Cassi in her costume.

* * *

><p>{Whitney's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to keep smiling, but my cheeks started to hurt. I turned when I heard Cassi's laughter, along with the others, and was slightly startled when she approached decked out in her Mad Hatter costume. To be honest, I thought she attempted to fit into the part a little too well... "Watch out America, it's your insane girlfriend." I teased, laughing in a way that I hoped was Cheshire Cat-like.<p>

"What? Girlfriend?" shouted an extremley confused vampire. We all turned to him, just now remembering that the only ones who knew were China, Spain and I. (I had told Spain later that same night.)

"When did this happen?" France said, looking at the two. Cassi, erm, the Hatter just started insanley laughing again. She really was kind of creeping me out a bit. America then explained, "Well, this was the result of our date!" and walked over to her.

France stood there for a moment, processing the information, then smirked. "Well, you two, looks like you are finally becoming more experienced in l'amour. Why, pretty soon you'll be talking about marriage plans and then-" "DUDE!" Alfred, Spain and I yelled simaltaniously. He only smiled. "Just saying."

Alfred looked really red in the face but I couldn't tell about Cassi because of all that makeup. She reached into one of the many pockets in her costume and pulled out a tea cup. "Anyone know where there is any tea?" she said. "There's always time for tea." she said, grinning creepilly.

"Angleterre would most likely have some, papillon." France said, slightly bored. Then, he smiled. This was even creepier than Cassi the Hatter... "But speaking of l'amour... How's my favorite couple doing?" He strode over towards me and Spain. "How is your experience with l'amour?"

"N-none of your beeswax!" I stammered, breaking my Cheshire Cat facade. France really knew how to push my buttons.

"Hm, mon chaton, at least now we know you're not afraid of big bad wolves~!" He teased, petting Spain's head and letting out a wolf whistle.

I blushed, and looked to Cassi for help.

She smiled again and walked over to us, putting a hand on France's shoulder. "Did you guys know, that if someone were to be murdered on Halloween and their blood covered body dumped in someone's yard, it would be thought of as a decoration?" she said and laughed insanely again.

France looked scared for a bit. "B-but, papillon, the owners of the yard would certainly figure out it is not fake." The Hatter looked at him, grinning evily, and said "That is, if it wasn't thought of as an elaborite prank. And, even so, it would cause for plenty of time to make a run and clear up the murder sight and weapon."

Alfred started laughing nervously and put his hand on her shoulder. "Dude, you are seriously starting to remind me of Russia right now." he siad.

She only kept on smiling. "Only on Halloween...as far as you all know." she added with more insane laughter. I was thankfull for her distracting a certain vampire, but this was...creepy.

"Cassi..." I replied, blinking at her blankly. "Where and when do you want to go Trick or Treating?"

"It doesn't matter where to me, but I say let's go now!" She exclaimed, raising her teacup in the air.

"Let's go visit China, then!" I shouted happily, my Cheshire Cat grin taking over again.

"Muy bien, vamos!" Spain said, ushering us all towards the door while releasing a howl.

* * *

><p>"Aiyah! So many of you, ~aru!" China exclaimed from his Power Ranger costume. He was the red ranger, of course. "Here, ~aru!" He yelled, tossing something into our outstretched bags.<p>

"Why thank you good sir!" Cassi said, laughing lightly. China blinked. "Cassi, is that you~aru?" he asked, probably confused.

"Ahahahaha! Of course not, silly, I am the Hatter!" she said, smiling. China looked at the rest of us. "It's her." I said, grinning again. "Oh~aru. Well, you all have fun~aru!" he said, waving to us. "Thanks, dude!" Alfred shouted before we left and went to the next house.

We walked over to the next house, and we probably shouldn't have, because it was Russias. We weren't paying attention, so we didn't know it untill we knocked on the door and it creaked open just a little. From there we could all see half of his face, grinning and laughing evilly at us, which made even Cassi scream as we all ran away.

When we felt we were a safe distance away, we stopped running to catch our breath. It was then that I heard a rustling in the bushes... But that was my only warning before-

"HALLOWEEN'S AWESOME!" The voice screamed from the bushes as someone grabbed me around the waist. It was then that I noticed that Cassi was with me too, shrieking but also laughing maniacally...

"Let go of us!" I hissed, beating my kidnapper's arm. "Spain won't be happy when-"

"Calm down and listen to my awesome!" Prussia yelled, still holding the two of us. "There's a party at England's house and it's pretty awesome if I do say so myself." he said.

"...So?" Alfred asked.

"SO! You all ah comin'!" he shouted back, excitedly. He finally let go of us and we turned around to see what he was wearing. He had baggy pants and a lot of blingy jewelry, a backwards hat and a purple graphic shirt with black sleeves. "Follow the awesome gangster to yo destination... Son!"

We all started walking ahead, following him. Spain and France started a conversation with Prussia, best friends as they were. I smiled, watching my werewolf husband talk with a vampire and a gangster, then looked to my side and watched my friend the Hatter and her boyfriend Indiana Jones. Halloween could make things ridiculous!

"So what's Iggy dressed up as?" Alfred called to Prussia.

"Something fashionable, I hope." France replied mockingly.

"You'll just have to wait and see... Dawg." Prussia said, thoroughly enjoying his new dialect.

"Oy! Is Romano at this party?" Spain asked as he hit his friend on the back.

"Watch the awesome threads, yo!" Prussia responded, pretending to be miffed. "He there, yeah, he there a'ight."

Spain howled in contentment and then threw his arm around me. "Wonder what our little boy is tonight.." He remarked, casting me a sideways glance.

"Yeah, same." I replied, shooting my Chesire Cat smile and leaning into him.

"Yo, ya'll two need a room..." Prussia sneered and looked back at Cassi and America, who copied us. "Y'all all need a room!"

"I'd gladly be in either of those rooms." France said, a mischievous smile lighting his face.

"Shut it, dude!" Alfred said, embarrassed. France just laughed.

"Kesesesese~! Well, we be here, homes!" Prussia laughed, and with that, we arrived at Englands' house.

When we walked inside, the first thing we all saw was a gun being pointed to France's head. "Thought you could sneak up on me today, huh? Well, tough luck &#^$%*! This is not the day!"

I'd know that voice anywhere. "Romano~! My little tomato, why do you have that gun?" Spain said. He removed the gun from in front of his face and looked down. "Well...it may or may not be fake..." he said dissapointedly.

He had on a black fedora hat and an outfit that made him look like- "Romano, you're in the Mafia!" I shrieked. He looked at me. "Mom! Not in public!" he said, face blushing. "Ah, my little tomato, that suit makes you look so handsome! When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?" Spain asked.

"Sh-shut up! Tomato ^$%*#!" he said.

"Now, now..." I said, moving up to fix his shirt collar. "That type of language doesn't attract nice young ladies."

"Mom, seriously? It's Halloween!" He said, attempting to be upset as I continued to fuss over him.

"Alright, alright!" I said happily, backing off. "You know we love you!"

"Y-yeah..." He replied awkwardly. "Well, England and Haley are around here somewhere... I'm gonna hang out with Italy and Germany."

"Aww! They're here too?" I said excitedly, then noticed Romano's face... "Ah, well... Go have fun then."

Cassi then chimed in. "You know, you really do act just like a mom. It's wierd how you act so differently normally." and grinned. I thought about what she said for a moment, before she said "I believe I'll go find a way to creep the heck out of someone now!" and walked away.

Alfred just stood there for a second, then said "I'm gonna follow her. I need to make sure she doesn't give anyone a heart attack..." he trailed off and walked away, leaving Spain, France and I alone.

"I don't act like a mom usually?" I asked, frowning and breaking my Cheshire Cat mode.

"That's because you're usually carefree and exuberant, mi amor~!" Spain said happily, barking out a laugh afterwards.

"Although you were quite enticing like that, mon chaton." France replied, petting me as he smirked.

"I think we should go find England..." I said, my voice trailing off as I looked around the expanse of the room. I'd failed to notice how huge England's house was before...

"Oui! Angleterre!" France exclaimed, already on the move. "And, of course, his delicate flower..."

When we reached England and Haley, they were dressed up as spies. Arthur even had a fake gun. They were talking to one another untill France grabbed both of them by the waste and pulled them into a hug.

"Angleterre! Haley! So wonderfull to see you both!" he sang, England looking like he was about to kill. "Get your bloody hands off me and my girlfriend!" he screamed. "Hi Francis." Haley said, struggling.

Once they broke free, Spain made our precences known. "Hey, England, this is a pretty cool party amigo~!"

England turned to look at the two of us. He nodded and smiled, looking sort of confused, and said "Hm, a werewolf married to a cheshire cat? Not something you'd see everyday. How are your Halloweens going?"

"Pretty good!" I answered smiling. "We haven't gotten that much candy, but we're still having a good time! What about you, England?"

He smiled and put on some sunglasses and said "England? I see no England here. I'm Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland." then propped up his gun on his shoulder.

We all laughed at his act and were about to continue the conversation before we heard loud laughter. We all looked over to see a crowd that had gathered around the snack table. Cassi was there, holding a cup of tea, and having a conversation with Poland, Denmark, and Belarus. From what we could see, Poland was dressed up like the march hare, Denmark was the knave of hearts, and Belarus was dressed like Alice from the movie.

It appeared that they had started re-inacting some of the movie, which was drawing out alot of laughter from other people watching.

I heard Denmark say "You're all mad." and walk away, then Belarus, who was hiding behind Cassi, came out. Cassi then said some things and something about "The absolute best way to travle is by hat!" then walked off with Belarus. But not before Poland started insanley laughig and threw a teacup at Cassi, which somehow she knew would happen and crouched down, dodging it.

I grinned and debated on whether or not I wanted to make my way over to the others,Spain nudged me to the center of the group.

Maintaining my grin, although a little shaken up, I turned to Cassi. "You know, I've always admired your hat..."

She caught on and took her hat off, hugging it protectively. "I need to look presentable for my execution."

"Oh, but I'd wear it to all of the most formal occasions~." I prattled on.

As she was about to get into character, something swung down from the ceiling. I shrieked, then chuckled as the Cheshire Cat would when I realized who it was.

"Oops... Wrong movie... Sorry guys!" Indiana Alfred Jones apologized as he landed in the middle of our scene.

"Ah~! What lovely actors you two are!" France then said from behind us. The crowd now figured the scene was over, so they dispersed. Cassi started laughing insanely again, but this time she wouldn't show any indication of stopping.

I tried talking over her. "Eh, well, you know. You should be in character when you're in a costume, right?" I said, smiling nervously. Cassi was still laughing. Spain looked to me. "You are forgetting that if I were in character, I'd be trying to eat you amor!" he said and hugged me.

"Honhonhon~! And since I am a vampire, I should be sucking all of your blood from your neck but instead," France started and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug with my head bent back slightly, "I will settle with just kissing it." he smirked, but I pushed him away and got behind Spain.

Cassi was still laughing, and we all looked over to see America had started shaking her arm. "Dudes, I think she's broken!" he said, looking confused. "Cover up her mouth!" Haley suggested. He did so but it didn't stop her insane laughing. "Shove some chocolate into her mouth!" England said. "That'll surely get her to keep quiet."

"ONLY FOR THE TIME BEING, MAN!" I said, knowing what would happen afterwards would be much worse. "Which reminds me to go through all her candy when we get back to the house tonight."

Then I got a brilliant idea... Almost too brilliant. My Cheshire Cat grin went into overdrive. "Hey Arthur... Have a stereo with surround sound?"

"Why... Yes... Why do you ask?" He questioned a little hesitantly, uncertain of my intentions.

"Cuz even the Hatter loves Michael Jackson..." I said, laughing slightly as I pulled out a burned CD. "It's Thriller time!"

"THRILLER?" Cassi exclaimed in between her fits of laughter. "I love Thriller!"

I hurriedly gave England the CD and ushered him off. "It's number five." After a few minutes, the music slowly wafted through the speakers, and then filled the entire room.

"Is this a song to dance to, mi amor?" Spain asked, drawing me closer.

"Oui, papillon? Is it?" France hovered over by Cassi, awaiting her next move.

She looked at him excitedly and grabbed his shoulders. "DUDE, I'VE MEMORIZED THE WHOLE FLIPPING DANCE!" She then looked at Spain and I. "You two are gonna do it too!" she shouted.

She then pushed us into a line and stood in front of us. "Just do exactly what I do! Like I'm a mirror!"

She started doing moves, and at first we could all copy her easilly. But once it got to that really complicated part, she was doing EVERYTHING from the music video, never missing a beat. We tried copying still, but were all really out of sync with her. Once the song was over, she struck the final pose as the evil laughter at the end came on.

She turned to face us. "Well, that was nice!" I decided to use something from the movie. "Yes, Hatter, why not do the futterwacken now?" I said, smiling widely.

She looked embarassed and said a simple "Shut it!" while tipping her hat over her face. France started laughing. "Ohohohon~! Papillon, this is the first time all night you have shown any emotion other than insanity!"

"Yes well..." I began, my smile fading slightly. "Next song, Hatter?"

"Let the music PLAY!" She shouted, even though the CD was still playing regularly... "GHOSTS!"

The music started and she stood with her hands behind her back and her head down. Her hands slowly rose up and pretty soon she was doing all this complicated stuff I remembered seeing from her video game. We just stood there and stared in shock as the music played.

_There's a ghost down in the hall  
>There's a ghoul upon the bed<br>There's something in the walls  
>There's blood up on the stairs<br>And it's floating through the room  
>And there's nothing I can see<br>And I know that that's the truth  
>Because now it's hauntin' me<em>

She started singing while she was dancing and I couldn't help but think of how Michael Jackson has quite a few songs fitting for Halloween.

Once the song and dance were over, she stood back up and turned around. "So, what we gonna do now, guys?"

I smiled my Cheshire Cat smile. "We could always go Trick or Treating again... Or play pranks."

"With blood, da?" Cassi asked innocently, returning to her Russia state.

"Maybe not blood." I said, laughing slightly. "Dude! We should go see Austria and Hungary! I hear she bakes cookies for the holidays..." My voice trailed off as I thought about them.

"DUDE! Cookies! Let's go!" Cassi and America yelled in unison, then high-fived and ran off.

"H-Hey! Wait!" I exclaimed, starting to chase after them, but found Spain first and made him come with me.

"Oh, Angleterre, I fear I must follow them..." I heard France say as he caught us leaving.

"We may be back!" I hollered, picking up speed in order to catch up to Cassi and America... Or, rather, the Hatter and Mr. Jones.

* * *

><p>Cassi just knocked on the door when we approached, with France following behind.<p>

"Trick or treat, smell my feet!" She started when the door opened, and I chimed in with her as I remembered the rhyme from my elementary school days. "Give me something good to eat! If you don't, I don't care! I'll pull down my underwear!"

"That's great dear~!" Hungary sang back at us, pushing us inside. The house was warm and smelled like sugar and spices. Piano music drifted through the room... "Just a minute!"

"Honhonhon..." France laughed, eyeing us. "I don't think I'd give you any treats then..."

I shot him a glare, piecing together what he told us, as did America. Spain and Cassi had wandered around, following the music until they reached Austria's piano room.

"Austria-san!" Cassi called happilly when we all found him. He stopped playing and turned around to look at us and smiled. "Ah, hello everyone. I trust you are all having a wonderfull Halloween so far?" he asked. He wasn't dressed up, but I didn't figure he would be.

"Yes~!" Spain, Cassi, America and I chimed happilly. "Well, precious dears, why not have some treats?" Hungary said, coming in with a tray of warm looking cupcakes. "Thanks Hungary-san!" Cassi said excitedly, the rest of us not far behind her. We had all started eating a cupcake when Austria walked over to us.

"Would you all like to see something?" he asked. Cassi and I jumped up and down excitedly. "What is it, what is it?" we asked eagerly. Austria chuckled. "Follow me." he said. I looked back to notice the only ones listening were Cassi, France and I. America and Spain were talking to Hungary.

He took us out to a field in his back yard where there was a huge corn field maze. "WOAH!" Cassi yelled. I was too stunned to say anything. Cassi and I started giggling and we ran into the maze excitedly. We ran around everywhere, making sure not to loose each other, and stopped when we come to our first dead end.

Cassi started laughing again. I looked around, smiling. "I wonder how he managed all of this?" I said, looking to Cassi. She stopped laughing and was making a face that was a mixture of 'oh snap', 'this is bad' and 'this is hillarious'.

"What is it?" I asked, and she simply pointed behind me. I turned around to come face to face with France, who had apparently followed us in here. And now we were alone...in the dark...in a huge maze...with France.

I gasped and got behind Cassi. She looked a little uncomfortable, but not petrified like I was. This was a scarry Halloween. "H-h-h-how did you find us? We were running like a hundred miles an hour!" I shrieked, confused.

"Honhonhon, chaton, you were both giggling like mad. It wasn't that hard to follow." he said, approaching us. I stepped back but Cassi stayed put. It wierded me out how I was scared of him but she wasn't and she was the younger one.

"Do you want to explore the maze with us, France?" she asked. "Well, that's not all I'd like to explore, papillon. Honhonhon~." he said, putting a hand on her face. "Back off her, she has a boyfriend now!" I said, gaining a sudden burst of courage and slapping his hand away from her.

"Haz that ever stopped me before, chaton?" he said, smirking.

"N-now that I think about it... No..." I stammered, positioning myself slightly in front of Cassi.

"And now I have ze two of you all to myself~! We'll have a lot of fun together, now won't we, mon chaton, mon papillon?" His face was really starting to creep me out... But what scared me even more was the fact that he was edging closer to us.

"Francis, back off!" I said louder. "If you want me, leave Cassi out of it!" I was getting extremely defensive...

"Oh, mon chaton, but I want _both_ of you..." France said as he reached me and grabbed my waist.

I shot a pleading look at Cassi, but she seemed as shocked by his actions as I was. "France..." His hands went lower, and just as I raised my hand to slap him, we all jumped when we heard a gun fire.

"Normally I stay neutral, but this I can't condone." I leaned over to look around France and saw... Switzerland!

"Thank you!" I could have practically started crying as I attempted to pry France's hands off of my hips.

"Why must someone always interrupt our fun, mon chaton?" France asked in frustration, pulling me a little closer.

"Vash!" Cassi exclaimed. "Yes, now, France, let them go." he said sternly, pointing the gun at his face. He reluctantly released the two of us, knowing Switzerland was trigger-happy and didn't ever joke.

I imeditley ran over and hugged him, ignoring his loaded gun. "Uh, yes well." he grunted, not expecting that. "How did you find us?" I asked. He shrugged. "I had a hunch. And I wasn't about to pass up a possible chance to shoot anyone." he said, shooting a glare at France, who flinched. I then looked around, noticing something. Cassi was missing.

"Cassi? Where'd you go?" I yelled, and in return I heard that insane giggling again. "She ran off!" I yelled. "She must've walked through the corn stalks." Vash said.

"Well, we gotta go find her!" I said, starting to worry.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Vash assured me, then led the way through the corn stalks, pausing every so often in order to make sure I was behind him and France was keeping his distance. "Or, I suppose, she could find us..."

I frowned. I needed Spain's magical charm, but he wasn't here... I was deep in thought as I searched through the rows, so much so that I bumped into Vash by accident.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen!" I exclaimed, backing away from him hastily.

"S'alright." He replied brusquely, looking around. "Her laughter's stopped."

I turned to look behind me. "And France is gone..."

* * *

><p>Cassi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was being Mad Hatter Halloween Sneaky Corn Field Ninja when I realized I only heard Whitney and Vash calling out for me. This confused me for a bit, but I kept sneaking around silently. I then heard rustling from the corn behind me.<p>

Before I could turn around, France had his arms around me and pulled me up to him. I didn't want to give away my position, so I stayed quiet but looked up at him with irritation. "Dude, why you gotta ruin my sneakiness?" I asked.

He laughed. "I couldn't just let mon papillon get lost in the dark all by herself~!" he exclaimed. I then got an idea, and turned around to face him.

"Do you want to help me scare the living daylights out of them? Or, at least Whitney?" I asked, excitedly. He looked at me confused for a moment, but then smiled.

"Well well, naughty tonight are we?"

I stepped back with my hands on my hips, smiling and getting back into my creepy Hatter mode. "Just mad. We're all mad here." I said and prepaired to explain my plan to him.

* * *

><p>Whitney's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was really starting to worry, and Vash was too I think. Just then, I heard something that scared me to death. It was France's scream. It echoed through the maze and made me jump onto Vash again, but I think it freaked him out too, judging by his startled face.<p>

"...What do you think that was?" I whispered cautiously to him. He looked like he was about to answer but just then, I heard evil scream-laughter and was promptly tackled to the ground along with him. I screamed like a maniac untill I noticed the two bodies on top of us were a maniacally laughing Hatter and vampire.

"Y-YOU GUYS!" I stammered in anger, pushing them off of me. "Not freaking funny! I was so worried about you! You made me and Vash waste all that time looking for you, me thinking you could be getting kidnapped by France or something, and you were watching us the whole time?" I was on a rant now, and they knew it. Even though France looked slightly hurt, I continued. "And furthermore, you," I pointed to France. "Should not be allowed anywhere NEAR her, because now that I know your intentions, I WILL tell Spain about it!"

"Oh, mon chaton, what will my good friend Antonio do?" He smiled down at me as I glared up at him.

"What he doesn't do, I will." Vash said, standing with his arms crossed. "And I'm sure England will take over, afterwards... If there is an 'afterwards'..."

"Besides the point! Apologize!" I exclaimed, pointing at them both. When I received blank stares as a response, I broke down. "Or I'll start crying..."

Cassi started freaking out immediatley. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do that again in my entire life, I promise!" she shrieked, shaking my shoulders. "Don't cry! Don't be mad! Please, I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen, gomen!"

"I apologize, mon chaton..." France began apologetically, pulling a rose from behind his cape. "I'll try to make it up to you, somehow." He finished, winking.

I shot a scared glance at France, then looked to Cassi who was still freaking out. "It's ok~." I replied, hugging her. "Daijobou! You just scared me and worried me... I'm glad you're alright." I smiled.

"Well, now that that's settled..." Vash said, coughing slightly to gain our attention. "Time to get you back to Austria's."

I shuddered. "As long as I get out of here in once piece, that's alright with me..."

"Follow me!" Cassi yelled, sticking her pointer finger in the air. "You know how to get out of here?" I asked. "Nope!" she said, smiling. Then she pointed towards a lighted area in the sky. "But Austria's house is that way, and we can walk through the corn!" she said, happily.

"Uh, isn't that a little..." Vash started, but Cassi had already started running towards the light through the corn.

"RUN TOWARDS DA LIGHT!" She exclaimed.

He sighed. "How is she so energetic?" he questioned to no one as we all followed.

* * *

><p>Austria's House<p>

* * *

><p>"Dudes? Where did my girlfriend go?" Alfred asked, worriedly. "And mi amor? She is gone as well!" Spain noticed. Austria walked in as Hungary was about to speak. "Do not worry, the girls and France went into the maze outside." he said calmly. "They should be back whenever-"<p>

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Austria was interrupted by the Hatter's screaming. She ran to America and jumped into his arms, causing him to stumble back and almost fall. "There you are!" he said. She only laughed.

"Spain!" Whintey yelped and ran into a hug. "Ahaha~ Did you have fun, amor?" he asked, smiling. She only cast an uneasy glance in Frances direction and nodded. She smiled again though as she cuddled him and said "It was amazing out there!"

Austria and Hungary smiled. "Well, dears, I just finnished baking some cookies! Who all would like some?" she asked. "YAY! Thank you Hungary-san!" Cassi yelled as she jumped from America's arms and into the kitchen. The others followed as well. Pretty soon, everyone was seated at their dining room table eating cookies.

"So, mi amor, was the maze spooky?" My werewolf asked as he nuzzled me.

"More than you'll know." I replied, risking a glance at Cassi.

"Yeah mans!" She shouted, then nibbled her cookie.

"Besides some questionable actions..." Vash supplied, looking down at the floor.

The awkwardness hung in the air until we heard a knock on the door, which was followed by the door being burst down.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO, DAWGS? YA LEFT ME HANGIN'! NOT AWESOME!" Prussia exclaimed as Vash reached for his gun. "Oh, cookies!"

"You break down my door and you expect hospitality?" Austria yelled, standing up and placing his hands on the table in front of us.

Hungary gained an ominous aura around her.

He looked at Austria, chewing the cookie he picked up, and said "Well, I didn't know where they went and I don't gots no time for waitin'. Home boy." then swallowed his cookie.

Hungary looked like she was about to smack his face in when Cassi laughed nervously and said "Hahahaha, okay, um, Prussia! You, Spain, France and Whitney, why don't you all go outside and take a walk! America, Vash and I will stay here with Austria and Hungary."

Everyone looked at her for a moment, but apparently decided to just go with it and did as she said before a fight was started.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE<p>

* * *

><p>We started walking outside when Prussia decided to start the conversation with a complaint. "Jeez, he is trippin' yall. All I did wuz bustin' down his door."<p>

Spain looked at him, a bit confused, and said "Amigo, his door is pretty important."

Prussia just glared. "The door will bow down to my awsome!"

I laughed nervously and continued walking with them. It was then that I noticed that I was alone with the bad touch trio...

"And if not..." I hesitated and stopped walking. Someone's voice was extremely muffled, traveling on the wind. It didn't belong to any of my group, because of its feminine nature. I paused and watched the others, who continued to walk ahead of me. "There may be more than one way to skin a cat!" I shrieked as the owner of the voice attached herself to me.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, turning around. "That's a terrible expression..." I said, laughing halfheartedly despite my fear. "SPAIN!" There was simply too much excitement going on tonight... I turned to look at my captor, who seemed oddly familiar looking, although she was dressed in a gory Alice costume.

"You don't remember me, Chessie?" She replied with a smile. "We had to save Wonderland again! Although I'm surprised you got over your mange..."

"Selena?" I questioned uncertainly. "And I've never had mange!" I responded angrily.

"Mi amor...?" Spain asked, approaching us. "Quien es... Ella?"

"Ella es mi amiga Selena..." I replied hesitantly. France and Prussia approached cautiously, wearing masks of suspicion. "She's my friend Selena." I translated.

"I'M NOT EDIBLE!" She exclaimed, running away from us and into the darkness again.

* * *

><p>AUSTRIA'S HOUSE<p>

Cassi's Point of View

* * *

><p>I suggested to Austria, in order to calm his nerves, to play some on the piano. He started playing something really beautifull, and no one in the room made a sound. We were all enjoying the wonderfull music, as Austria's mood slowly lightened.<p>

I was watching, mouth agape in a smile, and with wide eyes. It amazed me how his fingers just danced across the keys in the correct order and...well I could go on and on about this. After a while, he must've noticed my staring because he stopped and spoke.

"I could teach you, if you'd like." he said. I looked shocked, but nervously said "But...I'm learning the violin too, and it may be too hard or...I don't want you to get flustrated with me if I get something wrong!"

He smiled. "Just come sit down." he said and scooted to the end of the bench. I sat down as he instructed, looking back at the others. Alfred gave me a thumbs up, Hungary smiled, and Vash nodded. I looked to Austria as he showed me the first note.

* * *

><p>{Whitney's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I continued to stare blankly, then turned to Spain. "Do you... Think Austria's cooled off?" I finally stated.<p>

"I'll bet, homes! It's been long enough!" Prussia exclaimed, taking off in the direction of Austria's house.

"H-hey! Wait!" I shouted, following him.

"Honhonhon, and so the chase begins!" France said happily, trailing us.

* * *

><p>Austria's House<p>

* * *

><p>As Prussia reached the door, we looked to see that someone had managed to prop the door against the door frame.<p>

"Yo dudes!" Prussia yelled, knocking on the loose door.

Hungary opened the broken door and motioned them in after putting her finger to her mouth. We heard soft piano sounds and peered into the piano room where Prussia had stolen his cookie and started this whole disagreement in the first place...

Cassi was seated beside Austria on the piano seat, and he was slowly showing her how to play by repetition. I smiled, and then frowned as I realized something...

"I wish I could play..."

Spain, who apparently heard my mumbling, put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure Austria-san could teach you as well! And if not, I could teach you the guitar!" he said to my ear, as to not interrupt the lesson. I looked at him and smiled, hugging him. "Thanks, Spain."

"Ah, l'amour, even on Halloween, non?" I turned to see a smirking Francis looking at the two of us. "Dawgs, this is boring!" Prussia then said, referring to the lessons and lack of conversation that was going on. He apparently distracted Cassi and made her mess up, causing Austria and Cassi to send death glares his way.

Before anything else could happen, Hungary walked over to Prussia and started pushing him back out of the house. "I'm afraid I'm goint to have to ask you to leave now, Prussia." she said, an irritated look on her face. All the while, Prussia was protesting back but Hungary was apparently stronger than him and sucessfully got him out.

She dusted her hands off and turned around, only to be met with France putting his arms around her. "Ah, Elizibetha, you are such a refined woman! So many hidden charms you have-OWW!" She had gotten her pan out. Need I say more?

France then turned into over-dramatic mode and ran out of the room into the kitchen, 'crying'. I looked over and saw Cassi. She looked like she was trying quite hard to restrain herself from something, but soon lost controll anyways. She started "Awww, no!" -ing like China does when he sees something pitifull and ran after him, America soon following.

Spain sighed. "Nothing but chaos tonight, eh amor?"

"Well, it is Halloween after all." I replied, smiling slightly. "Things go crazy on holidays..." I paused, taking in another moment before I continued. "Was France really crying?"

"It appeared that way." Austria said, huffing. "He should learn how to tell which women he can attempt to sweet talk and which he should just leave be."

Spain nudged me, and I looked up at him uncertainly.

"Oye, Austria..." He began cautiously. "Mi amor wanted to ask you something."

"Very well then." He cast his gaze on me, and suddenly my confidence faded into nothingness.

"Well... I... I mean, that is to say..." I swallowed, my attempt at sounding educated failing horribly. "I've always loved the piano, and when I walked in and you were teaching Cassi, I realized that I really wanted to play too! But I know nothing about music, except for that one little acronym in music class, you know, and then there was the FACE one, and I'm afraid that it'd be too much to try and teach me now and-" I took a breath, finally, and he seized this moment to give me his final verdict.

"I will teach you as a beginner then." He then smiled. "It makes me happy that so many younger people are so interested in the musical arts."

I practically fainted. "Th-thank you!" I exclaimed, fighting the urge to run up and hug him. "I've always loved classical music, but I've never really had an instrument to play... But I've always loved the piano!" I looked down at the floor, wishing I could curtsy him, or something to that effect... "I-I wish I could play Beethoven's Moonlight!"

"Very well." He said. "A fine piece it is... Come sit down. I must teach you the basics first."

"O-okay!" I stammered, nodding slightly. I then turned to Spain. "Do you want to go find out about France, or do you want to watch me play?"

"Whatever you would prefer, mi amor." Spain replied, smiling.

"Well, if you're going to stay, make no noise, and bring up a chair." Austria nodded, closing his eyes and walking back to the piano. I hugged Spain and pointed to a chair by the window in the room, then joined Austria at the piano.

"I... Don't even know the key names." I stated shyly as I sat beside him. I didn't realize how intimidated I could feel.

"Well, first off..."

* * *

><p>IN THE KITCHEN<p>

Cassi's Point of View

* * *

><p>"Now, what was the lesson you learned?" I asked, mother ninja like. France sighed. "Don't hit on Hungary..." I smiled. "Good!" I said as I finished putting the bandage on his head.<p>

My current personality did not match my costume. Alfred was just sitting at the table, eating the rest of the cookies and staring into space. "Alfred." I said. He looked up at me. "How many cookies have you eaten so far?" I asked. He looked down. "I dunno...like thirty seven? Mabey?" I scowled at him. "No more. Put it down."

He sighed and did as I said. "But I'm your boyfriend, not your son!" he whined. "Too bad. I'm in charge right now!" I said, holding my finger up with authority.

"Honhonhon... Mon papillon, there iz that side coming out in you again!" France replied teasingly. "Now I see who wears the pants in this relationship... Honhonhon..."

"Oh, and you have room to talk? I can basically make you do anything I want too." I retorted, fixing him with a glare.

"Oh, mon papillon, I would enjoy that..." France said, messing with his hair. America looked at him with what I can only describe as a challenging look in his eyes, like France was in dangerous territory...

"I said what I WANT! Oops... Gotta be mature sounding here... Right." I stated, fixing my errors as I talked.

"And, America, don't give unauthorized death glares." I walked over to him and hugged him, causing him to turn his attention to me. He sighed. "Fine, fine." I smiled, pleased. I really can make them people do whatever I want...hehehe.

Don't worry, I'm not gonna go power crazy! Well...not too much.

"Oh, France, did you get the feeling back into your head again yet?" I asked, looking at him. He sighed and rubbed it. "Somewhat, though it now hurts horribly. And...I think it's throbbing..."

I walked over to him, pulled his head down and touched it lightly causing him to gasp. "She hit it pretty hard..." I said with concern, but then failed at suppressing a giggle. He gets what he deserves.

"Oui, she may have fractured my skull with how hard that pan is." he said, an odd tone in his voice that told me he was smiling. "Oh no, what if she bruised your brain! You'll die!" I started freaking out.

He looked up at me confused, and Alfred chimed in. "Yeah, you'd need serious surgery to repair your skull. They'll have to put some screws up in your head man!" His face turned to horror.

"Oh, and let's not forget the chanse of him getting a disorder. Meaning he'll never get to do sertain things in life." I said casually, smiling at Alfred who got up and came next to me. "Non! Non, I feel fine! Je suis tres bien, actually!" he said frantically.

* * *

><p>{Whitney's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>"And that is the end of your first lesson." Austria said happily. "That wasn't so hard. Just keep practicing and keep your love for music!"<p>

"When can I come over again?" I asked, rubbing my fingers. They had started to ache since I was carefully watching where to put them.

"Anytime, preferably within the week." He said professionally. "Now, be off, and practice at least an hour a day."

"Okay! Thank you!" I replied happily and Spain wrapped me up in a hug. I paused, reveling in my happy moment, and then turned to the door and faced the inevitable. "...I guess we should check on France..."

* * *

><p>{Cassi's Point of View}<p>

* * *

><p>I just couldn't help but tease him! I mean, come on, when does a time like this come around? Not exactly every day, you know! I laughed, but then stopped as the door creaked open to reveal Whitney and Spain. They both looked at us in confusion, Whitney tilting her head and Spain smiling halfheartedly.<p>

"So..." She started, looking around. "How's his injury?"

"Oh, mon chaton! You're starting to care! How marvelous you are!" He exclaimed, getting out of his chair and running towards her.

"Niisan..." Spain laughed slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oui, I feel fine!" He reinstated, striking a pose and pulling a flower from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, he's back to normal." Whitney said glumly, looking at him with suspicion.

We decided to leave Austria's house and walk around outside again. Alfred and I were having a nice conversation about cheese when someone burst thought the bushes and started screaming like a maniac. The person was masked, holding a bloody knife, and had caused everyone except Vash and I to start screaming. Alfred had grabbed me and hid behind me.

I started laughing not a second later because I recognized the person as our friend Selena. "Dude, that was genious!" I said, laughing. She started laughing too. Once the others finally recovered and Alfred let go of me, he asked. "Dude, who is that?" "It's Selena, man! She's epic!" I replied.

"Ah, si, we...met...you earlier, right?" Spain asked. She nodded energetically.

"Did I scare you?" She asked enthusiastically, looking at everyone in the group. I saw Whitney's eyes dart from Selena to the knife in her hand and then back again.

"Ah, yeah, to put it simply..." Whitney said, her voice quivering. "My nerves are shot now."

"Ah, mi amor, I'll protect youuu~!" Spain stated the last word as a howl and smiled at Whitney as she hugged him.

"Dude! I'm so glad you're not a gh-..." Alfred stopped, his eyes wide.

"America...? Dude? What's wrong...?" I looked behind me, curious as to what he was looking at.

I saw Canada there, looking shy and nervous as always. "MATTHEW!" I shouted, running to him and giving him a hug. "H-hi Cassi." he said quietly, hugging me back.

"DUDES, NO! THE GHOST HAS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alfred screamed and started running around in circles, freaking out. I started laughing. "It's only your brother, dummy!" I said, and he stopped immediatley, realizing it.

"Oh! Hey Mattie!" he said, waving. He sighed. "Hello Alfred..."

"Matthieu! Comment allez-vous?" France said, running up to him and petting his head. "P-pas mal, merci." he replied.

I grabbed Alfred's arm with one of mine and Matt's with the other and grinned.

* * *

><p>{Time Skip}<p>

{Whitney's Perspective}

* * *

><p>"Ugh... I'm so siiiick..." I said, holding my stomach. "Too much candy..."<p>

"Mi amor, you should never have too much of a good thing." Spain replied, smiling softly as he rubbed my back.

"DUDE! SCORE!" Cassi exclaimed, shoving something in America's face. "I GOT CHOCOLATE!"

"No..." I managed to get out, reaching towards her. "We'll... All... Die... If she eats it!"

"I GOT CHOCOLATE TOO!" He yelled back at her.

"ANOTHER VICTORY!" They shouted in unison, and then I realized it was too late...


	13. After School Threat

**Hey y'all, scary thing about this chapter. It's based on an actual event that happened at school. (That was from Cassi, and yeah. What she said was true. o.o Based on some true events...)**

* * *

><p>I was talking to my friend about anime when China pulled up in the line to pick me up. He was borrowing America's truck and we were going grocery shopping with Whitney, Spain and France. I said bye to my friend and started walking to the truck when this kid stopped me.<p>

"Hey." He said. "Do you wanna buy some drugs?"

I looked at him like he was insane. "What? NO!" I yelled. He scowled.

"Man, that's some F#&%) up S#(&." He scoffed, and then walked away. I ran to the truck. Once I got inside, I looked around at everyone. Whitney smiled at me.

"Hey Cass-"

"THAT KID JUST FRIGGIN' OFFERED ME DRUGS!" I yelled, waving my fist in the air and pointing. Everyone in the truck turned to look at me.

"What did you say~aru?" China asked, confused looking.

I pointed to the kid again. "That guy over there stopped me and asked me if I wanted to buy drugs!"

China froze, wide eyed but scowling. He gripped the steering wheel firmly.

"Papillon, are you sure?" France asked from the passenger seat.

"YES, I'm sure!" I said, looking at him from the rear view mirror.

"Well dang, that wasn't very-"

"I'LL KILL HIM~ARU!" Whitney was yet again interrupted but by China this time. After he yelled that, he sped the truck into a parking place and got out.

"Oh snap!" Whitney and I said at the same time, both of us knowing that kid was about to die. We jumped out of the truck just as China was marching over and pulling his wok from who-knows-where.

We grabbed an arm each and held him back. "No, China! You can't hurt a student!" I said, now noticing France and Spain get out of the truck as well.

"Oui, zat is correct..." France said, slightly unhappily. "But let me talk to him for awhile..."

"I'll go talk to that cop over there..." Spain said, slightly annoyed and concerned at the same time. He looked at us holding China back. "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry!" Whitney yelled, waving him on as China struggled in our grip. "China, calm-"

"TRYING TO HURT CASSI~ARU! HE WON'T BE FORGIVEN!" China snapped, struggling even more.

"Who was trying to hurt Ninja Heroine?" America said, frowning as he walked up from behind us.

By this time, China had slightly composed himself and glared at the boy France was talking to, although he was still struggling.

"Alfred!" I said, half smiling. If I wasn't holding on to China I would have hugged him. I then sighed. "That kid over there. He asked me if I wanted to buy drugs." I said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM~ARU!" China yelled.

Alfred looked suprised. "He did what now?" I just nodded. He then got a scowl on his face and walked over to the boy and France.

"Excuse me?" France said, approaching the kid who was leaning up against a brick wall. He slightly looked up.

"The #$)) do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, so you enjoy cussing in the presence of adults as well as young girls?" France looked him over critically, taking in his rugged appearance.

"^()& yeah. So?" The kid looked France over as he was being looked over. "What's a pretty boy like you doing around here?"

"Trying to protect my friends from delinquents, such as yourself." France retorted.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "And what's up with that *$(ing accent? You from Germany or something?"

"I sound nothing like a German! Zis only proves my point!" France said angrily, flailing his arms, only stopping when America approached.

"You like spreading illegal substances, punk?" America said angrily. "Too bad, the hero's here to stop you!"

"Oh great, now a geek is here." He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's Point of view-<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Cassi shouted from a few yards away. She let go of China and marched over to the boy.<p>

"He is NOT a geek. Don't ever say that again!" She yelled. He looked at her.

"Oh, I see what happened. Your such a &*%^ing sissy that you had to run and tell your little body guards." He said.

"Oh, she's got bodyguards all right~aru!" China shouted, dragging me behind him.

"China, stop! You're just being embarrassing!" I yelled, attempting to hold him back.

"Embarrassing? EMBARRASSING~ARU?" He turned to me in a fury. "I'LL SHOW YOU ALL EMBARRASSING~ARU!" He again started to run towards the boy with his wok.

The boy snorted. "What, you gonna hit me with a cooking utensil? A cast iron skillet? What?"

I was only holding him back a little, but then Cassi hesitantly helped me. "China, as much as I'd love to see you do what you are wanting to right now, you'd go to jail! I don't want you to go to jail!" She said, slowing him down even more. But he was still going for it.

America looked over, sighed, and walked over to help us. "She's right, China. That's really the only reason we haven't done anything." He stated, glaring at the boy again.

He only raised an eyebrow. France looked back at him. "However, if this continues, you are going to have a fight on your hands." He said, scowling.

"Psht. Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Maybe not, but he should." Spain's voice called from behind us. We all turned around to see him walking up with a policeman and the principal of the school. All three had scowls on their faces.

The policeman walked up to the boy. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to drop the bag and put your hands up against the wall."

The boy looked at him, for once looking shocked, but cursed heavily and did as he was told anyway. Miss Gilles, the principal, turned to look at the rest of us.

"I want to thank you for bringing this boy to our attention. We need more people like you so we can straighten this place up. Don't be embarrassed." She said, turning her attention to Cassi as she saw her start to shuffle her feet. "We need more good people like you to remind others to make good decisions."

"Thank you ma'am." She said, smiling as the policeman pulled out a few small black bags from the boys bookbag and looked inside them.

"Yeah. Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." The policeman said, taking out some handcuffs.

"Dude, seriously? #&(%!" He cursed as the policeman cuffed him and walked him away. As he walked away, the boy looked back only to be met by Cassi sticking her tongue out at him.

I smirked slightly as we gathered around Cassi. "Yeah, I guess she does have bodyguards."

She turned to look at all of us and smiled. "Thanks guys." She said, sighing.

"No problem, amiga!" Spain said, smiling.

"Yeah, Cassi, anything like that is serious." America said.

"Oui, Papillon, it shouldn't be taken lightly." Added France.

China walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "If anyone ever says anything like that to you, I want you to tell me~aru. Okay?" he said, looking at her sternly. She nodded. "Okay~aru."

"Or any of us, alright?" I turned to her and gave her a hug. "You're my best friend! And being exposed to idiots isn't good for you."

"I know, I know." She said, hugging back.

"And be sure to avoid that boy, you know, if he even comes back, okay Cassita?"

"Yeah."

"And anyone else who offers you anything bad! It's not good for a hero!"

"I get it!" She exclaimed, sighing. "Jeez, you guys are like multiple mothers. I know what to do!" She said, then laughed a bit.

"We're just being overprotective. Feel the LOVE!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Honhonhon... I love that saying, mon chaton..." France said, attempting to hug us both. I shivered.

Cassi sighed again but hugged the two of them anyway. After she let go she walked over and hugged Alfred.

"Uh, you guys?" said Spain then. "What happened to going grocery shopping?"


	14. Sickness

**Just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, everyone! ^^ Please, let me know what you think! This chapter is about, you guessed it, sickness. o.O**

* * *

><p>-Whitney POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a throbbing head. Turning to look at the clock, which read 10:30 AM, I noticed that Spain wasn't in bed. Just then he walked in, looking a bit relieved that I was awake. "Amor, are you feeling okay?" he asked, feeling my forehead.<p>

"My head hurts... Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well when you didn't wake up this morning I checked your temperature and you had a fever so-"

"Achoo!" I sneased, cutting him off. I was then awake and realized I felt worse than I thought. "Oooah...I feel horrible..." I groaned. He looked at me worriedly, then left the room and came back a second later with a Tylenol.

"Here take this. Do you think maybe Cassita could help somehow?" he asked.

I took the pill. "I have no clue, but sometimes she does things that are weird but still help anyway." I said, trying to sit up.

Just then Romano ran into the room, looking worried. "Did she wake up? Is she okay?" he asked, looking frantic.

"Hey *cough* Romano..." I said miserably. He then got a scowl and looked at Spain again.

"See! I told you it has to be that stupid wine &%$^#*'s fault! That's why we need to get him out of the hou-CHIGII!" he finished his screaming and turned around to reveal that France had grabbed him from behind. He was smirking at the scared to death Italian, but his face became one of worry when he looked at me.

"Is she alright?" he asked Spain.

Spain sighed. "Her fever is worse, and she said her head hurts and she's been coughing and sneezing." he said, looking at me. "We were thinking, if we go to Cassi's, she'd feel better somehow?" he said, looking back at him with more of a question than a statement.

France nodded. "Oui, maybe papillon could help. Chaton does seem to be in a better mood when around her."

"Well, what the #&(( are you waiting for? Get her in the D^*# car, you idiots! Now!" Romano screamed. Spain and France just sighed as they tried to help me up out of bed. _Jeez, I feel awful..._

-At Cassi's House, Normal POV-

Once the four people walked through the front door, they noticed Italy and China sitting in the living room. They had panicked faces and were talking about something, but when they walked in, Italy and China's heads snapped towards them.

"Aiyaa! We were just thinking of calling you~aru!"

"Really? We came because mi amor is sick and we were thinking Cassita could help somehow..."

"Wuaaah! Whitney-chan is sick, veeeh? That's what we were going to call you about!"

"What the #&(( are you talking about, fratello?"

"We think she is sick too~aru!"

"Really? But how can you tell, mon amis?"

"Just come look, veeeh!"

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I turned my head lightly, still asleep. For some reason, I did NOT want to get up. And I mean it this time. I thought I heard voices, but I couldn't tell who's they were.<p>

"She is in the same condition as chaton!"

"Well, what do we do~aru?"

"Let's get her on the couch with amor. We can't keep running from room to room."

"Veeeh, how badly sick is sorella?"

"We don't know, idiota!"

And then I felt someone trying to pick me up. Once the movement stopped, I heard someone else coughing. I finally opened my eyes to see Whitney on the couch in my living room, which is where I was too. (It's one of those one's that are bent and take up like two walls, so we were each on a different side.)

China, Italy, Romano, Spain, and France were there as well.

"Cassi-chan!" Whitney smiled, but then coughed. "Ugh.."

"Mi amor, don't strain yourself!" Spain replied, hastily rushing to her side.

"It's okay." She smiled halfheartedly, and then blinked as she looked at me. "You feel like crap too?"

"Yes, I feel like crap!" Her sentence was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "I feel like barf..."

"Which is worse, crap or barf...?" She teased, but sneezed right afterwards. "At least my head feels a little better..." She looked around, noticing everyone there. "Spain...?" She paused as he knelt beside her and clasped his hands around hers.

"What is it, mi amor? Is it alright that we brought you to Cassita's?" He looked from me to her worriedly.

"It's fine! Right Cassi? Misery loves company!"

"Tch, it's fine. I can't say I'm in a great mood, though." I said a bit bitterly looking down. "Why not? Well, I mean I know your sick but..." she trailed off. "Because being sick bei-ii-iii-ACHOO! being weak." I said, rubbing my nose on my sleeve. "And ninjas aren't weak...

"No, everyone has their weak days!" Whitney scolded, managing to get that much out without sneezing. She leaned in towards Spain. "Has anyone called America?" She whispered, then looked to Romano. "Romano? Can you get Momma a glass of..." She hesitated, attempting to think of a name, but then gave up. "Something?"

"Not ninjas~!" She whined hoarsely.

"Okay..." Romano Said, casually walking away.

"Cassita, you're one of the strongest I know!" Spain said happily. "And you're beating this illness! Fusosososo~!" He then lowered his voice. "But no, mi amor, we haven't..."

"Stop whispering~! *cough cough* Usually my mad ninja eavesdropping could figure you out, but now I can't hear anything~!" I whined again. I despised feeling this weak. And what's worse, if the others weren't here, Whitney and I couldn't protect ourselves from you-know-who.

Whitney whispered into Spain's ear again and he nodded then left the room while taking out his cell phone. I groaned. "Well, I refuse the notion that I could be *cough* sick. But my throat does hurt." I said. Romano came back into the room then with two cups of water. He handed one to Whitney and one to me.

I smiled, the best I could in my mood anyways, and said "Thanks, Lovino."

"Awww! Romano, you're becoming such a gentleman!" Whitney said from her spot, somehow avoiding coughs but sneezing afterwards. He just looked away.

"Whatever." he said as he sat down on the floor.

Whitney then looked back at me. "And yes, Cassi, believe it or not *cough cough* we're both sick." she said, starting to drink her water. I started drinking mine, then noticed that China, Italy and France had been awfully quiet this whole time.

"Mon poor papillon et chaton..." France said pitifully, coming towards me.

"UGH." I groaned, knowing this would happen. He patted my head repeatedly.

"Fr-" Whitney hacked. "France! Do I feel hot?"

He turned to look at her. "Honhonhon, well, if you're really intent on me feeling you, chaton-"

"France, cut it out~aru!" China said, finally speaking.

"I'll feel her~aru." he said, causing France to laugh again, and walked up to her. He felt her forehead.

"Aiyaa! She's just as warm as Cassi~aru!" he exclaimed.

Italy walked up next to me and put his hand on my forehead. "Sorella, you haven't gotten any better! Veeeh, you may have gotten worse!" he said worriedly. I couldn't stand it, I had to pet him. I coughed again, but smiled anyway.

"Feli, I'm fine. Ninja *cough* remember?" I reminded.

"Oh, you two~aru...I'll go make you some food~aru!" China said, rushing into the kitchen.

"Veeeh, I'll help!" Italy said, rushing after China.

"Idiota, you'll mess the food up! D&* it!" Romano screamed as he got up and followed them out.

Those geniouses, they flipping left us alone in here with France. Flip it all.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Great, I have a fever, my ninja's down, and we're left under the care of a creeper...<em>

"Honhonhon... Is there anything I can do for you two ladies?" France replied with a smirk.

"A cold washcloth." I said, pointing to the bathroom.

"So we're showering together, mon chaton? Why, you _do_ move fast!" France laughed and walked towards me.

"Fr-France, no!" I stuttered out, shivering as he touched me.

"Come now, cuddling will help us get better!" I then looked to see that he was also moving Cassi to the intersection of the couch so that we had to lie on him. Despite my disapproval, he held us there anyway.

Cassi looked up at him with a confused scowl which then turned into what looked like a satisfied smile as she relaxed her head again. "What is it, papillon?" France questioned, noticing her facial expressions as well.

She coughed and stated simply "I am fine now, because you would never do anything to Whitney when she's sick."

I turned my head to look at her. "But what about you? You're sick too, ya know." I reminded. She started to talk, but too quickly causing her to choke on her words and start having a coughing fit.

After she was done, she protested again in a hoarse voice. "I am a ninja, and as a ninja I refuse to accept the fact that I'm sick because it is simply not true!"

I simply scoffed. There was no arguing with her when she was in this mood. Although I found myself annoyed with admitting it, France was kind of... Comfortable. I sighed, finding it harder and harder to maintain consciousness...

That is, until-

"Ninja Heroine!" America's voice sent me jolting upright. "No one told me you were sick until now! Are you ok? Seriously! Dude, speak to me!"

"Ack! America! I almost got to see chaton's sleeping face!" France scowled.

"I don't care! My girlfriend is sick!" he shouted.

"I'm not *cough* sick! *cough*" She then realized that America had burst in her house, which for some reason made her squeak and hide under the blanket she had.

We all looked at her. "Cassi? What's wrong?" America asked, trying lightly to peel back the blanket. We heard her sneeze and groan from under the blanket and say "You of all people weren't supposed to see me in a weakened state..." not releasing the blanket.

"HA!" I shouted, causing me to cough a bit more, then continued. "So you admit that you are sick!"

"No!" she said, fighting the urge to cough. "I admit I am slightly weakened!"

America just stared at her for a second then chuckled. "If you're weakened, it just gives me even more reason to be here with you!" he tried to reason.

"No, I can take care of myself..." she said, but started coughing shortly afterwards.

"Ninja Heroine! I have your back! Don't make me go away when we need each others help..." After saying this, America looked slightly... Sad. I wanted to stay up and see what else was going to happen, but then the world started spinning and I found myself staring up at France's face from his lap.

"Mon chaton, you need not feign illness to find yourself in my lap..." He smirked.

"Ugh.." I murmured, my world finally stilling.

"Aiyah! Sit them up ~aru! The soup is hot!"

At this, Cassi shot up with no help whatsoever, looking at China eagerly. "Please let it be..."

"Yes, Cassi, it's wonton soup~aru." he said, smiling. She cheered and recieved the bowl eagerly, then China handed me mine.

I sniffed it warily, not remembering if I'd ever had it before. Cassi had blown hers and was already spooning it into her mouth, allowing America to situate himself on the couch with her legs in his lap. When she noticed I hadn't started eating yet. "Come on, dude, it's delicious!" she said, coughing once then going back to it.

I started eating it then. It was alright, and it did warm my stomach up quite a bit. I sighed and sneezed, looking at China. "Thank you, China." I said. He smiled and nodded. Cassi finished her's already and had set the bowl on the floor. "Yeah, thanks!" she added. I layed back down and noticed that Italy, Romano and Spain hadn't gotten back yet.

"China? Where are-"

"They found the computer~aru." China said, knowing what I was about to ask. "Oh." I said, hearing Cassi sneeze. France had started playing with our hair, probably out of boredom. We layed back down, neither of us in the mood to sit up.

"Honhonhon, why can't it be like this every day?" France said, twirling my hair around his finger. I sighed, thinking that I must be crazy, and snuggled towards his warmth. All of a sudden, I'd become very cold on the inside, even though my body felt like it was on fire. "Mon chaton?" I simply sneezed in response. France then shifted towards Cassi. "They're both burning up..." He replied worriedly.

I smirked slightly. "H-hot... It's nice... To be appreciated..."

"Aww, I'm freezing in here~aru!" Cassi yelled, then started coughing again.

"Ninja Heroine! What can I do? Just tell the Hero what to do!" America exclaimed.

"Save.. The tea!" I yelled, shooting an arm up into the air and then hastily bringing it back down again, shivering. "Spain... Quiero... England's tea..."

"Dude, I just need another blanket..." Cassi mumbled and tried to get up.

"No! Dude! Stay down! I'll get it for you!" America said firmly, covering Cassi back up with her covers. "Now... Where are they?"

"Spain... Por que... don't... tu.." I was nodding off, in and out of dream zone...

"In the *cough* hall closet..." Cassi said, pointing towards the hall. America got up and ran in that direction, coming back with like six more blankets.

"Here Whitney, you have some too." he said, covering me with a few of them then Cassi with the others.

He sat back down afterwards. Right then, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering, yes I have realized that the people in this room would do whatever I say if I told them because I am sick. I'm just not that cruel... Heehee okay, I just really don't feel like it.<p>

But America fussing over me and France playing with my hair along with China making me my favorite soup and Romano getting me water was nice, I must admit.

Whitney probably thought so too. I looked over to her sleeping form, slightly bothered by the fact that she was sleeping beside her nemesis. I coughed, and all heads turned to me.

"Mon papillon? Are you all right?"

"Ninja Heroine!"

"Cassi ~aru! I'll go get some herbal tea!"

With a slight smirk, I laid back down again. Yeah, this was nice... But that doesn't mean I'll get used to this weakened state!

China ran back in and handed me a cup of warm...well I don't know what it was. I didn't want anything else in me though, I was starting to feel nausious... WHICH DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

I handed it back to him. "No, thanks, I'm good." I said, causing him to look at me oddly. "But you need to drink it. It will help with that cough of yours~aru." he said. I tried resisting the urge to cough right then, but it didn't work.

After I stopped, I said "I don't have a cough. I'm not thirsty~aru."

"Haha, Cassi, you obviously have a cough. And China's probably right, you should drink that." Alfred said, smiling and patting my leg.

So they said I need to and I should... But I'm not going to. "Nah, I'll pass." I said stubbornly.

"Drink.. The tea..." Whitney muttered in her sleep, then sneezed. "Spain..."

I scrunched up my face. "No!" Then burst out in a fit of coughing.

"Mon chaton et mon papillon... I'm so sorry you're sick!" France frowned. "But if you won't do what's best for you..."

I looked up. "What?"

"Then we'll have to use a little coaxing, non?" He smiled oddly.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not drinking the stuff..." I said, still not knowing what it was.

France sighed. "Very well..." Then proceeded to grab me around the waist. "Honhonhon! America, you get her arms! China, you know what to do."

"HEY! *cough* W-what the heck, man?" I shouted, starting to panic.

"It's for your own good, ~aru." China said, approaching me with the stuff.

"Ack! No!" I shouted, coughing again. China used his free hand to tilt my head up even though I was struggling. "Cassi~aru, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be~aru." he sighed, trying to get my head still.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" I said, trying to flail my arms which Alfred had in an iron grip. China accidentally poked me in the part of your neck that is also your spine, though, and my head snapped to a stop immediatley. I didn't dare move, but I started tensing up really badly.

China looked confused for a second, but tried to get the stuff in my mouth anyways. I wouldn't open my mouth though, so France poked me in the side. I yelped, and right then, China practically shoved the cup into my throught. The liquid ran down my throaght even though I was choking on it, and it was gone pretty quickly.

The three sighed and released me, and my hand flew to the back of my neck. I scowled at China.

"It had to be done ~aru. Whitney will be getting some when she wakes up ~aru." China stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah..." I grimaced, still rubbing my neck.

"If it'll help you get stronger, I'll do anything!" America said, fist pumping into the air.

I scoffed. "Even betray your own girlfriend? Gee, thanks." I said, looking away. I wasn't really mad, just a bit miffed at being forced to do something I didn't want to. THAT is one thing that reeeeeally gets on my nerves.

"NO! Ninja heroine, you know I'd never-"

"I know, I'm not mad." I cut him off, not wanting him to be upset.

"But, I just want to make it clear that I-"

"Dude, *cough cough* I know."

He looked at me, kind of sad looking, so I smiled and said "I love you." His eyes lit up and his grin returned, which is what I was hoping for.

"I love you too!"

At this, Whitney sat up. "The next- *cough cough* Step in your relationship! And I was here to-"She broke off in a fit of hacking, but when she recovered smiled at me smugly.

"Honhonhon! Mon papillon!"

"Oh, dude, don't start." I said, looking at France who started hugging my head and petting me.

"But you are making progress~! I can't wait to see when you and America decide to-"

"DUDE!" the two of us shouted, me starting to cough again.

When I finished, I noticed that France and Whitney were looking at us, each with a smug grin. I freaking wanted to slap it off their faces. "What?" I said, through clenched teeth, my face turning red. I probably should've thought a bit before I said that.

"You're just so-" She broke off in a fit of coughing before continuing. "Cute~."

"And innocent~!" France supplied.

"...So? Jeez, and France can we keep it that way?"

"Honhonhon... I'm sure America or you will want to change that eventually... I would prefer sooner, but, you know moi." He smiled, running his fingers through my hair again. Whitney glared at him slightly before scooting a little ways away from him.

I twitched and my face felt really hot. I tried covering it up with the blanket while whining "No!"

"I can't tell if she was blushing or-" Whitney's voice faltered a bit.

"Mon chaton? Here, China will get you something to drink!" France said hurriedly. Whitney simply coughed in response.

China hurried out of the room and came back in with more of that stuff from earlier. He gave her the cup and she drank it obediently. _Pansy..._

China looked at me then. "Why can't you be good like her sometimes~aru?" he sighed.

I just stuck my tounge out. "Ninjas don't take orders! *cough*"

Whitney looked at me then. "You really are *cough cough* stubborn." she said, handing back the empty cup.

"Oh *cough* well..." I replied.

"Back to you and America then~." She teased, smiling at me.

"UGH, WHY!" I whined again, my face still in the blanket.

"Because, you're just-" She sneezed. "Adorable~."

"Yeah, and you have a nursery that needs to be put to use." I shot back, smiling when her face flushed.

"Honhonhon, I am enjoying both sides of this argument." France chimed in, patting our heads. I sighed, and looked at America. He looked like he was zoning out. I took his hand in mine, hoping neither of the other two saw.

He turned to look at me, and I just smiled. He smiled back, and for a minute we had a sparkley moment.

About this time, Whitney crossed her arms and pouted.

"Mon chaton..?" France questioned, looking at her with some confusion.

"I'm sick and Spain's-" She sneezed. "Not here!"

"Isn't he *cough* in the computer room?" I asked.

"But he's not _here._" She emphasized, looking at the couch.

"Mon chaton, you have us! What more do you need?" France said defensively, attempting to hold her closer to him.

"France, you're really-" She broke off in a coughing spasm. "really clingy, today..."

"When isn't he?" I said, laughing a little bit, then sneezing. "UGH, I wish this stupid weakened state would go away!" I whined.

"I don't know..." Whitney said, finally relenting and letting France pull her towards him. She sighed. "Yeah, I wish the sickness would go away too..."

"That's a good chaton, et papillon you are as well..." France continued massaging our heads.

"Hmmm..." I hummed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking. Then I realized. I was bored.

"I want my *cough* laptop. Need internet access to survive!" I said. China got up from his spot on the recliner and said "I will get it for you~aru." walking out and coming back a bit later with it.

He handed it to me and I smiled. "Thank you~aru!" I said, glad for not coughing as of this second. He nodded, smiling a little, and went back to the recliner. I opened my laptop and started watching funny internet videos.

"Dude! Not cool!" Whitney whined. "Just gonna ignore me like that?"

"Well I'm bored!" I replied. "What do ya' want me to do?"

She sighed, defeated. "I don't know. I'm tired. But I don't wanna sleep!" She whined. I had a feeling that I was beginning to wear off on her..

"Well...I don't know. Play I-spy?" I suggested, not really into the idea. But, hey, it was something to do.

"But you alllllwaaaays wiiiiin..."

"Well...Then I don't know. What do you wanna do, Alfred?" I asked. He shrugged.

"How about you, China~aru?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I don't know~aru..."

"Honhon, I know what I want to do..." France said, looking at me. I stuck my hand in his face.

"Whatever it is, no." I said.

He kept trying to get my hand off his face, particularly away from his eyes, but I was bored so I kept on putting it right back.

"Since when did you enjoy touching me, papillon?" France asked curiously.

"DUDE!" I yelled, pulling my hand away. "That's messed up."

"France, quit being a creeper..." Whitney yawned. "Seriously..." She then sneezed. "We need some entertainers..."

"Yeah, we do. Being si-weakened is boring." I said, then coughed.

It was silent for a minute, and then Feli and Romano ran into the living room from the direction of the den. (The den has the computer in it.)

Romano and Feli were screaming, while Spain just walked after them with an amused smile on his face. Romano jumped onto Whitney and hugged her, burrying his face in her neck and quivering. Feliciano did the same thing to me.

This sent the two of us into coughing fits. "Dudes, *cough cough* what the heck! What's wrong?" I asked, still coughing. Spain answered for them.

"Well, heheh, we were looking at different movie titles and each one had a picture. I clicked on the horror category and, well..." he motioned towards the shaking Italians.

"Oh, Romano! My little tomato, don't be scared! *cough* I'm right here!" I said, rubbing his back as he started shaking less.

"I... It wasn't that scary." he finally said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Romano! I didn't know it would scare you!" he said, walking over and patting Romano on the back. "You too, Ita-chan."

"Awww, Feli, did you get scared? I'm sowwy." I said, stroking his hair and making him calm down a bit. He looked up at me.

"It was soooo scary!" he whined, looking close to tears.

"Don't worry, Feli, I won't let anything ever happen to you, okay?"

He sniffled and asked "You promise?"

"I promise. *cough* Ninja's honor."

"Yay! Thank you, sorella!" he cheered, hugging me again. I ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Spain, *cough* you should know better-" Whitney started, breaking off in a fit of hacking again. "And I missed you both!"

"Mi amor!" Spain got down on his knees and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry! I thought you wouldn't want to be bothered, and that you needed rest and-"

She waved her free hand and smiled. "It's alright! I just missed *sneeze* you!"

"Well, we're here now, si?" Spain smiled back as Romano laid beside Whitney.

"It wasn't that scary..." He muttered. "But you're warm."

"Guess we got our entertainment, huh Cassi?" Whitney smiled at me.

"...That did shoo away my boredom." I said before sneezing. "It's just... Slowly returning again."

"I know." She said, petting Romano.

Feli still had his arms around my neck. "Whitney..." I started, a question striking me.

"*cough* Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you know... What is causing you to be sick and me to be weakened?" I asked, a bit worriedly.

She thought for a minute and shook her head. "I *cough* have no clue what this is. A cold maybe?" she asked.

"Do you dudes need to go to the doctor?" America asked. I froze right there. _Please, oh please no..._

"I am starting to think they do..." France said thoughtfully.

"NO!" I shouted suddenly. I stopped then, remembering that they knew my fears (Whitney had told me what I said in my sleep that one night.) and not wanting to remind them that was why.

"I, *cough* I mean, I really don't feel like going anywhere *sneeze* right now." I said.

"She's right~aru. They shouldn't be moved too much~aru..." China said.

I relaxed. A bit too soon though, because he then said "But Japan knows alot about doctor related stuff~aru! Let's call him over~aru!"

"Okay, zat works." France said.

Whitney shook her head slightly. "Only if he's not busy. I mean... I don-" A sneeze interrupted her sentence. "I don't want him to *cough* go out of *cough* his way..." She paused, her eye twitching for some reason. "And no examinations, France." She hacked. "So don't get your hopes *sneeze* up..."

"Mooom." Romano looked up at her. "You're burning up.."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, *cough* but I'm so cold.." He snuggled closer to her then, and Spain attempted to do the same.

I panicked as I saw China leave the room to make the dreaded phone call.

I started fidgeting and trying to get off the couch but Alfred put his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah, hahah, nothing! Just gotta go get-"

"No, you have to stay there~aru. Japan will be here any minute~aru." China said, walking back in the room. My eyes were wide open and my skin turned a few more shades of white. _Japan, why couldn't you have been busy?_

"Great. Maybe he can *cough* tell us what is wrong with *cough cough* us." Whitney said, sitting up. I sat up too, in order to enable a quicker escape. If I could...Alfred still had my shoulder.

"Papillon, you are pale looking!" France said, touching my forehead. "It was a good thing China called Japan, you may have something serious."

I felt like I was going to hurl then. I got nauseous whenever I was really scared. I didn't want them knowing that, but I had no clue how I was going to hide it. "I just have to go-"

"Cassi~aru, what did I say~aru?" he said, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Cassi..." Whitney coughed, then shivered. "He'll help us get better."

"N-" I started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I froze and my eyes widened.

"Konichiwa. I'm sorry if I've delayed too long in getting here." Japan stated when China opened the door.

"I'm glad you're here~aru!" China exclaimed. "Help us determine what's wrong with them, please~aru!"

"Very well." Japan nodded and took his shoes off after he stepped through the doorway. "Let me see them."

China led him to the couch and it was then that I noticed he had a large bag with him. My eyes got even bigger, if that was possible. He set the bag down and opened it, taking out a stethoscope. I backed away.

Although it was mainly needles I was scared of, it caused everything else doctors used to freak me out. I started tensing up and trying to sink into the couch as he got closer to me with it. "Whitney first!" I shouted. He stopped for a moment and looked at me oddly, but went over to Whitney none the less.

"Sorry about Ca-" She turned her head away to sneeze. "Cassi. She doesn't like-" She coughed violently and then just shook her head.

"It's quite arright." Japan nodded. "I'm going to risten to your heart and rungs now."

"Have at it." She said, attempting a smile and breathing in deeply, as if she'd done this fifty times before.

"Your rungs seem a bit full." Japan noted. "And sneezing and coughing may weaken you." He dug into his bag again and pulled out a digital thermometer, putting a plastic sleeve over the part that went into someone's mouth. "Open prease."

She did so obediently and jumped slightly when it beeped.

"One hundred one. Not too bad. But a fever nonetheress." He stated solemnly, placing it back in his bag. "Is your throat bothering you?"

"A little..." She replied meekly.

"Alright." He retrieved a Popsicle stick from the bag and turned back to her. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah~."

"Hm. Seems swollen."

"Oh." she replied after he took the Popsicle stick back.

"Well, I think you are simpry suffering from a severe cold. Take these in order to help the symptoms. No need to worry, it doesn't need a prescription." he said, handing her a bottle of medicine.

"Thank *cough* you, Japan." she replied.

He then stood back up and turned to me. "Now, Cassi. I'm not going to do anything painfull, so please rerax." he said, walking towards me. Heck with relaxing, he's holding a bag full of evil!

I started squirming away and kicking around until I ended up behind Alfred. "Dude, are you...scared?" he questioned. I thought I heard a smile in his voice towards the end of his scentence.

"No! I am fearless..." I said. Whitney coughed then, but I think it was fake. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I bit my lip. France's face then made it seem like a light bulb went on over his head and he looked at me.

"Zat's right! You are scared of needles!" he said. Crud, I was hoping he'd forgotten!

I stared in horror at her. "N- *cough cough* NO! You can't just force me to do two things I don't want to in one day! That has to be illegal!" I protested.

Alfred laughed. "Last time I checked, no. But, come on, Cassi! You are supposed to be my fearless ninja heroine, now how is it that you are cowering in fear behind me?"

"I...I..uh." His question stumped me. I then looked down and muttered. "As long as he doesn't have any needles hidden anywhere...I guess I could tolerate it..." I said.

"Good. Now, please get from behind America-san." Japan said, getting his stethascope out again. I hesetantly obeyed.

It was over pretty quickly, to my relief, and he gave me the same diagnosis as he did Whitney.

He then left, saying he would call to see how we were doing. I sighed, glad it was over.

Whitney smirked. "And they say *cough* doctors don't make house calls..."

"Mi amor, it's nice to know your humor's coming back, but now I feel that you should take that medication..." Spain's voice trialed off.

"Oh, of course... Can someone get me *sneeze* something to drink?" She questioned, looking around the room. "And Cassi too..."

"Si." Romano responded from beside her as he got up and left the room impassively.

Romano came back with more water and we took the pills. I yawned and started to get drowsy, though, leaning on Alfred's shoulder. Pretty soon I was knocked out, skipping through a field of chocolate.

* * *

><p>-Whitney POV-<p>

* * *

><p>Cassi fell asleep apparently, so America situated her to where she was in his lap. I looked at them and smiled. "I'm glad you two are working out well."<p>

He smiled, a little shyly, and said "Yeah, me too."

"Honhonhon, America, don't tell me you're shy on the subject as well?" France said, clearly amused. He just blushed and looked down at Cassi.

"Ah, France, let them be." Spain said smiling.

"But it is simply too cute for me to resist~! Although, Spain, you and Chaton used to be the same way." he said, smiling.

"Veeeh~ I want some pasta..."

"Way to ruin the mood, fratello!"

"Aiyaa, and it was just getting peaceful again~aru..."


	15. Brain Switch

-Normal POV-

* * *

><p>France, Spain, Prussia, Cassi, Romano and Whitney were all at Spain and Whitney's house, chillin'. Well... Not exactly.<p>

"CHIGI! TOMATO $*(&%, GET HIM THE #$( AWAY!"

"Calm down, Romano! Fusosososo~!"

"You guys! I can't hear the awesome TV!"

"Ow~! Papillon, why must you slap me when I try to-"

"FIFTEEN, DUDE!"

"Can we all just calm down, everyone?"

"SPAIN! GET THE #(* AWAY FROM ME!"

"FRANCE, PERSONAL SPACE!"

"Wuah!"

"Oof!"

...

"...Spain, are you okay?" Whitney said as she crouched down over her apparently unconscious husband.

Prussia and Cassi crouched down next to France, who was in the same state as Spain.

"Uh, Romano, Cassi, maybe next time you two shouldn't push them away with so much force." Whitney said, shaking Spain.

"Well, he was tryin' to hug me!" Romano retorted, crossing his arms and looking at Spain as well.

"They must have pretty hard heads to get knocked out on each others' like that." Cassi said, poking France's arm.

Spain finally started stirring, to Whitney's relief. She smiled and sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "A-amor..." he started mumbling as he looked at her. His face then got a smirk on it as he looked at her.

"I mean, mon chaton."

Hearing this, Whitney shot back almost at once, but then returned to look him over. "Spain... Are you all right?"

"Of course, mon chaton! Why wouldn't I be?" He wrapped his arms around her and she squeaked in surprise. By this time, though, France was starting to stir as well.

"Hey, yo." Cassi replied, standing over him. "Bed intruder, wake up!"

"Oi, amiga, why are you talking to me like that?" France replied, rubbing his head.

Cassi looked at him confusedly. "Uh, did you just say amiga?" she asked.

"Si, por que?" he said, sitting up. She just stared, first at him and then looked at me. I looked back, the same 'what the heck' expression on my face. Prussia and Romano looked between the two of them, no one saying a word until, of course, Cassi and Prussia burst out laughing.

"What the heck is going on?" I yelled, jumping away from Spain as Cassi and Prussia fell to the floor in their laughter.

"What do you mean, mon chaton?" Spain looked slightly hurt as I jumped away.

"Why, are you calling me that?" I looked at him, slightly afraid.

"Haven't I always called you that?" Spain looked up at me with sad eyes. And I couldn't resist.

"Spain!" I hugged him. "Why are you talking like.. Like.. France?"

He smiled. "I don't know, but I like it." he said and hugged me back.

Prussia and Cassi had calmed down enough to talk again. "And, France, why are you talking like Spain?"

"Hm? I don't know what you are talking about, amiga, I am still me." he said back.

I pulled away from him hastily. "What do you mean you like it?" I searched his face for any sign of joking or kidding, but there was only his smile... I then turned to France. "AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE SPAIN?"

"Ah~! I am so confused!" France said, holding his head and looking slightly scared. "I just want a tomato!"

Cassi's face turned to confusion, but she then smiled and started petting France. "He'd be a lot cuter if he acted like this more often!" she said, grinning.

"Wait, dudes, what exactly happened?" asked Prussia. I looked around.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it had something to do with their heads ramming into each other a few minutes ago?" I suggested.

At this, Spain... Well, Spain's body took advantage of my distracted-ness and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My face flushed.

"Sp-Spain! You know how I feel about too much displays of-!" He cut me off, planting a kiss on my lips. I pulled away, my face flushed even more.

"We should do that more often, mon chaton." He pulled me into him even closer, and I was torn on what I should do..

I looked at Cassi, who was watching confusedly. "Well, what should we do? Please tell me they aren't stuck like this, because that would be really bad considering Whitney's married to him." she said, pointing to Spain. He then looked at me with a smirk. My face paled.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus no..."

"Well, I don't like them either way. But I would like them to change back... You know, for Momma's sake." Romano said, looking at the two mix-matched people.

"DUDE, shouldn't we just, like, make sure it isn't some sort of un-awesome prank they decided to do?" Prussia suggested. I looked at him.

"Spain wouldn't do that to me! Besides, I really don't think he'd be able to pull this kind of personality off." I said, looking back at Spain. He had started cuddling me.

"Well, I think we should still check." Cassi said.

I looked at her incredulously. "How? How are you going to check-"

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" At this, she took off running to her bedroom. I shook my head, sighing, as Spain attempted to bring me closer to him. Which, might I add, was practically impossible.

"This would be funny if he wasn't acting like the creepy wine $$*&$..." Romano stated as he looked down at us.

"Honhonhon, Romano~! Would you like to be a part of our hug too?" Spain looked up at him. My eyes widened.

"Y-You.. You.. Even laughed like him..." I tried to pull away, but it was in vain.

"Come now, mon chaton, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Spain looked at me, slightly frustrated.

Cassi then came back out, holding a clipboard and a pencil, while also wearing her Mad Hatter hat from halloween. She was grinning and writing something down.

When she stopped, she looked at France and then Spain. "Okay, the patients will now sit side by side on the couch." she demanded. When neither of them moved, she took the pencil and pointed to each of them, then to the couch with emphasis. They got up and did as they were told.

"Cassi, what the #*)) are you doing?" Romano asked, looking at her skeptically.

She looked at him and pointed her finger in the air. "I am psychic ninja!" she declared, then returned her attention to France and Spain.

"H'okay, so. SPAIN! Your favorite color?"

"I love all colors, but mostly the vibrant flashy ones, papillon."

"...France?"

"Red! Like tomatoes!"

She looked at the two of them confusedly, then scribbled on the paper. "What are you writing?" I asked.

"Private psychic ninja stuff..." she mumbled before Prussia snatched the clipboard from her.

"Pssh, yeah, you mean scribbles." he said, smirking when she tried to get it back.

"HEY! That stuff is classified!" she said, trying to reach for it. He held it over his head. She didn't get it back until she jabbed him in the ribs and he dropped it.

She picked it up and coughed into her fist. "As I was saying. France, language preference?"

"Spanish!"

"Spain?"

"French, the language of love, of course."

"Hm..." she scribbled on it more. "Okay! I've figured that I already know the problem so I'm not going to waste time and be a pointless ninja! The problem is, when the test subjects bumped heads, they switched brains!" she declared.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do about it, _psychic ninja_?" Romano asked, rolling his eyes.

"Simple!" she smiled. "We bump their heads back together again, and hope they don't get a concussion!"

France and Spain looked at each other, shock on their faces, before I spoke up. "But that's not very nice!"

"Well do ya' WANT your husband to act like that?" she asked, motioning to Spain.

I hesitantly shook my head no. "That's what I thought. Now, Romano grab Spain and Whitney grab France." she said, gesturing to each person as she called them out.

We hesitantly did as she said, with protests coming from the two mix-matched people. "Now, when I give the signal, both of you push them into each other REALLY hard." Cassi said, positioning the pairs on the opposite side of the room.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Whatever."

"Okay...Igor!" she yelled, pointing to Prussia. "PULL THE SWITCH!"

We all looked at her like she was insane. She looked around at us then sighed and let her shoulders slump down. "Prussia, you were supposed to say 'Yeees, mastha.' and that was the signal."

I looked to her in confusion. "_That's_ a signal..?"

"Ugh, fine!" Cassi muttered. "You're supposed to be using your ninja skills for this Whitney! Geez. Now!"

"Is that the new signal?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Mom, just do it!" Romano shouted impatiently.

I sighed and shoved France as hard as I could towards Spain, and flinched a little as they knocked into each other. Once again, they fell to the ground unconscious.

We stood over them, waiting for them to wake up. Eventually, Cassi got impatient and started shaking France. "Hey! Dude, wake up and be yourself!" she said.

He stirred a bit, then opened his eyes and sat up. Cassi stopped shaking him. We all stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He just looked back at us before smiling.

"Well, is my face that irresistible, mes amis?"

"YES! I AM A GENIUS!" Cassi yelled, fist pumping. She then hurriedly pointed to Spain. "Quick, wake him up!"

I shook him lightly and he got up as well after yawning and rubbing his head.

"Ah, amor? What's going on?"

"Spain!" I squealed, and tackle hugged him.

"Amor, what is-?"

"It's a long story, Tomato 3$^!(, a long story." Romano replied.

"And I'm still a genius!" Cassi smirked.


	16. Thanksgiving: A Time of Togetherness!

**Since it's Thanksgiving... I just wanted to say thanks to all of my readers out there, even if you aren't reviewing. I know you're there. *raises eyebrow* I have STORY STATS! Well, thanks for reading, anyway, and, as always, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Also, thanks to the people that are actually reviewing! I really appreciate it! *feelin' the love!***

**~Whitney**

**P.S. I typed in Germany's accent in this one. I don't mean to offend anyone; I actually love accents and I really wanted to make it more realistic. I'm part German myself, so... If you feel otherwise, I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I avoke to the sound of clanging coming from the kitchen. Although this was unusual, it didn't really bother me, but I couldn't just ignore it.<p>

So I was off to start another adventure.

Stepping into the kitchen, I was greeted by Whitney, her tone enthusiastic, yet slightly tired. She yawned, and that was when I realized how early it was...

"Why are you up this early?" I questioned her as she stood over the stove.

"Don't you know what today is?" She said, smiling at me. My face turned slightly rosy; I wasn't used to being caught off-guard.

"No... Vat?"

"It's Thanksgiving!" She grinned from ear to ear. "And we're celebrating it here this year!"

"Oh, right." I said, not knoving how I didn't remember. "I must've forgotten."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I just need to get alot of food ready. Thanksgiving is the day where you stuff yourself like crazy, and with all the people coming over..." she trailed off, continuing to cook. I understood vat she meant.

"Let me help." I said, valking over.

"Sure, I'll appreciate all the help I can get!" She said happily, but then eyed me varily... "I can trust you around stoves, right?"

"Ja." I nodded, hiding my slight annoyance. _I'm capable of cooking..._

"Why don't you make something that you like? You know, that reminds you of home... Then you can bring it here and we can all remember little bits of our own home and combine it into the big one we have now!" She vas smiling again as she said this.

"... Ja..." I said thoughtfully. _But vat to make...?_

Vurst vas too common. I vanted to make something that I vas sure they hadn't had before.

I decided to make a dessert. "I think I vill make Rote Grütze then." I said.

She looked at me confusedly. "What is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is a desert that is very popular in Germany. It is a red fruit pudding, traditionally served with cream." I informed.

"Really?" She looked me over, as if uncertain about something, then smiled once more. "That sounds great! ... We can have potatoes too, right?" She obviously thought this funny.

"Ja." I said solemnly, taking a place beside her. "Vat do you vant me to do?"

"Well, I've put the turkey in, but I guess we need to make stuffing and thaw the honey to put on the ham." She viped her forehead with her sleeve. "Then I'll have to get some corn going later... And cornbread..." She looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, there's so much to do!"

"I vill do the chores previously mentioned, then." I said, starting on the tasks.

Then, Greece walked in, looking sleepy as usual, and looked around at what we were doing.

"You can make something too, Greece!" Whitney said, smiling at him.

He thought for a moment. "I think... I'll make paidakia. Grilled lamb chops with lemon... oregano... salt and pepper."

She looked at him, tilting her head. "I've never had lamb chops, but I've had your grilled chicken before, and that was good..."

He nodded slowly. "I'll need the ingredients. Later."

"I'll get them~." She trilled. "Doitsu, could you come shopping with me later? So you can pick out what you want?"

"Ja. That sounds like a gut idea." I nodded slightly as Greece went off to go nap again.

"I'll have Spain watch the cooking." She looked around the room and yawned again.

"Vhy is he not up?" I asked, slightly nonchalantly, so as not to draw attention to my qvestioning.

"Oh, I like to let him rest." She smiled slightly again, her face turning the slightest shade of pink.

There vas then a knock on the door.

"Are people supposed to arrive this early?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head. "No, Cassi and France said they would come and help me."

She valked over to the door and opened it, letting the two on the other side in.

"Hey, dude, Happy Thanksgiving!" Cassi said, marching in.

"Oui, we have arrived~!" France sang, coming in after her.

I focused on doing my chores. It's not that I don't like France, it's just... Nien. I don't know how to describe it.

"Did you bring a plate, France?" Whitney looked up at him. "We're bringing together the countries' foods!"

"Honhonhon, of course, chaton!" He smirked slightly. "Why wouldn't I?" He held out a bag. "Of course, I shall make it whenever it gets closer to dinner, non?"

"Uh, sure!" She replied, slightly unnerved by all of the food that vas going to have to be cooked in her oven. "So..." She tvirled her hair nervously around her finger. "What is it, exactly?"

"A wonderfull dish, basil salmon terrine!" he said, setting the bag on the counter. "Terrine is sort of like pâté."

"Ah, I have never had either of those. And Cassi, do you still want to cook something?" Whitney asked, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, I'll make something! I'll make... " she paused, thinking. "I'll make my Grandma's pecan pie!"

"PECAN PIE!" Whitney exclaimed, causing me to jump. I hadn't expected an outburst like that... I looked at her. She seemed extremely happy today, even vith all of the vork she had to do... "Now that sounds like home~." She vent off into a dreamlike state then, pulling things from cupboards and sitting them on counters.

"Haha, dude, I didn't think you liked pecan pie." Cassi said, amused at her friend's reaction.

"I love nuts. You should know that~." She still spun around, not realizing who vas there...

"Honhonhon, chaton, zat iz a good thing.. Considering, you are married." France smirked.

Cassi hit him in the arm and Whitney stopped spinning and glared. He simply shrugged.

"Well, anyways, who all is coming? And when do we need everything to be ready?" Cassi asked, looking around at all the stuff that had been set out.

Whitney paced around slightly. "This is everyone that's coming..." She put up her hands und started counting off the attendees. "Romano, Italy, Spain, me, you... Doitsu, France, America, England, Haley..." She put her fingers down und started again. "Greece, China, Korea..." She paused, thinking, und shook her head. "I'm not sure who else. But they'll be here around five, I suppose.

Cassi smiled. "Wittwe Kowea is coming~!" she said, twirling. She then stopped, and started giggling.

"Dude, do you know how much food you are going to have to make? Especially since Alfred is coming?" she said.

"Yeah, why do you think I started cooking so early?" Whitney said, smiling softly. This led to a slightly awkvard silence..

"Ja. She's been up for avile." I stated, still carrying out the tasks she had assigned me.

Cassi then sighed. "What do we do then?" she asked. "I am not making the pie until later."

"You could always help me with the main courses." Whitney replied. "Or you could take the others to the store..." She looked around the room and yawned. "It's going to be a long day..."

"I'm cool with goin' to the store with the dudes. I'd probably mess something up if I tried cooking." she said, grinning.

Whitney nodded. "Okay, then you go do that. Greece!" Whitney hollered, him trudging out a few seconds later. "You, France and Doitsu are going with Cassi to the store to get ingredients for the foods you need." Whitney informed. He nodded sleepily as he walked to the door along vith the others. I did as vell.

"So, ve vill be back soon... Hopefully." I said, avare of the fact that things could go vrong somehow.

A knock on the door startled us all, and Cassi opened it hastily. Our friend Selena rushed in, tossing a box of something at Whitney.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" she yelled, then rushed out the way she came.

She opened up the box hesitantly, and then smiled excitedly and snapped it shut. She started laughing, vich vas slightly unnerving...

"What's in the box, what's in the box, what's in the box?" Cassi asked, jumping up and down anxiously. She then ran over and looked.

"Yes, cookies, Selena's awesome!" she fist pumped. Whitney put the box in a cabinet.

"Yeah, but no cookies until later." she said.

Cassi sighed. "I know, I know, alright you guys, lets go." she said, valking to the door again.

"Let me know if anyone else is coming." Whitney called after us, and thus, our shopping trip began.

* * *

><p>(Im Supermarkt)<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa~! Look at all the stuff!" Cassi practically shouted as ve stepped through the doors of the supermarket.<p>

"Mon papillon, it zeems zat you haven't been in a store before." France teased, mussing her hair.

"Yeah, well-!" I zoned out as she made her point and fussed at him for his slight insult. I vas on a mission. And I needed mein troops vith me.

"Greece." I turned around to note that the cat lover vas right behind me. He looked at me vith bleary eyes, but looked able enough to partake in the mission.

I then realized something and rubbed my temples. "Ve probably should have wrote out a shopping list first."

Cassi, apparently hearing vat I said, started laughing. Greece shrugged. "I can remember...everything I need to get for my dish." he said.

"Oui, as can I." France added. I didn't need that many things either.

"Yeah, and I know what to get for the pie." Cassi said.

"Oh, papillon, didn't you say you were going to help Matthew and Kiku with their dishes?" France questioned, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I remember theirs too." she reassured, nodding.

"Vell then. Ve should be off." I started off in the direction that I thought was right, but then qvickly realized that everyvone else vas splitting up. I shook my head, but, knoving that I vould meet up vith one of them eventually, I let them go.

* * *

><p>(Cassi's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, pecans!" I said excitedly, leading the way. France was following behind me, and he smirked as I said this.<p>

"Honhonhon, so you like nuts too, papillon?"

"...Some." I relented, then grabbed a nearby pan. "But you should watch what you say, if you know what's good for ya." He simply shrugged at my threat, and I sighed. "Right then."

When we got to the pecans I picked a packet of them up and looked to the ceiling in thought.

"What is it we need now, papillon?" France asked.

"Hmm... Vanilla, sugar, pie crust, sugar..." I grinned, thinking of the sweet crystallized awesomeness.

"Honhonhon, you're sweet enough as is, papillon~." France said, snapping me out of my daydreaming.

I looked at him. "If that is true, it's only because of how much I eat." I replied, looking at the signs above the aisles.

"Zo, we're after sugar? Doesn't zat have another meaning in America?" he smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"You would know..." I then spotted an empty shopping cart. I stared at it for a while, trying very very hard to refrain from doing what I so much wanted to...

"Pourquoi, mon papillon...?" France then asked, probably confused thoroughly.

I then gave in. I ran to the shopping cart as fast as I could.

"PASTAAA~!" I yelled, jumping on it and making it roll quickly to the end of the aisle. When it stopped, I turned it around quickly and pushed with one of my feet and started zooming down the aisle again laughing.

* * *

><p>(Doitsu's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around as I heard a screaming noise coming tovards me. Gathering my groceries in my arms, I turned hastily to see that Cassi had hijacked a buggy and vas coming right at me. Or rather, right at Greece, who decided to take a nap in the middle of the aisle!<p>

"Greece! Vake up! On the double, at vonce!" I yelled at him, then dropped my groceries vhere I vas and ran to push him out of the vay.

I vas too late, and thought Cassi vas going to plow right through us vhen she just stopped. She looked over the buggy at us, a large grin on her face.

"Dudes, I know how to man one of these things. Ninja, remember?" she said just as France caught up with her.

"Very vell..." I responded, still slightly shaken up even though I didn't let it show. Turning around, I picked up my groceries carefully and placed them in the buggy, hoping that she vouldn't destroy them or get us thrown out of the store before ve could even purchase them.

"So..." Greece yawned from the middle of the aisle. "What happened..?"

"Germany just tried to save your life, mon ami! What do you have to say?"

"...Thanks." Greece said, turning to me after a few seconds.

I just sighed and shook my head. "Very vell, let's just get on with this..."

"Well, I've gotten my shopping done. Now it's time for Japan's!" Cassi said happily, taking off tovards the other side of the store.

"Should ve stick together?" I questioned her as she started to take off.

"Sure! I mean, if you want."

Ve vere valking into the Asian section of the groceries when ve sav Hong Kong. He vas looking at the bags of rice.

"Hong!" Cassi exclaimed, causing him to look at us. "Oh, hey or something." he replied.

Cassi ran up and hugged him. "Shoppin' for Thanksgiving! Do you see the Mochiko powder?" she asked. He pointed to a row of boxes and she grabbed one quickly.

"Thanks, Hong! Hey, why don't you come over to Whitney's house with us for Thanksgiving?" she then asked.

He vaited for a second, thinking it over I guess, then answered. "Sure, I've got nothing to do, or something."

"That's great! Bring a dish, okay?" Cassi said happily.

"Alright. Or something." He replied, grabbing a few more boxes from the shelf. "I'll make something good. Or something like that." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, appearing slightly annoyed by our presence.

"Ve should tell Whitney on our vay home." I said to no vone in particular.

"Yep!" Cassi shouted. "Later Hong! Well, all I need now is some maple syrup and ice cream. What about you guys?"

I sighed. "I have gotten my supplies and Greece has gotten his as vell... Vith some help."

"Oui, and I already have mine at chaton's house." France said.

"Great, so lemme just get that stuff then we're done!" Cassi said, skipping off to the ice cream.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

(Whitney's POV)

* * *

><p>"Did you guys get enough stuff?" I asked, marveling at the bags that they brought in.<p>

"Well, we didn't buy the whole store out~!" Cassi replied, teasing.

I sighed as I looked at my meager accomplishments. Since they'd left, I'd only had time to set things out for the turkey, which was baking as they unpacked. "Think we'll ever be able to fix enough to feed Alfred?"

"Dude, a flipping ARMY of chefs couldn't completely feed him." she replied, laughing and putting the bags on the counter. "But he'll be satisfied, I'm sure."

"I don't want to aim for just 'satisfied'..." I said, frowning.

She sighed. "Dude, I was kind of joking."

"Oh... I knew that!" I laughed nervously.

"Well, what do we need to help you with?" she asked, then paused and turned around to the other three. "And why are you three so quiet?"

"You would rather us be chatting obnoxiously, papillon?" France asked in a rather sarcastic tone.

Cassi opened her mouth, about to respond, when Spain walked in.

"Hola mi amigos~. Como estas?" He looked around, smiling at the amount of people in the room. "What are we doing, mi amor?"

"We're cooking for Thanksgiving." I answered, smiling shyly. "Care to join us?"

"Why, of course!" Spain said happily. "I can think of nothing I'd rather do!"

"Okay, well, everyone, the turkey needs to cook for another hour, so now, since America's coming, I'm going to start making no bake cookies and puppy chow. Do you know how to make it?" Receiving blank stares, I went into further detail. "No bakes are cookies made of oatmeal, chocolate, and peanut butter, and puppy chow is cereal mix with powdered sugar, chocolate, and peanut butter. I also need to get the vegetables ready..." Spying the stacks of corn next to the stove, I motioned to them. "I need to shuck the corn and then make the salad. Any volunteers?"

"I can make the salad!" said Cassi happily with her arm raised.

"I vill take care of the corn." Doitsu said, his arms crossed.

"I can help with the vegetables..." said Greece sleepily.

"I guess France Niisan and I will help with the deserts you are making, amor!" Spain then said.

"Sounds good." I replied, smiling at everyone. "I appreciate it!"

"Now, how do you make zese?" France questioned, looking at my ingredients. "I am a gourmet, I know not how to use zese." He shook his head.

"First, we'll melt the chocolate..." I started, launching into instruction mode as they followed me diligently, then jumped slightly as a knock sounded on the door.

Before anyone could get it, though, the door swung open and a loud voice sounded throughout the house.

"The hero is here to help with Thanksgiving, yo!"

We all turned around to see America standing in front of the door.

"Alfred!" Cassi exclaimed, running and jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Ninja Heroine!" he said smiling and holding her bridal style.

"Hey, hey, guess what! I am making salad." she said in a tone that made it sound like some sort of big announcement.

America gasped, feigning shock. "No. Way."

She nodded. "Yes way. And..." she looked around for a second. "I am using vegetables."

"Seriously?" he replied, continuing the facade before the two started laughing.

I laughed a bit too. "Hey America."

"Hey Whitney! So, what needs doing?" he replied, causing France to start laughing immediately.

"Obviously, she and Spain need to be doing something." He eyed us, and I resisted the urge to smack him. "And I could use some help in that department as well, mes amis."

"Uh, dude... You can help yourself there." Alfred said, slightly unnerved. "But seriously, where are me and my hero skills needed?"

"Well, have you ever heard of making puppy chow?" I questioned.

"Dude, you have a dog?"

"Noooo~!" I shook my head as I laughed. "Oh, I mean yes. We just got her yesterday. Her name's Mina. You'll see her around later."

"Cool." he said. Cassi laughed.

"Dude, puppy chow is like a dessert or something. She'll tell you how to make it!"

"Oh." he said, setting her down. "The hero can handle that!"

Cassi went back over to the vegetables and started washing them as I told him what to do.

"It's more of a sweet snack food." I replied, looking down in slight embarrassment. "You see, you take Chex mix and mix it in with the melted chocolate and peanut butter, then put it in powdered sugar." At about this time, a timer went off. "Oh! That's the turkey! Guess I need to make stuffing or something like that, right?" I looked to the others uncertainly. "Is it funny that this is my first big Thanksgiving that I'm making myself?"

Cassi lightly laughed. "I sure couldn't tell, 'cause you friggin' had everything under control and seemed like you knew what was goin' down at what time."

Spain then walked up next to me. "Si, amor, and don't forget we are here to help you out. There is nothing to worry about!"

I sighed and nodded, setting out the ingredients.

After I had successfully made the puppy chow, I looked to notice everyone's progress. Everyone was almost finished with everything, and the stuffing was already done...

"Chaton, may I use your stove?" France asked, coming up from behind me.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." I replied, slightly taken aback as I snapped back to reality. "But I have to use the over for the ham later too."

"Tres bien, merci chaton!" France said, rushing over to the oven.

Cassi was washing the vegetables one more time, as Greece was supervising the activity.

"Have you made the potatoes?" Germany asked me gruffly. I looked to him, slightly surprised.

"Oh, no, they're still boiling... I need to mash them soon, I guess..." I looked to the pot on the stove as France made a ruckus looking for some type of pan to use. "I've never made mashed potatoes." I looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"Vell... I'll help by making them, I suppose." He said softly, then walked over to them to check their tenderness. "They need a few more minutes."

"Thanks, Doitsu." I said, smiling.

"Yo, dudes, I think we've almost made everything..." Alfred said, stepping back and looking around.

"Now we should probably prepare for when the others get here and make their foods." Cassi suggested.

"Alright, guess we need to clean up, then?" I responded, looking to the others. America and Cassi flashed two thumbs up signs and Spain smiled. "Alright, then let's get this ready!" I said happily. "Oh, hero, can you expand the table?"

"Dude, I don't have a super size ray... I'm more of a super strength type of guy..."

"No, silly, I have a leaf to put in it-"

"I don't think a leaf's gonna expand it that much either..." He looked at me doubtfully.

I shook my head. "I'll show you. Can you guys clean while I get the-"

"No, mi amor, I know where it is! You take a break. You've been working hard!" Spain said, sitting me down in a chair.

I sighed. "Well, if you're sure you have it under control..."

"Dude, Doitsu's here. He knows all about this control-y, in charge-y business." Cassi said, earning an odd look from him. She just shrugged, smiling.

After a while, everything had been cleaned and Japan, China, Hong and Korea had arrived. Cassi was in the kitchen helping Japan make mochi ice cream and Hong was watching Korea while China chatted with the rest of us.

Cassi then came into the living room after a few minutes. "Okay, the mochi is finished and so are the maple ice cream sandwiches!"

"But papillon, I thought you said Matthew was going to help you with that." France said.

"...Dude, he did. He's been here for like 45 minutes." she said, just as we all noticed him shyly come out of the kitchen.

"Canada!" I said happily. "Glad you could come!"

"Yeah... No problem. I'm glad you remembered me." he replied quietly.

"Of course!" I replied, but his response was drowned out by America and Spain returning with the leaf.

"Here, amor!" Spain called, a little out of breath.

"Dudes was this thing ever heavy!" Alfred said, sitting his half of the leaf on the floor and practically tossing Spain down with it. "What now?"

I laughed lightly. "Well, we have to pull out the table and put the leaf in it."

"Dude, I don't think a table can grow."

"Really?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Watch." I leaned underneath the table and unhooked the latches, then got on the other side and pulled it out so that there was a reasonable space between both ends of the table. "Believe it now?"

He just stared in shock for a split second before laughing. "Dude, I didn't know tables could do that!" he pointed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Cassi. She sighed and shrugged, walking up to Alfred and patting him on the shoulder. "There are alot of things you don't know Alfred."

He looked at her in confusion before she added "And I'm sure lots of the other countries would agree to that as well."

He stared for a minute before bursting out in amused laughter. "Aha I'm sorry, there are other countries?"

We all facepalmed.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone who was supposed to come was here, in my house and talking in groups. It was just about time for everyone to start eating.<p>

I stood up and held out my glass filled with imitation wine. "I'd like to start a toast, about things we're thankful for. Since it is Thanksgiving" I looked around the room, and was met with smiles from the others as they raised their glasses. I smiled back. "I'm thankful for my husband, and my friends. And I'm thankful you all showed up today! Or else all of this food would go to waste." I motioned for someone else to go as I laughed at the expression of dismay on Alfred's face.

Cassi, who was sitting next to me, stood up and went next. "I am thankful for music and animals, but mostly for all of my friends." She sat back down, elbowing Alfred who was next to her. He stood up.

"Okay dudes, I'm really thankful for freedom and hamburgers and McDonalds! And the fact that I'm the hero!" he exclaimed, smiling and sitting back down. He then looked to the other side of him at England, who sighed and stood up as well.

"I am thankful for my girlfriend, Haley," he flashed her a smile. "And also for tea and scones. Because my cooking is amazing." he sat down as a few at the table coughed.

Haley stood up and went next. "I am thankful for England, as well as all of my friends. And yes, England, your cooking is amazing." Haley giggled and sat down. To England's dismay, France was sitting on her other side. He stood up next.

"As well as everyone else, I am thankful for mes amis. I am thankful for l'amour as well as wine and the beautiful rose." he said, smiling as he pulled one out and sat down.

Prussia, who was next to him, stood up quickly. "I am thankful for my extreme awesomeness... And beer... And Gilbird." he sat down quickly as well.

Germany, after sighing and rolling his eyes at his brother, stood up. "I am thankful for my friends, und my bruder... Und beer." he added shamelessly as he sat back down.

Italy stood up then. "I am thankful for pasta, pizza, and pretty girls. Oh, and pasta!" he said, then sat back down.

Romano hesitantly stood up, with a glare on his face. "I guess I'm thankful for Mom and Dad... And my dummy Fratello... And tomatoes, definatley tomatoes." he said then sat down.

China stood up then. "I am really thankful for all of my friends~aru. Also for animals and cute little kittens, and puppies, and hamsters, and-" he had started getting worked up, picturing all the 'adorable fuzzys' with wide childish eyes and an excited smile before Japan stood up and coughed. He set his hand on his brothers shoulder and sat him down.

"I am thankfurr for my friends, as werr as miso soup and rice." he said, sitting down as Hong Kong stood up.

"I'm thankful for food... And art... And my brothers... Or something." he stated, and sat down hastily.

"I'm thankful that all of this food originated in me, da ze!" Little Korea said, jumping from his seat. "AND I'm thankful for Aniki... And BRE-mph!" Hong had smacked his hand over Korea's mouth so fast I wasn't entirely sure that it was possible... Then he moved his hand away and Korea sighed pitifully as he sat down. "Da ze..."

Beside him, Greece was daydreaming, shockingly awake for once. "Oh." he replied, standing up. "I'm thankful for shelter, my friends, sleep, and cats." he finished up, sitting down as he said 'cats'.

All eyes turned to Vash and Lily, who just arrived. I had invited them before, but wasn't sure if they were coming or not.

Lily stood up. "I'm thankful for my Niisan, and the ribbon he bought me. And that we have friends like you!" She smiled, then curtsied and sat down.

Vash coughed as he stood up. "I'm thankful... For Lily, providence, and neutrality. Thank you." He said, sitting down.

"I'm thankful..." A quiet voice spoke up. "For my family, and friends, and for finally being remembered." Canada replied, then sat down, not used to attention.

"And I'm thankful for mi amor!" Spain spoke up, wrapping his arm around me. "And the wonderful dinner she's prepared! As well as everyone else's contributions. Let's eat, amigos!"


	17. Redneck Day!

**Sorry for the late update ^^" School's been keeping me busy, and December was a busy month for me! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thanks for reading! I own nothing mentioned in this chapter~.**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Poland's house-<p>

* * *

><p>Poland was sitting on his couch, eating popcorn and watching TV when he got a text. He opened his phone, expecting it to be Liet, but instead seeing one from Whitney.<p>

_'Come over to our house! There's a surprise! Oh, and don't wear anything you want to stay clean!'_

_~Whitney_

"Huh, well, like, what _would_ I want getting dirty?" Poland said to himself, smiling and closing his phone. He then got up. "PONIES! I'm like going out for a while! Check ya' later, playas!" he said, putting his shoes on and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>-France's house-<p>

* * *

><p>France was out on his balcony, drinking some wine and relaxing, when he got a text. He opened his phone to see one from Cassi.<p>

_'Dude, we need you to come over to Whitney's house! We got a surprise! :D Oh, and wear some old clothes.'_

_~aru_

"Honhonhon, I wonder what this is all about?" he said, getting up and putting his coat on.

* * *

><p>-China's house-<p>

* * *

><p>China was doing some calligraphy in his living room floor. He then heard his phone get a text message and opened it to see one from Cassi.<p>

_'Aniki~aru! You gotta come over to Whitney's right now~aru! There's a surprise~aru! And come in clothes you would get dirty!_

_~aru_

"Aiya, I wonder what it is now~aru." China mumbled to himself, smiling as he got up his supplies and prepared to head out.

* * *

><p>-Austria's house-<p>

* * *

><p>Austria was playing the piano when his phone lit up with a text. He opened it to find one from Whitney.<p>

_'Hey, Austria-san! We need you to come over to my house, and wear clothes you would willingly get dirty!'_

_~Whitney_

"Hm. I wonder what they are doing." he said as he got up to go find some old clothes.

* * *

><p>-Whitney and Spain's Driveway-<p>

* * *

><p>The four people got there at about the same time. When each one got out, the looked to each other in confusion.<p>

"What are you three doing here~aru?" China asked, confused.

"I recieved a text message from Whitney to come here." said Austria.

"Like, so did I." added Poland.

"Well, shall we go in?" France said happily, motioning towards the door. "Maybe it's a party, or something."

"A party where we'll have to get our clothes dirty?" Austria asked incredulously.

"Honhonhon, they never said that in my message..." France replied. "I guess that would depend on their definition of dirty..."

"Aiyah!" China shouted, smacking France. "It's Cassi, ~aru. You know how innocent she is!"

"Oui~!" France agreed, and by this time they had all reached the door.

"Like seriously, the suspense is killing me!" Poland exclaimed as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

"Don't you knock?" Austria asked, slightly miffed. "That was quite rude."

"Well, like, they're the ones who told us to come, so it's totally fine! Seriously!" Poland replied as he swung the door open. They all walked inside but stopped dead in their tracks in confusion when they saw what was inside.

Whitney, Cassi, Alfred, and Antonio were there. All four of them were in western cowboy clothing with cowboy hats and everything. Whitney was holding multiple other cowboy hats in one hand and her other arm was linked with one of Cassi's. Cassi was holding a rifle in her other hand. The two were skipping around in a circle and laughing.

Alfred was holding a large mug filled with what looked like beer, but it had 'root beer' written on the cup. His other hand was holding a set of keys. Antonio had a few fishing poles and a large tackle box, although he was the only one out of them who looked the slightest bit confused.

Once the four in the house saw the four that walked in, they waved and laughed at their confused faces.

"W-wh-what is going on here?" asked Austria, a mix of confusion and horror on his face.

"It's redneck day!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Like, what the flipping heck are you talking about?" exclaimed Poland.

"Redneck day, dudes! YEEE HAW!" shouted Alfred. Antonio simply laughed. He was confused, but having fun at the same time.

"Aiya! Can someone PLEASE explain this~aru?" China shouted. Cassi walked to the bar in Whitney's house to multiple other root beer mugs and picked a few up.

"Redneck day! We made it up, but it's a good idea! It's a day of the year where you be as redneck as you can! You do all of the stuff like they do, such as fishing, hunting, mud slinging, and grilling out!" she exclaimed, handing one mug to France and one to Austria.

"Well, Cassi, you kind of are one. That's where we got all this information from." Whitney laughed. Cassi laughed too. "You think so?"

"Si, amigos, and we thought...well, Amor and Cassita thought that it would be funny if we invited the least likely to know what we are talking about to join us! That's why you four are here!" Spain finished as Cassi handed mugs to China and Poland.

"Like, seriously? That's... really... uh, I am soooo not a redneck, y'all." right as he said this, he covered his mouth in shock.

Cassi and Alfred laughed. "See? It's contagious!" said Alfred.

Austria put his free hand on his hip. "There is no way I will partake in these events. They are absolutely barbaric." he said calmly, but a bit stubbornly. The other three seemed to agree strongly before Cassi walked up to them and stuck her lip out.

"But pwease? We put this all together for you guys... And it will be fun, I promise!" she said, tilting her head and putting her hands behind her back.

"AWWWW! Okay~aru! I will attend~aru!" China said, running up to her and hugging her.

Poland and Austria sighed. "Like, fine..."

"I suppose..."

France then smirked. "Well, how can I say no to two adorable cowgirls? Especially in those skirts?" he said, eyeing them both.

"Ah heh.. Watch it, pardner." Whitney drawled in an attempted Southern accent. "Vash ain't the only one with guns 'round here..."

"You really need to work on that!" Cassi laughed hysterically. "You're Southern but you don't have an accent at all!"

"'Ell look who's talkin'." She raised her eyebrow at Cassi. "You bein' the un that come up wit this'n all."

"Okay, now, you're talking like someone from an old Western show that got cancelled about ten years ago..." Cassi mused.

"Ninja Heroine, c'mon now, cut 'er some slack." Alfred stepped in between them both, his spurs clinking as he walked. "We have to teach these fellers to be cowpokes!"

"Ya' darn skippy!" Cassi exclamed. "Well, Whitney, give 'em the hats!"

Whitney grinned and put a violet colored cowboy hat on Austria, a red one on China, an orange one on Poland and a blue one on France.

"Much better. Okay, what we gonna do first?" asked Whitney. Alfred raised his hand in the air. "Dudes, we could so go hunting first!" he suggested.

"Do we have enough guns for everybody?" Spain asked.

"Yeah, my Papa let us borrow a bunch of his rifles!" Cassi said, waiving hers in the air.

"Alright! Y'all know how to hunt?" he asked, turning to the other four. They just looked, wide eyed and shook their heads no.

"Well. Do we have an explanation for you..." Whitney started.

* * *

><p>-After Explanation (And after Cassi had to calm China down because he was freaking out over all the 'cute fuzzys that would die' by telling him it was for food and survival skills.)-<p>

* * *

><p>They were getting everything loaded into the truck, but Austria, France, Poland and China were still a little confused about the whole 'Redneck Day' situation they had walked in.<p>

"A'ight. Now, where we headed Al?" Whitney asked, tipping her hat to the side.

"There's a huntin' spot down a dirt road near Cassi's house. We gonna go there." he replied, starting the truck.

"Um, excuse me~aru." China called from one of the back seats. "What is a 'dirt road' ~aru?" he asked. Cassi, Alfred and Whitney simply burst out laughing.

"Like, I don't like the sound of that... At all... Seriously-" Poland started, but was interrupted when Alfred gunned the engine.

"Errybody get in!" Cassi called. Due to the lack of space, Whitney sat on Spain's in the front seat. Cassi was seated next to America in the middle, while in the back China was in the middle, sided by Poland in France's lap, and Austria on the other side of him.

With whoops and hollers, they were off, and taking four slightly freaked out Hetalia characters with them...

(Once everyone had loaded guns and were actually walking around hunting)

Cassi, Whitney and Alfred knew the game. Stay silent and don't alert the animals of your presence. Spain caught on immediatley, so he wasn't a bother either, however...

"OMG! My pores are SWEATING! This is so not cool!" Poland whined, wiping sweat off his forehead .

"Shhhh, dude!" Cassi whisper-yelled. "That's normally what happens when you're in warm clothes walking around everywhere! Now, hush, you'll scare the animals!"

"M-maybe that's a good thing~aru..." China trailed off, looking around and hoping not to see any unfortunate animals.

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. "There!" he whispered, aiming his gun at a raccoon who was sniffing the ground near one of the millions of trees. Just as he was about to shoot, China tackled him and his shot went into the tree.

"DUDE!" he yelled, right as the raccoon ran away quickly.

China stood up immediately. "I-I'm so sorry~aru! I, I just didn't want-"

"Shhh, China, calm down." Cassi said in her soothing voice. "Just don't do it again, that shot could've harmed us."

China nodded, and they continued walking.

After a good two minutes, Poland's phone started ringing.

"Poland, what'd we tell ya about that dad-blamed phone?" Whitney replied, glaring at him slightly.

"Like, hold on gurl!" Poland said, getting huffy. "Like, this could be an important call!" With that, Poland whipped out a bedazzled pink cellphone and flipped it open. "OMG Liet! Like, wassup homester?"

At this, Whitney brightened. "Tell him I say hi and that he needs ta come visit soon!"

"Like, alright!" Poland relayed the message as Cassi glared at Whitney.

"What..?" Whitney looked at her friend blankly.

"You're not supposed to encourage him!" Cassi said, slightly losing her cool.

She then marched over to Poland, who was chatting away, and snatched his phone from him.

"Like, HEY! I was-"

"SHHHH!" she reprimanded, saying a quick but polite bye to Lithuania and hanging up.

"Dude, no phones!" Alfred said, looking at all of them.

"Fine, fine!" Poland gave in, rolling his eyes and continuing to walk with the rest of us.

Not long after this, we heard a rustling in the bushes. This caused France to stop immediately and tense up. We looked at the bush and a few birds flew out, causing him to yelp and jump, landing with one arm around Whitney and one around Cassi, holding them both tightly.

"Heh... Don't become a hustler..." Whitney muttered, easing away from him slightly.

"I got'm!" Alfred raised his gun, aimed, and-

"AIYAH!" China started freaking out again. "I can't stand idly by and let these innocent animals get slaughtered~aru!"

Luckily, Austria held onto him as Spain and Poland helped to hold him back. France panicked even more and gripped the girls tighter.

"AGH! CHINA! Calm down~aru! Please!" Cassi shouted.

"...Okay~aru." China looked down in shame. Whitney sighed.

"It may be a good idea to cut the hunting part short. This isn't gettin' no where."

Everyone nodded.

Alfred sighed. "Well, I reckon we best be headin' back to the truck then."

France looked at the two girls he was still clinging to. "Chaton, papillon, I would feel more comfortable if you two were to walk me back."

They sighed, Whitney with annoyance and Cassi smiling. "Alright. Let's go." Cassi said, and they all walked back to the truck.

"So what's next?" Cassi asked curiously, her hat perched precariously on her head.

"Well, Ninja Heroine, I reckon we best go down to the crick. You know, the one by the river?" America said, cranking up the car.

"You mean the one...?" Cassi's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Yeah, that'n." Alfred smiled.

"Yee-haw!" Cassi hollered, startling the people in the back seat.

"Like, what's a crick?" Poland questioned cautiously, starting to whip out his cell phone to dial 911.

Whitney simply smiled. "You'll see." She laughed slightly. "Yellerbellies."

"And put that cellular down! Jeez, hipsters n'all yur technological whatchamacallits." Cassi said, feigning an elderly voice.

* * *

><p>-At The River-<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are!" Whitney declared. Cassi adn Alfred had went to load the boat to the back of the truck. They waited around for a bit until they got back and backed the boat into the water.<p>

As Alfred got out and unhooked the boat, the others looked on confused.

"Okay, I like hope you don't seriously like expect me to get in that thing." Poland said, pointing to the boat.

"I must agree with Feliks on this one." added Austria. "This really doesn't seem like something I-"

"Have ever tried before." Cassi finished for him, getting out of the truck.

"C'mon, it's fun y'all." Whitney winked as she got out of the truck, pulling Spain with her. "'Nd we get ta eat what we catch!"

"Ugh. I'm gonna like, get all hot and sweaty and junk, aren't I?" Poland whined, fanning himself.

"Honhonhon, Feliks, you should save that talk for when we're alone." France teased, then eased himself out of the vehicle as he walked toward the girls. "I'll follow you anywhere, mes chers~!"

Austria looked on nervously. "I really don't think-"

"Don't you ever let go, Austria?" Whitney questioned in her normal voice. "I mean, for fun? Besides music?"

He paused for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose trying something new like this wouldn't hurt."

Whitney smiled. "Thanks." He nodded.

"Does this involve killing more animals~aru?" asked China, looking at Cassi. She sighed. "Yeah, but it's just fish! And since we didn't get anything hunting, we need to make up for it by fishing so we can eat~aru!"

"But I thought you didn't like fish~aru?"

"I don't, but there's other stuff like coleslaw and hush puppies." she said, smiling. "Now, come on! We're wastin' daylight!"

"Fine~aru..." China gave up. They all got into the boat and Alfred cranked up the motor. They rode for a while until they got to a good spot and stopped. Cassi and Alfred started baiting the fishing poles and handing them out.

"You know, I've only been fishing with my mom once, and I was really young." Whitney mused, looking out over the water. "It was fun. But I like the smell of the water and the look of the waves best..."

"That's why you wanted me to come then." Austria started, taking a baited fishing pole from America. "To show me that emotions can be sprung forth without the help of music."

Whitney paused, taken aback as she was dragged out of her memory. "Oh. I mean... I'd never want to force anyone to do anything..." She paused, then smiled again. "Loosen up, hun!"

"Like, seriously, maybe this won't be so bad!" Poland replied, his hair being blown in the slight breeze. "I mean, it's already started to cool off. Awesomeness~."

"Right! Y'all, remember that we can't be loud here either, or we'll scare the fish away." Cassi said, putting a finger to her mouth. Her line was already cast, as was Alfred's and Spain's.

Poland, France, China and Austria looked at the others. Whitney was the only one who noticed, however.

"Oh right, you guys don't have a clue." she giggled. "Here, I'll show ya'."

Whitney showed them all how to cast their line and tighten it when it hits the water. Pretty soon, they all were fishing and having a nice, relaxing, peacefull time. It wasn't for a good fifteen minutes before anyone caught anything, and that lucky person was Poland.

"Like, woah!" he said as he yanked his pole up on impulse. "Poland, you got a bite!" Cassi exclaimed.

"What?"

"Reel it in!"

"Oh! Like, okay."

"Hurry, hurry!" Whitney exclaimed, her eyes alight with excitement. "You got this!"

Poland attempted to reel in the fish as it pulled him closer to the side of the boat. "Like, dudes! Help me here!" He shouted, pathetically pulling backwards as the fish began to swim off even faster.

"We gotcha!" America shouted, coming to the rescue and wrapping his arms around Poland's waist to prevent him from getting any closer to the sides.

"Like, I don't know how much longer my arms can take this!" Poland whined.

"Careful! The line-" Whitney stopped, her voice interrupted by the fish breaking through the water. "Wah~. Sparkly!"

"Won't be long now!" America said happily. "Keep reeling it in, man!"

"Fine, fine!" Poland sighed, reeling in the fish as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Dude, pretty wicked fish!" America said as he helped Poland take the hook off. "But with that commotion all the others are probably scared off by now..."<p>

"Well, we'll try a little longer and if nothing happens we'll pack it on up." Cassi said, turning back to her pole.

So they tried a while longer, the only other catch being Spain's, and headed out a while later. They stopped at the store and got a few fish for supper.

They then went back home to put the fish up.

"So, what 'redneck' activity do you have planned for us now?" Austria asked after that was taken care of.

Alfred, Cassi, Whitney and Spain looked to them excitedly.

"MUD SLINGIN'!"

"What exactly is that~aru?" China asked nervously.

"It doesn't sound like it would suit my tastes..." Austria began, looking around uncomfortably.

"Well, you didn't think you'd enjoy fishing, did you? And that wasn't so bad!" Whitney replied, looking up at him hopefully. He simply sighed and awaited an explanation.

"Well, mud slingin' is where you get a bunch of your friends and go out in a truck or a four wheeler into a big muddy field, with lots of mud in it, 'cause you know, there's gotta be lotsa mud in it-"

"Hence the word 'muddy' before 'field'." Whitney replied, smirking a little.

"Yeah, well, anyway..." Cassi glared at her, continuing as if she hadn't been interrupted. "We go out there and try to get as much mud on the car as we can!"

"You do that by drivin' around in circles and doughnuts." Alfred added, giving a thumbs up.

"Uh, like, I'm not so sure about this..." Poland trailed off nervously.

"Nonsense, amigos! Now, who is riding with Alfred on the four wheeler first?" Spain asked, looking at the four.

* * *

><p>-At the field-<p>

* * *

><p>"Alfred! Please, slow down!" Austria yelled frantically, trying to be heard over the engine of the vehicle that was being driven by America. He only laughed and continued to speed dangerously around in circles through the mud, splashing a ton up into the air while doing so. A lot was landing on them, but Austria wasn't worried about this at the moment.<p>

All of the others were standing by the truck watching. Cassi was cheering and laughing, Whitney and Spain were watching with smiles on their faces, and the other three had looks of confusion mixed with concern.

"Aiyah, Cassi, this doesn't seem safe at all..." China began worriedly.

"Like seriously. I am NOT getting any of my clothes dirty with that. I mean, it'd take forever to get the dirt out!" Poland shouted.

"Poland, we told you to wear clothes you wouldn't mind getting dirty..." Whitney started, sighing slightly.

"Like, but still!" He complained.

"Oui, I agree... And honestly, I do not think I will enjoy zis..." France frowned, taking in the scene.

"Amigos, lighten up!" Spain said, smiling. "Fusososo~!"

"Yeah, it's not anything dangerous!" Cassi exclaimed, still cheering as Alfred drove in front of them. "I wanna go next!"

After another minute or so, Alfred stopped in front of us and Austria shakily got off, looking like he had no balance whatsoever.

China and Whitney helped him stand up straight, and he looked at all of us. The others waited for him to say something, when he just started chuckling. That eventually turned into full out laughter.

"I have never done anything so reckless in all my life! It was...fun!" he said, continuing to laugh. They looked on in awe. Austria actually liked it?

This seemed to get Poland convinced. "Okay, like, I gotta try this!"

Cassi fist pumped. "I wanna drive!"

Alfred got off, laughing, and stood back as the two got on.

"'Kay, you best be hangin' on nah." Cassi warned, grinning as she took the four wheeler out of park.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Poland shouted from the back of America's truck. They were all back there, besides Spain, Whitney, me and America, and were as muddy as could be.<p>

"Now we have my personal favorite..." Whitney began, a smile forming on her face.

"The cookout!" I finished, fist pumping.

"Food? Like, yes!" Poland replied happily. "I knew there was going to be an even better part to this day!"

"Glad you had faith in us~!" Whitney teased as she leaned into Spain. "Burgers, home fries, fish, baked potatoes, pig pickin' cake, any other edibles you can think of!"

"Beep yeah!" Alfred said, fist pumping.

Once they all got home, Alfred and Spain got the food ready to cook as the others sat on Cassi's couch.

"So, y'all havin' a fun time so far?" Cassi asked them, wiping a bit of the mud of her boots.

"Like, sure! I didn't like, expect to enjoy this at all. Seriously, but I'm totally eating my words!" Poland said happily.

"I must agree with Feliks. I also have found new ways to look at certain activities." Austria said.

"Oui, I never expected this to be fun at all." France agreed, nodding.

"Cassi, you come up with the weirdest things~aru... But, I'm having fun too." China smiled.

"So, mon papillon. Why aren't we at chaton's house? Zat's where we departed from..." France started, looking around curiously.

"She didn't want mud on her floors." Cassi teased, looking at Whitney, who simply made a face.

"So, dudes, like, who wants what? Or should we make everything or what?" Alfred said as he walked in, looking at everyone in turn.

"No fish for me." Whitney said, forcing a slight smile. "But I guess we could cook all of it and have like a smorgasbord... But it's whatever Cassi wants, it's her house.

"That sounds awesome!" she said, fist pumping. "Let's do that. Oh, I wanna help you!"

"No problem!" Alfred grinned at her. She walked off with her boyfriend, leaving the rest of us to wait for the food to finish.

Whitney then turned back to the others.

"So, who's idea was this in the first place~aru?" China asked, putting a finger up to his chin.

"It was Cassi and America's. They were just talking and the idea formed in the both of their heads at the same time." Whitney laughed.

"So why did you go along with it, mon chaton?" France looked her over.

"Why not? It's fun!" She smiled slightly. "Plus, it's helped us to hang out more, hasn't it?"

"Aw, like, adorable girl! I, like, love the togetherness I'm feeling here right now!" Poland exclaimed.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we should be doing~aru?" China asked thoughtfully, looking around the room.

"Nah, Spain, America and Cassi are handling everything... You all want to put some music on?" Whitney suggested, looking at the TV.

"Let me guess, like, country music right?" Poland asked, looking a little uncomfortable. Whitney nodded, reaching for the remote. She then took notice of Poland's expression and sighed.

"Y'all, not all country music is depressing. There's actually a lot of country music that is really upbeat and happy!" she said, smiling.

"Well, could we have an example please?" Austria asked, probably thinking the same thing as Poland.

"Sure!" I said and turned on the TV to CMT. The song that had just started playing was Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band.

"Ya'know I like my chicken fried, cold beer on a Friday night, a pair ah jeans that fit just right, and the radio up~." Whitney sang along as the music echoed throughout the house. She smiled as she looked at their shocked faces.

"Well, I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine, and that's home, ya know. Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine," at this part, she winked at France. "Where the peaches grow!"

"And my house, it's not much to talk about, but it's filled with love that's grown in Southern ground~." Cassi sang from the kitchen, joining in with Whitney.

"And a lil bit ah chicken fried!" Whitney sang, a little louder than Cassi. She was making a game of it.

"Cold beer on a Friday night!" Cassi shot back.

"A pair of jeans that fit just right!" Whitney laughed as she sang.

"And the radio up~!"

This back and forth singing continued until the end of the song, but Austria and Poland still didn't look convinced. Whitney pouted. "Oh, fine..." She paused, and brought out a CD. "I didn't want to have to bring the big guns out, but I guess I'll have to."

"What's that, mi amor?" Spain looked at her curiously.

"Secret weapon." She replied, smirking. "A song that I haven't sang in awhile. This'll prove that not all country songs are sad." She shot a look at Poland and Austria, who were, by now, shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Number one, it should be." She mused, putting the CD into the DVD player that was hooked up to Cassi's TV. She smiled as she heard the music play, then burst out singing.

"Well, I ain't never, been the Barbie doll type! No, I can't swig that sweet champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night! In a tavern, or in a honky-tonk, or on a four-wheel drive tailgate! I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait!" She looked to Austria. "Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip! I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip!"

"'Cause I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad! I'm just a product of my raisin' and I say 'hey y'all' and 'yee haw'!" Cassi sang along with Whitney, smiling and bringing some of the completed food out and onto the table. Alfred started laughing from the kitchen.

Austria sighed and smiled a little, starting to see the happiness they shared while singing and participating in the activities. Poland giggled a little bit and his foot started tapping along with the song.

"And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long! And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels' song!"

They sang together for a while as more and more food arrived at the table to be taken outside.

"So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country! Lemme get a big 'heck yeah' from the redneck girls like me!" Whitney said, fist pumping. "Heck yeah!"

Her face flushed as she continued. "Victoria's Secret. Well, their stuff's real nice... But I can buy the same ol' thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price!"

"Sing it, mon chaton." France teased.

"And still look sexy, just as sexy, as those models on TV~. Yeah, I don't need no designer tags to make my man want me~!" At this, she sat in Spain's lap, her face flushing even more.

"Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore, but in my neck of the woods, I'm just the girl next door!" Cassi finished up for her, placing the last of the food on the table. "Alright everyone, time to eat!"

"Yeah, dudes, come 'n get it!" Alfred said, coming up from behind her and bringing out the last of the fish they had cooked.

They all traveled outside, each carrying something, and set it down on the picnic tables that were outside Cassi's house. Once all the food was distributed on each person's plate, everyone started eating.

"This is really good, you three~aru!" China exclaimed, taking a few bites of the flounder he had.

"Yes, I must agree. I've never eaten food like this." Austria added after trying the coleslaw.

"Yeah mans, people around here eat food like this all the time!" Cassi said, eating some potato salad.

"Like, seriously? OMG, how? Even in this humidity?" Poland exclaimed, shoving a hush puppy into his mouth.

Whitney dug into a hamburger that Alfred had made. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Don't know who came up with it, but it's pretty good, eh?"

"Si, mi amor!" Spain said enthusiastically, eating the fish with gusto. "Ah, me gusta~!"

"Oui. It isn't gourmet..." France sighed, looking over his paper plate. "But it will do."


	18. Babysitting the Kids

**I've finally gotten around to updating again! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and review if you like~! ^^**

**Abby: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED OUR STORY! Here's a new chapter finally!**

**Haluto5: Sorry about not telling you; Like I said, I've been busy.. ^^" But anyway, on with the show~!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>Whitney, Spain, France, Prussia, Germany, Romano and China were all at Germany and Prussia's house, playing a board game. Cassi had gone outside when her cell phone started ringing to talk to her father. She came back in with a look of insanity and shock. They all turned to look at her.<p>

"Cassi, what's wrong?" Whitney asked cautiously.

"M-my dad... Wants me to babysit the kids." she said, her eye twitching a bit. China visibly stiffened.

"All by yourself~aru?" he asked, starting to get the same look on his face.

She only nodded.

"What's wrong with her siblings?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. Whitney looked at him and shrugged. "I've only met Haley, and she's pretty cool."

"OH, yeah. She's pretty cool when she's alone, but, with the combined forces of the others? Well, we're all going to die." she said, her hand starting to twitch as well.

"They can't be much worse than you." Romano said, his arms crossed.

"Oh, but they are. By a lot, might I add." she said, China nodded in agreement.

"I've tried looking after them with her once~aru... I... Have nothing to say~aru."

"Papillon, how many siblings do you have?" France asked.

"Five. Haley, Caitlin, Chris, Dakota, and Nicki." she replied.

"Dude, that's a lot of flipping kids!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Si. When do you have to go, Cassita?" Spain asked.

She looked down. "Now... I am going to die."

Whitney then stood up. "No, I won't stand for it. We are all going to help you."

Romano, Prussia and China's heads all snapped up. "WHAT?"

She looked at them. "You heard me. Everyone in this room is coming to help Cassi with her brothers and sisters. That's that."

"Honhonhon, demanding now, are we, chaton? But, of course, I will help papillon. It cannot be that bad." France said, standing up.

Romano just looked down and cursed, knowing that his mother was his mother.

China agreed out of pity for Cassi.

"No way in heck am I babysitting! Not awesome!" Prussia yelled.

Germany cleared his throat. "We are going. I'm not leaving you here to screw up the house while we are gone."

Prussia grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Si, that is a wonderful idea amor!" Spain exlaimed, hugging her.

"Thank you, Spain." she said, smiling.

Cassi looked at each one of them, hope starting to form in her eyes. "Thanks, guys! Yay, maybe I won't die~!" she jumped up into the air.

* * *

><p>-At Cassi's Dad's House-<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the eight walked through the front door, loud screams and shouts were heard. Right as they closed the door behind them, a vase flew through the air and busted on a wall next to the door, causing almost every one of them to flinch in suprise. That is, everyone but Cassi.<p>

A small girl with short blond hair was in the floor wrestling with a slightly larger one with medium dirty blond hair. They were both yelling and screaming at each other.

Haley was on the couch arguing with a red headed boy with freckles. There was a boy with short brown hair playing loud video games in the middle of all the fuss. He was also making loud noises and unnecessary comments about the bits of argument that he heard.

Whitney, Spain, France, Germany, Prussia and Romano looked on in shock. China sighed and let his head hang, while Cassi looked on like everything was perfectly fine. They all turned to look at her for some sort of explanation, but all she did was walk into the middle of the living room.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HECK UP!" she screamed, getting everyone's attention.

The short brown haired boy paused his game and they all looked at her.

"Goo! When did you get here!" The little blond shouted, running to hug her. She hugged back, but still looked at them with irritation.

"Guys, Dad should've told you that I am babysitting. But I brought some friends to help out." she said, motioning to the others.

"Whitney, Spain, Prussia, France, Germany, Romano, and you all know China." she pointed at each of them when she said their name "And you guys." she said, looking at them. "This is Nicki." she said, pointing to the one hugging her. "The one she was fighting is Caitlin." she said, pointing to the slightly longer haired dirty blond. She then pointed to the red head. "That's Chris, and the one he was arguing with is Haley." she finished, pointing to Haley. She lastly pointed to the brunette boy in the floor. "And that would be Dakota." she ended.

She then sighed. "Hopefully you all will be able to remember all that..."

"Yeah, no problem!" Whitney attempted to say heartily, but sighed as it came out slightly strangled. "I won't.. get confused.."

"Ah, it's alright, mi amor, don't worry." Spain replied with a smile.

"Whatev-" Romano started, then stopped as he took in the game they were playing. "Is that Super Smash Brothers?"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted from the couch, waving his controller around.

"This just got interesting." Germany replied, a hint of challenge showing in his voice. Romano turned to face him.

"Alright, let's play, Potato &$%#!*." Romano smirked.

"After you." Doitsu crossed his arms.

"And hey, watch your language!" Whitney scolded.

"Sorry Mom..."

"Dudes, here!" Dakota said, handing the two of them a remote.

"Add 'em in, Dakota!" Chris called, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Hey, hey! Off the couch like that!" Cassi scolded, to which Chris walked over to where Dakota was and sat down. Germany and Romano sat with them as well, and they were in their own world in a matter of seconds.

China looked at them in suprise. "Well, they are occupied~aru." he said, nodding. The others then turned to Haley and Caitlin, who were arguing about something.

"Guys!" Cassi yelled, walking over to them. They ignored her and kept on arguing, making her start arguing as well. Then it was that much louder in the house.

"Alright, everyone ENOUGH!" Whitney yelled above the three, then went so far as to 'sh' each of them in their faces. "You two," she pointed to Cassi and Haley. "You're supposed to be the mature ones, so I don't see why you're both encouraging the argument. In order to coexist, we have to learn to view everyone else's point of view. Got it?"

Cassi crossed her arms and scowled, but stayed silent. Haley and Caitlin nodded.

"Right. Now, Caitlin, explain your side." Whitney looked to her, awaiting a response.

"Okay, well, Haley said I could have one of her DS games yesterday and now she thinks she just said borrow!" she yelled.

"There's no need to yell!" Whitney responded, slightly flustered. "We'll all hear everyone's opinions whether they're whispered or shouted! Now, Haley, what's your side?"

"Simple. I said she could borrow it, she thinks I said have it. I want it back now." she said, crossing her arms and scowling at her.

"Caitlin, do you honestly think that your sister would give you a DS game? And if she really did, couldn't you just share it?" Whitney said as calmly as possible. This was even starting to wear on her nerves.

"No, you don't get it. Around here they trade and give each other games all the time." Cassi supplied.

"Then why can't they share now?" Whitney asked, turning to look at her.

"Because, to them, it's if it's yours, you don't have to share it whether you are using it or not." she shrugged.

Whitney sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't know what to do then."

China then came up to them. "Well, was anyone there when the borrowing slash giving occurred~aru?"

"Nicki was." Haley said, pointing towards the kitchen. The five walked into the kitchen to see Nicki had gotten the bread... Again.

She was sitting in the middle of the floor, eating bread with ketchup on it. They looked at Cassi, who shrugged.

"She does that all the time."

Whitney grimaced slightly. "At least.. It's ketchup..."

"Nicki, can you come over here for a minute~aru?" China asked politely.

She looked up from her bread and looked at us. She then got up and walked over to us, ketchup all over her face.

"Were you there when Caitlin asked Haley to borrow a DS game?" He continued.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, KK asked for the game and Haley said she could have it if she wanted, but KK said she just needed to borrow it."

"A-and so the cycle continues..." Whitney stammered weakly, obviously losing where she stood in this argument.

"Okay, you know what? Never mind, I don't want to play it anymore anyways." Haley said, shrugging and walking off. Whitney's eye started twitching and China grabbed his head in frustration as Caitlin walked back to the couch and played on her DS some more. Whitney looked at Cassi, who it seemed was trying to hide a look that would've made her even more irritated.

She shrugged. "You are the one who wanted to come over and-"

"I know, I know!" Whitney said, sounding like all patience she had when she came was lost.

Just then, more screaming was heard from the living room.

They sprinted in to see that Nicki and Chris were wrestling on the floor now, the other three gamers still playing and not noticing.

"Aw, WHAT NOW!" Whitney shouted.

Cassi patted her on the back. "I think you need a break." she said, walking her over to the couch.

Spain and France then tried to peel the two children off of each other.

"Now, amigos, can we not fight?" Spain began cheerfully. "If not, I'll have to use my magical charm~!"

"No, no, Cassi, it's okay, I'll go into German impenetrable mode now, and it'll all be cool." Whitney explained, attempting to get off of the couch.

"Fusosososososo~!" Spain started when they didn't reply.

"And that makes it all better~." Whitney smiled.

Nicki and Chris just stared at Spain for a minute, before Nicki started laughing and Chris went back to his game.

"See? Yay, Spain! You're charm works every time!" Whitney smiled at him and he smiled back.

Prussia then walked and sat down on the couch. "Pff. This is too much work already."

"I don't want to hear a word from you, sir; you haven't done a thing." Cassi said from one of the bar stools.

"I'm too awesome to work!" he complained.

"Aww, #3((!" Romano yelled. "How the heck did you beat me?" he asked Germany, who was still in the fight with Dakota and Chris.

"Romano! Censor yourself!" Whitney scolded, breaking away from her smiley mood. "You have impressionable kids here! And Prussia, really? Maybe you could use your awesomeness for good and not laziness." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you want me to use my five meters?" Prussia asked, shooting a sideways glance at Whitney. "That would be good..."

Whitney just shook her head and hugged Spain, who hugged her back while muttering 'fusososo~.'

"Eh, so." France started, the first time he had spoken since their arrival. "Now that it's calm, what do you all do for fun around here?"

"Video games!"

"Texting."

"Go outside!"

"Computer."

"Barbies!"

"...Okay, so we are split five ways?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"Well, that's how kids are, right?" Whitney began, slightly unnerved as well.

"That's why we have to keep them entertained~!" Spain said happily. "The video games seem to be going over well." he motioned to the TV.

"Yes." Cassi stated. "Two of them are occupied. This is good." she said, nodding to herself and looking at the other three.

"Nicki, you said you wanted to play barbies?"

"Yeah! Are you going to play too, Goo?"

"Um, no, but..." She looked around. "France and China will!"

The two looked at her like she was insane. "WHAT?"

"You heard me, she needs people to entertain her! Now go!" she said, waving them off.

They only stared for a moment, but walked off into the girls' bedroom when Nicki cheered and ran off.

Cassi sighed. "Now, for you two."

Caitlin raised her hand up into the air. "I want to go outside and play!"

Cassi looked to Haley. "Will you be joining us?"

She shrugged, still texting, and walked with Caitlin, Whitney, Prussia, Cassi and Spain out the door.

"But shouldn't we be watching the others in the house?" Whitney began worriedly. "Do you think-"

"You're worrying. Not awesome." Prussia stated simply.

"They're right in the house. And I left China watching France with Nicki, so things should be fine." Cassi said calmly. Whitney frowned slightly, but continued walking with them.

"Mi amor, it'll be alright~!" Spain said, noticing her. "Fusosososo~!"

"Hah.. Yeah..." she smiled. "Dude, are you a texting addict?" she questioned Haley, who hadn't even looked up from her phone once since they'd been walking.

"Oh, hey." she said, noticing Whitney and putting her phone in her pocket.

Whtiney face palmed. "Hey."

"Hahaha, sorry, I was just-" BEEP BEEP "Hang on."

She took her phone back out and continued texting. Whitney sighed, but smiled, glad to have some peace. They all walked out to the little playset that they had in their front yard.

Cassi and Prussia got the two swings, Haley sat in the tire swing, and Spain and Whitney went to the little platform and sat down while Caitlin started climbing up the rope ladder.

"So, is this what you guys do every day?" Whitney questioned, looking around. "D-dude... There are..." She pointed to some ducks that were walking up to them nonchalantly, just pecking at the ground as they passed. "DUCKS!" She squealed. "I wanna feed'm!"

"Mi amor?" Spain looked at her with concern.

"They're adorable!" She spazzed.

She jumped down and started chasing them but they ran away. So she started chasing them around, which caused Cassi, Prussia, Caitlin, Haley and Spain all to start laughing.

"I wanna help!" Caitlin said in between laughs as she got up and started to chase the ducks with Whitney. The ducks were scared to death, and they were fast. Caitlin and Whitney kept chasing them around for a while before they just gave up and walked back to the play set, panting.

The others were still laughing.

"Duckies.." Whitney pouted. "They're... fast..."

"Oh, mi amor, it'll be alright~!' Spain said comfortingly. "If you really want to, we can go feed them later."

"Yay!" She fist pumped and twirled around happily, momentarily forgetting that she was in the presence of other people.

"I don't know if that's awesome or just weird..." Prussia muttered.

* * *

><p>-In The Girls' Bedroom-<p>

* * *

><p>"I like her dress~aru!" China said, picking up one of the barbies and smoothing down her hair.<p>

"Yeah, me too! But this one is my favorite!" Nicki replied, holding up another.

France wasn't paying attention, instead chuckling pervertedly at the fact that there were a few without clothes.

Nicki shoved one in his face. "Here, you can be this one!"

He took it from her cautiously. "Eh, what is her name?"

"Her name is Marissa!"

"Charming." France stated simply, feeling her hand with his finger. "Oui~. Comment allez-vous, Marissa?" He smirked slightly as China watched him.

"What's her name,~aru?" China asked, picking up another Barbie and showing it to Nicki.

"Princess Sparkles!" she said excitedly, picking a different one up. "And this is her twin sister, Princess Diamonds!"

China laughed. "That is so cute~aru!"

"Hello, Princess Sparkles! I wanted to tell you that Prince Edward will be at the ball tomorrow!" Nicki said, holding the Barbie to the one China was holding. China caught on quickly.

"Oh, really~aru? I can't wait to see him~aru!"

France just stared on in confusion. _How was China so much like a little child? Playing barbies? I mean really, he's a grown man._ Sighing, France decided it didn't matter as long as he was having fun. He then started thinking like himself again and mentally stating that it was cute.

Smiling, France joined them with 'Marissa'.

* * *

><p>-In the Living Room-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hah! Take that!" Chris yelled at the screen.<p>

"Dude, look out, they're surrounding the other side of you!" Dakota said, directing his statement towards Romano.

"Aw, chizz! Yeah, I see 'em. They goin' down." he said, concentrating on the screen and blowing up a few enemies.

Silence followed, and then Romano's screaming was heard yet again. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? WE WERE TEAMING UP ON THE COM!"

"It's just a game." Doitsu replied solemnly, then smirked slightly.

At this, Chris burst out laughing.

"Dude, you only have one life left!" Dakota said frantically.

"CHIGI! Don't remind me!"

After a while of the three groups doing their own thing, Cassi and Whitney decided it was time to make lunch. They somehow got all five kids lined up at the bar on the stools.

"Okay, you guys, we will be making spaghetti for lunch." Cassi said cautiously, waiting for someone to start arguing with someone else.

When this didn't happen, she sighed, smiling, and got out the stuff as Whitney started to boil some water.

"Hey, Germany, Romano! You guys up for some football after we eat?" Chris asked eagerly from his spot.

"Sure, I am so beast at football!" Romano said as Germany nodded.

"Caitlin, I was wondering if we could use your sewing kit and cloth? China and France and me are gonna make Barbie clothes!" Nicki said from her stool.

"Sure, and I'll even join you!" Caitlin replied. Haley was still texting quietly.

Cassi looked at them all, pleasantly surprised. She never expected for them to get along this well for so long. She was about to start relaxing when...

"OW! CHRIS!"

Her head snapped up to see that Haley had started yelling at Chris.

"Alright, alright! What happened now?" Cassi asked, getting irritated again.

"He kicked me!" she accused, pointing to him.

"On accident! Jeez, why do you always have to make me sound like the bad guy!"

"Okay~. Caaaalm~." Whitney said, more to herself than anyone else it seemed. "Haley, he didn't mean to, and it didn't stop your texting. Lunch, or dinner as some people call it, will be done soon, so please just sit tight." She busied herself by looking around in the cupboards and gathering miscellaneous items.

"...Fine." Haley said after glaring at Chris for a few more seconds.

"Are we making garlic bread?" Whitney asked Cassi as she maintained her stare with the pot of water. It seemed that she'd reached her Doitsu mood.

"Yeah, I just haven't taken the stuff for that out yet." Cassi sighed.

"I got it. Just tell me where it is, and I'll get it." Whitney replied, looking to her friend with a faint smile on her face. "We got this."

"Yeah..." Cassi said, relaxing a bit. "We got this. It's in the cabinet over the stove." she pointed, starting to put the noodles in the now boiling water.

Once dinner was made and everyone had started eating, conversations were made in small groups.

"So, you do agree that I am extremely awesome?" Prussia smirked.

"Yeah, you are!" Haley agreed, causing Prussia to send a smart-alec look to Cassi, who was sitting with them at the table.

"Sure, you're awesome, but I'm awesomer." Cassi smirked.

"You're both awesome, amigos!" Spain said happily.

"I believe Cassi's awesomer." I stated, smirking.

Prussia simply glared.

"Hah. Now it's tied three to three. Oh, Nicki~!" Cassi called out. Nicki sprinted from her conversation with China to her oldest sister. "Don't you think I am awesomer than Prussia?" she asked.

Nicki nodded. "Goo is awesome!"

"Kesesesesese, Goo?" Prussia laughed, looking at Cassi.

"Ugh, here we go with this..." she groaned, setting her head in her hand.

"Goo was Cassi's first word, and ever since then Daddy has called her that. He got us all into calling her that, so in the house she's known as Goo." Haley explained.

"Hah, she's just Cassi to me though." Whitney smiled.

"Kesesesese, interesting..." Prussia smirked. "Goo."

Cassi simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Caitlin, France and China were having a conversation of their own.

"So it is normal for you to scream at her in such a way?" France asked.

Caitlin nodded. "Very normal. She just gets on my nerves so much, I can't stand it!" she scowled.

"But you were just being nice to her a few minutes ago~aru!" China reminded, confused.

"Well, I can be nice when I want to. Usually, I don't want to." Caitlin shrugged.

"Well, why not try being nice a little more often?" France suggested.

"She get's on my nerves too much." Caitlin said stubbornly.

"Dudes!" Cassi said, jumping into the conversation. "Who's awesomest? Me, or the not awesome guy over there?" She looked from face to face.

"Honhonhon, why, I cannot choose between my two best friends." France smirked, pulling out a rose from nowhere and sniffing it.

"Cassi is awesome~aru!" China shouted, casting a glance at Prussia.

Caitlin simply shrugged. "You."

"HAH!" I turned to look at Prussia, smirking. "My awesomeness prevails! And reigns over yours."

Prussia glared at her, looking like he was trying to hold back from something, before he snapped. He jumped from the table and tackled Cassi to the ground, starting a fight.

It looked a lot like what happened between France and England all the time. They were rolling across the floor, trying to kill each other, but neither one was making any progress.

Whitney looked like she was about to snap and scream at them, but just decided against it and to tend to the cooking pasta.

Caitlin, Chris, Dakota, Nicki and Haley started laughing at the sight of their 'mature' older sister who always spoke against violence and fighting actually breaking one of the rules she so often nagged about. China was about to stop them for multiple reasons, but there was one thing that kept him seated and watching.

The fact that Prussia was having a hard time hurting a teenage girl.

After the 'fight' had gone on for a few minutes, Spain started using his magical charm in order to make people happy. This caused Cassi and Prussia to look at him oddly, and then they burst out laughing themselves.

Whitney simply shook her head as France 'honhonhon'-ed.

"Are you going to help me clean this up or what?" Whitney asked, looking to Cassi, who was still holding on to Prussia's throat.

She looked at all of the dirty dishes and groaned, getting up anyway. She grabbed Prussia's arm and pulled him up, before walking into the kitchen and muttering "Pansy..."

As Whitney and Cassi started doing the dishes, Cassi just realized that she had set a horrible example for her siblings who were already at each other's throats half the time. She looked at them from the kitchen.

"If you guys ever do anything like what I just did, you will be punished heavily." she said, halting any ideas that may have been forming in their brains.

"Cassi~aru, what is your excuse for doing it~aru." China raised an eyebrow, sitting calmly on the couch.

"Honhonhon, does that mean papillon needs to be punished as well?" France smirked.

Cassi dropped the dish she was cleaning loudly and turned to look at them and point to Prussia.

"He started it!" she yelled, causing her siblings to laugh again. What was causing their sister to fluctuate in and out from mature-older-sister to hyper-childish-five-year-old was a mystery to them.

Whitney frowned, annoyed at the clang that the dish made. "It's all over and done with. You all know that it's your own decision to either get along or bite each others throats out." She cast a look at the kids. "No violence will be tolerated as long as I'm here. Any fighting will be quashed and punishments may follow. Cassi," she paused, looking at Cassi. "Even though he started it, you could've stopped at any time. And Prussia, you need to chill out." She slightly glared at him. "Your punishment is that you both get to finish cleaning. You even get to clean up any mess that happens today. Any other troublemakers will join them." she then looked at the sink with dwindling dishes. "Anyone want to help me dirty up some more plates?"

Spain looked at her, slightly unnerved. "M-mi amor, are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy." She replied, still awaiting an answer.

Cassi just scowled into the sink. "I'm only cleaning because I want to~aru." she said, continuing to wash the dishes without another word.

Prussia looked at her like she was insane. "No. Way. I am not working, I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" he said, holding his hands up. "I am too awesome to do that."

Whitney's eye twitched. "You started it. So you have to take responsibility..." At this, she simply looked down.

Prussia's arms crossed and he glared. "No, I am too awesome for responsibility."

"Why can't you just go along with it for once?" Whitney exclaimed, bursting into tears.

Spain stood up immediately. "Amor, it is alright!" he said, coming up and hugging her. Everyone else was really shocked at this turn of events. Just then, Spain and Cassi looked at each other and nodded.

Cassi dropped the dishes and Spain let go of Whitney, both of them starting their attack of "Fusosososososo~!"

She started laughing immediately. "Fusosososo~," she attempted to mimic them, and then burrowed her face into Spain's chest.

"Ah, mi amor, you've been so off today. Are you sure you're alright?" Spain asked, stopping his 'fusososo'-ing and looking over her cautiously.

"Yeah. Just stressed." The corners of her mouth pulled down and he started 'fusosososo'-ing again.

Right away she started smiling again and hugging Spain. Cassi sighed, relieved, and went back to the dishes.

Prussia, not wanting this to happen again, went over to help Cassi with the dishes.

All of the kids had witnessed what Spain and Cassi did, and were now trying to mimic it, not even knowing what it was.

Spain looked over at them and started to laugh at their attempts, as did Cassi and Whitney.

Haley then asked. "Spain, what was that you just did?"

"Well, amiga, that was a special charm to make people happy!" he said happily. "As you can see with these recent two incidents, it works quite well~!"

"How do you do it?" Nicki asked excitedly.

"Well, let's see, amiga. You start by saying 'fu~'." he said happily. "Then 'sososososo~'!" He trilled, nuzzling Whitney.

She blushed. "Fu like in 'phooey' or 'kung-fu'?" she questioned.

"Exactly~!" he replied. "Fusososososo~!"

The kids then tried repeating him exactly, their attempts being rather accurate. After a while of this, and after Cassi and Prussia finished the dishes, everyone got seated on the couch and started talking.

Cassi then looked at the time on her phone and gasped. "Dudes, Chrissy and Daddy are going to be home soon and the video games are still out! I also highly doubt Nicki reminded you to clean up the Barbies!" she freaked, standing up.

"Oh, crap, yeah!" Haley said, standing up as well. "Our mom's a clean freak! Can you guys help us?" she asked, already running to the video games and putting them up.

"Yeah, we'll help." Romano said, actually being in a half good mood for once. He got up along with Germany, Prussia and Spain to help with the video games.

Cassi, China, Nicki, Caitlin and France went into the bedroom to clean up the Barbies.

Dakota and Chris helped Whitney clean up the broken pieces of vase that no one had remembered was there until just then.

Pretty soon, they were all done and on the couch, panting because of the speed at which they were cleaning. Not two minutes later, their parents came in through the back door.

"We're home~!" Chrissy announced, setting the bags she was holding on the kitchen table.

"How did it go?" Their dad asked, looking a little worried after seeing all the extra people and everyone looking like they were exhausted.

Cassi walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Just. Flippin'. Great. By the way, how much did you say you'd pay me?"


	19. Erozones

Cassi ran around the house in insane laughter. What was she running from, you ask? This is simple. She was running from me.

I was minding my own business, watching television, when she bumped into me and... Well, long story short, she found out where my ero-zones were. If you don't know what that is, you can... Look it up. *shudders*

Anyways, once she found out I started chasing her around my house yelling at her because she said she was going to tell everyone. She wasn't a fast runner, but she kept jumping up on the furniture and stuff so I was having a hard time catching her.

Just then, my husband and her boyfriend walked into the room. They stood there, watching us silently for a moment, before Spain spoke up.

"Ah, amor? What's going on?"

I stopped running and looked at them. Cassi stopped as well and turned to them, grinning. "Well~, I-mph!" I had covered her mouth with my hand.

"Nothing!" I hissed, looking at her.

"Hahaha, that has to be a lie!" America laughed, motioning to an uncontrollably giggling Cassi.

I shot daggers at him. "Shut. UP."

Cassi simply giggled even more. "Mphm mu kold spagn?" She mumbled from behind my hand.

"What?" America looked at her in confusion.

"I SAID NOTHING!" I spazzed as Cassi squirmed in an attempt to throw me off.

"Mi amor, I've never seen you like this..." Spain stated, observing me.

"It's nothing, nothing~!" I said, forcing a smile while still holding on to Cassi.

She then licked my hand, causing me to release her immediatley. Before I could do anything, though, she spilled it all.

"Whitney's ero-zones are her elbows!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"NOOOOOOOO! Why would you, how could you just-ugh!" I exclaimed, flustrated and embarrased.

"Hahaha, that's all?" America asked.

"Hah, Amor, you know I'd never use it against you!" Spain said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him hopefully. He smiled and shook his head. I sighed in relief.

"Honhonhon, but that doesn't mean I won't." said an all to familliar voice from behind us both.

Cassi and I turned around to see France smirking at me with his arms crossed. For some reason, Cassi must find my torture hilarious because she fell over on the floor laughing.

"N-NO!" I screamed, hiding behind Spain.

"Honhonhon chaton... I'm only curious as to how you'd react..." He replied, taking steps closer.

"It's not for you to know!" I yelled back at him. "Spain! Do something!"

"I have to admit, mi amor, I'm slightly curious..." Spain said thoughtfully.

My face flushed. "I wouldn't mind, if we were ALONE!" I said the word 'alone' loudly, glaring at the others, my face flushing even more with embarrassment instead of flattery.

"Honhonhon, mon chaton, I just want to know..." France was even closer now.

"Sp-Spain!" I hugged him close to me, which was a bad move on my part. France was there in a flash and grabbed my elbows.

"NO!" I spazzed, smacking his hands away.

"Honhonhon, the reaction is quite large!" France said, starting to laugh.

"Ahah, amor, does it really bother you that much?" Spain asked.

"YES!" I yelled, guarding each of my elbows with my hands.

"Hahaha, dude, I don't get it!" America laughed loudly.

Cassi was literally ROTFLOL-ing. My head then snapped to her, and I glared. I walked over to her and stood her up. I then proceeded to fake-strangle her, which for some reason caused her to laugh more.

"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT." I yelled.

As I was screaming at her, I didn't notice France coming behind me again. He grabbed me by the waist. "Non, non! Chaton shouldn't be fighting with Papillon... Now punishment is needed..."

After he said this, I started flailing wildly. "Gah! Spain, America!"

"NO! Get AWAY from me! RELEASE! PUT ME DOWN THI-" My scream cut off as Spain started massaging my elbows. "No... No.. Not here, not now..."

"Oui~! Since Spain's the only one you'll let do it." I could hear the smirk in France's voice. He probably noticed that I was blushing from the reddening of my neck.

"Spain, you said..." And then, just like that, my words were basically gone. I was limp. And if this continued, it wouldn't be good.

"Amor, you've stopped struggling!" Spain noticed, holding me up so I wouldn't fall. He had let go of my elbows for the time being.

I simply leaned into him, allowing his warmth to seep into my skin. I giggled slightly and hugged him.

"...Are you okay?" he said after seeing my sudden change in behavior.

"Chaton seems to be acting... Different than usual." France said.

"Dudes, I think you broke her!" America said worriedly.

Cassi waved a hand infront of my face. "I haven't ever seen her like this..."

I giggled again. "I feel... Fine." I burrowed my face into Spain's chest, and he embraced me slightly.

"Bien..?" Spain questioned, looking down at me. Suddenly, I let go and shook my head.

"Ugh. No. That's why..." My speech faltered and I leaned against him again. "You don't touch my elbows..." My voice trailed off dreamily.

"Touching your elbows causes you to act high?" Cassi questioned, then started giggling. "That's hilarious!"

"Honhonhon, Chaton, I feel that it may be easier to... Persuade you when you're like this." France said.

"Dude, no, don't do that." Alfred said, looking at him a little uncomfortably.

Spain then walked me over to the couch and sat me down as I slowly came back to Earth.

"I.. I told you guys..." I said, looking at each of them slowly. My eyes then landed on Cassi, who had a grin on her face.

"I'm..." I finally snapped. "...Going to KILL YOU!" I said then jumped up and tackled her. She started laughing again as we rolled across the floor, me trying to strangle her again.

France peeled me off and America helped Cassi up. "Chaton, why not just get back at Cassi by telling us her ero-zone?" France suggested, looking at Cassi for a reaction. She just grinned satisfiedly, and I know why.

"She...doesn't have one." I said.

"Doesn't have one?" France looked from me to her suspiciously. Then turned to America. "Honhonhon, you have your work cut out for you then!" It was then that I noticed that France had his arms around my waist, dangerously close to my elbows. I was glad that they hadn't tried that for an extended amount of time...

"Dude!" America shot back, slightly blushing.

Cassi went from grinning to scowling and smacked him in the head.

"Ow~! Papillon, why so harsh?" he whined.

" 'Cause pineapples don't get the flu." she said, crossing her arms. We just looked at her confusedly for a moment before dismissing it.

Spain then looked at me. "Well, amor, I hope you forgive me for doing that... I was just so curious!" he said, grinning.

I sighed. "Okay, as long as this doesn't happen again." I finished off the sentence assertively and looked at France who smiled.

"Honhonhon... No promises~."

England and Haley then walked in. They had spent the night and just now came from the kitchen. Cassi cracked another grin then.

"Well, you know, at least I didn't tell you guys that Haley's are her ears!"

"CASSI!" I said angrily. "Why would you tell hers too? Not cool!" I went to go after her again, but France had an iron grip on me.

"Mon chaton, don't make me use your weakness against you~!" He said happily. I then stopped fighting and let myself be dragged closer to him... "Oui, I think I like knowing this information... Honhonhon..." I shivered slightly as he ran his fingers through my hair and shot a look at Haley...

Haley was just staring wide eyed at Cassi, her eye twitching and her face red, before she went and tackled her to the ground.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" she yelled as she rolled across the floor trying to kill Cassi.

France then lessened his grip on me, which was an opportunity I used to aid Haley. We eventually had her pinned down by her shoulders, but she was only laughing. AGAIN.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" I screamed. "Now everyone knows!"

"England doesn't know your ero-zones are your elbows!" She replied, still laughing.

My face flushed. "WELL NOW HE DOES! THANKS!"

"Honhonhon, I need to make a call..." France said happily, whipping out his cell phone.

"You should call Poland!" Cassi laughed.

"NO!" Haley and I shouted, keeping her pinned down.

Haley then looked at me worriedly. "Whitney, if Poland finds out he'll tell flipping EVERYONE!" she shouted.

Cassi laughed more. "That's right~! And there is absolutley nothing you can do about it now, hah!"

Then, I started trembling. If Poland told everyone... everyone would know how to manipulate us. My nose started to burn as my eyes teared up. I sniffed, catching Cassi, Haley, America, Spain and France's attention.

"Ah! Oh crap, Whitney! Don't cry, dude, it's not that bad!" Cassi said, starting to freak out.

France stopped dialing the number immediatley. "Oh, Chaton, non don't cry! Here, I am putting the phone down, see?" he said, closing it and returning it to his pocket.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of!" I shouted, the tears threatening to come anyway. "And it's weird enough as is without you and Poland spreading it." I glanced at France.

"Whitney." Cassi said, still held down by Haley and I. I looked down at her. "If it makes you feel any better, you can kill me." she said, looking worried.

I frowned, looking down at her. "No. I don't want to kill you." I released her from my side of the pin and sighed.

"Mi amor?" Spain looked at me with concern. "Como estas?"

"Asi asi..." I sighed. "Asi asi..."

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, half smiling. "I'm sorry." he said. I looked up at him.

"It's okay." I said, returning to normal slowly. Haley didn't get off of Cassi though, and instead tried strangling her again. Cassi started giggling though, which caused her to get flustrated.

"Dang, stop laughing! I'm trying to kill you here! It's not working! I'm trying to punish you!" she whined. I started laughing as well, finding this situation very amusing now that I wasn't in danger anymore.

France slowly creeped up behind Haley while she was distracted, though, and grabbed her ears.

"EEEEP!" she shrieked, letting go of Cassi and gripping her head. She scrambled out of France's touch and on the couch, crouching down and looking depressed. England got cheezed.

"Bloody frog, what do you think you're doing! You can't just up and touch my girlfriend!" England yelled, waving his fist at France who simply chuckled.

"I wanted to see what her responce would be!" he said, before getting hit in the head by England.

Cassi and I started laughing again, and after a while everyone had calmed down and Haley slowly had gotten out of her depressed state. We were all just sitting around in a comfortable silence.

It was then that I noticed France wasn't in the room. I peeked into my bedroom and heard him on the phone, chatting away.

"Oui! Her elbows and her ears! Can you believe my luck? Maybe I could get them both, honhonhon..." He said happily. I blinked at him blankly.

"I'm. Gonna. Die." I said this loud enough for everyone to hear, and they looked at me in concern. "Game over. Kaputt. Haley, we're dead. It's over. Life now officially sucks. We're deader than door nails. Or was it door knobs? Oh, well, we're dead anyway. Doesn't matter. Doomed. Over. Dead."

"Why, what's going on?" Haley asked, worriedly. I pointed to my bedroom door, just as France walked out shutting his cell phone. She facepalmed.

"Gee, France, thanks for that." she said, leaning onto England.

"Honhonhon, Haley, do not worry. Feliks said he wouldn't tell too many people..." France said, smiling. Cassi started laughing.

"Cassi..." I said, in a low tone. "Don't think we've forgotten that this is all your fault..." Haley finnished for me.

"Well, you can't do anything about it now!" she laughed.

"Well, well... Well, you know what?" I spazzed, throwing my hands in the air. "I'll just go cry in my emo corner now! Yeah, that's right! I'm upse-" France grabbed the back of my elbows. "NO! DUDE what is WRONG with YOU?" I screamed, attempting to pull away.

"Honhonhon, there's no need to act like Romano, mon chaton..." France replied, pulling me closer. "Just relax..." He was massaging them now.

"Ungh.. Stop it..." I mumbled, then turned around to face him. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and tried to push him away, but he had my elbows still. I eventually gave up and leaned into him, hopeless.

"Oui... This could definitely be used to my advantage." France smirked.

"France, leave her alone!" Haley shouted.

"Oh, you are jealous non? Should I pay a bit more attention to your ears?" he asked, leaning towards her. She put her hands over her ears and leaned into England who held her protectivley, with a look that dared him to try anything.

"France, please stop." Spain said, pulling me away from him and onto the opposite end of the couch next to Cassi and America. I looked at his face and he still seemed satisfied, probably because he was going to use it against me in the future. He simply reclined himself into the couch, as the silence was just about to return, when-

"Too bad they don't know about your weakness, huh, Ninja Heroine?" America piped up suddenly. Every head in the room turned to look at Cassi. Once she looked around at all the faces looking at her, all she could do was facepalm.

I smirked. Then I realized a weakness of hers that I had known for awhile. "Hm. Which weakness, America?" I goaded smoothly, smiling while looking at Cassi.

"She's extremely ticklish." He stated matter-of-factly.

I simply smiled, because that's what I had remembered as well. _Oh, the fun to be had..._

She turned around to look at America like he was insane. "What?" he said.

"Dude! That was not even cool." she said, waving her hands around. "Oh. Oops!" he said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Cassi turned back to look at us, now noticing that Haley looked like she was about to jump on her. Cassi got up and started running, but Haley jumped and landed on her, making her fall to the floor.

Haley was having trouble holding her, though, so I went over and helped re-pin her to the ground. She was still trying to get up by kicking her legs.

Spain must've found this situation pretty funny, because he started laughing.

This made me smile even wider. "Cassi~!" I poked her side and she started to flail even more as she burst into laughter. I started laughing maniacly as well.

"NO! This, this is not kol you guys!" she shrieked, silencing her laughter. Haley started immediately tickling her sides making her laughter come back and her kicking to increase largely.

I started to help Haley but while we were tickling her she squirmed out of our reach and ran to the couch. She got in between France and America and started panting. I smirked.

"What's wrong, Cassi?"

She glared at me, still panting. "That's not fair." she said in between breaths.

"But it is!" Haley chimed in, starting to edge closer to her.

I paused, hesitating and debating what I wanted to do. "Well, you telling them our ero-zones wasn't 'fair'." I scowled slightly, then turned to France, remembering earlier occurrences. "And.. And.. And you killed us both..."

"Mi amor! Don't get like that again!" Spain pleaded, wrapping his arms around me. "It's fine! I doubt the other countries would take advantage of either of you!" I looked up at him and caught him shooting a glance at France.

France nodded in agreement. "Oui, they really wouldn't."

I sighed. "Okay, I guess your right."

France then smirked. "Although, I'm sure Spain would like to take advantage of them some day. Honhonhon."

"Gah!" I shrieked. "Shut up, France!" I buried my head in Spain's chest and only relaxed when he started to pat me on the head.

"Mon chaton, being like Romano again..." France paused, then looked to Haley. "And I'm sure England would caress your ears any day..."

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" both Haley and England screamed at France, causing him to flench but laugh anyways.

"And leave Romano out of this!" I shot back with a glare.

Cassi then started laughing. "Hey, France, why are you so interested in theirs? Does that mean you have one too?"

Everybody's head turned to look at him, but he didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "Oui, I have one, but it does not elicit the same reactions as Whitney or Haley." he said.

"Then what happens?" I prodded. He grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

"Oh, mon papillon, it just makes me feel... So wonderful that I can't even move." He smirked down at her. "But afterwards..." He paused, looking me over. "Non, I won't tell."

"Fine." Cassi sighed. "...I'll just have to find out later." she crossed her arms.

"Honhonhon, so you'll be visiting me later?" He winked, moving closer towards her.

"Hey!" I started, turning to get her as Spain caught my arm, accidentally hitting my elbow. I sighed and leaned back into him...

"And maybe mon chaton too?"

"Okay, dude you just have to take everything in a weird way, don't you?" Cassi said.

"Oops, sorry amor." Spain said as he cradled me.

"S'okay~." I replied. "I'm happy~, kind of~."

"Honhonhon..." France chuckled. "I'm pleased to hear that, mon chaton..."

"You would be." Cassi stated bluntly. She then turned to me. "And dude I think she's broken again."

"No~! I'm fine... I love you guys!" I said, hugging Spain as he laughed kind of awkwardly. He patted me on the back. "I love you too amor."

"And I love you both~." France smirked, walking up to us and putting his arms around us. He made sure to touch my elbow as he pushed us together. Much more of this and I'd-

"Then why don't you do something about it?" I snuggled into Spain, pushing my body closer to him.

"Um.. Mi amor..."

"If you don't, I will~." France sang, attempting to pull me from Spain's arms.

Cassi then walked up right before he got me and started smacking him away. She wasn't smacking hard enough to hurt, just hard enough for him to back off. "Get. Away. From. Her." she said with each smack.

"Ow, okay, Papillon, okay!" he whined, trying to block her. I leaned into Spain again as he put his arms around me protectively.

"Mi amor, it's not really the time for-" Spain began in a whisper, but I interrupted him.

"Then don't touch my elbows anymore." I said hastily, pulling away from him slightly.

"Mi amor?" He looked at me curiously. I knew I was sending mixed signals, but my mind had started to gain control again.

"I'm fine." I replied, sitting on the couch and hugging my legs. "It's fine. Okay? Okay." I paused. "And thanks, Cassi."

"No problem, broski." she replied, imitating Poland's accent. She then went back to the couch and sat down next to Alfred.

I looked around the room. Why were there so many silences in the house today? No one had anything to say, I guess, until Haley looked at her phone.

"Oh, jeez, you guys, I have to go." she said and stood up. "My mom wants me back home soon. Iggy, you coming?" she looked at England. He sighed and stood up. "Of course I am, love." he said, and they walked to the door.

"Bye Haley!" Cassi said, waving hyperly.

I waved as well. "Yeah, come back anytime." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks, and bye guys!" We all said byes to England and her and they left.

"Wait, Haley~!" France called after them. "Don't I get a hug?"

She smiled. "Of course!" she said, holding her arms out as England looked at France in annoyance.

I wanted to warn her, but figured she knew what he was going to do... He hugged her, but as he let go he grabbed her left ear.

She squeaked really loudly and covered her ears, backing off instantly. She glared at France hard and her mood became visibly worse which caused England to start yelling immediately.

"You bloody frog! How dare you touch her like that!"

"Honhonhon, whatever do you mean, Angleterre?"

"You know darn well what I mean! I'll kill you!"

We had to spend about fifteen minutes ripping the two from each other so Haley could leave.

I sighed. After all that, the feelings from my elbows being rubbed still hadn't gone away completely, so mainly I just sat and hugged my knees close to me. Spain sat beside me and threw his arm around me, while Cassi discovered something we'd overlooked.

"Dude, it's a note!" She said, pointing to it. "And it's addressed to me. Hey, where'd Alfred go...?" Her voice trailed off as she looked about the room.

She then looked back at the note. "Oh. Alfred had some hero business to take care of." she said, looking at the paper a little sadly.

"No wonder, I thought it was quieter than usual in here." she added, sitting down.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." I said quietly, still hugging myself as Spain looked over me curiously.

"Honhonhon, mon chaton, the feeling won't go away?" France questioned, leaning on my other side.

I simply glared at him.

"France..." Cassi said, looking at him pitifully. "Please just leave her alone."

She looked really depressed which must've caused France to go to big-brother mode or something, because he got a sympathetic look.

"Okay, Papillon, I'm sorry." he said.

Just then Alfred burst through the front door holding a bag and yelling, "The hero is back!"

Cassi's face immediatley brightened as he walked over to her and sat down.

"So, who missed me?" he said. Cassi put her hand in the air, smiling.

He grinned back. "Awesome! You win this!" he said, handing her the bag. She took it and looked inside, grinning largely as she pulled out a large chocolate bar.

"Thank you, Alfred!" she sang as she threw her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back.

I smirked. "What, we don't get any candy?" At this, France started snickering, but apparently remembered that he promised to leave me alone because then he coughed and diverted his gaze.

"Well, sure, here!" Alfred laughed, throwing me a Reese's, Spain a Toblerone, and France an Almond Joy.

I looked at America with admiration. "I love you, candy bringing hero!"

Cassi, who had already eaten half of hers, grinned. "Isn't he just epic!"

"Si, gracias amigo!" Spain said happilly.

"Oui, merci mon ami!" France said appreciatively.

"All in a day's work for the hero!" he said, grinning.

Directly after this exclamation, my door was burst down. "Hey guuurl! Oh, look! Everyone's already here! Hay~!" Poland entered my house, waving to everyone as he walked by. "Like, I just heard the news." He winked at me.

My eyes widened. "N-No! No!" I hid behind Spain as he looked up at Poland curiously.

Cassi started laughing again. "Aw lawd! This is too much! Ya had to come down here just to tease her?" she said in between laughs.

"For seriously, girl, do you know how valuable this info, like, iz?" Poland said, still looking at me and smiling.

"I dunno. How valuable?" I peeked at him from behind Spain.

"Like, just wait til I tell everyone about your little zone! I mean, it's not like we don't know everyone else's~!" Poland teased. "So, like, how do you react? Seriously! I wanna see!"

"NO!" I exclaimed, backing away, as Cassi looked at Poland in confusion.

"What do you mean you know everyone else's?"

"You know, the other countries! Like, I totally found theirs out too. Seriously." he said, looking at his nails.

"Dude, do they all have one?" she asked. Poland looked at her.

"Well, like, who doesn't?" he asked, genuinely confused. She only grinned and waved him back to me.

He turned back. "So, like, where is it?" he said, starting to get closer.

"Honhonhon... You'll have to find it yourself mon ami~. I've been sworn to secrecy." France replied with a wink.

"Like, no problem." Poland answered, smirking.

"Well, I could just tell you." Cassi reasoned. "I mean, if you told me the other countries'." She smiled innocently at him.

"Cassi!" I whined. I just don't get her today. Just then, my elbows were grabbed by Poland. I shrieked and jerked back as he started laughing.

"POLAND! How did you know?" I yelled at him.

"Hahaha, France like totally told me where it was on the phone! I was just tryin' to like, see if you'd tell me or not!" he laughed. I glared at France. He only chuckled at me.

Poland then turned to Cassi. "But, like, I'll still totally tell you the others' zones, if you like want." he said.

She nodded energetically.

"Kay, so, like where to start...Spain!" he pointed to Spain, who stiffened immediatley. "Spain's is the back of his ears."

My face flushed as I looked to him. "Really?"

"W-Well... Mi amor... Si..." His face flushed as he said this awkwardly.

"Does that mean I get to try later?" I teased, hugging him from behind.

"Honhonhon, mon chaton, why don't you try now?" France replied.

I simply shook my head.

"Like, too bad!" Poland shouted, grabbing the sides of Spain's head and reaching for his ears.

"N-No! Detiene!" Spain cried, attempting to pull away, but then realized that I was behind him.

"I like, don't speak Mexican!" Poland said giddily, reaching his target. Spain's body tensed, then relaxed as his face flushed even more. Poland then started massaging his ears. "Hah~! Like, too easy."

I looked on curiously, but then decided to spare him of the same fate that I had and take Poland's hands off his ears. Poland just looked at me and winked, turning back to Cassi. "See?" he said, motioning to Spain. He was kind of loopy looking and his face was really red.

Poland then continued. "And America's is that little hair sticking up right there!"

Cassi immediately turned around to face America, who looked shocked that Poland had just said that. He then looked at Cassi, who was trying so very hard not to grin. She was failing.

"N-Now Ninja Heroine... Don't go to the dark side!" America exclaimed, backing away. "I don't want any trouble!" At this, France and Poland looked at each other and France got up off the couch nonchalantly.

"Well, I fear we muzt be going. Alfred, are you staying?" France asked, looking him over as he strode toward him.

"Uh... Yeah..." America replied nervously, looking around.

"Like, awesome." Poland stated. I realized all too soon that they were closing in on him...

"Dudes, whats going on?" he asked, seeing the same thing I did.

"Nothing, Alfred!" Cassi answered, scooting closer to him. He was at the end of the couch so he couldn't move.

France then held his arm down while Cassi grabbed the other one and Poland grabbed his hair. He squeaked and started blushing like mad, but didn't dare move.

"Awww, Alfred, your face!" Cassi sang, grinning.

I giggled slightly. It _was _kind of adorable, not to mention amusing, to see the guys' weaknesses used against them. Spain was starting to recover, but they both seemed slightly restless.

"Well, mis amigos, why don't you tell them your own?" Spain raised an eyebrow at them as he pulled me in front of him and cuddled me. My face flushed as Cassi and I looked to Poland with curiosity.

Poland started laughing nervously. "Well, like, Frances is the back of his head."

We then turned to look at France, who simply shrugged with a half smile on his face.

"Dude, why does he not seem bothered by it?" Cassi asked Poland, motioning to him.

"'Cause, like, it doesn't make him like uncomfortable. It makes him... Like, _more_ comfortable, if you get what I'm throwin' out." he said.

"More comfortable?" I looked at him incredulously. "Well, he is France.."

"Oui, would you like to try, mon chaton?" France responded as he got up and left America's side, walking closer towards me and Spain.

I eased into Spain. "N-No, that's alright..."

"Oh, but I wouldn't mind~!" Francis leaned into me. Spain took my hand in his and placed it on the back of his head, smirking slightly.

"Let's try to get back at him, eh, mi amor?" Spain whispered.

"Oh... Two for one.." France murmured contentedly. "Mon chaton et Espagna... Merci~.."

"Okay, I'm officially weirded out!" Cassi called out, leaning towards America and looking back at Poland.

"And you never told us yours!"

At this, everyone looked at Poland who looked a bit nervous.

"Like, um, I'd rather not. Like, that's _my _info there." He crossed his arms. "Seriously."

"Hey, you can't do that!" I replied in frustration, pulling my hand away from France's head.

"Non, mon chaton..." France muttered. "Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il porte un polo?" He moved closer to me, blinking slightly.

"Um...I don't know what you just-"

"So it's his neck?" Cassi interrupted me. I looked at her. She smiled at me and then looked back to Poland. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Uh, I like have no clue what you are talking about." he said, taking a few steps back.

I pushed France off of me and got up as Spain looked at me uncertainly. I stretched, feigning sleepiness. "Ah, well. That was interesting... We know everyone here now except Cassi's." I then looked to Poland and started to walk toward him. Cassi followed my lead.

"Uh... Hah... Lady dudes.. There's no reason, like... To... Keep.. Coming closer, I mean seriously!"

Cassi started giggling as I tackled him to the ground. She came up as I was holding him down and touched his neck.

"EEEEP! LIKE SERIOUSLY STOP! NOT COOL, YOU TWO!" he shrieked. I started laughing along with Cassi. Now I knew I was safe because we knew their ero-zones as well so it was even.

"Get off!" Poland screamed, attempting to push us off, his face flushing.

I smirked. "You sound like a girl, Poland." I decided to massage his neck, but just as I did he grabbed my elbow... Like I said... We were even.

"Dude!"

Cassi started laughing even harder at that point because Poland and I were then rolling around on the floor trying to get each others' spots.

Spain eventually got up and pulled me up, France getting Poland, and sat us down on the couch.

Cassi was still laughing. "You guys are insane!" she said, clutching her stomach.

I pouted, but Poland stuck his tongue out at me. My face was flushed from having my elbows touched so much, but as I looked around the room, that seemed to be the case with everyone. That is, except Cassi and France...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was supposed to go before the chapter following this one, but I lost it in my files! Sorry to have taken so long posting it. :) I appreciate all of the reviews and I'll update again as soon as I finish my schoolwork -.-"**

**Thanks for reading! :3 ~Whitney**


	20. A Family

**FINALLY ANOTHER FREE WEEKEND! *does a happy dance* Okay, well, here's a little chapter involving me and Spain, especially. It's about children. So... If you're a younger reader you may not want to read. Okay, here we go~.**

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (Unfortunately T.T)***

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>"Ungh..." I sat over the sink in the bathroom, prepared for the worst again. This was the second time I'd been sick in two days... I frowned.<p>

"Mi amor?" Spain called, coming up to the half-cracked door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I said, although my stomach retched again. _Pretty soon I'll be dry heaving..._

"I believe you should go to-"

"No, no, I'm fine, really." I said, forcing a smile even though my stomach remained unsettled. Spain then walked into the room with me, holding me close to him.

"Very well. If you say so." He returned my smile weakly and kissed my forehead. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, don't worry!" I replied, my usual self coming back. Even though deep in the back of my mind, I started to worry. "Oh no, today's the day we were going to go with Cassi to that art exhibit, wasn't it?"

"Si, but I-"

"Don't you dare pick up that phone, Antonio Carriedo!" I said, waving my finger in the air. "We are going with Cassi!"

He looked into my eyes, as if trying to get a better read on me. I simply stared back, showing I had nothing to hide. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He finally said as he pulled me into a hug. "Te amo."

"Te amo." I said back with a smile. _Today is going to be a great day..._

* * *

><p>Time Skip<p>

* * *

><p>We walked through the halls, looking at every painting or sculpture that came into view. It was a beautiful place, with stained glass windows casting rainbows across the ceramic tiled floors.<p>

It was then that a thought hit me.

"Cassi...?" I questioned anxiously. "What's today's date?"

"The twentieth, I think." She replied, looking at me curiously. "Why?"

"Uhh.. No reason." I replied, uncertain of what I just realized.

"Whitney..." Cassi shot back, looking me over skeptically.

"It's just, my, uh, friend, Sally, you know?" I said, bringing up our code name for monthlies.

"Oh." She got a strange look on her face and then shook her head. "If you need anything, I'm here."

I nodded, but that wasn't _particularly_ what I was worried about...

"I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be back soon." At this, Spain frowned and I hugged him for reassurance. "I'm fine!" I said happily. "Honest." He simply nodded and watched me go as Cassi turned to point out yet another painting.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the bench outside of the entrance of the exhibit. I wasn't quite sure why. I had found the restroom and splashed water on my face, but I couldn't shake the off feeling that I had...<p>

"Oh! Mon Chaton! What a pleasure to run into you here!" France was approaching me. I stared at him blankly as he continued. "Honhonhon, mon chaton, although Poland may have insulted them, there was no need to get them enlarged!" He motioned towards my upstairs.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms to cover them up as I snapped back to reality.

"Well, I would've gotten them larger, if you were going to spend that much money... Or did Antonio buy them for you?" He smirked.

"No one bought anything!" I shouted, slightly on the defensive. "...They're bigger?"

"Why, of course. I would notice. They were adorable before, but now... Honhonhon..." He winked at me. "What did you have done, mon cheri?"

"Nothing." I said blankly, thinking. Sick in the mornings, they're bigger, and I'm la-...

"Why, what's wrong, mon chaton?" France asked, panicking. Tears had started to roll down my cheeks. "Don't cry!" He whispered, pulling me up off of the bench and into his arms. "Yes, oui, the art here is moving and emotional, madame..." He said loud enough for others to hear. I was causing a scene...

And then we were in the cafe. A little cafe attached to the museum. France was ordering me a latte or something after he sat me down at a table with two chairs. He returned shortly and sat the steaming drink in front of my face.

"Mon chaton? What's wrong?" He leaned over cautiously with a napkin and dabbed at a tear on my cheek. To his surprise, and mine, I leaned into his hand rather than pulling away.

"I'm kind of happy... But scared..." I whispered. "Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" I looked down at my chest, noticing that my shirt was a little tighter than when I bought it.

"Why, not unless you've started wearing a new wardrobe..." He paused, although he shot a look at me. "What is there to be afraid of, mon chaton?"

"I'm a week late." I stated simply, staring into my coffee thing. It had whipped cream piled on top of it, and chocolate drizzle in the shape of a smiley face.

"For what?" He stared blankly.

"I'm a week late." I restated, slightly stirring the coffee. The whipped cream on top was starting to melt, and I had to stop myself from licking it before it all disappeared.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He watched me intently. I met his gaze.

"I'm a week late and I'm getting sick in the mornings." I was starting to get frustrated.

"You mean..." He paused, his eyes widening. "You're finally putting the nursery to use? Honhonhon! I didn't think you and Spain were ever going to get anywhere! Come, mon chaton! Come here!" He patted his lap. "Let me give you a hug of congratulations!" I stared at him incredulously. "Come, mon chaton. You think I would mess with you if you are with child? Non, non!" I sighed and walked over to him. He embraced me and pulled me into his lap, touching my stomach gently. "Mon chaton, you will bear wonderful children, I know it! It is a pity that they're not mine..."

I shot him a look. "I don't even know if I am or not. Honestly, I haven't even told Spain, please keep it between us!" Towards the end I was slightly begging.

"Honhon, a secret between us, mon chaton? Very well, but you should at least get a test done." He smiled, pulling me closer. "But, I won't buy that for you."

I sighed, not wanting to buy a test from a drug store. I was slightly scared...

"Like, OMG, France, I like, found you! And Whitney, dang, work it girl!" Poland exclaimed, literally popping out of nowhere. "I knew those clothes would come in handy!" He winked at me, and France chuckled.

"More than you know, honhonh-" I smacked him. "Mon chaton! How cruel! Poland would help you out!" France started to whine.

"It was supposed to be a secret!" I hissed.

"A secret? Do tell! Like seriously, always here for you girl!" Poland replied, waving his hand in the air.

"Mon chaton needs to take a..." I glared at him. "Test."

"OMG! Like, a bun in the oven test? " Poland shouted, spazzing. "Like, NO WAY! Those clothes really DID work! Love it! Oh, baby clothes! We have to go shopping again soon... So cute!" I scowled, averting my eyes. "So, like, do you need to buy a test or do you already have one?"

"Test? What test?" came Cassi's voice as her and Spain walked up to us. "Oh, hahah, like I'll text you girl~!" Poland said to her and winked then ran off squealing about baby colthes. Meanwhile, France was rubbing my stomach and smiling. This whole situation was making me really annoyed.

Spain and Cassi were staring at us oddly.

"Ah.. Hah... That test I have to help Germany with." I glared at France, daring him to make any attempt to break down my facade.

"Oui." He smiled. "That dumb one on military tactics."

"I'm not so sure I like that idea, mi amor..." Spain replied worriedly as I wrenched myself from France's grip.

"It's like that board game... What is it? Risk?" I paused. "Where you have to take over countries and stuff..."

"Whoa!" Cassi shouted. "There's a game like that? I want it!"

I sighed, thinking they were off the subject, but I let my guard down too soon. Cassi looked at me skeptically and crossed her arms right after she said that. "What?" I asked nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hah, yeah but you two are lying." she said, looking from me to France. "You two are hiding something." she said, making me visibly more nervous. "Amor, you are hiding something from me?" Spain asked worriedly.

I started panicking. "Spain, I, I-" "Whitney, just spit it out." Cassi said, looking as worried as Spain. "I knew something was up since this morning. You've been acting wierd. Just tell us, because if you don't..." she walked over to France and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'll just get it outta him."

I sighed, knowing she could see right through me, and said "I'm... I'm...I think I... May be...Maybe..." She then gasped, which meant she got it. Spain did as well, because he came up from behind me and hugged me. "Amor, why did you not tell me before?"

I sighed, thinking they were off the subject, but I let my guard down too soon. Cassi looked at me skeptically and crossed her arms right after she said that. "What?" I asked nervously. "It's a real game!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hah, yeah, but you two are lying." She said, looking from me to France. "You two are hiding something." She said, making me visibly more nervous.

"Amor, you are hiding something from me?" Spain asked worriedly.

I started panicking. "Spain, I, I-"

"Whitney, just spit it out." Cassi said, looking as worried as Spain. "I knew something was up since this morning. You've been acting weird. Just tell us, because if you don't..." She walked over to France and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'll just get it outta him."

I sighed, knowing she could see right through me, and said "I'm... I'm...I think I... May be...Maybe..." She then gasped, which meant she got it. Spain did as well, because he came up from behind me and hugged me. "Amor, why did you not tell me before?"

"Because I'm not sure yet!" I exclaimed, relaxing in his grip. "Poland already went off to buy me a test, basically..." My voice trailed off and I looked to the floor. France came up to my side and hugged us together.

"My love birds~!" He trilled, then let us go and bent down to talk to my stomach. "Vous nous avez apporté tous ensemble, mon petit..."

"Awwwwww~! You are going to have a little baby!" Cassi squealed, excitedly. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to sorta' be an aunt! I'm so excited for you two! This is so exciting!" she started spinning around. She then ran up to Spain and started patting his back. "You are going to be a daddy!" she said.

Around that time, Poland came running back with a small bag. "I like got one! Come on girl, let's go!" he said and grabbed my hand, starting to drag me to the restroom.

"Wh- Wait!" I shouted, pulling my hand away. "I don't want to use a... Public restroom!" I looked at him with slightly mock horror.

"Aww, girl! Grow up!" He paused. "I mean, unless you'd want to go to my house~! We can, like, all go! Or the cafe has a little private bathroom, one stall."

"I'd rather the one stall, or your house..." I let my voice trail off.

"Alright, girl, l'll ask the manager, come on!" He pulled me back towards the cafe and flagged down the manager. "Lady dude! We have a dire emergency! Like, my friend here, really needs to go, but she wants some privacy, I mean, she doesn't have to like, _go_, you know, but she has to, so can she like, pleeease use your bathroom?" The bombarded manager looked from Poland to me. I smiled weakly.

"It's in the back..." She relented. "Make it fast!"

"Thanks! Life saver!" Poland said happily, dragging me to the back of the cafe. He opened the door and shoved me in before I could protest.

I looked around awkwardly. I hated big bathrooms like this... But at least there was an inner stall...

* * *

><p>"Like, are you done yet?" Poland called from the other side of the door. I knew I had been in there for awhile, but I just couldn't stop staring... "Don't make me come in there!"<p>

"C-Coming!" I squeaked out, flushing and then carrying the white stick to the sink and laying it down on a paper towel. I washed my hands hurriedly, then-

"Like, seriously girl! You're taking too long!" Poland stated, bursting in. His eyes lit up when he saw the object on the sink. "A red plus!" He picked it up and waved it around. "Do you know what this means?" My face flushed. "I mean, seriously, do you know what it means? Kinda clueless here..."

"I know it means that you're touching something that I had to urinate on, but..."

"Duuuuuuuuude, you guys know how impatient I am!" Cassi's voice rang from outside the door right before she burst inside. She looked at the test, then grabbed the box and read it, then started screaming and freaking out.

She grabbed Poland's shoulders and shook him causing him to freak out too. At first she was just squealing nothing, but then started making words. "A BABY! SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY!" she spun Poland around and he started laughing along with her, equally as excited.

"This is like, so adorable!" he squealed.

France walked in then, obviously hearing the news, and smiled. "I knew it! This is wonderful, chaton!" he said. "WONDERFUL, IT'S WONDERFUL!" Cassi sang, running over to France and grabbing his shoulders.

Spain stood in the doorway, the seemingly only sane one left. "Mis amigos... Por que are you all in the women's bathroom?"

"Because, man, this is a time of togetherness!" Cassi shouted with a smile, then looked around. "Well... we can have togetherness at my house, because this is kind of getting awkward... COME ON!" Cassi looped arms with me and Spain and walked us out of the bathroom and towards the entrance of the exhibit with France and Poland following.

* * *

><p>-time skip-<br>{19 weeks}

* * *

><p>"The gel will probably feel cold; sorry about that!" The obstetrician smiled at me as she spread the gel over my slightly swollen stomach. Spain was sitting beside me in a chair, holding my hand as I shivered. "Now..." She paused, getting the transducer and holding it over me. "Strokes, okay?" She was still smiling. I resisted the urge to shift away as the... Thing... Traveled across my stomach. "Oh, my!" She exclaimed, looking towards the screen. All I saw were blobs, but at this outburst I gasped.<p>

"Is the baby alright?" Spain asked in concern, holding my hand closer to his heart.

"Seems like there'll be another little bundle..." She smirked.

"What?" I blinked up at her uncertainly.

"You're having twins!" She cooed. "A boy and a girl, it looks like..."

"HOLY MOTHER FLIPPIN' DOUGHNUTS! NO WAY!" Cassi yelled, excitedly looking at the screen.

I squealed. "They'll be so adorable!"

"Ah, si! Mi amor! They'll be beautiful!" Spain said happily, clasping his hands around mine.

"And they look like healthy ones too!" She trilled.

* * *

><p>-In the waiting room-<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?" Romano snapped at a couple that had been staring at nothing in particular for a while. They jumped, startled, and shook their heads. "Yeah, it better be nothing..."<p>

"Excuse me, sir... Are you the father of a child here...?" A nurse replied, approaching him cautiously.

"No! I'm the #$(*)$ older brother! Geez! Get it right!" He shouted, flailing his arms around.

"Uh-" The woman's face was shocked as she attempted to find something to say.

"Romano! That's not how you talk to people!" I said unhappily, my hands on my hips.

Cassi came running up to Romano, not even giving us a chance to say it, and spilled the beans. "Dude! Your getting a new fratello AND sorella!"

His face went shocked as he looked at Spain and I. We sighed and nodded. "Si, Romano, it is true. We will be receiving twins!" Spain finished rather happily.

"That's just great..." Romano said, his face still slightly in shock. "More tomato loving crazies around the house..."

"Romano!" Cassi laughed. "You're one of them~!"

"That's why-" He paused. "We're gonna need more tomatoes!"

* * *

><p>-time skip-<p>

[third trimester]

{36 weeks}

* * *

><p>"Mi amor?" Spain looked at me worriedly. I was cleaning the house in a frenzy.<p>

"Si?" I answered automatically, still scrubbing at the stain on the floor.

"You know, you don't have to-"

I sighed, interrupting him. "I just feel like I need to be DOING something." I looked at him, slightly frustrated at my stomach for being so big that I couldn't even bend over.

"Ah, mi amor~! You know what the doctor said about that." He smiled, hugging me.

"Yeah, it's gonna be time soon, I know." I replied, smiling as well. He ran his fingers through my hair delicately.

"Whitney!" Cassi said, rushing in. She had been staying over to help out. "Get off the floor, baka~aru." she said, grabbing my arm and helping me up. "Jeez, you working and knowing that you could start having them at any-"

"AAAAH!" I screamed. A large pain just suddenly hit me, as opposed to the slight cramps I had felt before.

This could only mean one thing. "They're coming!" I said through clenched teeth, holding my stomach as Spain and Cassi held me up.

"Holy crud! You know what this means?" she asked, starting to get frantic. "...I'm a prediction ninja!" she exclaimed. I wanted to smack her upside the head, but another pain came and I yelled again.

Something in Cassi's brain clicked, and she went into an irritated 'do-what-I-say-or-die' mode from then on. "Spain, get her into the car!" she yelled. He looked startled, but did as she said and started walking me to the car.

Once we got in, Cassi hopping into the back seat, Spain started the car and started driving immediately. Not a second later, Cassi whipped out her phone and started dialing numbers. She was likely calling, oh I don't know, everyone we knew. But I couldn't think about that right now, I was in horrible pain.

* * *

><p>-At The Hospital-<p>

* * *

><p>I was being wheeled into a room with Cassi on one side and Spain on the other. Spain was holding my hand and Cassi was screaming at the doctors and nurses. "Hurry the heck up, can't you see she's in pain here? Move it!"<p>

Behind them, there was a trail of the people that I assumed Cassi had called. Romano, America, France, Prussia, Germany, Italy, China, Greece, Japan, Poland, Switzerland, Lechtenstein, and who knows how many other people. I really couldn't care less, because the pain I was in was excrutiating.

I was sure the doctors all had headaches from Cassi's screaming at them. "Um, Ma'am, could you please quiet down some?" the doctor asked her, being a lot calmer in this situation than everyone else.

"COULD YOU PLEASE HURRY THE FLIP UP AND GET THOSE POOR BABIES OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND? Jeez, just shut up and do your job already!" she screamed. I noticed we were still in the hallway...

The doctor sighed. America came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder hesitatingly. "Dude, calm down a bit, okay?" he asked, sounding like Canada compared to her. "I'll calm down when she stops hurting and those angels have safely arrived!" she snapped, mostly directing the statement to the hospital staff.

Spain was holding my hand and comforting me, but Cassi was really distracting. Germany started apologizing for her behavior, Italy hid from her behind China who rolled his eyes, Romano and Prussia were laughing at Cassi's shouts and insults, etcetera etcetera.

"C-Cassi! Stop yelling so we can get in the room!" I shouted, not meaning to snap, but unable to hold it in any longer. I was ripping from the inside out...

"My yelling has nothing to do with it! Oh, Whitney, sorry, I didn't know it was you. You heard her, in the room!" she yelled to the doctor standing by the door.

"Now, only one person is allowed in with us. Is the father present?" The doctor looked around nervously, most likely wanting to be free of Cassi's yelling...

"Si! Aqui! I'm here!" He answered hurriedly from my side. I smiled until another jolt ran through me.

"Very well, come on then." The doctor nodded, ushering us in. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"N-Not very long, really." I said between pants. "I mean, maybe some earlier today, but they weren't-" I gasped with the pain. "Like this."

"Yes, well, your chart says you will be having twins, and it's unusual for them to come this late. Usually there are some complications, so you understand if we have to perform a C-"

"Just get them out of me!" I screamed, losing it and gripping Spain tighter.

"Ah-hahh.. Mi amor, you're hurting me.."

"Y-You're crowning!" The doctor said in shock.

"Good!" I shouted, then lay limp. I felt that all of the energy had left me.

"Push!" The doctor ordered.

I shook my head. "N-No.. I can't.. Not anymore.. Too-" My cry broke into a scream as I felt another jolt.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>The doctor walked outside and told all the people waiting by the door the news. "Well, we have a healthy baby boy who was born about five seconds before a beautiful baby girl!" he said, causing shrieks and cheers to erupt from the crowd of people. Haley and England had showed up a few minutes earlier.<p>

He walked back in and wheeled me out while I was holding my beautiful babies. Ciro Antonio Carriedo, and Rosa Ariella Carriedo.

A chorus of 'Awww's came right then and Spain walked out looking proud as ever. I was smiling ear to ear, even though I was exhausted. Cassi came up to me and patted my shoulder. "I'm glad that's over." she said, smiling. I laughed.

"Dude, you were the one causing most of the pain!" I reminded. She just grinned.

France and Prussia walked up to Spain who looked more exshausted that me, probably from worry. "Ya' did awesome, man, ya' did awesome." Prussia said, patting his back.

"Honhonhon, Antonio, just look at the little miracles you have caused~! I am so proud of you!" France said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Spain sighed. "Yeah, I'm proud too." he said, looking lovingly at the two babies in my arms then at me. We smiled at each other for a while, untill I noticed Cassi fidgeting horribly beside me. I looked at her and sighed, but smiled. "Okay, you can hold one. But, please, be careful and calm!" I warned. She smiled and nodded.

"Dude, I'm not dumb." she said, holding her arms out. I handed her my baby girl and she looked at her lovingly. She would be a good aunt, I could tell. I looked down at Ciro, who was sleeping, and Spain walked up next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Te amo." he whispered into my ear. I looked at him, smiling again and said "Te amo" back.

"AAAAWWWW!" China and Cassi squealed, looking at Rosa. I chuckled. Romano and Italy came up to us then.

Romano looked down at Ciro. "You... You'd better not be as annoying as my other fratello, here." he said, a tiny little smile tugging at his lips. I resisted the urge to be an embarassing mom and say something, knowing I would ruin it.

"Romano! That was cruel~!" Feli whined before turning back to the baby. "But you are really cute, bambino!" he exclaimed.

Prussia walked up at that time and looked at him. Ciro opened his eyes and grinned cutely. "HE GRINS JUST LIKE YOU, ANTONIO!" I squealed.

Prussia smiled then. "He is pretty awesome, ja?"

"Ja!" I said happily, smiling at Prussia. Whether he knew it or not, he had practically paid the best compliment he ever could to my child.. Then I noticed Germany. He was being standoffish again... "Doitsu..." I looked to him, then to Ciro. "You can meet them too!"

"Ja..." He looked out of the corner of his eyes and held out a finger to Ciro, smiling as my baby boy took hold of his finger.

"Honhonhon, mon petit Ciro et mon petit Rosa!" France cooed. "Will you be breastfeeding them, mon chaton?"

"France!" I exclaimed, holding Ciro closer to me. "That's private!"

"Honhonhon, has that really ever effected my questioning?" he questioned, knowing I had no answer. I sighed as Switzerland and Liechtenstien walked over. Lily softly stroked Ciro's face and smiled as Vash turned to look at me. "If you ever think they are in any danger," he held his gun infront of him. "Contact me immediatley and I assure you it will be taken care of." he said, serious as ever.

I just nodded, a little startled, but they then had to leave. Greece walked over, looking a little less sleepy than usual. "So..." he said, eyes shifting from baby to baby. "You're a mom now. That's nice... You need to buy them some cats." he said.

I laughed. "Maybe, Greece. We'll see." He smiled and then left.

Poland practically ran over everyone else plowing to get through and see the babies. "Like, O EM GEE! They are so precious!" he squealed, jumping up and down.

Hungary and Austria approached us then, both of them congratulating us.

"That's so great dear!" Hungary said happily. "If you need any recipes for treats, come find me~!"

"And you should still keep up with your practicing. I'll be expecting you to come for our training sessions promptly." Austria said solemnly. As he looked them over, a smile lit his face. "Although they're cute little tykes."

"Thank you!" I hugged Ciro close to me, but then looked to Cassi. My arms had started to ache for Rosa, too...

I looked over as I heard someone else approach. "Ah. Yes, they will one day become one with Mother Russia as well." Ivan was standing over me, looking at my children. I looked up at him with fear as he simply kol'd and stepped away...

I was thankful when Cassi handed Rosa back to me and smiled. "Don't worry about Ivan, I know how to deal with him." she said. I nodded.

China started jumping up and down. "Whitney-chan! When are you going to get them stuffed animals and cute little baby clothes~aru?" he questioned anxiously.

I thought for a moment, when something occured to me. "There was no baby shower..."

"Aw, HECK NAW." Poland cut in. "I cannot believe we forgot that!" he said, gripping his head. "Giiiiirl, don't you worry. We are so gonna like hook you up with the wickedest late baby shower in the flipping world!"

I laughed nervously and nodded. "Whitney, that's true." Cassi said, looking at me.

I half smiled, looking back. "Well, whatever you all want to do. I'm just glad my little babies are here safely." I said.

Poland just had to start. "Oh, I know you like aren't serious, are you? I mean seriously, you are just going to let this go by? No, I like won't stand for it girl. This thing is gonna be, like, so huge!" he said.

France, hearing that last part, stepped in and smirked. "Honhonhon, really now Feliks? How huge?"

Poland scoffed and smacked him in the arm. "Seriously, dude? Anyways, I'm so planning all of this out now. I got'cha covered, girl, no worries!" he said, smiling at me. I sighed; I was really tired.

Spain must've noticed. "Amor, you may take a rest now. You really need it, I'm sure." he said, worriedly.

I smiled at him, but then promptly knocked out right after that.

* * *

><p>I was still in the hospital when I came to. Unfortunately, I had to stay over for a few nights until I was rested up... And Spain and Cassi were with me the whole time. I was able to see the babies every day, although they had to have checkups and vaccinations as well.<p>

"Rosa y Ciro~, Rosa y Ciro, mis bebes preciosos~!" I cooed to them every day, and Cassi helped me when I couldn't hold them both.

Eventually I got to go home, and when Spain and Cassi walked me through the doors I was greeted by many shouts of "Suprise!" and the lights coming on with everyone else there.

I gasped, startled, but then saw the huge banner with "IT'S A BOY" and one next to it with "IT'S A GIRL" written on them. I turned around to Spain and Cassi, who each had a baby and a huge grin on there faces. I smiled and hugged Cassi then kissed Spain.

When I turned back around, Poland was right there. "Okay, girl, like I told you I'd get you all set!" he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to a chair in the living room. It was then that I noticed there were presents everywhere.

"Uhh..." I started, my face flushing. "Is this really-"

"Like seriously girl, it's all for you, Spain, and those adorable babies!" Poland replied, sitting me down in the chair.

"But I- I mean-" I looked around the room hurriedly, not wanting to be the center of attention at all.

"Girl! It's the least we could do!" Poland laughed. "I mean, seriously."

My eyes scanned the room again. "Where-"

"Mi amor, hold Rosa so we can get a picture~!" Spain said happily, holding out our baby girl for me.

"Rosalita!" I said happily, holding her close to me. "Who's-"

"Me!" Cassi said happily, holding up a camera.

"KK, One, ni, trois, say cheese ninja!" she said, and snapped the picture. She then ran around, taking pictures of everyone and just about everything.

Poland then dragged Lithuania over to us, him holding a wrapped present. "Okay, you're first Liet!" Poland said, then ran off.

Lithuania sighed then turned to me with a smile. "Here, I hope it'll help." he said, handing me the present.

I smiled. "You really didn't have to." I said, but he shook his head.

"Of course I did. Open it." he said, still smiling. I unwrapped it to find a pink and a blue baby bib.

"Aww!" I squealed. "Liet you're awesome! Thanks!"

"Muchos gracias mi amigo!" Spain said with a smile.

I looked down at Rosa in my arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Ah, n-no, no, I don't think I-" He waved his arms slightly as he was talking, trying to back away.

"Here!" I smiled, holding out Rosa. "Just hold onto her head, yeah, like that!" He looked down at her nervously, but his mood changed to a smile as she reached up to touch his face.

"She's- She's beautiful!" He said happily, gaining enough courage to wave a finger at her. She grabbed onto it and laughed, which delighted Lithuania.

I smiled at them, but was distracted when Poland brought up Vash and Lily.

"Like, here's the next two!" he said, then walked off again. Lily smiled at me and Vash coughed awkwardly as he handed me a wrapped box.

I smiled and thanked them, taking the box and opening it to find a pack of baby food.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it... This can add up to a lot after awhile." I looked up at them both. "And Vash, I'll remember what you said at the hospital too."

He nodded as a response and slightly smirked. "There are some things you can't remain neutral to."

Spain looked at them intently. "Would you like to get to know them?" He held out Ciro to Lily.

"Ah- I-!" She stammered, slightly shocked. "Would it be alright?"

"Of course!" Spain smiled. "Since Vash offered to protect him, I trust you both." He nodded an affirmation to his words. "Now hold his head here-" He adjusted Ciro in her arms and smiled as she looked at him with admiration.

"Nii-san! I want one!"

Vash choked and took a minute to recover, but when he did he looked at her sternly, blushing.

"You ever try to make one, I'll shoot the boy until there's not even a body anymore." he said.

"What?" she looked at him oddly, and he just sighed.

"N-nevermind, we'll have that discussion another day..." he trailed off.

Poland came out of nowhere then, this time holding the hand of Finland and Denmark. Norway, Iceland, and Sweden were following behind. Finland, of course, was the one holding the present out to us.

"Here, we all thought you would need this!" he said, giving me a box. I unwrapped the paper to find it was a box of diapers.

"D-Definitely." I replied awkwardly, then looked to Spain with a smile. "It's supplies for your job!"

"Mi amor~!" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Hey, I'll help." I teased. "But you get most of them~!" I turned my attention back to the Nordics. "But really, thanks guys!"

"Don't mention it!" Finland replied happily.

"If you'd like to hold the twins, Rosa should be with Liet and Ciro's with Lily." I smiled again, although my cheeks were starting to hurt.

They nodded, each individually congratulating me as they left. About that time, Poland pranced back with Japan in tow. He grinned at me and left, for once without a word.

Japan looked at the floor awkwardly then handed me a shiny silver rattle with an engraving on it. I smiled as I took it, asking "What does this engraving say?"

He looked at me, a tiny smile on his face, and said "It mean love and the other one mean happiness."

I looked up at him in awe. "That's so... Amazing! How do you say it, in Japanese?"

"Happiness is kōfuku and love is ai." He said solemnly.

I smiled at him, unsure of what to say. "Thank you. Really. You didn't have to."

He simply shook his head. "It is only polite, not to mention respectful. I think of you all as close friends, so it is only right."

"Can I give you a hug, since the babies are traveling around elsewhere?" I asked, laughing slightly. It was then that I noticed Spain was gone. He was probably keeping an eye on them.

He hesitated, but then nodded. With his permission, I stood up and hugged him gently. "Thanks again, Japan."

He nodded, as I released him, and replied "Douitashimashite." He gave a small wave and walked away as Poland approached with England and Haley. I immediatley hugged Haley, then England.

"Good evening, Whitney." England said, smiling.

Haley clung to his arm. "Hey!" she said. I smiled, for about the millionth time that day, and greeted them as well. Haley then handed me a wrapped present.

I took it and unwrapped it, revealing two little teething rings.

"Aww! Thanks!" I hugged them again. "Hopefully we won't need these soon!" I replied. "You know, cutting teeth makes babies irritable..." I paused. "Have you seen them?"

"No, love, I don't believe we have." England responded politely.

"Where are they?" Haley asked excitedly. "I want to hold them!"

I smiled AGAIN, and ushered them towards Spain and the crowd of others that had begun to appear. I was sure that they'd get to see them eventually, and hoped that everyone really did love them as much as they seemed to.

Once we got to them, Rosa had ended up with Poland and Ciro with Cassi. I'm not really sure how that happened, but Cassi nudged Poland with her elbow and nodded towards us.

They walked over, Cassi grinning largely and holding Ciro out to Haley. "Do you guys want to hold them?" she asked. Haley accepted him happily and held him correctly, smiling down at him. Poland held Rosa out to England who took her in his arms as well.

They looked quite happy with the babies, which I was glad for.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Or maybe it was contentment.. Or maybe it was exhaustion... Whatever it was, I sighed. The days were starting to wear me down, and I hadn't really been resting at the hospital.

"Mi amor?" Spain asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Quiere dormir?"

"Si." I replied wearily, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"England, don't you want one?" Haley asked excitedly, looking at Ciro in her arms.

He coughed a bit and blushed madly. "Uh, I, well... I suppose eventually?"

Haley laughed at his reaction, and I smiled. It would be nice to go to something where Spain and I weren't the center of attention.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip To Later That Night-<p>

* * *

><p>I had just set down my babies in each of their new cribs to go to bed. Today had been exhausting.<p>

Cassi, Spain, America and France were in the living room cleaning up from the baby shower. I walked back into the living room and started to pick up some wrapping paper.

"Non, chaton, you are supposed to relax and let us take care of the cleaning!" France said, walking over and throwing away the paper I had picked up.

As much as I wanted to protest, I couldn't. "Thanks, everyone-"

"Oui, oui, chaton." France said, cutting me off and pushing me towards the bedroom. "Get some sleep!"

I sighed, but smiled and nodded. I needed the rest, and I wasn't going to help anyone in my half-dead state.

"Sleep well, mi amor!" Spain called lovingly.

"Yeah! We'll get this cleaned up in no time!" America shouted happily, and was promptly shushed by Cassi.

"They're asleep!" She whisper-shouted, reminding him.

"Oh, right." America replied, whispering back. "The hero has this!" he whisper-shouted to me as I trudged into the bedroom.

"I'll leave it to you guys, then." I said quietly and sleepily. "Good night."

"Good night, mi amor..." Spain replied, walking up behind me and kissing my cheek. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."


End file.
